


Come and Get Your Love

by Gootbuttheichou



Series: Just A Phone Call Away [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, 30 Days of Smut Challenge, 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Chapters aren't in chronological order, Clothed Sex, Doggy Style, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationhsip, First Time, Floor Sex, Fluff and Smut, Lapdance, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Daddy Kink, Naked Cuddling, Petplay, Piercings, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Switching, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 100,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gootbuttheichou/pseuds/Gootbuttheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Levi/Eren Thirty Day OTP NSFW Challenge that nobody (or perhaps people have) asked for. Set in the Just A Phone Call Away universe where Eren and Levi met during their freshman and junior year of college and started dating as a sophomore and senior, respectively. </p>
<p>I am tracking this under the tag 'fic: CAGYL' on tumblr!</p>
<p>I have a <a href="https://twitter.com/gootbuttheichou">twitter</a> and a <a href="http://gootbuttheichou.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p>
<p>(Status: On-going WIP)</p>
<p>PS: the chapters aren't in chronological order</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naked Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This Chapter: cuddling
> 
> Timeline: March of Levi's senior year and Eren's sophomore year (2013- he's 22, Eren is almost 20)

Eren flops onto the foot of the bed, peering up at the figure propped up against the pillows. “Hiya,” he says softly, smiling sweetly. Levi stares back over the rim of his glasses and slides a bookmark in between the pages of his textbook.

“How was work today?”

“Hmm, pretty okay. Feeling any better?”

“Yeah. Nothing sore, or stuffed, or running. I should study a bit more to feel like I’m caught up enough with some material I missed, or couldn’t concentrate on. And I feel like I need to be at work,” Levi trails off, his thoughts straying as he stares off to the corner of the dorm room. Eren purses his lips, gently reaching out to place a hand over Levi’s, bringing him back to reality.

“You’re good at studying, so you’ll be caught up in no time. I just don’t want you overworking yourself as soon as you recover by working and studying too hard, too soon. Just- wait a few more days before you throw yourself full force into one, or both, yeah?” Eren stares at Levi until he looks back down to his book, eyes closed with a sigh.

“Leave it to you to be the concerned one in this relationship.” Eren chuckles.

“No, don’t worry, you can be concerned in your own ways, you look out for me, too. Just wanna make sure you’re getting enough food and sleep, yeah?”

“You do realize Erwin is my roommate, right?”

“But he’s been at classes and work today, and now he’s at Mike’s dorm, so.” Eren keeps staring at Levi until he sighs again.

“Well, I really do think I've done enough studying for the day. And I haven’t had dinner yet, so.” Eren lights up in a small, self-satisfied, victorious smile.

“Want take out? It’s on me.”

“Sure. Thank you.” Eren nods, stroking his thumb over Levi’s hand as he pulls his phone out of his pocket.

 

After they eat, the both of them head to the bathrooms to brush their teeth; Eren sends coy and nervous sidelong glances at Levi before turning his gaze downcast. As much as Levi would like to share a stall, they’re still fairly new to the whole ‘sleeping together’ thing, and he’s not one hundred percent in the mood for that; not right now, at least. Just spending time with Eren is more than enough, especially after recovering from a cold, so he just ruffles the brunet’s hair, shoving him towards his own stall playfully (but not until after he grants Eren a peck on the lips).

When they’re both clean, they head back to Levi’s dorm to turn in for the night, Eren striding over to Levi’s laptop. “Wanna watch something on Netflix?” he asks, carding his fingers through his drying hair. Levi nods, pulling the covers back to his bed.

“Sure. I did my laundry today, so you shouldn’t get sick sleeping here.” Eren grins, stepping up to Levi to nuzzle their noses together.

“Good thinking. Thank you, love,” he says quietly, gauging Levi’s reaction to the pet name, proximity, and physical display of affection. Levi’s expression gives nothing away, but he returns the gesture, lingering to inhale the scent of Eren’s shampoo.

“No problem,” he returns, pulling back and nudging Eren to his laptop. “Bring that over here, we’ll get comfortable and choose something.”

Though the bed is small, they always manage to somehow cozy up together and watch something comfortably, usually with Eren sitting up and the laptop on his lap, and Levi resting his head on his shoulder, hip to hip. The movie is somewhat entertaining, but the good food, warm, clean clothes, and head scratches from Eren send Levi’s eyelids drooping. He fights to stay awake, but sleep overtakes him until Eren presses a cautious kiss to his hair, rubbing gentle circles into his shoulder.

“Hi there,” he says softly when Levi looks up at him, blinking blearily. “Sorry if I woke you.”

“’s okay. Sorry I fell asleep and missed the ending,” Levi says, watching the credits roll on the screen.

Eren shakes his head, trailing feather light touches along his bicep with his fingers. “It’s fine. Wasn’t really paying any attention to the end of the movie, anyway,” he responds almost shyly. Levi bites the inside of his cheek at Eren’s unspoken candor, the silent ‘I was watching you’. He sits up to close out of the tab and shut the laptop, setting it back on his desk before he stands cautiously at the edge of his bed, the two of them eyeing each other carefully. Finally, Eren tucks a strand of hair behind his ear, clearing his throat nervously. “Um… do you wanna-?”

“Eren.” Levi holds up a finger, runs a hand through his hair, and then shoves his hands in his pockets, sighing through his nose. “I- might want to do it tonight. Just- let’s take it slow, okay?” Eren’s smile falters as he prepares to launch into reassuring Levi that they don’t have to do anything if he doesn’t want to, but Levi holds a finger up again, brushing Eren’s bangs back gently. “Eren. I’m fine. I want it, if you do, too.”

Eren’s face finally relaxes as he takes Levi’s hand, gently kissing it before he pulls Levi into his lap.

 

Levi flops to the bed, panting harshly as Eren groans above him, mouthing messily at the nape of Levi’s neck. “G-god, t-that… was _magnificent_ , Levi, J-Jesus…”

“Y-yeah…” Levi bites back a sigh as Eren continues, reaching behind him to grip his hair and pull him forward for a kiss. “C’mon, get that off, then we need to go shower again.” Eren lets out a huff, but gets up to tug the condom off and tie it up, throwing it in the trash as Levi fumbles in his nightstand for the Germ-X and wet wipes.

“Here, I’ll do that,” Eren says, gently wiping Levi and himself off, smiling sweetly as Levi pours the Germ-X in their hands, then gnawing at his lips. “So, um… is there a way we could… _skip_ the shower? And just… cuddle?” Levi stares at him, looking away to return the Germ-X and wet wipes to his nightstand, standing up to toss the used wipes away and toss the towel in the laundry basket. Eren watches him cautiously, biting his lip at the way the strong muscles ripple under Levi’s pale skin. When Levi turns around, Eren reverts his gaze to Levi’s face.

“I don’t… see why that should be a problem tonight,” he says slowly, glancing as Eren’s face splits into a grin before Levi bends down to retrieve his own pants, looking at Eren again as the brunet mutters a little ‘oh’. “What?”

“Oh, ah, um… I was wondering if we could cuddle _without_ any clothes on,” Eren manages, fingers fidgeting with the pattern on Levi’s blanket. Levi stares at him again, biting back a sigh before he crawls back into the bed.

“I… suppose that should be fine,” he says, holding a finger up as Eren beams shyly at him. “Just- no fooling around, yeah?”

“Oh, yeah, no, um- I’m pretty sure I’m good for the night, so… just- holding you and kissing you will be great for me.” Eren cracks another coy little smile as Levi nods, tugging the brunet closer to him as they snuggle under the covers.

“We’ll just have to make sure we wake up and get showered and dressed before Erwin comes back from Mike’s tomorrow,” Levi says, and Eren nods, his smile widening as he nuzzles Levi’s nose.


	2. Naked Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter: lots of wet, messy, sloppy and hard kissing and making out. Also frotting with some hand action
> 
> Timeline: August after Levi's graduated college (2013- he's 22, Eren is 20 and going to be a junior)

Levi opens his eyes, blinking the sleep out of them as he tenses up, his mouth opening in a quiet yawn. Immediately, his face contorts into a scowl, turning his head to escape the wafting horror of his morning breath. When the air clears, he turns his head again, watching the filtered sunlight dapple his lover’s sleeping face. He silently rememorizes every feature of Eren’s face, secretly hoping he’ll never tire of it, or that Eren will never tire of him. He had been nervous to ask Eren to move some of his things in and share his apartment with him after he had graduated and gotten it, but the way Eren had smiled so genuinely and affectionately at him had melted his worries away. They've slowly been settling in together, Eren helping him move in during the first week of June, visiting once a week during July, and now he’s here until his classes start.

His gaze flies to the bedroom door as it budges, then slowly creaks open further, sitting up on his elbow when he hears a tiny mew next to his bed. “Good morning to you, too,” he says quietly, bending down to scratch the kitten’s head. When he had suggested getting a pet cat in July, Eren had been more than eager to help choose, and they both settled on a smoky grey kitten with pale blue eyes, white socks and a patch under her chin; they named her Misty. They've both fallen deeply in love with her over the past month.

Levi bends down to gently pick her up, cradling her to his chest as he turns back to face Eren, stroking Misty behind the ears as she purrs quietly. Eren hums in his sleep, nestling his head closer to Levi’s. When Misty starts to get bored, Levi lets her pad cautiously around the bed, poking her nose curiously at Eren’s sleeping figure. Nature calls him away, so he calls Misty back, scratching her behind the ears again. “Keep the kid company, yeah?” he asks quietly, slipping carefully out of the bed before Eren can entangle himself around Levi like a koala backpack. He stretches, rifling through his closet for something to wear until he comes across one of Eren’s long sleeved white button up shirt, the hem hanging down just barely below his ass. After he relieves himself, he washes his hands and face, combs his hair, and brushes his teeth. It’s not until he’s all put together that he wanders into the kitchen to brew some coffee and tea and start breakfast, turning the radio on low.

 

Not ten minutes later, he hears rustling from the bedroom, Eren mumbling sleepily to Misty until he makes his way (not too quietly) to the bathroom. Levi turns his attention back to the cooking until strong arms slip gently around his waist, a kiss pressed into his hair. “Morning.”

“Morning, love,” Eren hums, catching Levi’s lips for a chaste peck when he turns his head. “Smells good,” he says, nuzzling his nose into Levi’s hair as he eyes the cooking food.

“You referring to me or the breakfast?” Levi deadpans, feeling Eren’s chest rumble with low giggles.

“Hmm… well, both,” Eren says, rubbing his hands up and down Levi’s biceps. “Looks good, too,” he murmurs into Levi’s ear, enjoying the slight shudders that run down Levi’s spine.

“Before you can say some stupid shit like “tastes good”, I suggest you go feed the little brat and set the table.” Levi can hear the whine forming in Eren’s throat, and he waves the metal spatula as a warning, closer to Eren’s face than the brunet cares for.

“Okay, okay.” He leaves, but not before squeezing Levi’s ass, smirking at the way his spine straightens up minutely. After he takes care of Misty and the table, he turns the air conditioning off and cracks some windows open, the curtains fluttering in the slight breeze. He saunters back over to Levi, who holds a piece of cooked sausage on a fork over his shoulder, Eren humming as he eats it. “’s good, love.”

Levi nods, turning off the stove and distributing the food to their serving plates before he turns around, cocking an eyebrow at Eren. “What a shameless heathen,” he quips, running a finger down the thick trail of hair on Eren’s stomach, watching his chest rise and fall with a breath as he circles a fresh love bite from the previous night.

“Says the thief,” Eren returns, tugging on his shirt with a sly grin. “You should join the ways of this shameless heathen.”

“Oh really? And let breakfast go cold?” Levi looks up at Eren, eyes glinting a smoldering grey as he drops his voice to a murmur, leaning up on his tiptoes. “Besides, isn't this wild animal a bit sore from last night?”

Eren licks his lips, hands grazing over Levi’s back slowly. “Who said the heathen wasn't going to teach the civilized man to adapt to his ways?”

“Well,” Levi purrs, “maybe if you can keep your dick down long enough for breakfast, I’ll let you teach me.” Eren stares at him, closing his eyes as a sigh rattles out of his chest, hands fisting in the shirt before he lets go, managing a squeaky ‘okay’.

 

“So what do you want to do today?” Eren asks as they eat, tugging one side of the jacket Levi made him throw on back onto his shoulder. Levi stares at him, about to speak before Eren holds up a hand. “I meant besides cleaning and going to the gym,” he says with a chuckle.

Levi purses his lips, looking out the window as he sips his tea. “Seems like it’ll be nice out. Could go to the park, or something.” Eren nods, each of them eating in silence until they finish, Levi eyeing Eren warily as he stands up to take his plate. Eren’s grin is sly when he reaches out to palm Levi’s ass.

“Do I get dessert for breakfast?” he asks, Levi arching an eyebrow as he slips free and walks to the sink, turning around to face Eren as he starts unbuttoning the shirt.

“You tell me,” he says with burning eyes, and Eren’s stripped of his jacket and hoisting Levi around his waist in no time, each of them kissing each other hungrily as Eren leads them to the bedroom, closing the door behind them. He holds Levi’s wrist above their heads as they start nipping and sucking, then Eren pulls back with a wince. “What is it?” Levi breathes, mild concern etched in his face.

“N-nothing,” Eren gasps, sighing when Levi fixes him with a hard stare. “Hmm, ah… maybe I’m a… little too sore to do this.”

Levi slips his wrists free, placing his hands on Eren’s cheeks as he kisses him softly. “Hey, don’t worry, it’s fine. I probably went a little too hard last night, I’m still feeling something.” He brushes Eren’s bangs back, kissing the corner of his mouth.

“Thank you.” They kiss again, Eren slipping his tongue possessively into Levi’s mouth after a few moments. “Yanno… while I might be too sore to actually fuck you, we can still do _other_ things,” he purrs, nibbling on Levi’s bottom lip.

“Hmm, that so?” Levi hums, flicking his tongue up against Eren’s lips, running his hands slowly down Eren’s spine, fingers bumping against each vertebrae as Eren undulates under the touch. “I suppose that’s true.” Before Eren can respond, Levi flips them over, strong thighs pinned against Eren’s hips, swiveling his ass down on his boyfriend’s groin. “Let me take care of you, you poor, sore, wild heathen.”

“Fuck…” Eren groans, back bowing up into the touch. “Y-you s-said the s-same thing last night,” he retorts with a grin, but he doesn't do anything to retaliate, already loving the attention his boyfriend is lavishing upon him.

“I know.” Levi stills his hips, pulling a needy whine from the brunet underneath him, but he silences him with a little kiss. “But I really do mean it, this time. I’ll take care of you, baby boy.” The way Eren stills underneath him, lips parted breathlessly as his eyes widen with desire, Levi knows he’s got Eren wrapped around his finger.

“Ooh, you like that, baby? You like it when I praise you?” he asks with a nip to Eren’s lips.

“Y-yes,” comes the rushed, breathless response. It’s only a recent discovery they've stumbled upon; Levi’s seldom pet names giving way to praise, and Eren is _melting_ under every touch and look.

That, and the fact that Eren _loves_ kissing- loves to kiss and be kissed, but Levi doesn't know which he loves more. All he knows is that Eren loves it so much, he’s come from kissing before- definitely a surprise for both of them. Eren had apologized, looking sheepish and embarrassed, but Levi had just continued kissing him- knowing that he could unravel his boyfriend with just that only turned him on more.

He’s wondered before if Eren’s lips or tongue- or just his mouth, in general, is another erogenous zone on his boyfriend’s live wire body.

Whether it is or not doesn't really matter to him, though- especially not when they’re kissing like this. They’re growling, gasping, groaning, panting and moaning into each other’s mouths hungrily, noses pressed together, tongues sliding against each other, all lips and tongue and teeth. Drool is starting to drip out of the corner of Eren’s mouth, but neither of them care- in fact, Eren only moans louder as Levi laps it up, rolling his hips up against Levi’s greedily. Brows quirking bemusedly, Levi pulls back, swiping his thumb tantalizingly slowly along Eren’s bottom lip, his digit becoming slick with saliva.

“My, my, Eren. Look at you. All we’ve done is kiss, and you’re already like this?” He trails his fingers down the coarse trail of chest hair, emphasizing the ‘this’ with a tap to the confined, straining erection.

“L-Levi… p-please, baby, p-please fuck me, do something, _anything_!” Eren begs, whining as Levi pins his wrists down when he tries to touch him, hips writhing as Levi palms him through his boxer briefs.

“Such a filthy mouth. Maybe I should put it to use.” Eren goes breathless again, eyes flitting down to Levi’s erection none too inconspicuously, already licking his lips in desire. Levi can’t help but smirk to himself while Eren eyes him hungrily. “Oh no, my horny little heathen. Not with that.” Ah, there are the eyes again- this time wide with surprise.

“W-wha- _mhm_ ,”Eren moans loudly as Levi claims his lips again, sucking the brunet’s tongue in between his teeth, suckling the tip of it as he slips his hand into Eren’s boxer brief. He grips the head lightly as he strokes his thumb across the hood of the foreskin- as if he’s reminding Eren of how his lips and tongue felt down there last night.

Eren tries to take back control by pushing and wriggling his tongue insistently further into Levi’s mouth, but Levi just growls, thrusting his tongue harshly into Eren’s mouth- and Eren gives up, not minding at _all_ how he’s being handled right now. He moans when Levi releases his wrists, gasping as his boxer briefs are yanked down around his knees.

“Fuck, Eren, look at you- so wet and hard, hmm? So big and thick.”

“L-Levi…” Eren pants as Levi yanks down his own boxer briefs- _god_ , he really must be desperate if he hasn't taken the underwear off all the way. Both of them groan lewdly at the mildly dry friction of their cocks rubbing together, and Levi nips hard at Eren’s lips again.

“Feels good, Eren. You feel good, baby boy?”

“Y-yes, Levi, yes, _o-oh_ …” Eren whimpers as Levi wraps a hand around both their lengths, clutching desperately at his boyfriend’s strong, pale biceps. “B-baby, ‘m… ‘m so close, Levi, _ah_ …”

A quick lick to his lips. “You’re close, baby? You gonna come? You can come, Eren. I’m close, too.” Eren groans, and Levi kisses him hard, once more. “Hey, Eren?” When Eren answers with a little hum, Levi licks his lips again. “I love you, kid.”

Eren seizes up, coming hard as he starts to gasp breathlessly, Levi drinking those noises up as he kisses his boyfriend sweetly, following suit shortly. His thumbs stroke Eren’s cheeks slowly, breath mingling with their sweaty foreheads pressed together, stomachs painted white as their chests heave. When Levi catches his breath, he presses his lips to Eren’s in a slow, sweet, warm kiss, pressing another one to his forehead when Eren’s eyes flutter open. “Hey there,” he says softly. “You okay?”

Eren nods, cheeks reddening as he ducks his forehead, looking up at Levi through his lashes with a shy “Yeah.” Levi can’t help but smile down at him, kissing Eren on the lips once more. Despite the fact that Eren can be so vocal about his filthy needs during sex, there are times where he can turn bashful during or after the heat of the moment.

It’s positively endearing, Levi thinks as he continues to pepper his face with slow kisses, gently scratching his scalp. He does this for a minute or so, finishing with a kiss to Eren’s jaw before he noses it. “We need to shower, kid.”

“No,” Eren whines as he hugs Levi tighter, giggling as he nuzzles his nose along Levi’s undercut. “Should stay here.”

Levi wants to argue, but to be honest, it does sound tempting, and he sighs. “Alright then. Five more minutes.” He can feel Eren smile into his skin.

“Thank you, Levi,” he whispers, pressing a chaste kiss to his neck. “I love you, too.”


	3. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: nervous, kissing boys with some beej
> 
> Timeline: February of Levi's senior year and Eren's sophomore year (2013- he's 22, Eren is 19)

Levi’s been a nervous mess for the past two weeks now. He has a feeling Eren knows something is up, but he thankfully hasn't been asking about it- just giving Levi curious (if not a little worried) glances here and there.

 

Levi had taken Erwin and Hange out to coffee after classes two weeks ago, fidgeting with his napkin and sighing through his nose before he looked up at the both of them. “I want to have sex with Eren for Valentine’s Day.”

Both pair of eyebrows had shot up into hairlines, Hange leaning back in their chair as they peered at Levi over the rim of their glasses. “Okay. So… you’re asking us because you want our opinions on whether it’s a good idea or not?”

“Exactly,” Levi had responded, frowning at his coffee. “Look, I know while you've never had a relationship, and never want one, you know me, you know Eren, and you seem to have a helluva lot better understanding on how humans interact in relationships. And you,” he said, looking up at his roommate, “are currently in that kind of relationship, so...”

“Well,” Erwin started, sipping his coffee thoughtfully. “My first piece of advice would be to consider what boundaries you've crossed and haven’t crossed already.”

“Yeah, that’s what I was going to start off with! For instance… Hmm… Have you two slept in the same bed already?”

“Yes,” Erwin and Levi had both replied, and Hange nodded.

“Okay. Obviously, you two have crossed the hugging, hand holding and kissing boundaries, so… Have you undressed each other at all while making out?”

“Yes. Just our shirts, though,” Levi had responded quietly, biting the inside of his cheek as he recalled the pleasant memory.

“Have you… uh, gotten off doing anything with each other? Done anything below the belt? Oral or with hands?”

“We… haven’t gotten off with each other, but we have sort of... palmed each other through our pants.” Levi had sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I stopped before either of us could come.”

“That’s fine, Levi,” Erwin had reassured, Hange nodding in agreement. “So that means neither of you have fingered each other.” Levi nods after a few seconds. “Okay. Well… I know Mike and I took our time when it came to those last few things, so we knew what to expect when we did sleep together; what we liked, didn't like, when to stop, to keep going. However, it’s fine if you decide to save all that for Valentine’s Day- you don’t have to do everything and go all the way then.”

“Exactly. I’m sure Eren would be more than happy that you’re even considering this, and whatever you do decide to do, he’ll be considerate and take it slow for you.” Hange had frowned as they took a sip of their coffee. “Were you considering topping, or?”

“Well,” Levi had looked at his friends before continuing. “Eren’s the only one with experience, so I was thinking I should just- let him do the work. Then I’ll repay him later.” He looked up at Erwin, brows knitted together in a small frown. “Do I need to… shave or anything?”

“Oh. Well... if you and Eren haven’t talked about it, keeping the area relatively hairless might be a good option. Mike and I are both- pretty smooth,” Erwin had stated before looking up at the ceiling contemplatively. “Shaving, trimming, and waxing all have their pros and cons, so I just suggest you look it up and see which option you find the best.”

“Thanks.” Levi grimaced, running a hand through his hair. “I guess the last thing to think about is where we would do it. Do you and Mike know where you’ll be?” he asked Erwin.

“If you’re asking if we’ll be in either of our dorms, the answer is no. We’d both rather keep the matter more private and intimate than usual, so we've booked a hotel room- one that isn't expensive, but clean.”

Levi had nodded and frowned at his coffee until Hange tapped the table for his attention. “You have time to decide, Levi, so try not to stress out too much over this, okay? I’m sure whatever decision you’ll make will be a good one, and Eren will still appreciate you either way.”

Erwin had hummed his agreement, and Levi nodded, looking at each of his friends before turning his gaze back to his coffee.

“Thanks, guys.”

“No problem!” Hange had exclaimed, and the three went on to catch up with each other until they all had to part their separate ways.

Now, with a relatively smooth nether region, reservations for dinner and a hotel, gifts, condoms and lube, Levi stands in front of the mirror in his dorm room, buttoning his shirt, checking his hair, and dabbing cologne on his wrists.

“Looking sharp,” Erwin comments, buttoning his own shirt.

“And you still look like an old man.” He stares at his reflection, biting the inside of his cheek until Erwin pulls him out of his reverie with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Levi. I know you’re worried, and it is nerve-wracking, planning to sleep with someone for the first time, but I think you two will both enjoy yourself no matter what happens.” Erwin stares at Levi, his cold, blue eyes serving as a reminder for Levi to keep calm. “You've got everything, yes?”

“Yeah,” Levi breathes out, hands patting his pockets for reassurance, and Erwin smiles at him, clapping him gently on the shoulder.

“Then go get ‘im, Tiger. Wouldn't want to be late.” Levi nods, making sure he has everything he needs one last time before he leaves their dorm, making his way to Eren’s. He stops outside the door, composing himself one last time before he knocks.

“Coming!” he hears, his breath leaving him when his boyfriend opens the door, looking shy, eager, and absolutely beautiful.

“Hi there,” Eren exclaims fondly, and Levi can tell he’s a nervous ball of excited energy, too, by the way he tucks a strand of hair behind an ear. The thought seems to calm him down a little.

“Hey yourself, Good Looking.” Eren grins, cupping Levi’s face when he steps forward for a chaste kiss, both of them lingering before they pull away. When Levi stares at Eren with bated breath, the brunet cocks his head with an inquisitive look, eyes widening when Levi abruptly hands him a bouquet of roses he’d been hiding behind his back. He already feels like he’s off to a lame, cliche and sappy start, but what the hell.

“F-for me?” Eren sputters out, blinking at the flowers in disbelief, and Levi can’t help but roll his eyes at that.

“Who else would they be for, kid?” Eren gives a cocky grin in return, blinking yet again as Levi rustles in his bag, pulling a small glass vase out. “This would probably help.” With a chuckle, Eren takes it from him, trimming the stems and pouring a water bottle into the vase before adding the flower food. He dumps the stem ends in his trashcan, then takes the hand Levi holds out with a blush, bending down to pick up a bag. Levi merely spares it a glance, then looks back up at Eren. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Eren says, squeezing Levi’s hand as he locks and closes his door. “So where are you taking me, Handsome?”

The corners of Levi’s lips tip up into a smirk as he gives Eren a sidelong glance. “You’ll see.”

~

The restaurant they go to is a local German one with good prices, good food, good service, and all around good reviews. Eren looks in awe at the restaurant, then at Levi, leaning over to claim his lips in a kiss.

“I've always heard great stuff about this place and always wanted to try it. Now I get to do it with you,” he says, affection lacing his tone. Levi swallows, tapping Eren’s nose.

“Can’t wait,” he says, nodding towards their bags in the backseat. “C’mon, we can give each other our gifts in there.”

They’re seated and order their drinks and appetizers, Levi ordering a beer along with his tea and water. The salads, wurst, and spätzle come as sides to Levi’s schnitzel and Eren’s sauerbraten, and they talk of the food, school, friends, and work during the main course, ordering an apple strudel for dessert.

When they reach a lull in their conversation and eating, Levi clears his throat, and Eren watches him shyly as he wipes his mouth and his hands, sipping his tea before he looks at Eren and starts speaking.

“This is the first Valentine’s Day I’ve ever spent with anyone, and you’re the first person I’ve ever dated. And even if I’m practically shit at the whole dating thing, and we get into arguments sometimes, you still treat me like a king,” Levi says, watching the emotion swimming in Eren’s eyes. “And I just wanted to say that I’m glad we know each other, and I’m happy to call you my boyfriend, and I’m glad I’m spending Valentine’s Day with such a beautiful, wonderful, and endearingly silly brat.” Eren chuckles at the nickname, tears brimming in his eyes as Levi takes a wrapped gift out from his bag and hands it to him. “Thank you, Eren.”

“Levi,” he says, eyeing the package before looking up at him, wiping a tear away. “I- wow, shit, sorry,” he says, blushing an even deeper red as he tries again. “This isn’t my first relationship or my first Valentine’s Day spent with someone, but… This feels so much more special with you,” he admits quietly, nervously threading their fingers together as Levi fights to keep his face composed. “I felt like I wasn’t really good at the whole dating thing either, and, yeah, we do get into arguments, but... hearing that you feel like I treat you like a king makes me happy, because I honestly feel like you deserve the world. And you treat me like a king, too,” he says, squeezing his hand weakly. “I’m so glad we met, I’m so happy we’re boyfriends, and I’m really grateful that I get to spend Valentine’s Day with you.” Eren bites his lip, then reaches into his bag, handing a wrapped box to Levi, both of them quiet before they start unwrapping their gifts.

“I remember when Hange snapped that picture of us,” he continues when Levi opens the box, lips parting in a silent exhale as he looks at the picture in the photo frame. It was taken a few months after they started dating, when Hange, Mike, Erwin, Levi and Eren had hung out in a local park before Christmas break. “I asked them if they could send it to me,” he explains, Levi remembering how Eren had playfully placed his warm hands over Levi’s cold cheeks, noses almost touching as Eren’s expression had melted from playful to fond. He can see the way his own brows are furrowed in a slight frown, the way the corners of his lips are tugging up into their own small smile. “I have a copy in my dorm,” Eren explains quietly, pausing as he bites his lip. “I… I really like you, Levi,” he says quietly, and Levi looks up, chest locking up. Right then and there, something settles in his gut, a feeling that, whether or not he and Eren do break up somewhere down the line, sleeping with him will be one of the best damned decisions he ever makes.

(And, another smaller voice is saying he hopes they never break up).

“I… shit, Eren. Uh- thank you. No, I- I like you a lot, too,” he manages, hoping that’s the appropriate reaction. It must be good enough, because Eren looks surprised for a second, then nervous, then very shy, eyes glistening again. Eren clears his throat and looks down to finish unwrapping his gift, eyes lighting up with mirth, mouth open in a small gasp.

“Figured since you’re such a big cuddler, you could have something to snuggle with when you aren’t draped around me,” Levi says, lips tipped in a small smile as Eren giggles at the stuffed bear (a normal one- Levi may have been sappier than usual for today, but no way in hell was he going to get a damned Valentine’s Day bear).

“I love it,” Eren says, shooting Levi a wide grin. “Thank you.”

At this point, the waiter comes by, and Levi pays for the dinner, placing the lid on the box and setting it in his bag carefully, while Eren grabs the wrapping paper and bear, setting those in his own bag. The brunet takes Levi’s hand when he stands up, and once they’re back in the car again, there’s an awkward, nervous silence before Eren leans over again, murmuring a soft ‘thank you’ against Levi’s lips.

“No problem,” Levi replies quietly, and Eren smiles weakly. There’s another silence, until Eren looks at Levi again, breath shaky.

“S-so… Where next?” he asks.

Levi bites his lip, sliding the gear into Drive. “You’ll see,” he says softly, silently watching for Eren’s reaction to see if he’s figured it out and if he seems too nervous about it. But Eren only nods and says ‘Okay’, offering Levi a weak smile: I trust you.

~

When they pull up to the hotel, the inside of Levi’s cheek is nearly shredded, and he’s starting to think this was the stupidest decision he’s ever made. Eren’s lips are parted as he breathes slowly, both of them watching each other to see if the other is okay with this. When they seem to find nothing other than a hint of eagerness hidden under nervousness, they exit the car, Levi grabbing another bag from the trunk.

“Spare change of clothes,” he explains. “And… supplies,” he adds quietly. Eren nods, threading their fingers together to squeeze Levi’s hand weakly, giving Levi the resolve to walk into the hotel and up to the desk, receiving his room key. He and Eren share a look before they start to their room, taking their time, setting their bags down on the floor after they go in and lock the door.

Eren takes in the room quietly as Levi stares at his feet, clearing his throat before he speaks. “I… think I want to take a shower, first.”

“O-okay,” Eren says behind him, then, “Wait!” Levi stares at him, and he gulps, looking away as he starts to scratch the back of his head. “N-never mind…”

“Eren.” He looks to Levi, who is staring at the coat in his hands, clearing his throat before looking back up at Eren. “If you… If you want to shower together, I’d be... I’d be okay with that.”

“…Y-yeah.” They stare at each other until Levi nods, each of them removing their coat and their shoes, and Levi pulls out their spare change of clothes and toiletries, depositing them on the bathroom sink. He doesn’t look at Eren as they brush their teeth, then he starts removing and folding his shirt, and Eren glances away, focusing on taking off his own clothes. “Y-you can get in first,” he says quietly as Levi starts to slide his underwear off, muttering a ‘Sure’ beside him. Eren grips the edge of the sink until the water turns on, then he slowly turns around, bracing himself before he pulls aside the shower curtain and steps in cautiously behind Levi. He fails to hold back a quiet gasp when he sees Levi’s naked body for the first time, the sound causing the other man to look over his shoulder, directly into Eren’s eyes.

“H-hi there,” he says, trying to smile weakly at his boyfriend. He sees the corner of Levi’s lips twitch, then he turns around, gauging Eren’s reaction as the brunet glances at the rest of his naked body.

“C’mere,” he says quietly, leaning up on his tiptoes and placing his hands on Eren’s shoulders as Eren cautiously places his hands on Levi’s waist.

“Y-you… you’re beautiful,” Eren whispers, and Levi shuts his eyes.

“Kiss me,” he breathes.

They kiss, lips brushing against each other nervously, parting with quiet exhales as their hands stay in place, simply feeling and taking it all in. Levi’s the first to break away, blindly groping for the body wash he’d brought. “Can I wash you?”

“S-sure,” Eren says, biting his lip as Levi places his hands on his shoulders again, slowly lathering the skin and watching the suds mix with the chest hair.

“You can wash me, too, if you’d like,” Levi says quietly, and Eren grabs the bottle, gripping it almost a little too tightly as he pours some into his hands, but his touch is gentle and cautious as he starts lathering Levi’s shoulders. They fall silent, focusing on how the other feels under their palms, skin gliding over rippling muscles. Levi bites the inside of his cheek again as his hands brush over the barbells under Eren’s collarbones and up the nape of his neck, watching how the brunet shudders under his ministrations. Biting his lip, Eren slides his palms down to Levi’s chest, thumbs barely brushing over the barbells in his nipples, feeling Levi stiffen under the touch. “Shit,” Levi manages, hands sliding down to rest over Eren’s chest to stabilize himself. He can feel Eren’s heart slamming against his chest, and he swallows thickly as he tentatively rests his forehead against it.

“A-are you okay?” Eren whispers, stroking his back gently, forcing himself not to look down at Levi’s firm, round ass. When Levi nods, his chest heaves with an exhale, and he presses his nose into Levi’s hair. “I… I would like to… kiss your neck, if that’s alright,” he asks, feeling Levi’s shoulders tense minutely.

“Sure,” Levi finally says, tilting his head to the side as Eren leans down. His thumbs rub reassuring circles on his shoulders as he presses his lips to the skin, inhaling the scent of body wash, tasting the faint tang of Levi’s sweat, feeling the pounding pulse under the skin.

Tentatively, he pokes his tongue out, murmuring, “Is this okay?” to which Levi cards a hand through Eren’s hair, giving his permission with a shuddering nod. Eren gives a gentle suck, silently gauging Levi’s reaction as he shivers. “You can… touch me too,” he says, silently pleading and goading, hoping that Levi will. Slowly, Levi’s hands wrap around him, fingers stroking Eren’s back, making the brunet suck slightly harder at the skin. Levi pauses at the small of Eren’s back, then runs his palms over the dark, firm globes of Eren’s ass.

“Oh, shit,” they both exclaim breathily after Eren moans into Levi’s neck. Like the other recently discovered erogenous zones, this one pulls a greater reaction when unclothed and touched for the first time, and Eren gently nips Levi’s neck, determined to leave a mark. Levi’s breathing comes quicker, groaning as Eren’s thigh presses against his burgeoning erection, Eren’s pressing into his hip.

“Y-you feel really good, Levi,” Eren breathes, unconsciously licking his lips as he pulls away from the blooming mark to look down at Levi’s erection, then back up at Levi. “Um… I’m not gonna lie, I've… been really wanting to suck you off since I first felt you get hard.” They stare at each other, Levi’s breath caught in his throat at Eren’s candor, the way the water streams through his hair and down his face, Adam’s apple bobbing nervously before he speaks again. “I m-mean… if you don’t wanna do it, that’s fine, or if you’d... prefer for me to do it in the bed, rather than here… I just- I want you to feel comfortable,” he says.

Levi watches him, whispering as he speaks. “I would rather I wear a condom if you do it. I want to be able to kiss you,” he says, still holding Eren’s breathless gaze as he reaches behind him to turn off the water. “I feel clean enough now,” he says, tearing his gaze away from Eren as he pulls back the curtain, grabbing towels for the both of them and keeping his eyes closed as he starts drying himself. Eren nods weakly, furtively glancing at Levi as they both finish drying off, each of them wrapping a towel around their own waists. He glances at Eren before he steps out of the tub, and Eren follows him into the room, standing awkwardly in the middle of it as Levi pulls lube and a box of assorted condoms out of his bag. Eren swallows thickly as Levi sets them on the nightstand, slowly walking up to him once he turns around.

“Levi,” he says softly, glancing to the pink mark on his neck before he flicks his gaze to Levi’s, cupping his cheeks as Levi places his hands on Eren’s shoulders. “I- p-please let me know if you need me to stop,” he whispers, and Levi nods with bated breath, gently taking Eren’s wrists and leading them to the towel wrapped around his waist. Eren’s fingers tremble as he tugs the folds apart, each of them watching each other as the towel drops on the ground, Levi shuddering with a little shiver at the rush of cool air. Eren keeps a hand on Levi’s waist as he undoes his own towel, gently guiding Levi back onto the bed, their breathing heavy as Eren hovers over him, slotting their fingers together.

“You’re… you’re so beautiful, Levi,” Eren breathes, fighting the urge to grind their hips together as he leans down to brush their lips together sweetly. “S-so, do you want me to uh- can I… can I kiss my way down there?” he asks. Levi nods, and Eren swallows thickly before he leans down, starting a slow trail of kisses down Levi’s body. His dark hands rub Levi’s pale stomach reverently, thumbs brushing reassuringly as he takes his time mapping out, exploring, feeling, trying to commit everything to memory. He flicks his gaze back up to Levi as his mouth hovers over his nipples, silently asking for permission.

Levi inhales sharply, closing his eyes before he opens them again, licking his lips. “Please.” His back bows as Eren breathes over one, wrapping his lips around it as his fingers pinch the other one gently, a strangled yelp tearing its way out of Levi’s throat. “ _S-shit,_ ” he growls, groaning as he’s unable to hold back the urge to keep his hips still. “E-Eren, keep going down,” he pants, scared of coming before anything can happen. Eren nods jerkily, resuming the trail of slow kisses, stopping once he reaches Levi’s hipbones. Levi catches his breath, arm slung over his forehead until he sits up onto his elbow, biting his lip as he looks at Eren.

“I didn't know if there’d be any oral, but I got regular and flavored condoms, so take your pick.” Eren stares at him, licking his lips before he forces himself to look at the condoms on the table, reaching out to open the box of flavored ones.

“Strawberry,” he breathes, licking his lips again as he pulls one out of the box, Levi taking the box back and setting it back on the nightstand. “Do you… want me to put it on?” Eren asks, and Levi blinks, then shakes his head slightly.

“I think I’d rather put it on, to be honest.”

“Th-that’s fine, Levi,” Eren breathes, their touch lingering as Eren hands the condom to Levi, biting his lip. “Um- I k-kinda want to… touch you, first- i-if that’s okay,” he asks, looking apprehensive. Levi swallows thickly, wrapping a hand around himself, tugging once as he reaches his other hand out to one of Eren’s, guiding it to his own hand. Eren trembles as Levi slides his hand away, their breath hitching at the contact. He’s dying to comment on how thick, hard and hot Levi feels in his palm, but the way Levi is warily eyeing and regarding Eren’s hand, almost self-consciously, stops Eren. Instead, he leans forward cautiously, silently asking for permission for a kiss, which Levi agrees to, lips pressing softly together.

“You feel really good, Levi,” Eren whispers, stroking the length once, drinking in the little gasp that follows. After a few more strokes, Levi holds Eren’s wrist, gently pushing it away, breathing heavily as he opens the condom and rolls it on. Eren swallows thickly, kissing Levi sweetly once more before he scoots back down in between thick, muscular thighs. He wraps a hand around the length, stroking it before he leans forward, trailing gentle kisses from the right hipbone down to the thigh. Their gazes meet as Eren starts kissing the other hipbone, stopping to inhale Levi’s scent, nosing at his happy trail gently. “You must have d-done something,” he observes quietly, and Levi carefully brushes chocolate bangs back.  

“I wasn't too hairy to start off with, and I did try to keep… this part well groomed. I wasn't sure what you’d prefer, but I figured taking care of everything wouldn't hurt.” Eren smiles shyly, nuzzling his head into Levi’s touch.

“I appreciate it. Getting hair in your mouth isn't very appealing.” Levi’s lips twitch in a breathless laugh, then Eren glances at his erection, licking his lips. “Um, I… haven’t done this in a while…  on another person, at least.” Levi’s puzzled by what Eren means at first, then the mental image of the brunet with a toy sends jolts through his body, resonating through his fingertips and toes. He inhales sharply, gently petting Eren’s hair.

“I've nothing to compare it to- except my hand, I guess- so I’m sure it’ll feel good.” Eren blinks, no doubt picturing Levi jerking himself off, before he smiles bashfully up at Levi, who clears his throat. “Do you- um- want me to keep my hands off, or?”

“Oh, uh- whatever makes you comfortable, honestly. I don’t… really mind my hair being pulled,” Eren says quietly, and Levi’s lips twitch again as he recalls a certain make out session, nodding his acknowledgement. With that, Eren gnaws his lip, thumb stroking Levi’s outer thigh. “Here goes.”

He leans forward, pressing a gentle kiss to the tip, watching Levi’s hands grip the sheets. “Feels good,” Levi breathes out, and Eren continues, brushing his lips against the crown, which seems to pull a slightly bigger reaction from Levi. Eren merely arches his eyebrows slightly, moving to kiss the frenulum. “ _Shit_ ,” Levi exclaims, writhing at the touch. Eren simply smiles to himself, petting Levi’s hip as he kisses his way down a vein, earning more pleasant reactions when he moves to the underside. He pulls back once he’s done, eyeing the flush that’s spreading to Levi’s neck.

“You have great reactions,” he says, stroking slowly. “I can’t wait for you to show me what you do when you jerk off, what you like and what makes you feel good.” Levi’s eyes glint as Eren looks back down, brows knitting together when he looks back up. “You’re circumcised.”

“Yeah,” Levi says, keeping his hips still with great strength. “And you aren't. Was your ex uncut, too?”

“Y-yeah,” Eren replies smiling almost bashfully at Levi again. “Guys are usually more sensitive when they’re uncut, so.” Levi breathes, gripping the sheets tighter, and Eren ducks his head, gnawing his lip before he sticks his tongue out, poking it into the slit.

“Oh, _Christ_ ,” Levi groans, throwing his head back as his hips roll forward. Eren smiles, dragging his tongue down the rest of Levi’s shaft, pausing before he presses a kiss to the balls. “ _Fuck!_ ” Levi growls, toes curling. Eren continues smiling to himself, laving his tongue over them before he slips one into his mouth, sucking gently as he fondles the other one. He hums quietly, pulling back after he grazes his teeth gently across the sensitive skin and up the underside of Levi’s shaft, repeating the path with light sucks. “E-Eren… please,” Levi almost growls quietly, unable to keep his hips still. Nodding, Eren strokes Levi once before he wraps his lips around the head, pulse throbbing at the reaction he receives.

“Holy- _motherfuck_ ,” Levi nearly whimpers, expression split between horror and pure pleasure, eyes wide as a hand flies into Eren’s hair. “Th-that’s- that feels so good, _god_ …” Eren pulls back, then slips it back in, slowly sliding down further as Levi lets out a quiet groan.

“Eren, _shit_ , f-feels... g-get off, I d-don’t wanna-” With great strength, Eren pulls off, the bashful grin returning as Levi catches his breath, licking his lips when Levi runs a hand through his own hair. “That… was definitely better than my hand,” Levi finally manages, lips twitching as a small victorious smile comes to Eren’s lips. “C’mere,” Levi says quietly, each of them cupping each other’s cheeks as they stare into each other’s eyes while Levi presses gentle kisses to Eren’s lips, nose, and cheeks. Eren’s smile widens, fighting the urge to kiss Levi back, certain he isn't ready for the aftertaste of the condom.

When they pull away, Levi’s breathing seems to have slowed down, apprehensiveness creeping back into his eyes. Eren bites his lip, stroking Levi’s hair softly. “Um... I guess I should ask if you've… ever fingered yourself before.”

“I have.” Levi’s swift and honest reply puts Eren’s brain on pause for a moment, whimpering at the mental image as he wonders when this would have taken place and how many times it’s happened. Levi has to bite back a chuckle, his expression serious again as he strokes himself before he starts explaining. “Well- I only used one finger, but-”

“Did you like it?” Eren asks, and Levi nods. Licking his lips, Eren blurts out “Did you think of me?” before he buries his face promptly into Levi’s stomach.

“Uh-” Eren’s bashfulness and proximity to his dick really isn't helping Levi, and his eyes widen as he breathes out a genuine “Yeah, I did.” Eren’s silent for a moment, then a sound similar to a muffled whine is pressed into Levi’s stomach, and Levi is pretty sure the brunet just jerked his hips forward minutely. Cautiously, he threads a hand through the chocolate hair, trying to reassure Eren while he attempts to function properly again. “Um- just so you know, I already took a shit today, so I should be- _now_ what?” he asks, partly exasperated, partly self-conscious and partly concerned when Eren starts wheezing into his hip.

“I’m- I’m so sorry, Levi, I just-” Eren’s face is red with laughter, eyes crinkled with mirth as he slaps his hand onto the mattress, body heaving as he rolls over to cover his face again. Levi frowns, not quite sure what he did to send his boyfriend into fits of silent howling laughter, but Eren finally peeks up at him, wiping a tear away from his eye as he clutches his stomach.

“I- okay, I got _really_ turned on when you- said you thought of me,” Eren starts, biting his lip almost sheepishly. “But then- when you said you had already- I dunno, taken care of _that_ today, it just- it kinda made me think of how that’s such a _you_ thing, like… you've obviously put a lot of thought into this, and I know sex can be really dirty, sometimes, but that was like… your own way of kinda- looking out for the both of us and showing concern and that you do care.” They stare at each other, then Eren runs a hand through his hair, huffing in exasperation at himself. “I’m just… what I’m trying to say is that I really appreciate that aspect of you,” Eren mumbles quietly, and Levi swallows thickly.

“Oh.” He blinks, then furrows his brows, muttering, “I thought I killed the mood.”

Eren sits up, threading their hands together as he shakes his head. “No, no, oh my god, no, you- you definitely didn't, trust me.” He pauses, then sighs, and looks away. “To be honest, I've heard something like ‘a good sexual relationship includes laughter during sex sometimes’, and I… never really had anything like that with my exes. And while you didn't laugh just now, that was- kinda nice on my part, partly because I did appreciate it, then I started laughing because- our senses of humor are kinda dark, but they match, you know?”

Levi’s lips quirk as he huffs out a relieved sigh, petting Eren’s hair. “Takes a lot to make me laugh, but it isn't something you haven’t managed before.” Eren’s grin is a little shy as they lean forward to kiss. “I’m glad you appreciated it and find our sense of humors amusing, though.” They share another kiss, then Eren bites his own lip, nuzzling their noses together.

“So, um… you still wanna-?”

“Yeah,” Levi breathes against Eren’s lips, grabbing the lube off the nightstand. “Do you mind if I do the first finger for a bit?” he asks, drinking in Eren’s groan.

“Oh, my god, _hell_ no, not at all, um-” Eren’s head drops to Levi’s shoulder as his body shudders, and Levi bites his lip at the unexpected reaction, petting Eren’s hair again.

“Didn't think that’d warrant that kind of response,” he muses, Eren making a noise between a distressed whine and a snort. “Could you get a towel for me?” he asks, scratching Eren’s nape gently. “Don’t want to get anything dirty.”

“Sure,” Eren breathes, kissing Levi once more before he clambers off the bed and scurries to the bathroom, setting it next to Levi on the bed once he returns.

“Thanks,” Levi says, kissing Eren again before he pulls back, eyebrows knitted together in concentration. “When’s the last time you cut and filed your nails?”

“Um- this morning, actually,” Eren replies, holding his hands out for Levi to inspect. Levi sighs and nods when they meet his approval.

“Okay, good. Thank you.” Levi looks away as he pulls a pillow out and sets it on the bed, draping the towel over it before he lays down and settles his hips on the pillow. He realizes after a few seconds that his legs are still drawn together, and he slowly inches them apart, releasing a slow exhale as he grabs the lube. Eren watches patiently the whole time, tentatively reaching a hand out to place on Levi’s knee.

“Is this okay?” he asks quietly, giving a gentle squeeze when Levi nods silently, opening the cap and squirting some on his fingers. He closes the lid and lets it drop back to the bed, taking his time in warming it up between his fingers. Levi lifts his hips up to slip his left arm underneath, biting his lip as he brushes his fingers over the perineum, letting out a sigh as he starts to gently rub his entrance. Eren’s enthralled by the sight, letting out a choked whimper when Levi inserts the finger, brushing his thumb on his knee. “Does that feel good?” he asks when Levi shudders, eyes widening as he watches his boyfriend clench around himself.

“’s… okay, yeah,” Levi sighs, reaching up to thread their fingers together. He pauses, eyes flitting to Eren’s hand as he slowly thrusts and massages his walls, then his lips part in an ‘o’ as he puts two and two together. “Oh,” he mutters breathlessly, then snaps his gaze back to Eren. “Oh- before you start, can you grab the Germ-X out of my bag? I left it in there.” Eren blinks, then covers his face as he starts giggling. “Again? What now?” Levi grumbles as Eren scoots off the bed, scurrying over to his own bag.

“I actually got more for you than the picture- little things,” Eren explains as he digs out a hand sized wrapped gift. “Oh, uh- well, I guess I can open this for you,” he says, blinking at Levi, then at the gift before he unwraps it. He throws the trash away and climbs back onto the bed, showing it to Levi.

“You got me hand sanitizer from Bath and Body Works,” Levi deadpans, and Eren just grins in response as he sets it on the nightstand.

“Mhm, yeah, I did. Not the only thing I got for you from there, though. I just noticed you liked the eucalyptus spearmint things in there, so.” Levi just stares at Eren, then threads his right hand through chocolate locks, tugging him down for a kiss.

“You’re really something, aren't you?” Eren’s grin widens, and Levi moves to nose along his jaw. “I think… I’m ready for you now.” Eren’s breath meets his cheek as the brunet lets out a shaky exhale, and he reaches for the bottle of lube, hands trembling as he pops open the cap and pours a generous amount onto his fingers. Levi winces as he slides his own finger out, reaching for the hand sanitizer with his other one. Eren waits patiently as Levi meticulously cleans his hands, giving a careful sniff to the right one once it’s clean. “Smells good,” he says as he settles back against the bed, placing his hands on a pillow behind him after a moment’s deliberation. Eren smiles almost shyly at him.

“I’m glad you like,” he says, nudging Levi’s thighs farther apart as he scoots in between them properly, caressing Levi’s hip with his left hand gently. “Are you ready?” he asks, biting his lip at Levi’s silent nod. “Okay. Here I go, then.”

Slowly, he brushes his fingers past the perineum, applying the tiniest amount of pressure when he massages the entrance, gauging Levi’s reaction. He gets a pleasant one, as Levi sighs and just barely ruts his hips back. Smiling, Eren eases in the tip of his middle finger, his expression shifting once he feels the tight, hot heat. Both men are unable to stifle their groans, and Levi’s eyes fly shut. Eren’s fingers are longer, thinner and warmer than his own fingers are, and it feels _good_ \- just as Levi had imagined when he had fingered himself the first time, when he had held Eren’s hand just now.

Levi lifts his shoulders off the bed as Eren leans forward and throws a leg over Levi’s thigh, crushing their lips together as he starts wriggling his hips back insistently with a breathless whimper. With a nip to Levi’s lip, Eren slowly slides in the rest of his finger, moaning into the kiss as he fists jet black hair. “L-Levi, does- does that feel good-d?” Eren pants, drinking in the growl that follows as Levi rolls his hips against Eren’s stomach.

“It- _ah_ \- it’s n-not bad,” Levi manages, and Eren chuckles out a breathless laugh, kissing Levi senselessly.

“Well, you feel _really_ good, Levi, _so_ good.” Levi grunts as Eren starts nibbling on an ear, continuing to murmur sweet praises as he starts thrusting his finger. “It’s so hot, so tight, Levi, feels incredible, I-” Eren has to stifle a groan as Levi shudders and clenches around the finger. He rolls his hips against Levi’s thigh, putting two and two together of how his cock would feel in that tight heat.

“E-Eren, please, I think- _mhn_ , I’m ready for more, c’mon,” Levi nearly growls, gripping Eren’s hair and bicep as the brunet slows his pace down, resting a second finger against the entrance and massaging it there.

“L-emme know how it feels,” Eren pleads almost shyly, and Levi’s expression shifts from pleasured to placating for a moment, kissing Eren’s nose gently. Carefully, Eren works the second finger in, watching Levi the whole time as a crease appears in between his eyebrows, biting his lips until they part in a silent gasp. The tightness envelopes Eren’s fingers, and he groans from his chest as he peppers Levi’s forehead in soft kisses, stroking feather light touches against the nape of his neck. “Are you okay?” he asks after a while, biting his lip when Levi just barely grinds his hips back.

“’s fine,” he mumbles breathlessly, eyes flickering open to glance at Eren. “Move,” he pleads, and Eren obliges, carefully setting a slow rhythm as he holds Levi close, scissoring his fingers. “You’re- _ooh_ \- l-leaking all over me,” Levi muses almost breathlessly, withdrawing his hand after lightly smacking Eren’s ass, both their eyes widening at Eren’s lustful moan. “Uh… shit, sorry, forgot about-”

“N-no, that’s r-really good,” Eren pants out, giving a little roll of his hips with an apologetic expression. “I’m- sorry, it’s just-”

“Shh, no, shut up, it’s... kind of good to know that you’re getting this way about- _fuck_!” he nearly screams, nails digging into Eren’s skin as the brunet’s fingers brush against his prostate.

“…Je- _sus_ ,” Eren exclaims after a few seconds, each of them eyeing each other as Levi’s chest heaves. “So… there it is,” he says in awe, lips quirking in a little sly grin.

“Y-yeah,” Levi gasps, shooting Eren a warning glance. “Though I’d prefer if you tried to avoid it, I’d… rather wait for you,” he admits, and Eren blushes at Levi’s candor after a moment, resting their foreheads together.

“Of course, Levi,” he whispers sweetly, pecking his nose gently.

They fall silent, save for the little gasps and low hums from Levi as Eren continues to work his boyfriend until he nuzzles his neck, asking if he thinks he’s ready for a third finger. “I- w-will it be the last one?” he asks, briefly glancing down between their bodies. Eren bites his lip, pushing the bangs out his own eyes with his free hand.

“I mean, I’m... kinda on the thick side, if you haven’t noticed already. Not as thick as you, though,” he trails off, glancing down at Levi’s length none too inconspicuously, slowly licking his lips. Levi waits patiently, biting back an amused quirk of his lips as Eren glances up at him again.

“You were saying?” he gently prompts, brushing Eren’s bangs back.

“Um- oh, yeah. Even though I’m a little bit thick, three is usually the amount you use, so… But if you feel like you’ll need more or need to stop after we start, we can definitely do that.” Eren watches Levi carefully, stroking his thumb over his cheek gently. “That’s what I did with my exes, at least.”

Levi leans forward to rest their foreheads together again, lips twitching as he lets out a small sigh. “Sounds good to me. I’m ready, then.”

Eren nods, stopping his pace as he wriggles a third finger around the entrance, sliding it in slowly. “’s it good?”

“Y-yeah,” Levi breathes out, clutching the loose strands of hair tighter, shuddering as his back arches of the bed, driving his hips back on those fingers.

Silence falls as Eren spreads him open, the brunet quietly stroking Levi’s shoulder through each gasp and shudder, finally pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Do you think you’re ready?”

Levi breathes carefully for a moment, then: “Yes.” His grip on Eren’s forearm tightens as the brunet pulls his fingers out to shoot him an almost imploring gaze. “Clean your hands. And… condom, please.”

Nodding, Eren wipes his fingers off on the corner of the towel, holding his hands out when Levi squirts the sanitizer on them, taking his time cleaning his hands to Levi’s approval. Eren’s ecstatic, if not a bit nervous smile, turns slightly shy as he gently guides Levi to lean back against the pillows as he grabs the box again, pulling a regular one out, biting his lip as he glances back at Levi. “Would you… like to do the honors?” he asks.

Levi stares at him, glancing down at Eren’s length none too surreptitiously, then back up at Eren, swiping his tongue along his bottom lip slowly. “I will with you,” he responds, Eren’s breath hitching as they sit up and he places his hands over Eren’s, trembling as they open the packet. They still once it’s unwrapped, staring into each other’s eyes until Levi glances down again, swallowing thickly. He doesn't realize he’s still staring until one of Eren’s hands wraps around it, slowly slipping the foreskin back to reveal the head, a thick bead of precome sliding down. “Do you… like it?” comes the nervous wavering question, and Levi breathes, hands resting uselessly on Eren’s hips.

“It’s-” _Long. Big. Thick. Absolutely_ mesmerizing _to look at it_. “That’s going inside of me.” Eren lets out a strangled, breathless chuckle into Levi’s hair, stroking his back gently with his free hand.

“We don’t have to tonight, Le-”

“May I touch it? Before we put the condom on?” Eren’s grip around himself tightens as he downright moans above him, grasping blindly for Levi’s hand.

“Absolutely, _please_ , whatever you li- _hah_ ,” he whimpers when Levi tentatively brushes the pads of his fingers against it, pressing down gently at the hood of the foreskin, rubbing slow circles into the burning member. He licks his lips as it twitches under his ministrations, another bead of precum forming, and he swipes his thumb over the slit.

“It does seem pretty sensitive,” Levi muses, tentatively slipping his thumb under it, Eren moaning and bucking his hips into the touch. “You’re pretty responsive, so twitchy and loud.” Eren stops him with a bruising kiss, tugging black hair as he teases Levi’s tongue to lick forward into his own mouth.

“ _God_ yourmouthwouldfeelsogoodaroundmycock,” he moans as they tumble to the bed, panting harshly into Levi’s neck. “I’m so sorry, Levi, please, c’mon, I feel like I’m going to go crazy, are... are you ready?”

Gulping, Levi leans forward for another kiss as they tug the condom on, Eren slicking himself up. “On my back?” he breathes, and Eren whimpers at the hollow of his throat.

“Y-yeah, if you’ll be comfortable, c-can see-e your face then.”

“O-okay. Uh...can I ask that we go slow and gentle? No hair tugging, scratching, biting, that kind of thing.” Eren leans forward, slowly slotting their lips together for a sweet and reassuring kiss.

“Of course, Levi.” He receives a thank you kiss in response, nuzzling their noses together as Levi situates himself one last time, slipping the pillow out from under the towel and under his head. “Are you ready?” When Levi nods, Eren grips himself with one hand, gently stroking Levi’s thigh as he guides himself in, and watching Levi’s expression carefully as the head breaches his entrance.

He pauses for a moment, biting his lip and trying to catch his breath, waiting for Levi to adjust before the grip on his biceps tightens. “ _Keep going_ ,” Levi growls, and Eren slowly slides the rest of the way in until his hips are flush with Levi’s ass. His head drops to the pale shoulders underneath him, buried to the hilt in that _exquisite_ heat, Levi’s walls gripping him tightly.

“L-Levi?” he croaks after a minute, fighting desperately not to start ramming into his boyfriend, turning to nose along the strong jawline instead. “Levi, a-are- are you okay?”

There’s silence, then a quiet gasp, a shaky nod as Levi reassures himself that it’s Eren, his sweet, loving, wonderful, _caring_ boyfriend, who would never intentionally harm him, who will protect him, watch out for him. “’m… m okay, yeah,” he says, steeling himself by gripping Eren tightly, breathing as he fends off any chance of bad memories, grounding himself in the present, not the past.

“D-does it hurt?”

“No-o, c’mon, _m-move_ , Eren, _please_.” Levi shoots him a glare before Eren can even open his mouth to ask if he’s sure, and the brunet nods, leaning down to caress his cheek as they slot their lips together sweetly.

“Please let me know how it feels? If it hurts or if I need to stop, okay?”

“Okay,” Levi breathes, wriggling his hips back with a whine when Eren pulls out, leaving the head in.

Eren grimaces as he slides back in and starts a slow rhythm, burrowing his face in Levi’s neck as he pants. “ _Fuck_ , Levi you feel s-so good, baby, it’s really-y tight and ho-”

“W-what… did you just c-call me?” Levi pants, back bowing off the bed as Eren grunts above him, hips stuttering forward to a standstill.

“I- s-shit, um, I’m _really_ sorry, Levi, fu-” he’s silenced by Levi’s fingers threading into his hair, tugging Eren’s face closer as he strokes his scalp soothingly.

“How long have you wanted to call me that?” he asks, searching Eren’s eyes as a hand slowly drifts down his back. He maps the warm expanse of caramel skin, exploring the dips and curve of his spine and ribs, watching the plump, red bottom lip slide in between white teeth. Eren slowly picks up the pace under the light ministrations, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek as he pants.

“F-for… a while now, actually,” he admits, quiet, shy, and sweet. Levi’s lips quirk and he presses their foreheads together.

“Gotta admit, I've... _briefly_ given it some thought recently,” he says, gasping as Eren surges forward, seemingly spurred on by that comment.

“Y-yeah? Got anything so far?” Eren asks, his grin widening as a groan forms deep in Levi’s chest.

“N-not yet, no. We c-can… talk about it tomorrow or something, yeah?”

“O-okay.” Levi can feel the grin on Eren’s bite-swollen lips as they kiss, and his hands travel further down, wavering before they grasp his toned ass.

“Y-you can go fas _ter_ ,” he instructs, trailing off into a yelp as Eren slams into his prostate, nails dragging and digging into dark skin.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Eren groans, throwing his head back as he increases his pace, seeking that angle again as his grip on Levi’s hip tightens, his other hand threading into jet black hair. “Fuck you sound so hot, wanna make you scream my name, Levi, wanna make you feel so good. ‘m I making you feel good?” When Levi only responds with low moans rather than words, Eren suckles gently on his neck, brushing his thumb over a pert nipple and drinking in the quiet scream that follows.

“Eren _fuck_ ohmygodholyshit,” Levi cries out, hands tugging on strands of brown hair, each of them moaning in unison as Eren slams into his prostate again. “P-please, Eren, t-tou… _touch me_ ,” he pleads, groaning when Eren wraps a hand around his length.

“Jesus, Levi, you’re so hard. Are you close?”

“I-I am, Eren, _please_.” Eren obliges, delivering harder, faster, deeper thrusts as he strokes Levi, whispering sweet nothings and praises in his ear, peppering his face in kisses as he builds his boyfriend up higher and higher. He showers him in affection and pleasure until Levi clamps down on him _hard_ , stifling a shuddering scream as he bites down on Eren’s shoulder, nails dragging the broad back, body shuddering with shock of a mind blowing orgasm. He’s held close as Eren milks him through it, skin slapping on skin, finally coming with a shout.

They lay together until Eren, mindful of his weight on top of his boyfriend, pulls out, pressing his lips to Levi’s forehead at the whimper that follows as he tugs their condoms off, tying them up before tossing them in the trashcan. “Shh, Levi, you did so good, baby, that was fantastic. How are you feeling?” He carefully brushes Levi’s bangs back as he waits patiently for a response, biting his lip nervously when Levi’s eyes flutter open with a huge heaving sigh of the chest.

“That… was amazing,” he states to the ceiling, quirking his lips as he turns to Eren’s wide grin, expression shifting to mild disgust. “But, we’re sweaty, and I’m sore, and-” his eyes widen as they sweep over Eren’s shoulders and back, sitting up with alarm and concern. “Holy shit,” he mutters, glancing down at his fingers, then back up at Eren’s perplexed expression. “I did a number on you.”

Blinking, Eren glances to his shoulder, grin widening as he sits up to look down his back. “No wonder I was feeling so good. So much for no rough sex, though,” he quips, smile faltering at Levi’s perturbed expression. “Hey, it’s okay. I like that kinda stuff, remember? I kinda think of them as a badge of honor… knowing I could make you feel that way,” he says silkily, reaching out to caress Levi’s hip with a sultry swipe to the lips with his tongue.

“Stop that,” Levi whispers, jerking his hip away from Eren as he fights to keep the flush from his cheeks.

“Sorry,” Eren apologizes, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. “But really, it’s no big deal.”

“Can I at least wash them?” Levi asks, eyeing them warily. “We’ll have to deal with soap and water, didn't think I’d need peroxide or Neosporin.”

“That’s fine,” Eren reassures, kissing his nose. “So I take it we’re showering together?”

“You bet,” Levi says, biting his lip as Eren scoops him into his arms playfully.

~

Once they've showered and changed into clean clothes, they clean up their supplies and put them away, straightening the bed before they slip back into it to exchange the rest of their gifts: a movie, chocolates, and chap stick for Eren, and lotion, body soap, and a candle for Levi. “Do you think we went a bit overboard on these gifts?” Levi asks after he and Eren share a cigarette, the brunet massaging him with some of the lotion while the TV on low in the background. He picks a chocolate out of the box and holds it up for Eren to eat, pulling it back down to inspect it once more. “Oh, wait, sorry, not this one, it’s got that fruit stuff in it.” He pops it in his own mouth, plucking a caramel chocolate out for Eren.

“Ah, thank you. And... maybe? I mean, these were just some little things, really- I know I got you some of the same stuff around the holidays and for your birthday, but you like this stuff, and I noticed you were out of them, so.” He places a kiss to the nape of Levi’s neck, signaling the end of the massage, rolling off Levi’s back and opening his arms for his boyfriend to snuggle into.

“Makes sense.” Levi sets the lid on the box and sets it on the nightstand, turning off the light as he settles into Eren’s arms, lips parting in a little ‘hmph’.

“What is it?” Eren asks, inhaling deeply as he noses Levi’s hair,

“Do you ever think of how far we've come? I mean, this time last year, we weren't even celebrating Valentine’s Day, we were-”

“We were friends, yeah. Both single, too.” Eren giggles, and Levi hums.

“Mhm.” They fall silent, Levi tracing nonsensical patterns on Eren’s forearms until he speaks again, brows knitting together. “Do you… feel any different? I mean, we started off as friends, and I was… apprehensive that we’d screw something up when we started going out. And now… this,” Levi supplies lamely, gesturing in front of him.

“I think I know what you’re saying?” Eren says, reaching out to hold Levi’s hand. “When we started going out, I just thought of it as- still doing friend things, but more alone together? We still hung out with our friends, went to class, and went to work- the number of times we texted each other didn't change that much- you still didn't like having your picture taken. Then… we started to sit closer together, hug, hold hands, and kiss. We still do the same things now, but- we did cross the sexual boundary, so.”

Eren stays quiet as Levi contemplates it, a relieved sigh leaving his lips as his boyfriend nods. “Mhm, makes sense.” Silence, then, “some pillow talk.”

Levi smirks as Eren giggles, turning the TV off as he tugs the blanket over their shoulders. “You could say that, yeah.” They stare at each, then Eren presses their lips together. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Levi. Thank you so much.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Eren.” He returns the kiss, stroking Eren’s arm. “Now get some sleep.”


	4. Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: toys, (BRIEF) daddy kink mention, some praise kink?, beej, multiple orgasms
> 
> Timeline: September Eren's senior year (2014- he's 21, Levi is 23 and in his second semester of grad school)

“No, Hange- dammit, you four eyes. Just open the door, please.”

“S-sorry, Levi, but- pfft, you should have seen the look on your face just now.”

“Maybe because you almost dropped the damn cat food and the wine.”

“I said sorry! There.” Hange unlocks the door, nudging it open with their shoulder, and Levi sighs gratefully as he follows them inside his apartment. Misty glances up from her kitty bed in the living room, back arching and paws flexing before she pads lazily over to Hange, licking her chops at the guest and the food. “Heya, sweet pea!” Hange exclaims, setting the food and wine on the counter before bending down to pet the cat. Levi smiles at his friend and his cat as he washes his hands, biting his lip as he starts unbagging his groceries.

“Thanks again for coming shopping with me.” Hange looks up at him, cocking a brow as they stand up.

“Levi, bud, of course. We haven’t hung out in a while, so it was cool to- ah, right, hand washing, sorry. Anyway, it was nice to catch up with you and Erwin over coffee- too bad he had to cancel tonight, though- but I needed to go shopping, too, so it was no trouble for me.” They grin at Levi and turn the water off, glancing into the foyer curiously. “Though I am curious as to where Eren is.”

Levi frowns as he puts the milk in the fridge. “Yeah. His car was in the parking lot, and…” he moves out of the way as Hange glances in the fridge to check where he keeps the meat, opening the closet door in a hallway with a hum. “His shoes are here.”

“Would he usually be in class or work right now?”

“Class,” Levi says, sliding the closet door shut. “Unless it was cancelled, then he might be out for a run or taking a nap. I’ll go check the bedroom.” Hange calls out an ‘okay’ from the kitchen as Levi peers around the corner of the hallway. He frowns at the sight of the closed bedroom door- he usually leaves it closed during the day, so this neither confirms nor denies that Eren is here. As he steps forward to check, though, he notices that the door is cracked, and his curtains must be open, if the soft dappling of light filtering through the crack means anything.

Okay, so Eren definitely (hopefully) is either here, or was here. With an exasperated sigh, Levi slowly opens the door, then freezes.

Eren’s clothes are discarded and strewn haphazardly around the room, as if he was in a hurry to get them off. He’s situated on the right side of the bed- Eren’s side, chest on the floor, ass in the air- _against the front bedpost_?

… Oh.

The damn kid had the nerve to stick a dildo with a _very_ convenient suction cup onto the bedpost. From the looks of it, it’s a realistic flesh colored one, balls deep (literally and figuratively) in Eren’s ass. Forcing himself to tear his eyes away from the perfect plump rear, Levi glances down, already knowing full well how hard and wet Eren’s cock must be right now, bobbing with each slight movement, piercing glinting and gleaming in his foreskin. Looking down on the floor, Levi discovers that Eren has stuck a black dildo onto a flat wooden board- looks like the newest addition to their toy family. Swallowing thickly, he sees that Eren’s head is turned away from the door, and that Eren’s phone is in front of him, earbuds plugged into the phone and into his ears. He can just barely hear the music that’s playing, but there’s no doubt that it’s from the dubbed “Sexy Playlist”. Levi notices that Eren has yet another toy in reach of his hands- a green one, and-

He can just barely see the end of the sleeve of one of his own shirts- one he’s stolen from Eren, the one Levi wore to bed last night.

In awe, Levi’s tongue swipes unconsciously over his lip, breathless when Eren’s shoulders heave in a deep inhale and a needy little sigh, the muscles along his back flexing as he moves up the toy _just_ slightly. “Le…vi…”

Jesus _Christ_. Eren can’t know he’s here, can he? Surely not, because the next words out of Eren’s mouth are “Fuck, baby, feels… f-feels so good, w-want your cock…” Eren sinks back against the toy with a breathless whine, fingers digging into the carpet (Levi hopes to god Eren isn't giving himself rug burn), and whimpering out a “ _yes_ , there, please, more…”

Poor kid. Levi doesn't know whether he should chalk this up to a busy week, bad day, or nature calling for Eren, but whatever the matter is, Levi _needs_ to get in on this. Now.

Steeling himself, he swallows thickly as he pulls himself away from the door, tugging on the front of his shirt in a miserable attempt to hide his full-chub. Hange looks up from putting the final item away in the fridge, face splitting into a grin as he reveals himself halfway from the hallway. “There you are! Thought you might have gone to the bathroom and fallen in!”

“You need to go. Now. Please. Sorry.” Levi speaks curtly, almost glaring at Hange, confusion etched across their face.

“What? But, we were-”

“I know we were supposed to hang out tonight, and I’m sorry, but- I really need you to go, please. I can make it up to you.”

Hange just keeps staring at him studiously, and Levi grits his teeth under their inquisitive gaze, scowling when realization washes over his friend’s face in a cheeky grin. “Eren is here, isn't he?” Levi’s brows just knit closer together, and Hange rolls their eyes.

“Jeez, you could have just told me, Levi! Don’t worry about it, I’ll get out of your hair, we can reschedule later. Go take care of that,” Hange smirks, clapping Levi on the shoulder before they open the door.

“Thank you,” Levi whispers, genuinely grateful for his understanding friend. Hange just nods and waves goodbye, already walking away with the same shit-eating smile as Levi shoves the door shut with his shoulder and locks it, breath rushing out in an exhale as the back of his head slams into the door.

He stays there for a moment, then pulls himself away to tread silently to the bedroom, knees buckling when he looks through the crack in the door. Eren’s moved on to riding the black dildo, head thrown back in breathless sobs, flushed down to his chest as beads of sweat roll down his body. One of his hands slides achingly slow up his cock, thumb brushing over the barbell, dipping into the foreskin. “ _Yes_ , baby, right there, fuck me, _harder_ …”

God, Levi is _envious_ of that damn toy right now. Eren always unravels so quickly at the seams whenever he’s split open beautifully by Levi’s thick cock. As he hastily unbuttons and unzips himself, Levi entertains all the wonderful outcomes this situation could bring: the thought of sucking Eren off while he keeps fucking himself with a toy, tongue dipping down to his balls, his taint, licking around his entrance; Eren sucking _him_ off while he continues to fuck himself on the toy; or, Levi sliding himself in along with the toy.

His dick hardens even more at that thought, and Levi shoves a hand in his boxers to grip himself when Eren pulls off the black one to resituate himself on the fleshy toy. “Fuck, Daddy… your cock feels so good, Levi, want you so much.” Levi seriously has to hold back a feral growl at Eren’s words, his boxer briefs becoming more soaked with precome as Eren starts to deep throat the green toy, a lusty moan reverberating around their bedroom.

God _damn_ , Levi simply cannot just sit back and watch anymore. Quickly, not giving a damn about order, he tears his clothes off, and Eren’s eyes widen in terror, the toy falling out of his mouth as he gags on it and rips the earbuds out when Levi appears in front of him. “L- _Levi_! H-how- when-?”

“Not long,” Levi answers coolly, grey eyes smoldering as he gives one tug on his cock, thumb brushing over the barbells. “Just long enough to see you bent over, then riding that toy, then back to where you started.” Eren pants, whining when Levi holds up a finger to stop him from crawling forward. “No. Keep fucking yourself with the toys.”

“B-but-”

“You want _my_ cock?” Eren nods fervently, drool escaping the corner of his mouth as Levi smirks evilly. “I see. Well then- how about I fuck your pretty little mouth until you cum? Then I’ll fuck you into the bed until you can barely even scream my name.”

“ _Please_ ,” Eren begs, already situating himself onto the black dildo, procuring a little remote from under the shirt. “I-it’s a vibrator, too,” he pants, handing the remote to Levi.

“Oh… not bad at all, then.” Eren smiles as Levi caresses his cheek. “Are you ready?” With a nod, Eren’s hands slide up Levi’s calves and thighs, over his ass and coming to rest on his hips, thumbs brushing over the piercings there. Swiping a thumb over Eren’s bottom lip, Levi slips it into his mouth, prying it open before slipping his cock in. Eren willingly takes it all in, nuzzling at the curls of hair, obediently waiting to suck and lick until Levi gives the go ahead, starting a slow rhythm into Eren’s mouth. “That feel good, Pup?” he asks, biting his lip as Eren moans his affirmation. “Good boy, Eren. _Very_ good.” He continues to caress Eren’s cheek with one hand, acknowledging the remote in his other. “You ready for me to turn this on now?”

Eren hums with a harsh suck, eyes wide and pleading as he squeezes Levi’s hips. With a grunt, Levi flicks the dial to the first setting, stroking Eren as he jumps, carefully pulling himself out to let Eren adjust. “Are you okay?”

“ _M-more_ ,” Eren begs hoarsely, leaning forward to mouth at Levi’s spit-slick cock. Levi’s eyebrows arch amusedly.

“My my my… very good, Eren.” The brunet moans his thanks around Levi’s thick dick, cheeks hollowing as he tightens his throat around the head, tongue rubbing along the underside, vein, and circumcision scar. He rocks back and forth slightly on the toy, opening his eyes as he increases the intensity of his sucks after a while. “What’s that, Eren? You want more?” Eren nods fervently, eyes rolling into the back of his head as Levi switches the dial again, fist tightening in his hair. “ _Fuck_ …”

Levi watches in fascination at Eren’s swollen lips sliding over his dick, pulling back when he accidentally flicks the dial another setting without warning Eren, causing him to gag. “Shit, sorry,” he apologizes, watching the string of saliva break away from his dick. Eren just shakes his head, and Levi notices the way his thighs are trembling. “Are you close?” he asks hoarsely, stroking Eren’s cheek as he nuzzles into his palm, nodding weakly. Lips twitching, Levi leans down to look Eren in the eye. “Then you may come, my Pup.”

Eren whines, blindly pressing his face into Levi’s crotch, panting against his dick. “Shit… y-you want me in your mouth, still?” His question is answered with a desperate whine, and Levi acquiesces by easing his dick into Eren’s mouth, moaning as Eren wraps a hand around what he can’t take in anymore. One thing Levi loves about his boyfriend is that Eren gets very loud the closer he gets to orgasm, and the vibrations the brunet’s lovely, perfect, hot and wet mouth is making around his cock is pushing Levi closer to the edge. He flicks the dial to the last setting and pushes Eren’s hand away, gripping himself tightly behind his balls. Finally, with Levi’s hand gripped tightly in his hair, Eren pulls off and comes with a strangled scream and breathless sobs, gasping for air. Levi turns the vibrator off and drops to his knees, cradling Eren’s head to his chest as he gently pulls him off the toy, milking his orgasm by stroking his twitching cock.

As Eren comes down from his orgasm, Levi lifts him in his arms and deposits him on the bed, quickly looking on the floor for the lube and slicking himself once he finds it. “You okay, my baby boy?” he asks, gently kissing up Eren’s cock, careful not to overstimulate him as he licks up the cum from his dick and torso.

With a whine, Eren weakly runs his fingers through Levi’s hair with a smile. “’m good, Levi… so good… you’re so good to me.” He beckons Levi up for a kiss, moaning as Levi slides his tongue into his mouth, letting him taste himself.

“Does that mean you’re ready for me to fuck you?” Levi asks against Eren’s neck, resisting the urge to rut his cock against Eren’s thigh.

“S-sure... _please_ ,” Eren begs, nuzzling his cheek against Levi’s palm as he leans up, guiding his cock to Eren’s entrance. He slides in easily, both of them groaning as Levi places his hands on Eren’s hips. “S-shit, baby...”

“Fuck, Eren, you feel _magnificent_.” Levi pauses to let Eren adjust to the intrusion, then leans forward as close as he can as he starts building his rhythm, panting harshly as he moves his hands up Eren’s torso. “L-let me know if... if it’s too much, shit,” he groans as Eren’s heels bumps against the small of his back.

“O-oka- _ahh_!” Eren gasps, nails digging into Levi’s back as if his life depends on it. “A-are you- _shit_ \- are y-you close?” he pants, voice trailing off into a whine as Levi brushes past his prostate. “There, _there_!” he screams out.

Levi smirks, the small grin fading away as he can feel his orgasm building closer and closer. “Y-yeah, I’m... I’m getting there, Eren, don’t- don’t worry...” Eren nods weakly, throwing his head back as the noises he emits increase in pitch and frequency, and Levi growls as he attacks Eren’s pierced nipples.

“L-Levi, Levi, f... fuck me, please, it’s- ah, Levi, it’s- it’s starting to- _Levi_!” Spurred on by the screaming litany of his name that tumbles from Eren’s swollen lips, Levi pauses momentarily, coming with a grunt as he slams himself a few more times into Eren, milking himself of his orgasm. He pulls out immediately for Eren’s sake, flopping onto the bed and pulling Eren into his chest, plastering kisses all over his sweaty forehead.

“You did so good, Eren, so good, my precious baby boy, my wonderful Pup.” He feels Eren smile weakly into his sweaty skin, gently lifting his chin up to carefully kiss along the tear tracks. “How do you feel?” Levi asks after a few minutes, careful not to shift Eren too much as he sits up. Eren breathes for a moment, then opens his eyes blearily.

“Good,” he rasps out weakly. “Kinda sore, but good.”

“Okay,” Levi says, leaning down to press another kiss to his forehead. “You ready for a bath?”

“Yeah,” Eren breathes. With a nod, Levi wipes the both of them off, gives Eren a drink from Eren’s water bottle, and hurries to the bathroom to start the water. Eren nuzzles into Levi’s chest with a smile as he’s picked up into strong arms carefully, wincing slightly as Levi sets him into the water and slides in behind him.

“This good?” Levi asks, dipping Eren’s Loofah sponge into the water and dabbing it along his arm.

“Mhm, very. Thank you, love.” Eren turns his head against Levi’s chest to press a kiss to his arm, the corner of Levi’s lips quirking up.

“Of course.” They fall silent as Levi gently wets the rest of Eren’s skin, pressing another kiss to his hair as he grabs the soap. “So. What brought this up today?”

“Ah,” Eren exclaims, lazily trailing his fingers in the water. “Kinda sprung up on me, to be honest. I had a rough quiz today, my last class was cancelled, and I wanted to try that toy. And I might have forgotten what day it was- thought you would be at work.” He peers back at Levi sheepishly, then raises his brows curiously. “I thought Erwin and Hange were supposed to hang out for dinner tonight?”

“Erwin got pulled away right after coffee. And... I kicked Hange out when I found out what you were doing.”

“Levi,” Eren groans, hand slapped over his mouth as he fights back a giggle. “Oh, god, we’re gonna have to make it up to them.”

“That we will.” Levi smirks as he washes Eren’s hairy chest, and Eren smiles back.

“I love you, Levi.”

Levi stills, then slowly resumes his washing, pressing a kiss to Eren’s shoulder. “Love you too, Eren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here](http://gootbuttheichou.tumblr.com/post/114078340404/taking-care-of-each-other) is an alternate canon thing I wrote for this prompt


	5. Blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: making out, a blowjob, wanking, some cuddling
> 
> Timeline: a week after Day Three (First Time) (Levi's 22 and a senior, Eren is 19 and a sophomore- February 2013)

**Text Message Received**  
**From: Eren Jaeger**  
**Time: 6:01 PM**  
_You know what Erwin’s doing tomorrow night?_

 

**Text Message Sent**  
**To: Eren Jaeger**  
**Time: 6:03 PM**  
_If you’re asking whether or not he plans on going to Mike’s, he’s not. Why? Thinking of doing something?_

 

**Text Message Received**  
**From: Eren Jaeger**  
**Time: 6:04 PM**  
_That’s what I was asking, yeah. And if you want to, that’d be cool ;)_

  
**Text Message Received**  
**From: Eren Jaeger**  
**Time: 6:04 PM**  
_Marco will be with Dumb-Ass Supreme, too._

 

**Text Message Sent**  
**To: Eren Jaeger**  
_**Time: 6:05 PM** _  
_Sure, I can be over there then. I’ll bring the stuff from last week._

 

**Text Message Received**  
**From: Eren Jaeger**  
**Time: 6:06 PM**  
_Cool :) I’ll let you get back to studying, then, gotta get back to work. Ttyl and see you tomorrow, Levi <3_

 

**Text Message Sent**  
**To: Eren Jaeger**  
**Time: 6:07 PM**  
_Talk to you later, kid._

Levi sets his phone back on the desk with a sigh, scrubbing his hands down his face, pinching the bridge of his nose, then running his hands through his hair. Erwin looks over with a raised brow, setting his highlighter down. “So you’re going over to Eren’s tomorrow?”

  
“Yep.”

  
“Are you feeling any apprehension about that?” Levi shoots a glare towards Erwin.

  
“No.” He pauses, then sighs. “Well... I don’t know. Maybe. I know he’ll be cool with just studying or watching a movie together, but it still feels kinda weird for me just thinking about it, you know?”

  
“Yes, I do know. But like you said, Eren won’t push you if you don’t want it.” Erwin glances at his notes, then surreptitiously toward Levi. “Wouldn’t hurt to bring any supplies though, I assume.” Levi snorts.

  
“Like hell I was going to go over there unprepared.” Erwin grins, and they both return to their studies.

\-----

  
“Hi there,” Eren exclaims as he opens the door, leaning forward for a quick kiss when he silently asks for, and receives, permission.

  
“Hello, Levi!” Marco calls out, shifting his focus back to look for another shoe. “Don’t worry, guys, I’ll be outta your hair in a second, sorry I’m still here, I just gotta- there!” He finds the missing shoe and slips it on with a triumphant grin, bouncing off his bed as he grabs his phone, keys, and wallet. “You two have fun tonight,” he says, patting Eren’s shoulder and shooting a friendly smile at Levi as he steps out into the hallway.

  
“Hey, Marco. Try not to push Jean around too much,” Levi deadpans, earning a snort from Eren and a mock salute from Marco as he strides off. He turns his gaze back to Eren, who grins as he ushers Levi in and closes the door. “And a hi to you, too,” he says as Eren gently wraps his arms around him, sharing a deeper and longer kiss. He pulls back when Eren tentatively swipes his tongue along his bottom lip. “Did you want to get something to eat? Then study, or watch a movie?”

  
“Ooh, yeah, that sounds good! Food will be on me,” Eren exclaims as he tugs Levi to his laptop, letting him take over to choose where they’ll order from.

\-----

  
After they study for upcoming tests and quizzes while eating, Eren opens up Netflix, the two of them settling comfortably in his bed while they pull up a movie and watch it. About thirty minutes in, Levi can tell that Eren is getting restless, but he keeps quiet as his boyfriend continues to fidget. Then halfway through the movie, Eren sighs, biting his lip nervously as he pauses it. “Something the matter?” Levi asks, voice and expression guarded as he looks at Eren.

His boyfriend nods, purses his lips in thought, opens his mouth, and then closes it. Levi waits patiently until Eren huffs in frustration, looking Levi in the eye. “I want to suck you off.”

“Oh.” Levi stares at him, eyes slowly trailing down to Eren’s mouth, then down to his crotch, flicking his gaze to his own crotch before he looks back at Eren. “You really enjoyed it that much last week?”

Eren doesn’t even try to fight the light flush that flares up across his cheeks, nodding as he unconsciously licks his lips. “Uh-huh. Like I said, I’d been wanting to suck you off since I felt you get hard, and I would really like to get you off that way.” Levi continues to stare at Eren, lips slightly parted as the brunet sets his laptop on the ground and straddles him. “I like sucking dick,” Eren states, resting his hands on Levi’s hips after he meets no argument. “I like your dick. And,” he continues, hands slowly sliding up his chest, “I _really_ liked sucking _your_ dick.”

Levi swallows thickly as Eren watches him carefully, sliding his own hands up Eren’s chest. “That so?” he murmurs, tongue swiping over his bottom lip subconsciously as Eren nods. “Don’t see why I should deny you that privilege, then.”

Eren smirks, leaning forward for a warm kiss, his fingers gently rubbing the grains of Levi’s undercut. “Please let me know if you need me to stop,” he says seriously, pecking Levi’s nose when he nods. He gently trails his lips across Levi’s face, breath ghosting hot over an ear before he carefully takes the lobe in between his lips, grinning at the contented hum Levi lets out. After flicking and curling his tongue around the shell of his ear, Eren noses his way down to Levi’s neck, inhaling his scent. “Can I… leave a mark?” he asks quietly, staying still as he waits for Levi’s answer. If he really concentrates, he can just _barely_ see the hickey he left from last week, and he yearns to cover Levi’s beautiful body in as many love bites as he can.

He flinches when a hand cards through his hair as Levi nods. “You may,” he replies, biting his lip when Eren gently starts pressing his lips to his pulse. He flicks his tongue out, tasting Levi’s skin, scraping his teeth lightly, sucking with his lips and teeth. Levi hums, rolling his shoulders once Eren pulls back to inspect the mark, grinning as he presses a kiss there. They catch each other’s gaze, then Levi’s hands drift down to the hem of Eren’s shirt, fingers tentatively dancing along the hem.

“Yeah,” Eren breathes, Levi’s hands mapping out his skin as he slides his shirt off, grinning at Levi while he folds it and sets it back on his bed next to Levi’s legs. He leans in for another kiss as his hands dip down to the hem of Levi’s shirt, fingers brushing against the skin as he slides the fabric up his strong chest. Levi tugs it over his shoulders and folds it, settling back against the pillows as they stare at each other, fingers tracing over Eren’s ribs.

“Let’s just stay like this for a while, yeah?” he asks, and Eren nods with a little smile, gently brushing his palms up Levi’s torso. He jumps when Levi leans forward to nuzzle at his neck, letting out a whimper as Levi licks a stripe up it. “I like the noises you make when I do this,” Levi muses when he pulls back from the mark he’s made, Eren panting lightly above him.

“O-oh yeah?” he says with a smirk, pushing Levi down on the bed to lick at his collarbones, attacking a nipple with vigor as Levi seizes up underneath him, moaning lustily. “I like the noises _you_ make,” he shoots back once the nipple is a pert, rosy red, Levi’s hips rolling underneath him.

“D-do the other one, kid, c’mon,” Levi says breathlessly, biting back a groan as Eren acquiesces, teeth scraping, tongue flicking and lips sucking. “God-d… c’mere, you now.” Wrapping his legs around Eren’s waist, he flips them over, swooping down to attack his collarbones, his thumbs lightly brushing over the brunet’s nipples as Eren writhes underneath him.

“ _Yes_ ,” Eren groans, hands carding through Levi’s hair as he rolls his hips. Levi smirks, lowering his head once he’s finished with Eren’s collarbones, glancing up at Eren for permission before he starts pressing kisses down his sternum and ribs, fingers exploring and tracing nonsensical patterns. He stops once he reaches the hem of Eren’s pants, and a hand cards through his hair, a gesture to come back up for a kiss. “I can take over now,” he whispers, smoothing back Levi’s bangs when he pulls back. “If you want, that is,” he says, eyes searching Levi’s for any complaint.

“Sure,” Levi replies, letting Eren flip them back over. “Oh, um- condoms are in my bag. And lube, too. If we need that.” Eren blinks, then his face splits into a grin, reaching over to his nightstand drawer with a little giggle as Levi quirks an eyebrow at him.

“I restocked some of my supplies after last week,” he explains as he drags a foil packet out of the drawer. Levi blinks, carding a hand through brown hair as Eren starts a lingering trail of kisses down his torso, eyes flicking up to Levi’s when he reaches the hem of his pants. “Are you ready?” he whispers, and Levi nods, choking on his breath when Eren presses his face into his crotch.

“What the- what the _fuck_ ,” Levi manages, chest heaving and brows knitted together as Eren glances up at him.

“Sorry,” Eren says, though his cheeks are lifted up in a sly little grin. “I just- kinda wanted to nuzzle against it,” he whispers, and Levi has to bite his lip as something in his chest seems to do a weird little flop.

“Uh… guess I should have seen that one coming,” he muses, receiving a wider grin in response.

“So does that mean I can keep doing it?” Eren asks a little breathlessly as he starts to slide the pants down, Levi lifting his hips in cooperation. Levi’s face twists with a little scowl, sighing as he closes his eyes.

“Sure. Could get used to it if I don’t feel too weird,” Levi says, trying to smile at Eren to reassure him as he scratches his head, and Eren blushes. He licks his lips as the pants slip over Levi’s erection straining against his underwear, and Levi bites his lip at the slight friction.

Eren holds his breath as he slips the pants the rest of the way off, lowering his head to Levi’s boxer briefs once he folds the pants, searching Levi’s gaze for permission. Levi’s stoic expression breaks slightly as Eren noses along the straining fabric, inhaling his scent. “You feel really good, Levi. Smell really good, too,” he says quietly, kissing languidly along the length before he reaches the head, eyes flicking up anxiously towards Levi as he licks his lips nervously. “Um- I kinda really wanna taste you,” he admits, looking away when Levi offers back a slow blink, clearing his throat awkwardly.

“Doesn't that stuff taste weird?” he asks gruffly, not quite sure what to keep doing with his hands as Eren blushes, a nervous chuckle tumbling out of his lips.

“Kinda, yeah. It can depend on what you eat or drink.” Eren looks down and bites his lip again, then glances back up to Levi. “Sorry. I understand if you want to keep a condom on.”

“Yeah, I’d… rather prefer that, to be honest.” Levi pats Eren’s hair awkwardly as the brunet nods. “But I guess if you want to give it a taste test right now…” Eren’s eyes flash with desire and widen, his breath leaving his lips in a slow exhale over Levi’s erection.

“Really?” he asks, and Levi’s chest seizes momentarily from how eager Eren seems for this, and yet he’s still makes sure he’s up to it.

“Really,” he replies, scratching his nails against Eren’s scalp. “Seems like you really want it. You deserve it.” Eren’s eyes begin to water as he crawls back up to kiss Levi deeply.

“Thank you, Levi,” he breathes, and Levi closes his eyes, humming as he swipes his tongue along Eren’s bottom lip. His eyes fly open when Eren catches it between his teeth, eyes glowing as he gently sucks, rubbing a hand tantalizingly against Levi’s crotch as if to remind Levi of the feel of his mouth against his cock. Levi retaliates by tugging on the belt loops of Eren’s pants, pressing their crotches closer together. Eren hums around his tongue, moaning when Levi’s hands slip down to squeeze his ass. “Fuck,” he breathes out, releasing Levi’s tongue with a quick kiss to his lips before he scoots back down in between his legs.

They both pause to catch their breath, then Eren leans closer, dragging his lips up the clothed length again. His eyes meet Levi’s boldly when he presses a kiss to the head, grinning at the gasp that leaves Levi’s lips, his pale hands fisting in the sheets. “ _Oh_ , y-yeah…” Eren’s warm, soft, and plump lips are pressed against the damp cloth that rubs against the crown, and it’s a heady new feeling for Levi. He attempts to ground himself by running a hand through Eren’s hair. “So?” he asks when he notices that Eren has stilled and shut his eyes.

Eren doesn't respond, just swipes his tongue over his lips, then his eyes fly open, dark and shining as he flicks his tongue against the tip, pulling a moan from the both of them.

“Fuck, Levi, you taste _so_ good…” Eren keeps his eyes trained on Levi as he wraps his lips around the head again, and Levi’s hips jerk as he sucks harshly. Eren’s head is reeling with the taste as he pulls back, whispering as he presses his lips to the tip again. “God, I c-can’t wait to have your cock in me, can’t wait for the day you don’t wanna wear a condom. I wanna feel you, want you to come in me, wanna taste you. I wanna swallow it all when you come on my face or in my mouth.” He falls silent as Levi grunts above him and glances up apprehensively. Shit, did he really just say that out loud?

“Wh-what were you saying?” Levi pants, and Eren breathes a sigh of relief, shaking his head as he presses one last kiss to the tip before he scoots back up to kiss Levi’s shoulder.

“Nothing,” he murmurs against his neck, thumbs rubbing circles against Levi’s hips. “You wanna take this off now and get the condom on?” he asks, snapping the hem of the boxer briefs.

“Please,” Levi breathes, lifting his hips as Eren slides them off. The brunet fights the urge to press his nose into the fabric, deciding to just fold it instead. “Put it on the floor, not on top of my clothes. I have a spare in my bag,” Levi says, and Eren does as he’s told, scooting back down in between Levi’s thighs once he’s done, his breath ghosting hot over Levi’s length. “Oh, _shit_.”

The way Eren stares at his cock like he’s a wild animal that’s been starved of food only turns Levi on more, and Eren’s eyes are blazing as he looks back up at Levi, tongue swiping over his lips slowly. “Do I… have permission to touch a little bit, please?” he asks, voice rough and desperate, and Levi certainly can’t deny his Eren, not when he’s like this.

“J-just – stay away from the top until you put the condom on.” Eren blinks slowly, and Levi brushes his thumb against his dark cheek. “I’ll let you put it on.” Eren nods, dipping his head down to start pressing slow kisses up Levi’s right thigh, and- _oh_ God, his stubble feels _amazing_ against the sensitive skin. Levi’s head drops forward with a grunt, and Eren looks up at him with a small, sly grin, gently gripping Levi’s length to press a kiss to his balls, then the base. “ _Fuck_ …” Eren pulls back to unwrap the condom and roll it on, face split into a wide, nervous grin.

“You can keep your hands in my hair if you want.” he reminds him. Levi nods slowly, and Eren gives him one stroke before he slips the head into his mouth, already missing Levi’s taste but thankful that the condom is flavored. He pulls off, pressing a kiss to the head before he starts a trail of kisses, lips brushing against the crown, frenulum, vein and underside. Levi sighs as Eren repeats the path with licks, then with a gentle grazing of teeth and sucks. The brunet grins as Levi’s hands fist in his hair after he pokes his tongue into the slit. A lusty moan tears its way out of Levi’s throat as Eren drops down to lavish attention upon his balls, one hand fondling them when he pops back up. “God, Levi, you feel really good, sound incredible.”

“Your- your mouth feels really good, too.”

Eren’s grin widens as he strokes him, biting his lip in consideration before he speaks quietly. “We’re just getting started, but there’s so much we could do.”

Levi’s breathing slows, and he licks his lips. “Yeah? Like what?”

“Um.” Eren blushes bashfully. “Getting fingered while being blown feels really good, I’d… I’d love to see how what that does to you.” They watch each other, then Eren bites his lip again before he continues. “And, uh... another thing I think you’d like is being on top of me while I suck you off.”

“… Oh.” Eren nods slowly, watching Levi as he carefully licks his lips. “We wouldn't do this _tonight_ , would we?”

“No, no, of course not! We can definitely take things slowly,” Eren emphasizes, and Levi nods, breathing a small sigh of relief. They’re silent, Eren humming contentedly as Levi’s fingers card through his hair, then he turns to press a kiss to his palm. “Ready to keep going?”

“…Yeah.” Eren shoots him one last smile, then slowly slips the head into his mouth.

Levi’s hands twist in Eren’s hair at how wet, hot and _perfect_ Eren’s mouth is. “F-feels good,” he manages, jumping when Eren starts humming around him. He can’t help but watch in fascination at Eren’s plump lips wrapped around himself, eyes widening when Eren starts going down further than ever attempted, surely another inch, his head slightly bobbing. He stays mostly silent, gasping sharply when Eren goes down another inch after about a minute. “Uh, h-hey, don’t… don’t hurt yourself,” he grits out lamely, hands stilling at the look Eren shoots him, and he bites his tongue when the brunet pulls off, a string of saliva clinging to Eren’s lips.

“I’ll be okay, Levi,” Eren reassures, voice already bordering on a rough, hoarse huskiness as he brushes his thumbs over Levi’s hips. “Just because I haven’t done this on anyone else in a while, doesn't mean I don’t know what I’m doing.” When Levi doesn't look convinced, Eren sighs, then reaches back into his nightstand, rustling around for a few seconds before he digs out a purple phallic object. Levi flinches, eyes growing large as he takes in the toy and the size of it.

“... Please tell me you use a condom on it for whatever you do. And that you wash it before and afterwards each time,” he says, eyeing it warily.

“Don’t worry, I do,” Eren assures, and Levi relaxes a bit, peering at it curiously now.

“So you… put this in your mouth?”

“Yep,” Eren replies, cheeks dusted pink. “And up my ass, too.” He watches as Levi’s gaze flick to his mouth, then down his back, his breath hitching subconsciously as he does so. His cheeks and ears burn even more as he crawls closer to whisper into Levi’s ear. “I've been using it a lot more recently. After making out, after last weekend… last night. Always thinking of you, Levi.” He can barely feel Levi shuddering underneath him, but it definitely happens, and Levi’s voice is hoarse as he manages to speak.

“Didn't know Marco was out of the dorm that much.”

“Thank his work, classes, and Jean for his schedule,” Eren quips, dropping the toy back in the drawer. “But like I said, don’t worry about me. I can handle it. And,” he continues, lips brushing down Levi’s torso as he speaks, “I _really_ fucking want this.” _This_ is emphasized when Eren wraps his lips around Levi again with a harsh suck. He rubs his tongue roughly along underside, the head just breaching Eren’s throat, his palm stroking up and down the base of Levi’s cock.

After a few seconds of Eren letting Levi get acclimated to the sensation, he goes down another inch with a moan, eyes flashing with a smile up at his boyfriend as Levi lets out a groan. His eyes fly open when Eren slides off with a slick _pop_!

“That feel good?” he asks hoarsely, sitting up to nuzzle their noses together. Levi’s breath comes out rushed and soft, then his cool hands slide up Eren’s back and shoulders, coming to rest on his cheeks as he presses their foreheads together.

“It… feels excellent so far,” he breathes, feeling Eren smile shyly. Slowly, Levi opens his eyes again, watching Eren’s light up with curiosity as he tilts his head. Then, Levi slots their lips together with a hesitant breath, heartbeat quickening at the comforting, yet exhilarating, feel of Eren’s plump lips against his. Eren grunts in surprise, but Levi can feel his face relax as oh so gentle hands come up to carefully cup his face. There are no tongues swiping over lips or into mouths, just the gentle, innocent touch of skin against skin.

Finally, they break away, both of them breathing slowly as they look at each other, then Levi swallows thickly as his eyes flick to the side, away from Eren.

“... Thank you. For everything.” One of Eren’s hands come to rest on Levi’s face, gently urging him to look at him.

“Of course, Levi.” They look at each other with parted lips, Eren’s expression fond as he gently kisses the back of Levi’s hand, sensing that that part of the conversation is over.  
“Did you want to continue?” he asks softly, a reassuring thumb swiping over the back of Levi’s hand. Levi nods, one hand tugging at the belt loops of Eren’s pants.

“Aren't those feeling uncomfortable?” he asks with an inquisitive tilt of his head, looking up to find a sheepish expression on his boyfriend’s face.

“Yeah, they are…” he squirms as Levi’s curious fingers dance closer to the button, looking up at Eren with a perplexed expression.

“You know you can take them off if you want,” he simply says, looking back down at the pants, tongue swiping over his bottom lip slowly as he looks back up at Eren. “In fact, I think I might want them off.” He lets out a surprised grunt when Eren leans forward to nip his ear with a growl. “Um-”

  
“Hearing you say things like that is… _really_ fucking hot,” Eren whispers, but there’s a hint of an apologetic, sheepish look in his eyes when he looks at Levi again. “Sorry…”

“N-no, it’s… you’re fine,” Levi replies, pressing a reassuring kiss to Eren’s hair. “So, um… Seriously. You can take them off.” His eyebrows arch when Eren pulls his hands over the fly of his jeans, licking his lips as Eren rocks his hips forward on him. “You want me to?”

“Please,” Eren breathes, head rolling back in a moan as Levi’s fingers undoes the button and the zipper. Quickly, Eren steps to the floor to chuck them off, watching Levi carefully as he hooks his thumbs into the hem of his boxer briefs.

“Um… I can leave these on, if you want,” he says, and Levi licks his lip again as he gently reaches out to wrap his fingers around Eren’s wrist.

“If you could, please.” With a fond, understanding nod, Eren clambers back onto the bed to press a gentle kiss to Levi’s hair.

“Of course, Levi.” He smiles sweetly down at Levi, bottom lip sliding in between his teeth as he runs a finger down his chest. “Um… so, you wanna keep going?”

“Yeah,” Levi breathes, biting his lip as Eren’s fond eyes look up to him as he kisses his way back down Levi’s stomach.

“Just let me know if you need to come,” he whispers as he mouths at the head. “Even though you've got this on, still kinda nice to know,” he says with a chuckle.

“Y-yeah,” Levi murmurs, sucking his teeth at the sensation of Eren’s hot breath against his cock. “T-think I’m getting close.”

The way Eren smiles at that and kisses his cock again, Levi’s chest flutters, then he lets out a groan as Eren slowly descends back down, eyes flicking up at Levi as he starts going down the final inch.

When he’s finally got it all in, the head hitting the back of his throat and nose pressed to the neatly trimmed hair, Eren’s head is swimming. Levi’s length lays thick, hot and heavy on his tongue, his scent driving Eren crazy. He gives a tentative suck, and _God,_ the way Levi groans at that sends Eren moaning and rutting against the bed. His tongue dances along the underside as he hollows his cheeks, relaxing the back of his throat as he swallows around the head. Eren nuzzles his nose against Levi’s pubes, then he pulls up to start a fast rhythm of bobbing his head from the bottom, staying down at the base as Levi rolls his hips into his mouth with a long shuddering gasp.

After a few minutes of this, Levi’s hands tighten in Eren’s hair, his erratic, panting breath rushing through clenched teeth. “E-Eren, I’m- ‘m gonna-” he tries to get the warning out in time in case Eren doesn't want to feel him come even with the condom on, but Eren only answers with a loud moan and harsher sucks, gazing up at Levi with dark, lust blown eyes as he comes with a gasp.

Levi is left shaking as Eren pulls off gently, flashing a small, shy smile up at him before he presses a kiss to Levi’s hip. “You okay?” He waits patiently as Levi takes his time to breathe and gauge how he feels, watching Levi blink, heave a heavy sigh out of his nose, then run a hand through his own hair.

“... Yeah. Yeah, I’m… Wow.” He looks down to Eren, whose lips are tilted up in a bashful smile, breath catching in his throat as Levi’s palm comes to caress his cheek. “I’m great, Eren. Thank you.” Eren gasps quietly, then scrambles up to sit in Levi’s lap, stopping himself before he can kiss Levi on the lips. Instead, he shyly pecks Levi’s cheek, gasping again when Levi gently grabs his chin to kiss him slowly and chastely.

Eren whimpers into the kiss, gazing back into Levi’s eyes when they pull away, both of them breathing heavily, then his bottom lip slides in between his teeth shyly. “I’m glad you were comfortable. You’re welcome.” He pauses again, nuzzling their noses together gently. “And thank you.”

Words seem to fail Levi, so he simply brushes his lips against Eren’s cheek, and they fall silent for a few seconds, catching their breath as Eren nuzzles his nose into Levi’s hair. Finally, Levi glances down in between them with a grimace, eyes widening as he realizes what is confined behind Eren’s boxer briefs.

“Doesn't that hurt?” he asks, watching the bulge underneath the fabric twitch as his breath rushes over Eren’s neck. Eren whimpers with a slight nod, then he’s pulling back out of Levi’s embrace.

“Um, kinda, yeah.” He manages a toothy, yet bashful grin at Levi. “Told you I like doing this kinda thing.”

“I can see,” Levi swallows thickly, suddenly aware of how very naked he is, and he averts his eyes from Eren as he attempts to cover some of his scarred thighs with a blanket. “I can. Leave the room if you wanna-”

“I’m okay with you staying,” Eren whispers quietly, and Levi looks up at him with wide eyes, breath catching in his throat at the way Eren’s shoulders are tucked forward, his eyes bold, yet nervous. “But only if you want to.”

They watch each other with bated breath, then Levi slowly nods. “Yeah. Sure. I’ll be okay.” Eren exhales shakily, and Levi averts his eyes again as he pulls his condom off and ties it off with a grimace, his hands placed gently on Eren’s waist once he’s thrown the rubber into the trashcan.

“You don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to,” Eren reassures in a hushed tone as he kicks his boxer briefs off, and Levi’s eyes flick down to the leaking length within his grasp, swallowing thickly at the memory of it in his hands from the previous week, how wonderful it felt inside him. It’s so long and thick, and the precome that beads from the slightly pulled back foreskin is almost mesmerizing to look at. He would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about Eren’s cock in the past week.

Eren watches him carefully until Levi looks back up at him, tongue swiping over a thin bottom lip as pale hands slide up Eren’s waist.

“Think I’ll just stay somewhere up here.”

“Y-yeah, that’s… that’s totally fine,” Eren shudders as he wraps a fist tightly around himself. “D-don’t worry, s-shouldn’t be too long. I’ll try not to make a mess.”

“Thanks. And take your time,” Levi says with an awkward pat to Eren’s back, completely fascinated with the soft whimpers Eren makes as his hand slides down his cock slowly, the way he shudders in his arms as his hand strokes faster with the impending orgasm. Finally, Eren does come, and true to his word, he does his best in not making too much of a mess, but that doesn't mean a drop doesn't land on Levi. He doesn't even notice, too caught up in pressing kisses into Eren’s hair.

“You okay?”

“I’m g-great,” Eren hums contentedly, pulling back with a coy smile. “See? Did a pretty good job, didn't I?”

“Mhm… pretty good,” Levi says as he notices the drop on his abdomen. Eren blanches as he wipes off his hand with tissues, watching Levi warily as he drops them into trashcan once he’s done. He’s met with a thin brow arching in confusion at him.

“What are you- oh,” Levi mumbles as Eren leans forward to clean it off with a kiss, tongue slowly picking up the drop of come as it slides up the slightly sweaty skin. His expression is on the verge of worry when he pulls back, taking in Levi’s puzzled, slightly startled face, blushing when Levi blinks at him.

“Guess I should have seen that coming, to be honest.”

Eren lets out a relieved giggle, gently nudging Levi back down on the bed and resting his forearms next to his head, both of them gazing into each other’s eyes for a few moments.

“I don’t feel like getting dressed in my PJ’s, to be honest,” Eren finally whispers, and Levi’s heart seizes at the hint of timidness in Eren’s voice.

“I take it that means you just want to fall asleep cuddling like this then, right?” Levi breathes as he brushes chocolate bangs away from teal eyes. Eren nods with a growing grin, sitting up to retrieve an item from his nightstand.

“Even have this for us to cuddle with,” he quips, and Levi rolls his eyes at the sight of the small stuffed bear he had given to Eren last week.

“Sure, why not,” he says with his own small grin, stroking Eren’s hair when he returns from turning off the light. “We’ll just have to make sure we’re awake, dressed, and have the place cleaned up in case Marco comes back in the morning.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” They fall silent, then Eren surprises Levi with a soft kiss to his cheek.

“I really like you, Levi.”

For the nth time tonight, Levi has to pause as he lets the words wash over him, then he leans forward to press a gentle kiss to Eren’s lips.

“I really like you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote an alternate thing for this prompt [here](http://gootbuttheichou.tumblr.com/post/114470137414/alternate-day-five)


	6. Clothed Getting Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to my beautiful ball of sunshine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: pet names (brief mild mention of the pet play kink and daddy kink?), a massage, lingerie wearing, a lapdance, brief mention of toys
> 
> Timeline: November 2015 (Eren's in his first semester of grad school, Levi is in his fourth- 22/24)
> 
> songs used: [Gods and Monsters](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FkgMbiVi_3E) by Lana Del Rey and [Closer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FfHpRe0rRe0) by Nine Inch Nails

Levi notices that something is really off with Eren when he’s being rougher than usual during sex, especially without even being prompted.

  
“Okay, Eren, stop, _stop_. C’mon, kid, out and off.” With a frustrated whine, Eren pulls out, an arm thrown over his forehead as he rolls to the side. Levi silently regards him for a moment, then gently cards his fingers through the brown locks. He’ll need another trim soon- Levi actually thinks this is about as long as he can take Eren’s hair.

  
“What’s the matter, Eren?” he asks after a moment, straddling him and placing his arms on either side of his head. “All this week, you've been pissy whenever you come home, you look… morose in the mornings before you head off to work, and tonight you insisted on topping, but to be honest, I’m not really in the mood to be handled like this tonight. And you haven’t told me what’s going on yet, but how you feel is important to me, so let’s hear it.”

  
Eren is silent, his cheek glistening as a single tear rolls down his face, then he sniffs angrily as he looks at Levi apologetically. “I’m sorry, Levi,” he croaks, huffing in exasperation as he looks at the ceiling. “It’s- it's not just one thing, and they’re all kinda stupid, probably.” Levi arches a brow as if to say ‘none of your worries are stupid’ and Eren gulps before he continues speaking.

  
“Mom’s got a cold, so I’m worried about her. I haven’t been able to hang out with my friends in a few weeks. I feel like we don’t get to spend a lot of time together, because you’re busy with work and school. I’m feeling stressed out about whether or not I should apply to grad school or not. I get worried about our bills. Misty keeps clawing at the sofa no matter what we try. I don’t have as much time to cook or work out or read or game or sleep, and work… we've got some big projects coming up in the next few weeks, and I’m just getting stressed over that, too.” Eren’s breathing is ragged by the time he finishes rushing through the list, and he covers his face again, growling into his hands. Levi watches him, giving his boyfriend a few seconds to himself as he sighs and runs a hand through his own hair. Then he gently cups Eren’s cheeks, prompting his boyfriend to look up at him.

  
“Those are all valid concerns, Eren. I’m sure your mom will be fine. your friends miss you too, and I’m sure you’ll be able to hang out with them soon. You've still got time to decide about grad school. As for Misty and the bills, those are things we can work on. It’s hard not having time to do the things you enjoy and that relaxes you anymore. As for us…” Levi sighs again, dropping his forehead to rest against Eren’s. “I feel like we don’t get to spend a lot of time alone together, either. And I miss you, too.” Eren rattles out a sigh as he strokes Levi’s face, each of them taking the time to just feel and breathe.

  
“I’m sorry about your work, too. But hey, maybe some of this other shit will clear up as the projects get closer, so you won’t be too stressed then. I know you can do it, Eren. Your boss and coworkers laud your determination and potential.” He can feel Eren huff under him, a small grin stretching on his lips, and Levi kisses his forehead. “How about you let me take care of you tonight?”

  
“N-no, you've been stressed too, Levi, I-”

  
“Eren, listen. I know you want to be in control, but unless you’re going to refrain from scratching the hell outta me- which I doubt, no offense- I’m not too interested.” He leans down to breathe into Eren’s ear. “And I’m still _very_ horny.” Eren’s growl resonates through his chest as Levi sits up, rolling his hips once. “Making you feel good is my number one priority right now. I’m not too worried about myself, so let me indulge you tonight, yeah?” Eren scowls up at him, then finally acquiesces with a sigh, planting his face in his boyfriend’s neck. Levi’s lips twitch, and he strokes Eren’s head soothingly. “Good boy.”

  
“Thank you, Levi.”

  
\-----

  
Levi has the day off from classes and work on Friday, so he wakes up early to make breakfast for Eren, stopping him before he heads off to work to look him over.

  
“Your hair’s getting really long again, kid,” he says as he reaches out to play with the ponytail that reaches the bottom of Eren’s shoulder blades, receiving a tired grin in response. Patting his cheek, Levi looks Eren in the eye, quirking an eyebrow. “Big day at work today, right?” he asks. Eren nods, chest heaving with a sigh as he bites his lip.  
“Yeah.”

  
“Hey. You've got this, Eren.” Levi stands on his tiptoes for a kiss, stroking Eren’s cheek. “Have an unshitty day at work.”

  
Eren smiles into the kiss, gently rubbing his fingers over the nape of Levi’s neck. “Thank you, love. You have a good day, too.”

  
Levi calls out to him as Eren strides into the hallway. “Hey, Eren?” His boyfriend turns around curiously, and Levi allows a barely there smile to slip through his features as Misty comes up to rub against his calves. “I love you.”

  
Eren blinks, a pink dusting flaring across his cheeks as he brightens up, shoulders relaxing as he smiles sweetly. “I love you too, Levi.” He’s watched fondly as he descends the steps, then Levi disappears into the apartment.

  
\-----

  
Almost ten hours later, Eren unlocks the door, slumping against it once he closes and locks it, his head thumping against the wood with a tired sigh. As Misty comes to wrap herself around his calf, he sniffs the air, mouth already watering at the tantalizing scent.

“Welcome home. Just in time,” Levi calls over his shoulder, waiting to kiss Eren until he’s set down his bag, shrugged off his coat, slipped off his shoes and washed his hands. “How was work today?”

“Wasn't bad,” Eren mumbles tiredly against his lips, pouting when Levi pulls back to keep his hair from being nuzzled into. “What’s this?” he asks instead, tugging gently at the bathrobe Levi’s wearing.

“You’ll see if you behave. Do you want a shower? Or are you hungry?” Levi asks, tucking a flyaway strand behind Eren’s ear.

“I’m okay. And uh… I’m actually not all that hungry right now,” Eren says, looking almost guilty and distressed as he glances at the stove. “Smells really great, though. Tavuk corbasi?”

“Mhm,” Levi hums, brushing his lips along a strong jawline. “Figured you’d like something special. It was on the cold side today, so it’ll warm you up when you’re ready to eat.” He turns the stove off, then tugs Eren into the dining room, sitting him in a chair. “Are you going to behave?” he whispers, fingers lightly stroking over broad shoulders until they reach his tie, tugging the knotted fabric apart. “Or will I have to tie you down?” he asks, eyes a smoldering grey as he flicks his gaze to Eren’s wide eyes.

“I can definitely be good for my sweet little Kitten,” he breathes, uselessly patting the air for armrests, opting to clasp them in his lap obediently when he realizes there are none.

Levi smirks as he slips the tie free, hovering it over Eren’s head. “I believe you. May I?” he gestures with a loose pull, and Eren nods. “Thank you. It’ll only be for a little bit,” he assures as he slips it over his eyes and ties a secure knot, careful not to yank on any of Eren’s hair. “I’ll be back,” he says with a kiss, and Eren sits patiently, biting his lip as he hears shuffling from the bedroom and smells candles being lit.

“I’m back.” He flinches when Levi appears behind him, carefully slipping off the tie and setting it on the table. He notices that Levi’s taken off the bathrobe when he sees his pale forearms slip back out of sight. The lights have been dimmed, and the blinds drawn as a lamp and the candles splash a soft glow across the living room. Eren flinches again when Levi brushes his hair from away from the nape of his neck once he takes it out of the ponytail, planting soft kisses there. “No looking,” he instructs, and Eren gulps, looking forward obediently. “You’re so tense, Eren. Would you like a massage?” Eren is silent as Levi’s hands slip towards the top button of his shirt, then he remembers how to breathe.

“Please.” With a pleased little hum resonating in his ear, Levi’s lips trail warm on his pulse as his deft fingers start to slowly unbutton his shirt, tugging it gently out of his pants. When he’s finished, he gently leans Eren forward in his chair, slipping the shirt off and setting it on another chair, running his fingers up Eren’s forearms.

“So strong, Daddy. Such a hard worker to provide for your little Kitten.”

“Anything for my precious baby boy,” Eren breathes out as Levi gently tugs his undershirt out of his pants, fingers dragging over the wiry hair and flexing muscles of his torso before he slips it off, folding it and setting it on the table.

“Daddy works so hard, it’s time for his little Kitten to take care of him,” Levi whispers as he slides his palms back down, pressing kisses to his shoulders as he undoes Eren’s belt and sets it on the table.

“Are you comfortable?” he asks lowly, stroking Eren’s hair when the brunet nods. With one last kiss to Eren’s neck, he opens a bottle of massage oil, Eren sighing contentedly as the warm vanilla scent caresses him, and Levi works to loosen the kinks in Eren’s shoulders. “Are you feeling good?” he asks after several puddle inducing minutes, receiving a groan and boneless nod of the head in response.

“God, it’s excellent, baby, _shit_.” Levi hums, then Eren bites his bottom lip. “Y-you can… do what else you had in mind now.”

“Hmm, really?” When Eren writhes his hips forward in a frustrated little growl, Levi smirks, kissing Eren’s head. “Close your eyes then, please. And remember, hands to yourself.”

“Yes, sweetheart,” Eren whispers, eyes obediently closed when Levi peers forward to check that they are closed. Exhaling a sigh to steel himself, he slips Eren’s shirt on, buttoning it as he steps around the chair and in between the couch and the coffee table, back facing his boyfriend.

“You can open your eyes now.” He throws a steely look over his shoulder at Eren’s breathless gasp, bottom lip slipping through his teeth seductively. “Like what you see, Daddy?” he purrs, sitting down on the coffee table and spinning around, arms behind him as he slips one leg over the other. He pulls out a riding crop when Eren leans forward eagerly, waggling the tip in the air. “You have to behave, remember?”

“Oh, baby,” Eren whimpers, slumping back in his chair. “My pretty little Kitten… you’re so gorgeous, sweetheart.”

“I know.” Levi smirks coyly, uncrossing his legs and spreading them slowly as he unbuttons Eren's shirt and slips it off. He watches the way Eren’s eyes reverently roam up from the black stiletto heels, up his thick calves, up to the hem of his thigh high stockings, from the garter belts up to the pink satin panties. The brunet's face is red when he reaches the corset, licking his lips hungrily as he eyes Levi’s naked pectorals.

“My sweet baby boy,” he croaks as Levi starts dragging the tip of the crop up a thigh, biting his lip as he stares at Eren. “God, I- I just wanna kiss you, baby, may I? Please?”

“Not yet,” Levi says, voice and expression stern as Eren whines and slumps back in his seat in defeat. “I still haven’t given you the rest of your present.”

Eren’s mouth opens and closes senselessly as Levi stands up and presses the play button to his phone plugged into the speakers, a low whimper forming in his throat when the music and Levi’s hips start, turning around to mouth the lyrics with his eyes closed.

_In the land of Gods and Monsters_

Levi opens his eyes as he continues to mouth the words.

_I was an Angel_  
_Living in the garden of evil_  
_Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed_  
_Shining like a fiery beacon_

He points the crop at Eren, rolling his head and shoulders as he sways his body in time to the music.

_You got that medicine I need_  
_Fame, Liquor, Love give it to me slowly_

Levi squats down on the _slowly_ , and Eren bites back a whimper as he watches him slide his hands up his torso as he stands back up.

_Put your hands on my waist, do it softly_  
_Me and God, we don't get along so now I sing_

He slowly makes his way to Eren, all fluid grace of a predator looking for his next meal, his grey eyes dark with desire.

_No one's gonna take my soul away_  
_I'm living like Jim Morrison_  
_Headed towards a fucked up holiday_  
_Motel sprees sprees and I'm singing_

Levi slips behind Eren’s chair, holding him back with the riding crop as he leans down to whisper in his ear.

_'Fuck yeah give it to me this is heaven, what I truly_  
_Want'_

He promptly stands back up, dragging the crop against Eren’s skin as he circles back around the chair to stand in front of him again.

_It's innocence lost_  
_Innocence lost_

_In the land of Gods and Monsters_  
_I was an Angel_

Levi points the crop at Eren again, tilting his chin up with it as he leans in closer to mouth the next line.

_Looking to get fucked hard_

He steps back, swaying his hips.

_Like a groupie incognito posing as a real singer_  
_Life imitates art_

Levi points the crop at Eren once more.

_You got that medicine I need_

Then back to himself to drag it up his chest.

_Dope, shoot it up, straight to the heart please_  
_I don't really wanna know what's good for me_  
_God's dead, I said 'baby that's alright with me'_

Levi steps towards Eren again, more slowly this time.

_No one's gonna take my soul away_  
_I'm living like Jim Morrison_  
_Headed towards a fucked up holiday_  
_Motel sprees sprees and I'm singing_  
_'Fuck yeah give it to me this is heaven, what I truly_  
_Want'_  
_It's innocence lost_  
_Innocence lost_

He stops in front of Eren, cupping his cheeks.

_When you talk it's like a movie and you're making me_  
_Crazy –_  
_Cause life imitates art_  
_If I get a little prettier can I be your baby?_  
_You tell me, "life isn't that hard"_

Levi lets the crop clatter to the floor as one hand continues to cup Eren’s cheek, the other threading its way into his hair, straddling Eren’s lap as he sits down in it like he belongs there. His commanding gaze ensnares Eren, not daring to move under Levi’s still body. Eren takes a breath to steady himself. The smell of the faux leather along with their arousal, Levi’s natural scent, the massage oil and the candles all mingle together, assaulting his senses.

_No one's gonna take my soul away_  
_I'm living like Jim Morrison_  
_Headed towards a fucked up holiday_  
_Motel sprees sprees and I'm singing_  
_'Fuck yeah give it to me this is heaven, what I truly_  
_Want'_  
_It's innocence lost_  
_Innocence lost_

Levi stares heavily at him as the notes fade out, and Eren licks his lips before he hears the notes of the next song start, and Levi is already moving his hips to the beat when Eren starts quietly whispering the lyrics. Eren’s hands slide around to his ass to hold his hips down, reveling in the way Levi’s back bows with the touch, their eyes locked the whole time.

  
_You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you_  
_You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you_  
_(Help me) I broke apart my insides, (help me) I've got no soul to sell_  
_(Help me) the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself_

One hand shoots up to grasp Levi’s hair tightly, Eren growling in his ear as Levi starts panting. It’s all so sultry, seeing Levi’s flushed face and hooded gaze up close as his bottom lip slips in between white teeth.

_I want to fuck you like an animal_  
_I want to feel you from the inside_  
_I want to fuck you like an animal_  
_My whole existence is flawed_  
_You get me closer to god_

His grip in Levi’s hair lessens as he moves down to breathe the next stanza into his neck.

_You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings_  
_You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything_  
_(Help me) tear down my reason, (help me) it’s your sex I can smell_  
_(Help me) you make me perfect, help me become somebody else_

Suddenly, he flips Levi around, one hand holding his hip, the other palming his straining dick through the soaked, stretched fabric of the panties, growling in Levi’s ear as he starts grinding his hips up to Levi’s in time with the beat. The hand on his hip goes up to pinch a pierced nipple as Levi continues to hold on to Eren’s hair.

_I want to fuck you like an animal_  
_I want to feel you from the inside_  
_I want to fuck you like an animal_  
_My whole existence is flawed_  
_You get me closer to god_

As the instrumental starts, Eren starts sucking ferociously at the junction of Levi’s neck and shoulder, leaving the last stanza of lyrics unspoken as his and Levi’s groans grow louder and louder.

_Through every forest, above the trees_  
_Within my stomach, scraped off my knees_  
_I drink the honey inside your hive_  
_You are the reason I stay alive_

Levi throws his head back, his hand tugging even more fiercely at Eren’s hair as the final notes of the instrumental play. “E-Eren, I’m- g-gonna-”

“Come for me, Levi,” Eren growls, rubbing harder at Levi’s erection. “’m close too, baby.”

Levi leans forward, alternating between rutting his ass against Eren’s erection and his hips into Eren’s hand, his body quivering as he finally comes with a shout, and Eren follows closely with a feral growl.

Silence envelopes them as they sit there, Eren panting in between kisses to Levi’s neck, Levi cringing at the warm liquid that’s seeping through Eren’s clothes and his panties. He turns his head after a minute, meeting Eren’s eyes as his breathing steadies. “So. How was that?”

Eren blinks, leaning forward to claim Levi’s lips in a fierce kiss. “Are you kidding me, baby? That was fucking _amazing_. Thank you so much.” Levi nods, turning around to press his thighs against Eren’s hips, throwing his arms over his shoulders as he delivers his own bruising kiss.

“You’re welcome.” He sighs, resting his forehead against Eren’s shoulder before he grimaces. “We need to change.”

“Yeah, we should.” Eren scowls at his own pants, then noses along Levi’s jawline. “Something in your tone of voice tells me you weren't fully satisfied with that.”

Levi gives a breathless snort. “No, I’m wasn’t.” Without any warning, he grabs Eren’s hand and slips it under the panties, watching Eren’s eyes widen as his palm glide down tight ass cheeks, fingers brushing against the smooth silicone surface of a butt plug.

“Holy…” Eren bites his lip as he squeezes Levi’s ass, licking them at the little moan that follows. “I’d be more than happy to take care of that right now.”

“Mhm, something tells me you will be,” Levi deadpans, rolling his hips against the new erection that’s forming. Eren growls, wrapping Levi’s legs around his waist as he stands up.

“God I love you so much, Levi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [here](http://heichousgootbooty.tumblr.com/post/115049129984) is the outfit I used as a reference for what Levi was wearing during the lapdance


	7. Half Dressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter for those of you who celebrate it <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: half dressed sex, some praise kink and pet names
> 
> Timeline: October Eren's senior year (2014- Levi in second semester grad school, Eren is 21 and Levi is 23)

Levi unlocks the door to his apartment with a yawn, and he lets out a sigh as he shuts and locks it behind him. “I’m home.”

“In the bedroom,” Eren calls out, and Levi can’t help but let the corners of his lips twitch in a small smile. Nothing is better than coming home to his boyfriend after a long week of classes and work. He slips his shoes off, hangs his coat up, and sets his bag down before he goes into the kitchen, seeing that Eren has watered the plants, gotten the mail, and taken care of Misty. With his lips still tilted in a smile, he washes his hands and eats a banana, then throws the peel into the trashcan before he heads to the bedroom to rest for a few minutes before he starts his work.

He stops at the door, taking in the sight of Eren studying on the bed. His boyfriend appears to be wearing a teal woolen sweater that must be new (it looks warm, Levi thinks, _and_ it matches Eren’s eyes). It’s a bit big on Eren, the hem of it resting on his black panty clad ass, a pair Levi loves oh so very much on his boyfriend’s shapely rear. He sees the short expanse of the tan skin of Eren’s thighs before it’s covered up by a pair of black thigh highs. Misty’s sitting next to Eren, her eyes closed as she purrs contentedly, her white sock paws tucked under her grey body and her tail twitching occasionally.

Licking his lips slowly, Levi strides into the room and crawls onto the bed over Eren, peering at his notes as he presses a kiss to chocolate brown hair, one hand reaching out to scratch Misty behind the ears. “Somebody looks comfy.”

Eren stops gnawing on his pencil, and Levi doesn't try to hold back his grimace- it’s a bad habit, destroying your teeth while sucking on germs, but it doesn't directly affect him, so he doesn't ride Eren’s ass about it. The brunet turns his head over his shoulder to shoot a small grin back at Levi. “I am,” he declares, using the pencil to shove his reading glasses up the bridge of his nose before he flips over onto his back to look up at Levi. The movement makes Misty get up, paws outstretched in front of her as she arches her back, flicking her tail and licking her chops as she jumps off the bed. Eren mutters an ‘aw’ and waggles his fingers in a goodbye wave while Levi arches a thin black brow at Eren’s sweater.

“What the fuck is wrong with your sweater?”

Eren blinks, grinning as he pokes his tongue out at Levi, shimmying underneath him. “It’s called a keyhole sweater.”

“People intentionally make and buy sweaters with a giant gaping hole in the middle of the chest?” Levi asks, plucking at the hem of the hole.

“Think of it as people making and buying ripped skinny jeans- fashion, aesthetics, whatever you wanna call it.” Eren shrugs. “I can take it off if you don’t wanna see it.”

“I wouldn't make you take something off you enjoy wearing,” Levi says. “Besides, I’m not complaining, just confused.” The sweater offers quite a nice view of Eren’s strong chest, brown hair covering dark pecs. He doesn't even notice that he’s licking his lips and leaning closer to inspect the sweater, his pale hands ghosting up Eren’s outer thighs. Eren watches Levi with bated breath, biting his lip at the way he’s being inspected and touched like a present that needs to be unwrapped slowly.

“Seems like you’re enjoying it, too,” he says rather breathlessly, licking his lips when Levi flicks his gaze back up to Eren.

“When’d you get it?” he asks, gently taking off Eren’s glasses to fold them and set them on the nearest nightstand.

“I had to order it online,” Eren says, licking his lips again as the pads of Levi’s fingers gently brush stray strands of hair off his cheeks. “Came in this week.”

Levi wants to tease Eren for forgetting to tell him about the sweater and ordering it, but he decides not to. “What’d your friends think of it?” he asks instead, dipping down to sniff the fabric. The sweater is soft and still smells somewhat new, recently washed, and just barely like Eren.

“They… T-they kinda gave me weird looks,” Eren says quietly. “’Kasa said she didn't see the appeal in wearing it, says girls already get catcalled enough even if they aren't wearing stuff like this- which I already knew, of course. I just thought this would be a comfy thing to wear around the apartment.”

“Well, I like it,” Levi murmurs, gently pressing kisses to Eren’s bare chest. He hears Eren’s breath hitch, nuzzling his nose into the hair as he moves up Eren’s sternum, matching his breathing with the rise and fall of Eren’s chest. He sits up to look at Eren once he reaches the collar of the sweater, taking in the way his boyfriend’s face is flushed, his teal eyes darkening. “Think you deserve a study break, don’t you?” he mutters softly, gently pulling Eren’s textbook and notes out from under his head and setting them carefully on the floor. Eren nods, lips slotting warmly against Levi’s when he leans down to sweetly capture them.

They stay like that for a few minutes, mouths pliant against each other, slowly licking into each other’s mouths as their hands slide reverently up each other’s bodies. Eren hums as Levi’s thumbs brush over the hems of his thigh highs, up his thighs and under the sweater. He gasps into the kiss when Levi’s hands glide over the hem of his panties, and through the hair on his warm, muscled stomach. When they break away to breathe, a string of saliva connects their swollen lips. “Wanna do it?” Levi asks, his strong, cool, broad palms slowly caressing Eren’s stomach.

“T-think you know the answer to that,” Eren quips, groaning when Levi retaliates by nipping at his neck while expertly reaching out to the nearest bedside table for the lube. “C-can we not use condoms?” he asks, biting his lip as Levi’s tongue circles the teeth marks, nipping the skin again as he drops the lube next to Eren.

“Sure,” he murmurs, hands rubbing roughly at Eren’s thighs. “Want you on your back, Pup.” Eren moans his consent, squeaking when Levi grabs hold of his wrists to stop him from pulling the panties off. “You think there’s a way we could keep those on?”

Eren nods fervently, pulling Levi down for a kiss as a pale hand slips under his ass to pull the panties to one side. “Haven’t eaten you out in a while,” Levi observes, chuckling at the low moan that tumbles from the back of Eren’s throat.

“H-holy fuck, baby...” The mood doesn't strike that often for Levi, but Eren honestly doesn't think he’d be able to last long enough if Levi did that right now. “’m g-good, w-want your c-cock, Levi.” He squirms as Levi chuckles into his neck, sitting up to pop open the lube and squirt a generous amount onto his fingers. Levi gives it time to warm up as he kisses Eren sweetly again, leaving the brunet panting as he sits back up.

“Look at you, Eren,” he murmurs as he rubs a slick finger around Eren’s entrance, watching the brunet rut his hips back against the sensation. “Such a good boy.” Eren whines as he slowly slides the finger in, nibbling harshly on Levi’s lips when he hovers above his face. “So tight and hot, Eren. Look at you, taking my finger in so greedily. Can’t even wait for my cock, I bet.” Eren pants as he ruts back against the finger, and Levi eases up on talking to just simply watch Eren, feeling him clench around his finger as he massages his walls. When Eren whines, eyes pleading as his back bows sharply off the bed before falling back down on it, Levi brushes his bangs back with his free hand. “You want another finger, baby?”

“Y-yes, please,” Eren asks meekly as he brings his hands up to his face, teal sleeves illuminating teal eyes before he bats his lashes coyly up at Levi. Cursing under his breath, Levi rubs a second finger against Eren’s entrance before he slips it in, smirking at the little mewl Eren lets out.

“So cute, Eren, so adorable and sensitive.” His fingers skirt down Eren’s chest to lift up the front of the sweater, applying feather light touches to the stretched fabric of Eren’s black panties over his straining cock where the head is currently poking out of the top and already slicking up Eren’s thick happy trail with precome. “Oh, and what do we have here?” he muses, gently tugging at the foreskin and scissoring his fingers as he slips his thumb under the hood. Eren moans loudly underneath him, hips jerking when Levi brushes the pad of his thumb over the piercing.

“S-shit, Levi, baby, _please_...”

“’Please’ what, Eren?” Levi asks, dipping his head to drag his tongue up the bulge in the panties. Eren cries out, hips held down by Levi’s hand as he kisses the head and slips his tongue under the foreskin to suck harshly. At this point, Levi’s fingers brushes past the little bundle of nerves inside Eren, making the brunet scream. Levi pauses, deciding to show his poor boyfriend _some_ mercy as he sits up. He presses the pads of his fingers roughly against that spot, allowing Eren’s hips to buck and roll as he rubs against it harshly. “So loud for me, Eren,” he mutters, relenting his assault on the brunet’s prostate as he returns to his task of prepping him. One of Eren’s hands gropes for Levi’s free one blindly and weakly, and Levi kisses it once he threads their fingers together, leaning forward to capture Eren’s lips as he slowly eases a third finger in. “So perfect for me, so handsome. So generous and thoughtful, absolutely loving and caring. My wonderful boy.”

Eren’s only reduced to breathless panting, mewling and moaning as Levi continues to kiss him sweetly as he works him, and he finally brushes away Eren’s bangs as he slips his fingers out. “You ready for me, baby boy?”

Teal eyes flutter open, and Eren greedily grabs for Levi’s shirt as he pulls him forward for another kiss. “Yes. Fuck me, baby.”

Levi bites back a groan to quickly undo his belt and unbutton and unzip his pants with haste. He slicks his cock up thoroughly before he nudges aside Eren’s panties again, slowly sliding into his boyfriend. He pauses when he’s buried to the hilt, balls and hips flush with Eren’s ass. Levi revels in the sensation of long, toned, dark legs thrown around his lower back, pulling him in closer to Eren’s tight heat. Eren pants underneath him, and Levi caresses his cheek with his clean hand, kissing Eren’s neck sweetly. “Good boy, Eren, so good.”

Eren’s fingers dig into Levi’s back, his nails impeded by the fabric of his shirt, and he rolls his hips with a little moan. “Move. Fuck me, please.” Levi acquiesces, pulling out slowly until only the head remains in, then starts a fast rhythm, pounding into Eren relentlessly. His hips snap mercilessly with hard thrusts, the bed squeaking and thumping against the wall. One hand grips Eren’s hip through his sweater while his clean hand squeezes one of Eren’s.

“So good for me, baby,” he says again, gritting his teeth as sweat beads down both their bodies. He watches Eren’s flush spreading to his chest, screaming as Levi repeatedly slams into his prostate, tears pricking his eyes. As the minutes pass, the heat in his gut coils tighter, and he leans down to mouth at Eren’s neck again. “Eren, sweetheart, a-are you close?”

Eren nods, legs tightening around him he throws his head back. “ _Yes_ , Levi, _L-Levi_...”

“You may come, Eren,” Levi says, kissing his neck again as he reaches into Eren’s panties to stroke his swollen length. “Come for me, baby boy, you did so well. You deserve it, Eren.”

Eren’s eyes flutter open, only to have them roll back in his head, his mouth hanging open in a drowned out scream with drool dribbling out the corner of it as his body tenses, coming hard. Levi milks him through it, still fucking into him as he pumps Eren’s cock and kisses his neck, following closely soon after. He thrusts his hips shallowly as he finishes emptying himself, stilling before he flops down to the bed on his side, gently kissing Eren’s face. “Good job, Eren, good boy.”

They lay there for a few minutes, chests heaving as they catch their breath, then Levi noses gently along Eren’s jaw. “How do you feel?”

Eren’s silent for a moment, then his eyes flutter open weakly, and he flashes Levi a small, sated smile. “Good. Really good, Levi.” He leans forward to nuzzle his nose sweetly against Levi’s. “Thank you, baby.”

Levi presses a kiss into his hair. “Of course.” Eren smiles again, closing his eyes as he nestles against his boyfriend. Lips quirking in a small smile, Levi looks down, eyes widening, then narrowing as he curses under his breath. “Shit.”

“Whatizzit?” Eren mumbles sleepily, turning his gaze to where Levi is looking. “...Oh.”

The poor sweater is stained with Eren’s spunk, and he can’t help but let out a giggle. “Jeez, I came a lot. Sure did get some distance,” he muses, eyeing a drop that made it to his bare chest. He looks at Levi, nuzzling his nose again. “Don’t worry, shouldn't be too hard to get out. Besides, we have to do laundry now, anyway. And,” he says, wiggling his shoulders, “I did say this was something I was just planning on wearing here, didn't I?”

Levi stares at him, finally rolling his eyes with a sigh. “That you did.” Eren giggles and nuzzles their noses together again. Levi pecks him on the nose, then pulls Eren up with him as he sits up. “C’mon, you. Let’s go bathe, then I’ll do the laundry and start dinner.”

“Always taking such good care of me,” Eren hums as Levi carefully pulls the sweater, panties and thigh highs off, hoisting his own pants up before he swoops Eren up into his arms. The brunet giggles, plucking at Levi’s shirt. “Maybe you should invest in one of these sweaters,” Eren says silkily. Levi arches a thin brow, nudging the bathroom door open with a shoulder.

“I can’t just share this one with you?” The affect he was going for works, Eren widening his eyes as he envisions Levi in his already too big sweater, swiping his tongue over his lips. “Though I suppose if I got my own, it’d be interesting to wear them both at the same time.” Eren whines and burrows his head in Levi’s neck.

“I love you, Levi.”

Levi ruffles Eren’s hair, tilting his chin up for a kiss. “I love you too, Eren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: I will be moving on Wednesday. Day Eight is already written, but as of right now, I'm not sure when I'll have enough time to sit down and proof and post it. Sorry for any inconvenience ;;;
> 
> ALSO! I am tracking this fic on tumblr under the tag "fic: CAGYL" <3


	8. Skype Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: speaking in another language, praise, dirty talk, blowjob with a toy
> 
> Timeline: June after Levi graduated college (2013- he's 22, Eren's 20 and going to be a junior)
> 
> translations at the bottom!

“Hallo, mein schönes,” comes Eren’s smooth voice, his brilliant smile displayed wide and clear on the laptop screen. Levi rolls his eyes despite the little flop his stomach does upon hearing his boyfriend.

“Nerd.” Eren’s laugh rings out beautifully through the speakers, and Levi’s chest tightens at the sound, hating how far away it is. “Did you have a good night’s sleep?” Eren shrugs, clapping a hand over a betraying yawn.

“Eh, tried to. We’re all still feeling the jet lag.”

“I was worried that I’d wake you up if I called.”

“But you didn't wake me up, so it’s okay. Besides, I said you could call, and I feel bad that I didn't catch it last night.”

“We’re talking now.” Eren smiles at that, looking over his shoulder and nodding as he talks to someone. Levi can’t tell who, so he arches a brow when Eren turns back.  
“That was mom, asking if I was talking to you.”

“Ah.”

“You wanna say hi to her?” Levi purses his lips together in thought, considering his tea before giving a small shake of his head.

“I’m sure she’s tired. We said hi yesterday.”

“It wouldn't be a bother to her, we both know that.” Levi just hums quietly and shrugs, and Eren lets it slide, smiling softly at his boyfriend.

“So were you able to catch Armin yesterday?” He asks after a brief silence, and Eren nods.

“Mhm, yeah!”

“That’s good. Were you guys going to explore today, or keep resting?”

“We want to go touring today! I can’t wait, to be honest; I forgot how big and busy Berlin was until we got here, but there’s still some places I remember from when we visited twelve years ago with Opa and Babushka. I’m eager to show Mikasa!”

Levi lips twitch in his own version of a soft smile. “Sounds like a plan. Can’t wait to hear about it later tonight.”

“You got it,” Eren grins, watching Levi roll his neck. “How was work yesterday?” he asks, receiving a grunt in reply.

“Shitty, but not the worst. Not looking forward to going in today, though, if I’m being completely honest.”

“Ah, jeez, I’m sorry.” Levi grunts his appreciation at his boyfriend’s sincerity, and Eren twirls a strand of hair in thought. “You know… if I were there, I’d make your favorite dinner for you tonight.”

“Doesn't sound too bad,” Levi says, sighing contentedly after sipping his tea. Eren chuckles.

“Mhm, that wouldn't be all I’d do.”

“Oh, really now?” Levi mutters dryly. “Not sure if I’d really be up for that.”

“You saying you don’t miss me?” Eren teases, his smile fading as Levi looks at his tea.

“... You know that’s not true.” Levi offers Eren just one quick glance before he looks away from the camera pointedly, and Eren’s left breathless by his boyfriend’s candor, his chest tightening and tears pricking his eyes. It’s only been four days, but distance truly does make the heart grow fonder. “I should go and get ready for work.”

“Okay,” Eren says softly. “We’ll talk tonight, yeah?” He offers a small smile when Levi nods. “Alright then. Have a good day.” He pauses, then quickly adds, “Ich liebe dich, Levi.” Eren receives a confused and mildly startled stare from his boyfriend, but he shyly puckers his lips, lifts his hand to his mouth, and blows a kiss to Levi, smiling timidly before he hangs up.

Levi stares at Eren’s icon, dumbfounded by the end of the call. He blinks slowly, opens his palm up, then wraps it tightly and presses it to his chest, then his lips.  
“I... love you, too, Eren.” He whispers the words to his fist and unclenches it slowly, letting his kiss and response drift over the ocean. It’s a lucky guess that is what Eren said to him, and he just hopes he was right.

\-----

Levi gets home at seven that night after a long day at work. When he boots up his laptop and sees that Eren is still online, he smiles as he shoots him a message.

_Still awake, kid?_

As he grabs a beer and sets the kettle on the stove, he gets a message back.

**_Yeah! Wanna call?_ **

_What about your parents and Mikasa?_

**_‘Kasa went to hang out in their room and ended up crashing there._ **

Scoffing, Levi hits the call button, and his heart clenches as Eren blinks blearily at him, his teal eyes adjusting to the lighting of his screen and the lamp in the living room. “Hello there, Sleeping Beauty.” Eren giggles and sticks his tongue out.

“Hallo selbst, gut aussehend.” Levi frowns in concentration as he tries to think of what that must mean, but he decides to give up as he raises an eyebrow at Eren, setting his chin in his hand.

“So, you wore your poor sister out by dragging her around the capital of Deutschland?” Eren blinks, and Levi eyes the way his tongue swipes over his bottom lip as he shifts on his stomach on the bed.

“Uh... shit. Well, first of all, you sound... _so_ fucking hot when you speak German.”

Levi raises both of his eyebrows this time. “You say that about every language I can speak, or at least know a few words or phrases in. Besides,” he says, pausing to sip his beer, “you’re the one who’s clearly been complimenting me in another language.” Eren shoots him a triumphant grin.

“Touché. But to answer your question, I might have worn her out, yeah. She seems to be enjoying it so far, though! Mom and Dad are having fun, too.”

“That’s good to hear. I gotta make dinner, you okay with that?” Levi asks, hearing the kettle begin to whistle.

“Yeah, sure! You know I like watching you cook,” he grins, giggling at Levi’s eye roll. “What were you thinking of making?”

“Hmm... maybe salad and stir-fry. Fruit or yogurt for dessert.”

“Sounds good. God, I feel like I’d gain twenty pounds from all the food if it wasn't for all the walking around we’ll be doing.”

“Would that really be a bad thing?” Levi mutters as he sets the laptop safely on a counter, turns the stove off and pours the water into his teacup. “More to love and touch. Your thighs and ass would look and feel amazing. Your stomach would be pretty cute, too.” He looks over at Eren’s squeak, licking his lips at the sight of his boyfriend burying his face in his hands. “Would be fun, throwing that extra weight over my shoulders, riding on top of me, pounding into me.” Eren makes another low noise, and Levi continues, crossing his arms on the counter. “If you really wanted to lose that weight, it wouldn't be hard for you. I’d help. You’re pretty hot when you’re swe-”

“Levi, stop, _please_.” Eren lowers his hands to reveal widening pupils, parted lips and red cheeks, and Levi swallows thickly.

“Sorry. I got carried away,” he apologizes sincerely, looking away as he turns to open the fridge to pull some ingredients out.

“It’s okay. Apology accepted,” Eren mumbles, watching Levi sadly. “Just... ‘m kinda upset that I’m not actually there with you.” Levi’s lips thin in agreement, and Eren sighs remorsefully. “I've been thinking about you all day, to be honest. I kept seeing things I thought you would love. I got pictures of them, but... it sucks,” he trails off lamely, and Levi looks over in alarm when Eren starts sniffling. He strides over to the laptop, mentally cursing himself when he realizes that, no, Eren is not the laptop, and he can’t in fact cup Eren’s cheeks in his hands.

“Eren, shh. Hey, kid...” He waits patiently, feeling awkward when Eren looks at him miserably.

“‘m sorry, Levi, I just-”

“It’s okay, Eren. I miss you, too.” Eren gulps, wiping the tears away with the palm of his hand, and Levi swallows thickly. “It probably doesn't help that you’re still tired from je-”

“I’m not going to go to sleep, Levi. I miss you, so I’m going to talk to you. I can go to sleep later, I’ll be okay.” Levi meets Eren’s glare steadily, watching as Eren drops his head in a frustrated groan. “I’m keeping you from making dinner.”

“You got something to keep you awake while I cook? You know I’m not going to be very talkative.”

“Yeah, I’m good.” Levi’s lips twitch slightly, and he smirks at the funny text posts Eren reads off to him from Tumblr while he cooks.

\-----

When Levi finishes eating and cleaning up, he takes his laptop and charger to his bedroom, setting the laptop on the bed so he can change into something more comfortable until his shower. “Um... Levi, wait!” Eren calls out, leaning forward a little to watch Levi.

Levi pauses, his shirt already pulled up over his stomach. “What?”

“Uh...” Eren licks his lips nervously, shifting his hips on the bed. “Maybe... Don’t put anything on after you take off your clothes.”

Blinking once, Levi slowly pulls his shirt off, folding it as he steps closer to the laptop. “Eren. Are you saying you’re horny?”

Eren’s cheeks flare a bright pink, and he shifts none too subtly under Levi’s gaze and voice. “Yes,” he whispers breathlessly. “Like I said, I miss you, and you… you’re just really _hot_. You look hot, you sound hot, and everything you do is hot... What you said earlier, about if I gained weight... that was _really_ good.”

“It’s true, though. Just imagine, too- all the time you’ll be spending in the sun... your skin is going to be so dark.” Levi deliberately sweeps his gaze over what parts of Eren’s body he can see through the webcam, watching his boyfriend shift his hips. “So. You’re saying you want to have Skype sex?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Eren moans quietly as he rolls his hips against the bed. Levi nods in approval, then arches his brows.

“I take it you brought supplies with you? If not, you can just jerk off while I fuck myself, I guess.” Eren squeaks again, holding his face for a moment before he holds up a finger, pitching a tent as he rolls off his bed. He returns with condoms, lube, and two toys- a red dildo Eren usually keeps at his house, and a pink vibrating one with balls and a suction cup, Eren’s dubbed ‘travel’ one.

“Um. You can totally fuck yourself if you want, but... if I was there right now, I’d totally want you to wreck my ass tonight.”

“Good. Because that’s what I’d do.” He watches Eren’s breath catch on parted lips. “Strip.”

Nodding breathlessly, Eren angles the laptop before he stands up off the bed, nudging his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he bites his lips, lowers his lids and bats his lashes, pretending to be shy. He brings the sleeves of his over sized sweater up to his face, one side of it sliding off his shoulder, the hem bunching around the bottom of his boxer briefs and thigh highs. Levi cocks a brow, eyeing the outfit hungrily. “Very good, Eren.”

Eren smiles as he adjusts his glasses again. “Thank you. I was debating on putting some panties on to sleep in.” At Levi’s hard stare, he grins cheekily, hands playing with the hem of his sweater as he turns around, jutting his ass out for Levi to see. “Anything you want to see off?”

“I’d definitely love to see those thigh highs on, but it’s up to you about the sweater. It looks wonderful on you, but it might get dirty.” Eren chuckles in agreement as he playfully slides the sweater up his torso. “Might wanna take your glasses off, too. They look good, but unless your eyes are tired...” Levi trails off, watching Eren carefully as the brunet blinks.

“Oh! No, they aren’t that bad.” He slides them off and folds the earpieces down, disappearing off the screen to set them somewhere safe as Levi settles on the bed and adjusts the laptop, sliding his pants off and folding them. When Eren comes back, he blinks at Levi, breathlessly sliding the sweater up over his head and throwing it on the floor carelessly. He just giggles and shrugs at Levi’s glare, distracting him by turning around to swivel his hips.

“Hmm... may I request that you lose the boxer briefs and put those panties on?”

“Of course,” Eren breathes, disappearing off the screen once more to procure the desired pair from his suitcase. Levi runs his fingers over the bulge in his boxer briefs as he hears rustling, nodding in approval when Eren appears on screen again, smiling with a black pair in his hands.

“I like those,” Levi says. Eren grins, swivelling his hips as he dips his thumbs in the hem of his boxer briefs, tugging them down slowly to reveal thicker hair. When Levi twirls his finger, Eren turns to the side, biting his lip seductively as the fabric slides over his ass first, humming when his cock springs up towards his stomach. “Good pup.” His bright grin widening, Eren turns around, wiggling his hips as he bends down to slide the boxer briefs all the way off. “Damn. Don’t tease me if I can’t eat it,” Levi mutters loud enough to be heard, watching as Eren’s mouth drops open, his dick bouncing as he turns around.

“Are… a-are you serious?” he breathes, loosely wrapping a hand around himself.

“Dead serious.” Levi usually isn’t one to eat Eren out, but tonight is one of those nights that if Eren were here, he would definitely do that, after sucking his boyfriend off and before fucking his brains out. Slipping his hand in his underwear, he continues to speak lowly. “I’d slip your pretty cock into my mouth and bring you to the edge before I’d flip you over. I’d open you up with my tongue and fingers, then fuck you till you scream.” His words leave Eren panting, and Levi’s eyes flick to the fabric in his other hand. “I changed my mind. Drop the panties, let’s get this started.” With a jerky nod, Eren drops the panties and crawls onto the bed up to the laptop, whining when Levi holds up a hand. “Hold on. Do you have a towel? I’m not going to let you sleep in your dirty sheets.” With a groan, Eren scrambles off the bed to grab one, popping open the lube and grabbing the condoms after he sets it down.

“What do you want me to do, Levi?” he asks huskily, sliding his palms roughly over his thighs with a little gasp. “G-god… miss your hands on me, baby.” Levi purses his lips in thought. This is their first time doing Skype sex, and though he misses that Eren isn’t here and they haven’t tried phone sex yet, he’s already liking the idea of this- much more visual. He licks his lips, and Eren’s wide, patient eyes traces the movement hungrily.

“The pink one vibrates, right?” Eren nods. “Hmm. Aside from everything I’d do to you if you were here, I’d fuck your mouth, too, so I definitely want to see that.”

“You debating on seeing me fuck myself and my mouth?” Eren asks with a cheeky grin, and Levi hums.

“Maybe. Probably wouldn’t have something in your ass while I fucked your mouth, or in your mouth while I fucked you. You know how I love to hear you moan.” Eren giggles, his hands still gliding over his thighs, and Levi hums lowly as he watches him. “God, wish I could touch you…” He flicks his gaze up to Eren. “Okay. Put a condom on whichever toy you want in your mouth.” Teal eyes widening, Eren gazes down at his options, picking up the red toy. “Ah. Vibrating one in your ass, then?”

“Yeah,” Eren breathes, rolling a flavored condom onto his option.

“Excellent choice,” Levi murmurs, lifting his hips to slide his boxer briefs off and fold them, stroking himself once for Eren. “Do you see how hard you make me, Eren? Don’t you miss this thick cock? It certainly misses you.”

“Levi...” Eren groans, gripping himself once and stroking the toy. He whines when Levi holds up a hand.

“Hold on. I have an idea to make it like you’re here and I have control. How about, when I go up, you go up on the dildo.”

“And when you go down, I go down?” Levi nods, and Eren shakes his hair out of his eyes with a breathless giggle. “I definitely like that. Okay, then. Your move, babe.”

“Hang on, let’s do this with headphones.” They plug them in, and Levi licks his lips when he hears Eren’s breath in his ears, as if he were actually here with him. He circles a finger around the head of his cock, watching Eren’s tongue curl around the tip of the toy with teasing little hum. With a grunt, Levi licks a stripe up his palm to lessen the dry friction, swiping the precome around the head. He knows that Eren can deep throat him with no problem, but since he can only see and hear Eren and not touch him, he wants to take this slow, build it up, and draw it out. So he loosely fists his hand, wrapping the bottom of it over the head of his cock. Eren’s smile reaches his eyes as he wraps his lips around the head with another hum, chuckling at the low groan it pulls from Levi. “God, I miss your mouth, kid.”

Eren pouts, kissing the tip of the toy when Levi taps a finger against his slit. When he delivers fluttering touches to his cock, Eren places kisses along the correlating spots, flattening his tongue along the underside and dragging up when Levi does the same with a finger. Levi brushes his fingers along his balls with a low hum, and Eren giggles as he kisses the balls on the toy, nuzzling the length of the toy against his cheek. He chuckles at the gasp he elicits from Levi as he strokes his palm against the side, throwing his head back with a groan.

“Fuck, Eren...” Levi wraps his whole hand around the top this time, slowly sliding it down as Eren takes the toy into his mouth. He stops from memory alone, knowing the face Eren makes when the head of his cock hits the back of his throat. “Take your time, kid. You’re excellent, Eren, such a good boy, so good to me.” The praise only goads Eren further, gagging slightly as his wide, lust blown eyes gaze up at Levi, batting his lashes coyly. Levi takes his hand off, licking his lips at the string of saliva that pulls off of Eren’s lips.

“Wish you could be here to come on my face,” Eren moans as he nuzzles against the toy again, watching the heat rise in Levi’s face as a finger strokes the side of his cock.

“Is that so?” he says, sliding his fist down to the base. They haven’t had sex without condoms yet, and while Eren hasn't been afraid to lewdly express his desire to have Levi come on his face or inside him, he always reassures Levi that waiting isn't going to drive him away, and as long as Levi is comfortable, he’s happy. Eren moans loudly, bobbing his head as Levi does so with his hand, nuzzling at the base as if he were pressing his face to closely trimmed hair. With a grunt, Levi squeezes himself once before he pulls off, not wanting to come yet, knowing he’ll still only have to jerk himself off with his hand. Both of them breathe heavily as Eren pulls off the toy, and if he were here, he would stroke Eren’s cheek and kiss his forehead. “Good job,” he says, watching Eren’s cheeks flush darker at the praise. “Wanna take care of yourself now?”

“Yeah,” Eren says, trading the toy for the lube and licking his lips as he squirts a generous amount onto his fingers. “Gonna have to pretend they’re your fingers, babe.”

“Is that gonna be hard for you?” Levi asks, his lips quirked as Eren brushes his fingers over his perineum, gently massaging his entrance with a little hum.

“Hmm, maybe not. But your fingers can make me scream.” Knowing it’s true, Levi bites his lip as he watches Eren slide the first finger in. He wishes there was a way to control the fingering without it being awkward and ineffective, but he supposes that the stand in blow job and upcoming fucking will be enough for the both of them. “Two weeks is too long, baby,” Eren breathes as he massages his walls, rutting his hips back against his finger. “Specially when you’re so far away.”

“Guess that’ll just make the sex really incredible when you come back.”

“God, _yes_. Best homecoming present I can ask for.” He cracks a wide grin at Levi, holding back a moan as he starts to work a second finger in.

“Fuck, you sound so good, Eren. Wish you didn't have to hold back.”

“Me, too- _mhmn_.” Levi has to squeeze himself as Eren throws his head back, scissoring his fingers.

“Be careful not to hurt your wrist,” he reminds his boyfriend, sucking his teeth when Eren pokes his tongue out at him, the teal eyes widening as he brushes his prostate. “Fuck... hey, alright then, at least turn to the side or lay down so I can see.” Eren acquiesces, pulling a growl from Levi when he turns around to grant him full access of the view of his fingers deep in his ass. “That’s right.” Eren chuckles cheekily at him over his shoulder, the headphones falling out of his ears as he falls to the bed on a rough jab. “Damn, that looks delicious. Wish I could squeeze it and spank it.” His voice must reach Eren’s ears from the headphones, because he hears another low moan come from Eren.

“Fuck, Levi, baby, want your cock, want it so bad, baby, so thick...”

“One more finger, Eren, you can do it.” Eren whines, working a third finger in with whimpers and mewls until he looks back to Levi.

“I- I’m ready, baby.”

“Good boy, Eren.” Levi watches as Eren bites back a moan, wiping his fingers off on the towel before he slips a condom onto the pink toy and slicks it up, slipping his headphones back in after he sets a book down on the bed and sticks the toy on it (earning a scowl from Levi). “Okay. So same thing as with the other toy- when my hand goes up, you go up.”

“Gotcha.” With a slow, steadying breath, Eren slicks the toy against his cock with a moan, then rubs it in between his cheeks before he slowly starts to sink down on it with a breathless gasp. “Ooh, _mhm_...”

“That feel good?” Levi asks, squeezing himself once as he waits for Eren to adjust. Dark eyes flutter open as Eren swipes his tongue over his lips to catch any drool that threatens to escape.

“Y-yeah... definitely not as good as you, though.” He closes his eyes and pauses, then rocks his hips slightly to gauge how ready he is. “D-did you want me to use the vibrator?” he asks, reaching awkwardly in front of him to search for the controller in the tousled blankets, then stiffly behind him, his eyes closed and tongue poking out in concentration.

“I’m good just seeing you ride it, but it’s up to you. Whatever feels better and more comfortable.” Huffing in relief, Eren sets his arms in front of him, his hips flexing forward once. “Gonna have to keep your eyes open if you wanna ride that, Eren,” Levi reminds him lowly, watching Eren shiver as his eyes fly open. He forgets what he was going to say when Eren strokes himself, watching the foreskin slide over the head and back Eren’s thumb playing with the hood and pinching it when he slides it up with a little mewl. “God, I miss messing with you like that,” Levi mutters, watching a bead of sweat roll down Eren’s trimmed chest- that hair is going to be pretty wild when Eren returns. He’ll have nice stubble, too, probably, and Levi has to squeeze himself at that wonderful mental image. “Shit, sorry. You ready?”

“Y-yeah,” Eren giggles breathlessly. Licking his lips, Levi slowly slides his hand up from the base to the head, watching Eren’s upper inner thighs tremble as he holds himself at the top of the toy, growling impatiently when Levi keeps his hand there. Levi just arches one thin black brow as his hand flies back down to the base, and Eren slams down with a little gasp. His eyes are wide, pleading and incredulous as Levi’s hand sets a brutal pace, one that he’s barely able to keep up with, and he tries so hard to keep quiet as his prostate is repeatedly slammed into.

“ _L-Levi_ ,” he moans when Levi keeps his hand wrapped around the base for a brief respite, just barely sliding his palm up and down, “w-wish y-you were h-here to t-touch m-me, b-baby.”

“You look so good, Eren, taking it in, almost as greedily as you take my cock in.” Eren’s chin drops to his chest as he moans, and Levi licks his lips. “You sound so good, too. God, I miss how good your tight little ass feels around my thick cock, you take me so well, fit so perfectly.” He watches as Eren’s hips jerk forward, a thick bead of precome dripping down his length- he loves how wet and hard Eren gets when he’s this turned on. Slowly, he starts jerking himself, Eren huffing and biting back a moan as he goes along with Levi’s rhythm, obviously wanting more. As much as Levi would like to just sit back and jack off to watching Eren ride that toy to his heart’s delight, he’s more interested in teasing his boyfriend until he’s absolutely begging to come- which shouldn't be too hard. Sometimes Eren likes to be a stubborn little shit who doesn't give in until he’s nearly screaming, but tonight looks like another one of those nights where Eren’s eager to unravel Levi by begging for it.

Poor Eren is flushed down to his chest now as Levi picks the pace up to that brutal rhythm again, and his usually very loud boyfriend is somehow managing to hold himself back (Levi knows, though- knows that if Eren were here, he’d definitely have no qualms holding back, wrapped tight around his dick and bouncing in his lap, crying out for Levi; his voice raspy with need, his cock slapping wet in between them, his hands gripping Levi tight, something Levi definitely loves), but his willpower and self-control is slowly dwindling. “ _Levi_ ,” he pants as they’re at a standstill, “ _c’mon_ , b-baby, _p-please_ , I... I n-need your cock, baby, n-need you to f-fuck me, Levi, _please_ , I’m _begging_ you.”

Levi slowly strokes himself once, watching Eren scramble to follow his hand- if he wanted to be really evil, he could punish Eren for every stroke he misses, but he’s not that cruel- not tonight, at least. “You really want it?”

Eren groans, fluttering his lashes and licking his lips as he looks at Levi again, wriggling his hips just slightly. “Y-yes, b-baby... fuck me so hard, please.”

Humming in fake consideration just to fuck with Eren, Levi strokes himself once, squeezing out the bead of precome that’s forming on the head. “You’re so good for me, Eren. Such a good boy, who deserves a reward for being so good. I’ll fuck you so nicely, my baby boy.” Watching Eren’s eyes widen at the seldom used pet name and the praise, he moans as Levi starts stroking himself the way they both want it.

Eren’s breath colours the air with Levi’s name in breathless pants as he fucks himself hard on the toy, Levi grunting and gritting his teeth as he strokes himself faster, Eren’s voice in his ears licking the fire in his veins. Whatever little game Levi had a few minutes ago is now forgotten, because his strokes are stuttering and Eren is just rocking his hips back shamelessly on the toy, his head thrown back. “Shit, Eren, ‘m- getting close, what about you?”

Eren simply looks at him, his jaw slack as he pants, drool dribbling out the corner of his mouth as he nods, and Levi sucks his teeth. “You gonna come for me, Eren? Come for me, Pup, you- a-always feel so fucking good when you come around my dick, squeezing me and screaming a-and-”

“LeviLevi _Levibabyfuck_ -” Eren manages, all hopes of keeping a rhythm lost as he just fucks himself senselessly on the toy, just barely managing to stroke himself as he starts coming hard with head thrown back, his chest heaving in quiet gasps and little sobs as he tenses and twitches around the toy. His come shoots up onto his flushed chest, leaving him looking absolutely wrecked, messy and debauched before he flops forward onto the bed.

Watching Eren has Levi jacking himself furiously with his free hand twisting in the sheets. “E-Eren, fuck, I’m- ‘m gonna... ‘m coming, shit.” His back bows forward, pale thighs and shoulders shaking as his hips buck into his hand, his voice loudly echoing in the small bedroom, and he hears Eren whimpering in acknowledgment.

They both lay there for a few minutes, hearing each other pant through the headphones until Levi opens his eyes, the corner of his lip twitching in a small smile at how completely fucked out his boyfriend looks. “Good job, Eren... such a good boy.” If Eren were here, Levi would have him pressed against his chest, praising him and kissing his hair and gently stroking his arms. But right now, Eren isn’t here, only giving a sated hum in response, and Levi grimaces as he looks down at the mess he’s made of his himself. “Yech, disgusting.” He grabs some tissues from the nightstand, watching Eren wince as he pulls the toy out of himself as he wipes himself off. “Jeez. Looks like you made a bigger mess,” he says, eying the drop that made its way up to Eren’s collarbone. Eren just shoots back a sleepy little smile.

“Heh, yeah.”  
****

“Well, I’m not there to clean you up, so you’ll have to do it yourself,” Levi says with a heavy heart, his chest clenching at the way Eren’s expression crumbles.

“I wish you were here,” Eren says softly as he dabs himself off.

“Me, too, Eren.” Levi finishes wiping himself off and watches Eren closely, biting his lip before he speaks again. “Hey, Eren?” The brunet looks up curiously. “I love you.”

Eren stares at him, blinking back the tears that threaten to brim in his eyes. “L-Levi... I love you, too.” It’s only been about a little over a month since Levi first said those three words to Eren, and it always pulls a similar reaction from the brunet, though not as intense as the first few times. Levi just lets his lips twitch in a small smile.

“I’ll stay up with you until you clean up and get ready for bed, kid, then we’ll call it a night. We both need our sleep.”

Eren flashes him another small smile. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hallo, mein schönes": "Hello, my beautiful"
> 
> "Ich liebe dich": "I love you"
> 
> "Hallo selbst, gut aussehend": "Hello yourself, handsome"


	9. Against the Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: drinking, clubbing and dancing, boys wearing makeup, foreplay and teasing
> 
> Timeline: May of Eren's junior year (2014- he's 21, Levi is 23 and done his first semester of grad school)
> 
> Before you start reading, I suggest you start listening to [this](http://8tracks.com/katiegoot/cagyl-day-9-wall-sex) so that you can listen while you read

The bar thrums with music, and bodies already dancing to the pulsing beat out on the dance floor. Eren looks around with an excited grin while Levi just purses his lips in disdain.

“God, I had so much fun here on my birthday! This is such a great way to let loose, relax, unwind and have a little fun after finals!” Eren exclaims, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Levi gives him a sidelong glance, shaking his head at his adorably eager boyfriend, and Eren looks down to beam at him, pressing their noses together.

“ _And_ I get to do it all with you tonight, love.” Levi responds with his own little smile, pressing their foreheads together as he threads a hand through Eren’s hair.

“I’m so proud of you, kid. Really proud of you. You deserve this.” Eren smiles back, kissing him sweetly.

“Thank you, love.” Levi smiles again, patting Eren’s cheek as he pulls away.

“C’mon, let’s go get started. Drinks are on me again tonight.” Eren stares at him, blushing a bit as he kisses Levi and murmurs another ‘thank you’, holding Levi’s hand as they make their way over to the bar where a group of their legal friends are sitting.

“Hey,” Mikasa smiles when they slide into the stools next to her, raising her glass to Eren. “Finals. Finally over.”

“Thank _god_ ,” Hange chimes in, sticking the tiny wooden umbrella behind their ear, which earns a disgusted face from Levi. “I’ll tell you what, Levi, med school can be a real stinker sometimes. And I bet law school isn’t all that fun either, right, Erwin?”

“It’s true. I’m sure Levi will do just fine when he does attend grad school, though. Just like he did in his undergrad.” Mike nods his silent assent, patting Erwin’s hand, and Eren nods, rubbing Levi’s shoulders and pressing a kiss to his hair before looking at the menu.

“What are you folks all drinking? They look good,” he asks, scanning the pictures to find the names.

“Strawberry daiquiri for me!” Hange calls out.

“Margarita for me, rum and coke for Mike,” Erwin explains.

“Mint Julep,” Mikasa says. Eren hums thoughtfully, looking at Levi.

“What were you thinking of having?” he asks, and Levi shakes the hair out of his eyes as he looks at Eren.

“You were thinking of spending the night at the apartment tonight, right?” Eren blinks, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear nervously.

“Don’t you have work tomorrow?” he asks, and Levi shakes his head.

“Not in the morning, no. Anyway, I was under the assumption you’d come over, so I’m going to keep it down so I can drive. Maybe just have a beer. You, however, are free to let loose, just so long as you don’t puke or I don’t have to haul your ass anywhere.” Eren snorts.

“I wasn't planning on taking it _that_ far, just enough to relax. Don’t want to pass out if I’m hanging out with you,” he grins, and Levi smirks back. “Maybe I’ll start off with a beer, too.” Levi nods, ordering when the bartender makes his way over, and he converses lightly with their group as he and Eren take their time sipping their drinks.

When Eren finishes, Levi nods towards the menu. “Anything else you were thinking of?” he asks, and Eren purses his lips, looking at the rest of the group’s beverages.

“Um- I think I wanna try the strawberry and peach daiquiri next,” he says, looking at Levi for permission. He snorts, brushing Eren’s hair back.

“You don’t have to ask for my permission, kid. Just get what you want and have fun. I know you’re not going to burn a hole in my wallet tonight,” he reassures, gesturing for the bartender again. Eren blushes, leaning forward to brush his lips against Levi’s cheek.

“Thank you,” he whispers, and Levi turns his head to peck Eren on the lips.

“Not a problem, love,” he murmurs, watching Eren sip his drink when he gets it. “Careful, don’t want to give yourself a brain freeze,” he warns. Eren shoots a reproachful glare over his straw, and Levi rolls his eyes, looking out at the crowd. “What’s with the music tonight?” he calls out to Erwin, but Hange answers instead.

“Oh, new DJ with a new lineup scheduled each night. Thursday is ‘Throwback Thursday Night’, where the DJ plays old songs. They play some of the newer songs in the mix sometimes too, but it’s kind of refreshing to switch it up- in my opinion, at least.” Levi nods understandingly.

“Right then.”

Erwin and Mike pay for their drinks, nodding towards their group before heading to the dance floor, and Eren looks at them before glancing to Levi, a small grin tugging at the corner of his lips. Levi cocks an eyebrow cautiously. “What?”

“I think ‘m feelin’ like dancing once I finish this,” he says, and Levi nods, scanning the dance floor again.

“That so?” he murmurs, and Eren hums, bumping their shoulders together.

“Yeah,” he says. “Don’t worry, I’ll hold you close. Won’t let any other sweaty person get near you,” he purrs, and Levi looks back to stare at him.

“How reassuring,” he deadpans, and Eren’s sultry façade fades away as he giggles. Levi looks over at Mikasa and Hange. “What are you two going to do?” he asks.

“I’m feeling up for some pool, to be honest!” Hange exclaims.

“Darts for me,” Mikasa says.

“Have fun kicking ass, then.” Mikasa tilts her drink towards Levi with a nod, and Eren finishes his drink, holding his hand out to Levi. “You ready?” he asks. Eren nods, and Levi takes his hand, leading him out to the dance floor. When they reach a spot, Eren slips his arms around Levi’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder as they sway to the finishing beats of Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger. “Hi there,” Levi says as he leans back into the touch. He glances up at his boyfriend as he rests his hands over Eren’s, the brunet smiling back at him.

“You’re wearing eyeliner tonight,” he says after a moment, and Levi chuckles as he blinks and peers closer to inspect it.

“Mhm, that’s not all. Felt like gussying up a bit,” he explains as Eren takes in the mascara, light foundation and rogue, burying his face in Levi’s pale neck with a little whine.

“Levi… you’re so cute,” he pouts, and Levi’s heart flutters in his chest as he sinks back further into the touch.

“Says the adorably eager puppy,” he shoots back, feeling Eren grin into his neck.

“I like the piercings you have in tonight, too,” he says, nosing along Levi’s ear before falling silent for a second. “Are you feeling comfortable enough to dance out here?” he asks, stroking his thumb over Levi’s hip. “You’re driving tonight, so you couldn't drink as much as you usually do.” Levi sighs, leaning his head back to look into Eren’s eyes.

“I’m forgetting the other people,” he explains, sliding his palms along Eren’s arms. “Just gonna focus on you and me,” he whispers, watching the eyes above him narrow. “Make me feel like it’s just me and you,” he purrs out, pressing his ass back into Eren and pulling a little groan out of him.

“Absolutely, love,” Eren growls into his neck, pulling his hips closer as Just Dance fades out and swaying their bodies together to the beat of Blame It. “Especially if the music will keep up like this the rest of the night,” he purrs, and Levi hums back, letting Eren rub his hands up and down his thighs as they fall silent to sway to the music. When Money Maker comes on, Levi looks over his shoulder with a smirk, leaning his shoulders forward and pressing his ass closer to Eren’s crotch. He swivels his hips as Eren’s jaw slackens, grey eyes widening as Eren tentatively places his hands on the round globes.

“ _Christ_ ,” he breathes out, barely able to speak when the song finishes. He lets out a sigh of relief as the slower Buy U a Drank comes on, hugging Levi’s back flush to his chest as they slowly grind.

“You’re so good, baby, I ever tell you that?” he whispers into his neck, kissing it sweetly. Levi hums, holding his arms up to hold onto Eren’s shoulders. He snorts as he listens to the lyrics, which earns an inquisitive hum from Eren. “What is it, love?”

“Got one third of this song done tonight,” he says, and Eren giggles, singing along to the part of the chorus into Levi’s neck when I Got It from My Mama comes on.

“Not saying that your dad is ugly, but I’m glad you got most of your mom’s traits,” Levi hums, and Eren giggles.

“Face, hair and smile from her, yeah. Eyes are my own,” he says, and Levi nods.

“Don’t forget about everything else: your hands, arms, shoulders, back, chest, hips, ass, dick, thighs, calves-” Eren smacks him gently, fighting back a blush and giggle. He grips Levi’s hips tightly to take control of his dancing when Krazy comes on, smirking at Levi’s pleased hums and gasps as he sings the lyrics into Levi’s ear.

When Closer comes on, both of them stop to look at each other as Eren loosens his grips on Levi’s hips, and Levi places a hand on Eren’s cheek, tilting his face down for slow kisses as they sway to the beat. They both let out a breathless chuckle when Love in this Club comes on, Eren holding Levi’s chest as he strokes his thumb over his thigh.

“If this keeps up, we’ll be pretty damn close to actually doing it here,” Eren pants out, and Levi smacks his hand gently.

“Not on my watch, we aren’t,” he growls out. “If you need a break or wanna get out, just tell me.” Eren hums and kisses Levi’s neck again, squeezing his hand.

“I’ll be good. I’m liking this right here. ‘s been too long,” he says, kissing Levi’s hair. “But I promise I’ll let you know if I need anything.” Levi hums his approval, kissing the back of Eren’s hand as they continue to move slowly.

Eren giggles when She Wolf comes on, his hands brushing dangerously close to Levi’s crotch. “ _Let it out so it can breathe_ ,” he sings, and Levi smacks his hand again.

“Referring to my dick as a She Wolf is not behaving, you little shit,” he deadpans, and Eren snickers behind him before he falls silent to dance with his boyfriend.

Levi bites his lip when Hot In Here comes on, and Eren slides his palms over his ass, squeezing it playfully.

“Your ass _is_ bodacious,” he purrs, and Levi pushes back into the touch.

“This song remind you of anything?” he asks, deciding to tease Eren back. Eren hums in consideration, then shakes his head, and Levi smirks. “Really? Not even a certain striptease or a specific lap dance?” Eren’s rhythm falters as he stutters out a groan, squeezing Levi’s ass when he drops his forehead to his shoulder.

“ _Fuck_ , how could I have forgotten?” he whines, growling after a moment. “Not fair, you aren’t behaving,” he says with a pout. Levi just smirks, sneering when the next song comes on and Eren cackles quietly. “Your milkshake brings me to your yard,” he purrs, and Levi rolls his eyes.

“Which can be both a blessing and a curse,” he shoots back, looking up at Eren solemnly. “As long as it’s you, though, it’s worth it. Wouldn't have it any other way,” he says, and Eren squeaks behind him, burying his face in Levi’s neck as he holds him close.

“T-that’s n-not… goddammit, Levi,” he whimpers out shakily, coming to a stop. “You’re so good to me, baby. I love you and care for you and respect you so much. You know that, right?” he asks, looking at Levi with watery eyes. Levi swallows thickly and lets Eren kiss him slowly, whimpering into the kiss when Touch My Body comes on.

“S-shit,” he breathes, and Eren sucks gently on his neck as his hands rub up to his chest. Levi cries out and arches his back when Eren pinches his nipples, twisting and rubbing them harshly. “Oh f- _fuck_ ,” he moans, rubbing his ass back against his boyfriend. “E-Eren, n-not here y-you idiot, c’mon. Do you need to-?”

“Just teasing you,” Eren purrs lowly, and Levi sighs. Eren’s probably trying to string him along, see how long each of them can last before one of them breaks down. And while Levi would like to play along, he’s not going to have it go so far as them fucking in the bathroom of the place. He cools himself down with a couple of breaths, feeling he can go a bit longer as Pop, Lock & Drop It comes on, placing Eren’s hands on his hips as he swivels them to the beat.

“Whatcha thinking ‘bout back there, stud?” he says, watching the way Eren’s eyes are narrowed and fixated on Levi’s ass. “You thinking ‘bout your cock, how it feels grinding against my ass, almost sliding in between my cheeks? ‘Bout how tight my asshole would feel compared to that?” he says, licking his lips for effect, and Eren’s pupils dilate further, grinding harder.

“Maybe. Or,” he says, leaning down to breathe into Levi’s ear, “maybe I’m thinking of what you’d be like, bent over a desk, or face down in a pillow, screaming as I pound into your ass. I’d hold you down, make you writhe and squirm, plead and beg as I build you up and take you apart with my fingers and tongue,” he says, fingertips ghosting over his abdomen, and Levi curses himself for trying to bait Eren, letting out a moan as the beats to Turnin’ Me On starts playing throughout the club. “What’s the matter, love?” Eren purrs, petting Levi’s hips. “’m I turning you on?”

“T-think you k-know the answer to that question,” Levi pants out, falling silent to focus on swiveling his hips to the beat instead. They both start to chuckle breathlessly when Get Low comes on as they increase their speed of their movement to match the beat.

“N-normally I’d need more than one beer to dance to this one with you,” Levi snorts, and Eren grins into his neck.

“So glad you aren't feeling like that right now,” Eren admits before they fall silent to dance.

When Love Sex Magic starts playing, Levi turns around with a growl, his lips parted with little pants as he throws his arms around Eren’s shoulders. “C-can’t stay turned around anymore, g-gotta be facing you,” he stammers out, throwing his head back at the friction. “Oh, _shit_ ,” he hisses. Eren whimpers, rubbing his palms over Levi’s ass.

“R-really wanna wrap your legs a-around my waist, babe,” he whimpers with his eyes screwed shut. Levi bites his lip, tugging Eren down for a kiss instead. They both whine when Right Now starts playing, and Eren pants as he rests his forehead against Levi’s.

“B-baby, I t-think we’ll n-need to l-leave soon,” he stammers out, and Levi nods, both of them focusing on moving until LoveGame comes on. Eren flinches when Levi grabs his wrists, his eyes a dark stormy grey as he stares at him heavily.

“We’re getting out of here and going home _right. Fucking. Now_ ,” he growls as he starts to tug Eren along. “I am so taking a ride on your fucking disco stick tonight,” he says, but Eren tries to pull Levi back as they make their way through the crowd.

“’m n-not sure if I can wait to get home, love,” he whines, and Levi shoots him a look over his shoulder.

“I will be _damned_ if the first time we do anything in three weeks is in here or in my car,” he growls, running a hand through his hair in frustration. “Just- think of dead puppies or something, I don’t know.” He looks over his shoulder at the pathetic squeak Eren emits, staring into a horrified face.

“ _Levi_! What the- what the fuck, babe? Holy _shit_ , that’s so awful, why would you- I- oh my _god_ ,” Eren whines, hiding his face behind a hand. The corners of Levi’s lips twitch as he takes Eren’s hand again, gently leading him off the dance floor.

“It worked, didn’t it?” Eren nods pathetically, and Levi strokes his thumb over his hand apologetically. “’Kasa, we’re getting out of here,” he calls out, and Mikasa and Hange look over, glancing between the two men quickly before nodding.

“Have fun, you two,” she says with a small smirk, turning to take aim at the dart board.

“I would tell Erwin and Mike you two said bye, but I haven’t seen them since they headed off to the dance floor, so maybe they had the same idea as you,” Hange explains as they sip their beer. Levi nods, and Eren waves his hand weakly as he mumbles a goodbye to the two, hastily buckling Levi in when they get in his car.

“Calm down, _Christ,_ ” Levi says, handing a water bottle to Eren as he turns on the classical music station. “Here, drink, I’ll go as fast as I can.”

True to his word, Levi does hurry, speeding, cutting and weaving through traffic as he slowly pushes the accelerator, hastily swinging into his parking spot when they get home. The both of them hurriedly close and lock the car doors and rush up the steps to Levi’s apartment, Eren sucking hungrily on his neck as Levi unlocks the door. He turns around to kiss Eren once it’s unlocked, gripping Eren’s shirt tightly as Eren opens the door. Eren spins Levi around as they go in, closing the door and locking it as he hikes Levi up, hooking his legs around his waist as he pins his arms to the door and yanks his shirt up with one hand.

“’m so sorry, I can’t wait, Levi, I really ca-”

“Shut _up_ , it’s fine, more than fine. I can’t wait either, we can fuck in the bed later tonight,” and Eren growls at that, nipping Levi’s lips harshly as his tongue surges into Levi’s mouth, licking hungrily as he starts unbuttoning his pants.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so hot. Your ass looked absolutely _marvelous_ in these pants to…night…” Eren trails off, staring down hopelessly when the zipper flap reveals a new colored fabric he hasn't seen on Levi before. His mouth closes and opens helplessly as Levi looks down, then back up with a smirk.

“You like?” he asks, wiggling his hips. Eren continues to stammer silently, and Levi noses his jaw. “Got them last week as a post finals present for you, love,” he whispers, furrowing his brows when Eren still doesn't respond in any way, shape or form. “Hey, Eren, you okay?” he asks, squeezing Eren’s shoulders. “You didn't come yet, did you?” he says, looking down at Eren’s crotch as Eren murmurs something. Levi looks back up, face screwed up in frustrated confusion. “What was that?”

“D-dead… puppies,” Eren mumbles again, sighing shakily as he rests his forehead against the door. “’m sorry, I just- I need a minute, please,” he whimpers, and Levi huffs with a little smirk, scratching Eren’s head reassuringly.

“Sure thing,” he says, kissing Eren’s hair and closing his eyes, catching his own breath until he hears a mew. Eren flinches as Misty rubs up against his calves.

“ _No_ ,” Levi growls, glaring down at her. Eren whimpers, looking at Misty apologetically.

“Hi Misty. I missed you too, but can you please go somewhere else right now? I missed Papa even more. I promise I’ll pet you later.” Misty just blinks and mews at them again, butting her head against Eren’s calf.

“Eren, just- keep going, come on, ignore her, she’ll leave if you do _something_ ,” Levi pleads, rolling his hips into Eren’s. Eren nods, sliding down to the floor, and true enough, Misty darts away, glaring petulantly at the two of them before slinking off somewhere else. Levi groans a sigh of relief, and Eren eyes the red panties hungrily as he starts sliding Levi’s pants down, wasting no time in sucking on the covered head of Levi’s cock.

“ _Fuck_!” Levi gasps, his head banging against the door as he grips Eren’s hair, pulling a low moan from the brunet. “ _No_ , you are _fucking me tonight, goddammit_ ,” he growls, and Eren pulls back with a whine, whimpering as he speaks while watching Levi’s cock spring free as he pulls the panties down.

“C-can I at least eat you out a little while I finger you?” he asks, looking up at Levi with pleading eyes. Levi shuts his eyes as he thinks about it, and Eren nuzzles his head into Levi’s hip.

“ _Please_?” he whines. “Another ‘Congratulations for Doing Well on Your Finals’ treat for me?” Levi lets out a groan.

“Oh, what the hell,” he concedes, and Eren lets out a shaky sigh.

“Thank you so much, baby,” he exhales gratefully, kissing Levi’s hip and stroking his thigh as he digs into his pockets. “So good to me, so wonderful, so perfect-”

“You r-really were p-prepared,” Levi says in a breathy chuckle as he watches Eren pull out a condom and packet of lube, and Eren grins into his skin, looking up at him.

“’f course I was,” he says as he lifts a leg onto his shoulder. Levi chuckles, petting Eren’s hair as the brunet looks up at him, inhaling deeply as he kisses the entrance tentatively.

“You taste so good, baby,” Eren whispers, his warm breath ghosting over Levi’s skin, and he takes a tentative lick. Levi moans as Eren opens the lube packet, slicking up his fingers.

“A-actually, c-can you… try to focus on your fingers?” Levi asks as Eren brushes one against his entrance, earning a questioning hum and concerned look. “Wanna kiss you while you fuck me,” he grits out, rutting himself back as Eren slides a finger in. Eren whimpers, nodding into Levi’s hip.

“O-okay baby, yeah, s-sure,” he croaks out, and Levi runs a hand through his hair in thanks, letting out another moan when Eren slides another finger carefully in, scissoring them and twisting his wrist. When he brushes past his prostate, Levi grips his cock with a gasp.

“ _F-fuck_ …”

“Just imagine, sweetheart. That’ll be my cock doing that soon,” Eren breathes, and Levi tightens his grip in his hair.

“ _Shut. Up_. And stay away from there until we get to that.” Eren nods obediently, adding another finger and taking only as much time to prep as they both need before he pulls his fingers out. He wipes them on his pants before he unbuttons them, looking up in surprise when Levi’s shirt falls to the floor.

“Take yours off too,” he orders, and Eren nods, hastily jerking his off before he rips open the condom and shimmies out of his pants, standing up to lean against Levi.

“Wait,” he calls out, placing a hand on Eren’s chest. “I wanna look.” Eren groans.

“Levi, I don’t know if I can-”

“Shh,” Levi whispers, running a finger over the throbbing erection, slowly pulling the foreskin up and down. He looks up at Eren who is biting his lips, both of them flushed to their chests, and he leans forward, kissing Eren sweetly and slowly.

“Beautiful,” he whispers, kissing Eren’s neck. “Just like you.” Eren whimpers, and Levi takes the condom from Eren and rolls it on him. He then takes the lube packet from him, slicking up Eren’s cock with the last of it. “C’mon, I wanna feel it, love,” he says as he steps out of his pants and panties, and Eren nods, hoisting Levi around his waist. He nudges the head against the entrance, then slowly pushing it in, and Levi lets out a little gasp at the feeling of Eren’s cock inside him. “Oh, s-shit…” Eren groans, rubbing his thumb on Levi’s lower back.

“Feels so good already, baby. God, I’ve missed this, I’ve missed you.” They share a kiss, and Eren nuzzles Levi’s neck sweetly. “You feeling okay right here? Good for me to keep going?”

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Levi growls, and Eren bites back a groan, holding his trembling boyfriend close as he slowly slides in inch by inch until he’s fully sheathed, kissing him sweetly while the both of them pant heavily.

“So- hot- and- tight,” Eren stammers out, groaning when Levi clenches around him.

“Feels so good, I… E-Eren, _move_ ,” Levi begs, and Eren nods, slowly sliding out until only the head remains in before he slams back in, setting a brutal pace. Levi gasps, arching his back and digging his nails into Eren’s back.

“Yes _yesyesohmygod_ -” he freezes up, squeezing his legs tighter around Eren’s waist as he slams past his prostate.

_“Fuck_!” he screams, tears pricking in his eyes as Eren whimpers in his ears, shifting Levi a bit in order to reach that angle and hit that spot on each thrust. “Eren, Eren, _fuckohmygodrighttherefuckme_ , please,” he cries, body quivering as Eren delivers.

“ _Christ_ , baby, yeah, scream for me. You sound so good, love, feel so good, sweetheart. I’ve got you, shit.” He kisses Levi, moving down to suck a mark on his neck when Levi lets his head fall back to moan, writhing as Eren gives his cock a stroke and delivers a hard pinch to a nipple.

“ _Shit, Eren, I’m s-so_ …”

“What’s that, baby? You’re close?” Levi nods, gasping and mewling quietly as Eren kneads his ass and nuzzles his hair.

“Come for me, Levi,” he whispers, and Levi’s body locks up after two more thrusts, nails raking down Eren’s back as he comes with a strangled scream. Eren groans and holds Levi closer as he milks him through his orgasm, their stomachs and chests glistening with come. He kisses Levi’s neck, stroking his shaking boyfriend as he catches his breath.

“Good job, Levi. You did _so_ well, my love.” He grits his teeth after a few more thrusts, dropping his forehead to Levi’s shoulder.

“’m so close, too, ‘m- ‘m gonna- _f-fuck_ ,” he whimpers, slowing down his thrusts once he’s milked himself through it. He holds Levi as he pulls out, and both of them slide to the floor. They catch their breath as Eren tugs off the condom and ties it off, setting it to the side as he pulls Levi into his chest and nuzzles into his hair.

“T-that… was _fantastic_ , Levi. God, I love you so much, baby,” he finally chuckles breathlessly. Levi grins and chuckles himself.

“Definitely worth the wait,” he says, lazily kissing Eren’s chest. “Glad we can finally do this again, though.” Eren nods, mumbling a ‘me too’ as he presses a kiss to his hair.

When they’ve caught their breath, Eren noses Levi’s forehead. “Wanna move to the bedroom now?”

Levi hums in consideration, then looks up at Eren. “How many rounds were you planning on going tonight? ‘m thinking I wanna suck you off while I finger you, maybe eat you out a little before I fuck you. Then I can let you take over.” Eren’s mouth open and closes for a few seconds before he can manage to speak.

“C-can you wear the panties while you blow me?” he asks, and Levi’s smirk widens.

“Sure thing,” he says with a kiss to Eren’s nose, nudging him with his shoulders. “But first, we let Misty say hi to us, wash off, brush our teeth, take our clothes outta the hallway, and- Jesus, Eren. You’re throwing that away,” he says, glaring at the tied up condom. Eren laughs, bumping his forehead into Levi’s arm.

“My bad, love.”


	10. Doggy Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: some rough sex, some marking, some biting, some scratching, some rimming, some dirty talk, orgasm delay/denial
> 
> Timeline: summer after Eren's junior year of college (June 2014- he's 21, Levi is 23 and going to be in his second semester of grad school)

If there’s one thing Levi loves about taking Eren from behind, it’s probably the fact that he’s graced with the _best_ view of that broad expanse of dark skin, watching strong muscles ripple under the flesh with every move they make while the bed creaks underneath them.

The downsides, though; he isn’t able to see Eren’s face contort in pleasure as well as he’d be able to in any other position. That, and he can’t exactly reach Eren’s ears, no matter how deep he is in his boyfriend. But he doesn't let that deter him. He makes do with what he has.

And Eren certainly doesn't mind. Especially not tonight, when he’s writhing under Levi’s ministrations.

“Quiet, Pup,” Levi mutters, his voice dark as he traces a wet finger down Eren’s bare spine, watching the strong shoulders twitch. “Perhaps I should tie your wrists up,” he continues dryly, more to himself than anything. But Eren hears, and his lips part in a breathless gasp as he pulls his face away from the pillow, his teal eyes twinkling.

“S-something’s got you riled up.” It’s half teasing, half concerned on Levi’s part, and Eren bites his lip at the look Levi shoots him, moaning as the grip in his hair tightens.

“I didn't like the way those people were staring at you tonight.” Ah, there it is. Eren had a feeling that was the case.

He had seen the dark looks Levi had been shooting at the men and women who had been flirting with him, and those glares had honestly sent thrills down his spine. But despite the fact that Eren had heavily dropped that, yes, in fact, he does have a boyfriend, thank you very much, the suitors had kept up their game, offering to buy drinks with bats of lashes, coy smiles, and hands that drifted far too close to Eren’s. Finally, before Levi could start a murdering rampage, and Eren die of irritation and boredom, the brunet had stood up, curtly thanked everyone who had gathered in his presence, and left with Levi hot on his heels.

“Levi, hey, you okay?” he had asked once they were outside in the cool air, pulling out the Germ-X as Levi dug out his cigarettes and lighter in short, jerky movements. Levi had shot him one look, then pinned him against the wall, all teeth and tongue as he attacked Eren’s mouth.

“We’re going home,” he stated once he pulled away, leaving Eren’s eyes shining with desire.

“Y-yeah, sure. Of course, love. Just let me drive, okay? I only had two drinks, I’m okay.” Begrudgingly, Levi had handed Eren the keys, and he kept a hand clamped possessively on Eren’s thigh the whole way home.

And now they're on the bed with Eren peering over his shoulder at Levi.

“You know... you could always collar me, if you want.” Levi regards him silently, his eyes sweeping over Eren’s bare neck. “Levi.” Grey molten eyes meet dark turquoise, and Eren wrests a hand free from under a pillow to snake up Levi’s thigh, carefully caressing and soothing. “. You know I’m all yours, right? I would never-”

“I know, Eren.” They both know that Eren only lets people flirt with him for some fun, to see what lame attempts people can use to try to get themselves in Eren’s pants, only to be reiterated later that night between the two (“Just stepping up my game, love.” “As if you need to, you nerd.”). It’s not that they plan on being flirted with- Eren’s very attractive, and people seem to flock to him. Levi would never dare accuse Eren of cheating, but that doesn't mean he feels self-conscious sometimes; how Eren could just as easily be with someone taller, more attractive, more emotionally stable. Someone with a bigger dick, or with breasts.

But every time Levi feels this way, Eren is sure to try his best to reassure his boyfriend that he doesn't want to go anywhere else, not anytime soon; not ever, probably.

It helps Levi that, when he himself is the one being ogled at bars, Eren does his best not to frown at the possible suitors, always pinning Levi to the bed when they get home.

But tonight, Eren is underneath him, and Levi scoots to the side as he trails his lips over hot, dark skin. “I _could_ collar you,” he says, his breath fanning over Eren’s throbbing pulse in his neck. “But, I’m going to _mark_ you tonight.” He emphasizes this by biting down harshly on Eren’s neck, and Eren responds with a deep, rumbling moan.

“Y-yes, _please_ , Levi, I’m yours, all- all yours, _mhmn_.” Pleased with Eren’s reactions, Levi lets off to lave his tongue over the punctured skin, his head swimming as the taste of copper resides on his tongue. Eren reaches up to brush the rest of the hair off his neck, allowing more space for Levi to work with and to claim, and he receives the beginning of another mark as a reward.

Levi is silent, his palms rubbing harshly up Eren’s sides as he continues his work, leaving Eren panting hoarsely underneath him when he’s finished. The final product takes shape in a red horizontal stripe blooming across Eren’s neck.

“Good boy,” Levi murmurs, and Eren smiles to himself as kisses are planted down his spine, trying to hold back giggles as Levi's lips reach the small of his back.

“S-stop, Levi, it- it tickles!” he laughs, his mirth abruptly cut off when Levi yanks his boxer briefs down in one sharp tug. He looks over his shoulder, his teal eyes growing wide with bewilderment as Levi peers at him over the jut his ass. “H-hi there,” he stammers out, regarding him warily and lustily. Levi is silent, his eyes slipping closed as he runs his nose along the cleft in Eren’s ass, inhaling his lover's natural scent harshly. “Oh, _fuck_ …” The action sends Eren’s head reeling, moaning unabashedly into the pillow until they resonate more clearly in the room, one hand squeezing Eren’s ass while the other grips his hair.

“You will _not_ muffle your screams, do you hear me?” Levi’s stern command washes right over Eren’s blazing skin, sending tremors down to his fingertips.

“Y-yes,” he pants out, jolting when Levi slaps a cheek in approval. “Mhm…” Levi runs his palms over the back of strong thighs and a tight ass, squeezing, digging his fingertips in, lightly scratching, caressing, massaging, and kneading. He drags the flat of his tongue up the same path, tasting the bead of sweat that trickles down Eren’s thigh, assaulting the skin with teeth and leaving a trail of red marks in his wake. Eren knows better than to beg, not yet- not when Levi is having his way with him. Besides, this kind of treatment is very satisfying in its own way, and if Eren were to beg, and be denied, he’d still get pleasure out of anything Levi gives him. He is surprised, however, when a drip of saliva falls onto his entrance, and he jerks back to look over at his lover.

“L-Levi, you- you don’t have to,” he whispers, his grip tightening in the sheets at Levi’s smoldering look.

“I can, and I will.” He regards Eren silently, looking for any form of protest, looking for consent. They know each other well enough to be able to read each other quickly in bed, to communicate silently, and the look Eren is giving him now is more concern on Levi’s part, knowing how partial his boyfriend is to eating him out. Slowly, he spreads Eren’s cheeks apart, his thumbs rubbing the glistening saliva around and dipping down to his balls. “Nothing about you is dirty, Eren.” He’s met with a small smile, but Levi remains impassive as he continues to speak. “But, at the same time,” he says, the pads of his fingers brushing over Eren’s foreskin as he leans closer to his entrance, “ _everything_ about you is dirty.” Levi presses one kiss to the entrance, earning a whine from the brunet. “I’m the only one who can, and will, do this.”

Eren shudders and downright _yelps_ when Levi’s clever, trained tongue darts out once, teasingly, before it starts a brutal pace, licking into him and exploring the tight heat. He loves when Levi gets this possessive, when he’s so willing to do things he normally wouldn't do, so eager to unravel Eren by the seams, to mark him as his, and only, completely, utterly his.

It’s a heady mixture for Levi as he holds Eren’s hips still, his thumbs stroking almost soothingly, adjusting Eren accordingly; drawing him closer when he pulls away, but never pushing Eren forward. The brunet’s back bows and arches, undulates and writhes, but he never touches himself, waiting for Levi to do with him as he pleases, as obedient as ever. Levi hollows his cheeks, sucking harshly, then lightly, his tongue curling, lapping, prodding, opening Eren up. He relishes in it, his teeth gently scraping and biting, breathing it all in and out, tasting everything.

Eren can come from being eaten out alone, though, and Levi is having none of that tonight. So a hand slips back down to Eren’s cock to grasp it tightly, and Eren chokes back a sob as Levi pulls away, wiping his mouth with his free hand. The only downside to eating his lover out is that he’d prefer not to kiss Eren afterwards. And though he knows he should wash his mouth out at least three times with Listerine, he _is_ going to have his way with Eren, right now. “You are not to come until I say so, do you hear me?” he asks, leaning over to dig lube out of the nightstand as he continues to hold Eren down.

“Y-yes, Levi,” Eren moans, not bothering to do anything to stop the profuse amount of drool that falls out of his mouth. Just another pillow they won’t sleep with tonight- they have enough to make do. He whimpers when Levi sticks his fingers into his mouth, not even needing a verbal command to get to work, and he sucks eagerly, his tongue wrapping around the digits greedily. His mouth seeks Levi’s fingers when he withdraws them, moaning in relief when Levi circles them around his entrance, then moves to caress a cheek as a lube slicked finger of his other hand easily slides into Eren. “L-Levi… feels good, baby.” Levi smirks cruelly, leaning down to lap at Eren again as he works his finger. “F-fuck…”

Levi takes his mouth away when he slides a second and then third finger into Eren, working him quickly but thoroughly. He shrugs his pants off once he’s done, grunting as his erection is freed. Eren peers over his shoulder, unable to help wriggling his hips as he watches Levi slick himself up. “N-no condom?” he asks breathlessly, eyes widening in desire. Levi just looks at him as he guides himself to Eren’s entrance.

“Of course not,” he mutters, directing Eren’s head to the pillow again. “You’re all mine. Going to mark you as such.” He slides the head in, fascinated at the way Eren’s tight, hot hole tries to suck him in greedily, eliciting a needy moan from the brunet. Levi grits his teeth as he slides the rest of the way in, licking his lips at the way Eren’s wonderful ass fits perfectly against his hips, the way the dark thicket of hair is nestled against Eren’s caramel skin. Eren’s shoulders are heaving in breathless pants, whimpering when Levi pulls back so that only the head remains in. Levi regards his lover for one moment before he slides in again, plastering himself to Eren’s back, whispering loud enough for Eren to hear. “Going to fill you up with my cock, come so hard in you, make you _scream_.” Eren is already mewling at Levi’s words, his hips rutting back against Levi’s greedily. “I’m going to _breed_ you, Pup,” he growls, sitting up to rake his clean hand down Eren’s back, his grip on Eren’s hip tight. Eren throws his head back in a _howl_ , moaning and panting like a bitch in heat, and this only drives Levi to drag a nail down Eren’s skin, letters forming on his broad back. When Levi finishes the word, he leans down to press a gentle kiss to Eren’s back, stroking his hip.

“L-Levi, baby, m-my…”

“Your arms?” Eren nods, and Levi plasters Eren to his chest, laying him down against the bed. “There you go.”

“Th-thank you, ba- _fuck_!” Eren screams when Levi rams into his prostate, and Levi rakes his hand down Eren’s back once more, scratch marks overlapping over the _MINE_. Levi continues his brutal pace, gripping Eren’s hip tightly and occasionally adding new scratches, until he hears incoherent babbling coming from the pillow.

“What is it, Pup?” he asks, slowing down his pace just the tiniest bit, licking his lips when Eren looks up at him, his cheeks flushed and wet with tears, his lips swollen and parted on shaky breaths, his eyes wide and dark.

“I- I need to come, L-Levi, baby-y, _please_ -”

“No.” Eren whines, burying his face back in the pillow with a wracking sob, trying desperately to obey Levi, knowing he will be rewarded very nicely if he does so.

But try as he might, he can only feel his orgasm coming closer, like a rolling wave to a sandy shore, and he tries to beg Levi one more time. “L-Levi- _ah_!” He’s answered with nails digging even harder into his skin as Levi delivers a forceful thrust.

“You need to come, Pup?” Eren nods shakily, and Levi plasters himself as close as he can to Eren. “Then come. Come for me, Eren, my sweet boy.” The added praise only roils Eren further, blood boiling as the coil in his gut loosens, screaming hoarsely as his orgasm overtakes him, floods his senses, his vision going white as he grips Levi exquisitely. Levi just holds him close, gently reaching down to milk Eren through his orgasm, kissing an unmarred part of his back and whispering continuous praises. “Good boy. My good Pup. Mine.”

Eren can’t respond, can barely register Levi’s careful touches and sweet whispers, but he smiles weakly to himself, sated. The smile soon fades, however, overstimulated from Levi still slowly and gently fucking into him. “Le-vi…”

Levi pats Eren’s hip, gritting his teeth as he wills his orgasm closer. He’s already starting to feel guilty for being so demanding, pushy, forceful and dominant on Eren tonight, for scratching his back, for the possessive marks on his neck. “D-don’t… don’t worry, Eren, I’m… I’m close.”

“… on… me…”

“What was that?” Levi leans forward closer to catch what Eren’s saying.

“C-come… come on me, p-please. M-make me yours,” Eren pleads, weakly and hoarsely, and Levi muffles his groan by pressing his face into Eren’s sweaty, marred back.

“I c-can’t, love, I've- I've already marked you enough.” Eren doesn't seem to hear him, the whine more from over-stimulation than disappointment. With just a few more thrusts, Levi comes, his throat caught on a groan as he presses Eren even closer to his chest, letting them both fall to the bed once he’s milked dry, holding tight to Eren once he pulls out. They lay together, chests heaving as they catch their breath, Levi’s thumb caressing Eren’s thigh as he peppers careful kisses across his chest.

When he’s recovered, Levi sits up, brushing back Eren’s bangs to peer at his face. “Eren, are… are you okay?” He waits patiently for a response, guilt churning in his gut as he swipes a thumb over a tear track, letting out a sigh in relief when Eren opens his eyes with a little smile.

“Levi,” he whispers, his voice laced with tender love, complete adoration and utter affection. He tries to pull Levi down for a kiss, pouting when Levi turns his head so that the swollen lips meets his cheek, but he appreciates that his boyfriend still looks out for him in that regard. With a happy sigh, he nuzzles into Levi’s neck, breathing in the natural scent of his lover. “I feel so good, baby.”

Levi sighs again, pressing a kiss into Eren’s hair and grimacing as he looks down at Eren’s back. “Really? I did a number on you.”

“Levi.” He meets Eren’s fierce glare, and the brunet weakly pulls himself up to lay on top of Levi’s chest. “I know you’re feeling guilty for doing this, but try not to, okay? You know I like it when you get possessive and mark me, and you always take such good care of me afterwards- and all the time, really- but believe me, baby, I’m okay.” He caresses Levi’s cheeks, dipping down to press a kiss to his forehead. Levi sighs, his own thumbs rubbing over the back of Eren’s hands.

“You really are… so good to me, Eren. I love you so much.” He can feel Eren’s smile, a silent ‘I love you, too,’, and they sit in peaceful silence together until Levi sits up, carefully wrapping Eren’s long, strong legs gently around his waist, holding his back carefully as he stands up.

“Let’s go get you cleaned up, my love.” Eren smiles, kissing Levi’s neck thankfully as they head to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: I'm starting a new job this upcoming Monday. As of right now, I don't know if or how this will impact my schedule, seeing as it will be full time second shift. Technically, I suppose I could have time to write or edit during the day after I wake up and take care of everything else I need to do, but that remains to be seen. I already have the next few days written out, it will just be a matter of when I will have time to sit down and edit and finish the remaining chapters. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading, and I appreciate feedback <3


	11. Dom/sub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: some drinking, over-stimulation, orgasm delay/denial, multiple orgasms, rough sex, dirty talk, spanking. It is a BDSM scene so. Please use protection, be safe, and only have this kind of sex with someone you completely trust!
> 
> Setting: September of Eren's junior year (2013- he's 20, Levi is 22 and taking the semester off)

Levi stalks into the gas station, frowning as he dials Eren’s phone number, and his thin eyebrows just barely relaxes when his boyfriend picks up on the third ring. “Levi! How are you?”

  
“I’m ready to go the fuck home,” he replies tersely, shooting a glare at the old man who glances up in appalled shock as he opens up a door to grab a soda.

  
“Oh, um...” He can hear Eren walking through his campus on the other end of the line, students milling about and a breeze whipping through the wind. Eren must have turned off one of the paths to go to someplace quieter to talk to him, because the noise dies down a bit. “Sorry, I was on my way to class. Was it that bad?”

  
“Yes. First my niece’s bat mitzvah on Saturday, then church on Sunday, then my cousin’s wedding yesterday, and the whole time my parents are spewing their religious, racist, transphobic and homophobic bullshit, trying to set me up with girls.” He doesn’t realize that he breathes the words out in a rush, his chest heaving as he leans his forehead against the cool glass. “I… fuck, Eren, it was _so_ hard, I’ve missed your voice. I don’t know how many times I came close to telling them about me and you, baby, I…” His clutch on the phone tightens. “They kept asking about whether or not I’ll go to grad school, about my car, about the apartment, about Misty, about my doctors and medicine. I could tell they’re still worried about money, that I’m some disappointment, I came so close to having a panic attack and-”

  
“Levi, baby. I need you to breathe, please.” Eren’s words are calm and cool, and Levi takes in a deep shuddering gasp he didn’t know he needed, his knuckles white and legs trembling. “Are you okay? Where are you?”

  
“I’m… I’m at the gas station. I was just about to start driving home.”

  
“Ah, that means you’d get home around four… If it was after seven I’d be there and have dinner ready for you.” Eren sounds pained that he won’t be there when his boyfriend gets home, and Levi just closes his eyes and sighs.

  
“No, don’t worry about it, Eren. You’re going to go to your last class for the night, then you can come over. It gives me time to say hi to Misty.”

  
“… Okay.” He can tell that Eren sounds worried about him being by himself, but thankfully, he doesn’t press on. “I love you so much, Levi. Be careful driving, and text me when you’re home. I’ll see you later tonight.”

  
“I love you, too, Eren.” Levi can practically _feel_ Eren’s soft, sad smile, and when they both mutter their goodbyes, Levi hangs up, simply breathing in and out for a few minutes before he finishes gathering his purchases.

\---

The first thing Eren notices when he unlocks the apartment door is the stench of alcohol. He freezes in his steps, his arm dropping from his shoulder, and his bag falls to the floor. “Oh no,” he mutters quietly, his eyes growing wide with concern as he turns into the kitchen. “Levi?”

The figure slumped at the table in the dining room stirs, blinking heavily as he peers up at Eren from furrowed brows. “Eren?” he slurs, wobbling as he stands up, his pale hands gripping the table as he lurches forward. “W-whoa…”

  
“Jesus Christ, Levi, how much have you had to drink? You reek of… all kinds of booze,” Eren scowls, rushing forward to catch Levi before he can topple over.

  
“Sssshh,” Levi slurs, failing in his attempt to put his finger to his lips, and his hands fist Eren’s shirt clumsily. “Eren… want you ta fuck me.”

  
“Levi, no, you’re-”

  
“Noooo.” Levi shakes his head hard, and his voice takes on a desperate edge as his grip on Eren’s shirt tightens. “Need ya ta fuck me. Tie me up, smack me, make me scream ‘n cry ‘n beg, call me names, pull my hair, pleas-”

  
“Levi, that’s _enough_!” Eren grabs his wrists to pry him off, and Levi snickers.

  
“Ooh, you’re mad at me…” He yanks Eren’s hand down to his crotch, throwing his head back in a whine. “’m so hard, fuck me…”

  
“No, Levi-”

  
“Oh, c’monnnn.” Levi drops Eren’s hand in a pout, then drops to his knees as he starts to fumble with Eren’s belt. “Fuck me…”

  
“ _Levi_.” Eren tightens his grip on Levi’s wrists, bending down to look him in the eye. “Stop it. You’re wasted. If I had sex with you right now, it would be without your full consent. There is no way in hell I am _ever_ going to do that to you. I need to take care of you and make sure you go to sleep.” He stares hard at Levi, who closes his eyes with a groan.

  
“So mean…” He shakes in Eren’s hold, and Eren has him over the kitchen sink before he can get sick all over the floor, brushing his bangs back tenderly with tears in his eyes.

  
“Oh, Levi…”

\---

The sunlight seems to stab Levi behind the eyelids as his head pounds, and he groans in pain when he tries to roll over, the rustling of the blankets too loud for him. He tries to open his eyes, blinking blearily as his vision slowly comes into focus. There’s a glass of water on the bedside table nearest him, and when he sits up groggily, he sees that there’s some ibuprofen next to the water. He realizes how disgusting his mouth tastes as he swallows the pills, and then he smells breakfast cooking in the kitchen, curling his nose a bit at the smell. When he swings his legs over the bed, he knocks a small, empty trash can over, and he winces and stares at it in puzzlement before he stands up with some difficulty. The sight that greets him in the bathroom mirror is a surprising one, and he blinks as he peers closer, eyeing the messed up hair, pallid expression, and darker circles under his eyes. He’s only in his boxer briefs- just how wasted _did_ he get last night?

When he stumbles out of the bathroom, Eren’s sitting at the dining room table with breakfast on the table, peering up at him over the rim of his glasses and the newspaper. “Good morning,” he says softly as he watches Levi carefully. “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit,” Levi mumbles, standing there awkwardly and climbing into Eren’s lap when he opens his arms. “I’m really sorry.”

“Levi…” Eren gently cards his fingers through Levi’s hair and presses a kiss to his cheek. “I’m just… I’m glad you didn’t get hurt, baby. I was honestly really scared when I got home. I wish you would have called me or something, though.”

“You were in class.”

“That’s no excuse.” Eren’s arm tightens around him as he buries his nose in the black hair. “I know you were upset about your parents, Levi, but… drinking? Especially that much?”

“I know,” Levi says quietly, his hands fisting in Eren’s shirt. “I just… I’m sorry. I fucked up.”

“... No, I wouldn’t say it that way.” They sit there for a moment, Eren stroking Levi’s back reassuringly before he nods toward the food, picking up a piece of toast and holding it in front of Levi. “C’mon, love, I need you to eat.”

He continues to hold Levi, stroking his hip as he slowly nibbles on some food, and Misty comes to curl up at Eren’s feet. After a piece of toast and some bacon and eggs are in Levi’s stomach, he quietly asks, “Do you remember anything you said or did last night, by any chance?”

A forkful of pancakes pauses in midair as Levi furrows his brows, trying to remember. “Not really,” he admits, setting the fork down. “Why? What did I do?” He glances down at himself, then back up at Eren. “I must have thrown up or something, judging by the fact that I woke up in just this.”

“Yeah, you did.” Eren’s gaze on him is observant. “When I got home last night, you were slumped here, at the table. You said you wanted me to fuck you. You said you wanted me to do all kinds of things, like tie you up, smack you, pull your hair, make you scream, cry and beg. You put my hand on your crotch, and when I tried to tell you that I wouldn’t do anything because you were drunk, you tried to suck me off. I told you again, you said I was mean, then you got sick, and I put you to bed.” He watches Levi carefully, who just stares at the floor, then closes his eyes with a sigh.

“I’m sorry, Eren.” He opens his eyes, exhaling through his nose as he runs a hand through his hair. “And thank you for not taking advantage of me.”

“You know I would never,” Eren assures as he rests his chin on Levi’s shoulder. Leaning his head on top of Eren’s, Levi closes his eyes again with another sigh.

“Just so you know, I wasn’t just saying that _because_ I was drunk last night.” Eren hums questioningly. “We haven’t done a scene in a while.”

“… Ah.” Eren takes Levi’s hand and looks him in the eye. “I take it you’d like to have the sub role. To be honest, though, I don’t know how I’d feel doing a scene with you, whether or not you were the Dom or the sub- not with the emotional, mental and physical state you’re in. I’ll admit I’m kinda concerned about how this desire came up, too- if it’s because we haven’t done one in a while, then that’s fine. But if it’s because of visiting your parents, well…” He trails off, and Levi shakes his head, placing his hand on top of Eren’s.

“I wasn’t thinking of doing this today, no. But I have been wanting to do a scene for awhile. As a sub- unless you wanted it.” Eren is silent as he quietly regards Levi, getting a read on his wants, desires, and emotions until he nods slowly.

“Okay then. I guess we can do one soon.” He presses his nose into Levi’s undercut with a deep sigh. “We’d have to go over the contract and limits again.”

“Is it possible we could do that today?”

“… Are you saying you would like to do the scene tomorrow?” When Levi nods, Eren silently considers it, then presses a kiss to Levi’s hand. “Okay then.”

“Thank you, Eren.” Levi turns in his lap to cup Eren’s warm cheeks in his cool hands, grey eyes boring into teal with genuine gratitude as he leans his forehead on Eren’s. “It means a lot to me.”

Eren’s own hands come up to cup Levi’s cheeks, and he closes his eyes and nestles into the warm touch, humming faintly when Eren presses their lips together.

“You’re welcome, Levi.” Another kiss. “I love you.” Another, and Levi can feel the corners of Eren’s lips quirked up in a small smile. “But breakfast first, okay?”

  
\---

  
As soon Levi finishes eating as much as he can, Eren lays him down on the couch with a water bottle and a purring Misty while he cleans up, coming to join them once he’s done, and he scratches both Levi’s and Misty’s head while they watch TV. Once Eren is sure that the aftereffects of Levi’s hangover are fully gone after lunch, he grabs some pens and paper and Levi’s laptop, setting them on the dining room table. “You ready to go over this?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.” While he boots up Levi’s laptop to look for the notes they have on scenes, kinks, elements and the contract they last used, he asks “So what do you want out of this scene?”

“One of things I said I wanted was to be tied up,” Levi says, writing it down under a column labeled _My Desires_ as he gently rubs Misty’s back with his foot.

“So bondage,” Eren says, writing it down under the column _Levi’s Desires_ before he regards the notes on Word Doc. “But not predicament or torture bondage,” he recalls, finding them under the Hard Limits.

“Or spreader bars, chains, mummification or metal,” Levi remembers. “And not the ball tie, frog-tie, hogtie or shrimp tie.”

“Right.” More hard limits they've been established in the past. Eren purses his lips- they both know that he wouldn’t leave Levi alone if he was bound, and that he’d have to switch his position after an hour, and that they’d have to be careful with gags. “So did you want any sort of tie? Over arm, reverse prayer, box-tie?”

Levi’s silent, save for the tapping of his pen against the paper. “I think I just want to be cuffed to the bed.”

“Alrighty then.” Eren’s relieved that Levi isn’t asking for anything _too_ complicated so far as they both jot _cuffed to bed_ down- he always seems to have trouble tying and untying the rope knots. “Blindfold?”

“Yes,” Levi immediately answers, speaking as they jot it down. “I can’t decide if I want to be facefucked or gagged.”

“Um.” Eren blinks as he racks his brain. If Levi’s gagged, he wouldn’t be able to use safe words, and it’d be especially harder for him to signal a pause if he’s cuffed to the bed, unless he had a small bell in his hand. “I mean… we can do both, if you want. I could just have you gagged for a little bit, then take it off and keep it off?”

Levi nods, knowing Eren feels more comfortable if he isn’t gagged the whole scene. “Sounds good.”

“So ball gag, wiffle gag, ring gag or bit gag?”

“Hmm… if you want to have to take the gag off and keep if off after you facefuck me, then why not ball or wiffle? I’ll leave it up to you.” As they jot down _gagged and facefucked_ , Levi asks “Will you want me to speak or be quiet? And what about breath-play?”

“Oh, uh… I’ll definitely want you to speak for safe words. If I want you to be quiet, I’ll guess I’ll say so.” Levi nods, and Eren licks his lips slowly. “And… I was going to ask if I could put a collar on you,” Eren admits, watching the way Levi’s lips twitch in approval. “But if you want me to choke you a little bit, I guess I can do it a little bit softer than usual? Above the collar, under your jaw?”

“Please.” As they write down _collar and breath play_ , Levi watches Eren. “Does the collar mean you want pet-play?”

Eren shakes his head. “No, just… you know I like seeing you collared,” he says, his lips quirking at the playful smirk Levi shoots back. They each know that they rather prefer full on pet-play scenes rather than incorporating some elements in other scenes.

“I know.” Levi looks to the ceiling in concentration, then back at Eren. “Dirty talk, some name calling, hair pulling and smacking okay?”

“Dirty talk is a _definitely_ ,” Eren grins wickedly as he writes it down. “I can pull your hair and call you some names, too.” He looks at Levi, his thick brows furrowed as his pen taps the paper. “Now, when you say smacking, you mean spanking, right?”

“Yeah. But can I ask that you use the crop? Just for stroking or tapping,” he reassures Eren when he frowns. Impact play is a hard limit for both of them- no caning, paddling, whipping or flogging.

“Okay,” Eren agrees, writing it down. “So what else?” he asks, reaching out to absentmindedly brush back Levi’s bangs. “We could do wax play, ice play, nipple play, sensation play; or we could use foot or body worship, clamps, toys, feathers... We could also do cock rings, rimming, multiple orgasms, orgasm delay or denial… Or what about over-stimulation, fisting, spider-walking, tickling, biting, or scratching?”

Levi hums, catching Eren’s hand to press a kiss to the palm as he starts writing things down. “Definitely okay with the orgasm things, the cock ring, and over-stimulation stuff. Same with the worship, feathers, tickling, biting, and scratching. As for rimming and fisting, though…”

“No to those, then. Okay.” Levi nods, pressing another kiss to his palm as he writes the approved desires down.

“Yeah. You can do spider-walking if you want, though it works better on you. Toys are okay, and the sensation play stuff is good, too.”

“Got it.” After they write it down, they review their lists, then Eren glances at the list in Word Doc. “Think that pretty much covers it.” Levi hums in agreement, and Eren tilts the laptop to Levi so that he can check the Word Doc. “How about the time is tomorrow morning after breakfast? Get a good night’s sleep, eat a good meal, then we’ll both get clean and showered, and I’ll prepare everything.”

“Sounds good to me.” They finish revising their notes and sign them, then Eren returns the pens to their proper place, and Levi’s laptop and contracts to the bedroom while Levi goes to the couch to pet Misty. When Eren returns, he sits next to Levi on the couch, spreading his legs when Levi crawls into his lap.

“I want to thank you again, Eren.”

“You’re most certainly welcome, Levi.” He bumps their noses playfully, their hands sliding slowly over each other as they kiss warmly. “You wanna do anything slow and sweet right now? Or save your energy for tomorrow’s scene and make love later?”

“Both,” Levi breathes, shuddering when Eren smiles sweetly against his neck.

  
\---

  
The next morning, Levi hums gently to himself as he stretches his arms and toes under the blankets, rubbing his eyes and scratching Misty’s head sleepily. He definitely feels well rested. When he makes his way to the kitchen, Eren shoots him a wide smile from where he’s standing at the oven before kissing his bed head. “Morning, Sleeping Beauty. Good night’s sleep?”

  
“Oh yeah. You?”

  
“Mhm, yep! Now it’s time for a nice, big, healthy breakfast for the both of us.” He pulls back to look Levi over carefully. “You’re still good on doing this, yeah?”

  
“Definitely.” Levi reassures him by looping his arm around his waist as he looks at the food. “It does look good. Thank you,” he says, leaning up to kiss Eren’s cheek before he starts taking plates to the table.

  
They eat the food and clean up the kitchen, then they go and make the bed, pulling the things they’ll need out of their storage spots in the closet. “Okay. Shall I take a shower first, or you?”

  
“I’ll go first,” Levi says. “I’ll get dressed just to do a bit of stretching before we start.”

  
“Sounds good.”

  
\---

  
Once they’re both showered and Levi has stretched, he’s sitting on the bed, Eren sitting in front of him in the desk chair from the living room, dressed in an old pair of jeans and t-shirt, their contracts in hand. “Review of words.”

  
“’Red’ or ‘Wings’ for ‘stop’. ‘Yellow’ or ‘Astronaut’ for ‘slow down’, ‘pause’, ‘hold on’, or ‘wait a minute’. Green for ‘go ahead’.” Levi looks at Eren. “Do you want to use a word to begin or end the scene today?”

  
“Hmm… I’ll just say ‘begin scene’ once we start, ask your color before I proceed with anything new, then say ‘end scene’ once we’re done.”

  
“Alright then.” With one last glance at the contract, Levi hands it to Eren, who sets them aside, then settles back into the chair. His teal eyes start to grow darker as he pins Levi with his gaze, his strong arms crossed over his broad chest, and Levi shifts under his piercing look. His blood is already rushing with the thrill of serving Eren, pleasuring him, being used and dominated by him, submitting to Eren’s every will, whim, desire, want, and need.

  
“Begin scene,” Eren says lowly, his tone sparking Levi’s blood. “Strip.”

  
Slowly, Levi stands up, keeping his eyes downcast as he undoes each button of his shirt, one by one. He glances up meekly at Eren once they’re all undone, quietly looking to see if his Dom wants him to fold his shirt, or just leave it on the ground. At the last moment, he decides to just drop it on the ground, mentally patting himself on the back at the pleased glint in Eren’s eyes. He looks down again as he undoes the button and zipper of his jeans, hearing Eren’s quiet amused hum when he sees that he’s gone commando for now, his cock already beginning to get hard.

  
“Very good. Now, on the bed, Kitten.” Ooh, name calling already. Very nice. Levi obediently crawls onto the bed, his legs tucked underneath him as he faces the slatted headboard. Eren crawls beside him on the bed, the sound of a cap being opened resonating in the bedroom. Levi bites his lip when Eren places his hands on his pale shoulders, gently massaging the lotion into his skin. He breathes evenly as Eren’s fingers carefully knead his neck, rubbing circles down his arms, the touch skittering across his elbows and wrists. “I’m going to put the collar on you now. Color?”

  
Normally, if they weren’t doing a scene, Levi would scoff at him, saying Eren doesn’t need to ask those kinds of questions- but he can’t do that now. He wouldn’t. He doesn’t want to disappoint his Dom. “Green,” he breathes.

  
“’Green’, _what_?” Oh, shit.

  
“Green, Sir.” Eren’s hum behind him is pleased, and Levi hears him reach for the red collar, gently warming up the leather between his hands before he carefully slips it on. “Good boy. Now turn around and lay down.” Levi keeps his eyes lowered docilely as he does as he’s told, glancing up at Eren through half hooded lids once he’s done.

  
“Bondage cuffs. Color?”

  
“Green, Sir.” With a pleased smirk, Eren warms up the red leather in between his hands, buckling both on Levi’s wrists. He attaches the chain to the D-link on one cuff, threads the chain through the slats on the headboard, and attaches it to the other link. He gives a tug on them to check and shoots Levi a silent look to gauge how they feel on him. Levi licks his lips as he does so- he’s aware that while Eren does like seeing him tied up, he will also miss the fact that Levi can’t show his pleasure during sex by clawing his nails down his back. “Green, Sir,” Levi says again after he tugs on them.

  
“Excellent. Next, the blindfold.”

  
“Green, Sir.” Levi breathes, deliberately licking his lips as Eren warms the black material up in between his strong, dark hands. He leans in closer to slip it around Levi’s eyes, being careful with the piercings in Levi’s eyebrow. Levi nods once it’s on, and Eren abruptly grabs his chin for a rough kiss. He nips and tugs on his lips harshly, thrusting his tongue into Levi’s mouth possessively, licking the back of his teeth, sucking Levi’s tongue into his mouth and gently biting on the tip of it. When he pulls back, Levi is gasping, already tugging against the restraints.

  
“Are you going to behave for me? Going to be loud? Be still?” He places his hand on Levi’s chest, and Levi nods.

  
“Y-yes, Sir.”

  
“Good boy.” Eren traces his thumb along Levi’s jaw, pushing it in between the red lips. “Think I want to see your pretty little mouth stuffed now. Color for the gag?”

  
“Green, green, _please_ , Sir.”

  
“Ooh, somebody’s eager.” Chuckling darkly, Eren slips the ball gag into Levi’s mouth, buckling it at the back of Levi’s head. “Is that good, Kitten?” Levi moans his answer as he nods his head, rubbing his tongue against the back of the silicone. God, he’s already starting to drool and pant, and he unconsciously rattles the chain against the slats. “Hey, now.” Eren’s stern voice sends a shiver down Levi’s spine, and if he wasn’t blindfolded or gagged, he would bat his eyelashes or lick his lips apologetically. Instead, he winds his fingers around the chain in some attempt to ground himself.

  
Eren chuckles, and then the bed evens out as he gets up from it, and Levi’s heart starts to beat even faster. He knows Eren would _never_ leave him alone like this, and the fact that he trusts Eren this much, straining his ears to listen for his Dom’s quiet footsteps, sends another thrill down his spine.

  
Suddenly, Eren’s fingers are dancing lightly over the thick, black hair on his legs, making his back bow off the bed, and the chain rattles as his loud gasp muffled by the gag.

  
“Already so sensitive,” Eren murmurs as he trails his fingers over the coarse patch of hair above Levi’s groin, deliberately avoiding his cock. Levi whines around the gag as fingers breeze over his happy trail, mourning the fact that he isn’t as hairy as his Dom as the fingers continue up the hair on his chest. Drool is already starting to drip out of his mouth as Eren gently brushes his fingers through his armpit hair, reaching under Levi’s arms to brush over the hair on his forearms. He withdraws his hands once he reaches Levi’s wrists, and time seems to be drawn out as Levi waits for Eren to start touching him again.

  
Suddenly, something is dancing along the instep of Levi’s foot, and before he can buck and flail, Eren’s pinning his ankles together and down with one hand, still administering the fluttering touches with the other. “Hmm… you don’t want me to tie your legs up, do you, Kitten?” Levi knows Eren wouldn’t- they had agreed to keep his legs free, both of them knowing that Eren can easily hold his legs down if need be. He can practically _see_ the playful smirk dancing across Eren’s face as he continues his assault with the feather (it’s _gotta_ be a feather) up his shins and thighs, purposefully avoiding his cock again as he brushes it against his hips, humming as Levi moans. Levi bucks up as Eren circles the feather around his nipples, panting harshly once his Dom finishes the assault by pulling the feather away from his arms.

  
There’s another painful lapse of time before Eren’s scent assaults Levi’s nose, and he inhales sharply, moaning as he feels Eren’s breath against his ear. “I’m going to take the gag off now.” His fingers are gentle as they reach behind Levi’s head, carefully unbuckling it and slipping it out of his mouth, watching cautiously as Levi gasps. “How do you feel?’ he asks, gently wiping the drool off from around Levi’s mouth.

  
“G-good, Sir,” comes the harsh pant, and Eren plants a gentle kiss on his lips, licking up the excess drool and drinking in the moans.  
“Good boy. Such an obedient little Kitten. Are you thirsty?” Eren unscrews the cap to a water bottle and takes a sip before setting it back on the nightstand, tenderly cradling Levi’s head as their lips meet again. He patiently waits as Levi swallows the water and presses a kiss to his lips once he’s done. “There you go.”

  
“T-thank you, Sir.” Levi fights the urge to not bow his back when Eren runs his palm gently along his jaw, opting instead to nuzzle into the touch.

  
“You’re very welcome, little Kitten. Such a polite boy, so good.” The praise makes Levi’s gut churn with pleasure, reveling in the fact that he’s able to lick his lips again as Eren withdraws once. He patiently waits for his Dom’s next move, holding his breath when one leg is lifted, feeling Eren’s hot breath fan over the sole of his foot.

  
“O-oh…” He can’t help the gasp he lets out when Eren’s thumbs gently knead the sole, lips fluttering against the calloused skin in barely there kisses, flicking the tip of his tongue out lightly. Levi isn’t usually one for foot worship, but he’s glad he’s agreed to it this time- and that he isn’t _too_ ticklish.

  
Eren slowly makes his way up his calf and thigh, switching to the other leg after he steers clear of Levi’s aching cock. He chuckles when he gently scrapes his teeth then flicks his tongue against the dark trail of hair on Levi’s torso, pulling a needy moan from his sub as he repeats those actions up to his pierced nipples. “Have I ever told you how _divine_ you taste, my little Kitten? How simply _intoxicating_ you smell?” he growls, nuzzling his nose in Levi’s armpit, inhaling deeply as his sub gasps loudly. Levi whimpers when Eren pulls away yet again, his fingers flexing against the chain as if he can still cling to his sanity, his heightened senses sending him in a downward spiral of maddening arousal.

  
Finally, the end of the leather riding crop tickles up the bottom of Levi’s feet, and he moans loudly in pleasure for his Dom. “T-thank you, Sir.” Eren gently strokes his calf with the end of it in acknowledgement, switching to his other leg once he finishes with the strokes on the previous one, then up his chest. Then, he gently taps back down along his path, leaving Levi panting once he finishes.

  
“Can you flip over?” Eren asks, his fingers lightly dragging up and down Levi’s pierced hips. Levi’s still catching his breath as he rattles the chain and lifts his shoulders, gently lifting his legs up to try to roll over. He decides to play it coyly instead, licking his lips demurely as he settles weakly back down on the bed.

  
“M-may I have some help, Sir? Please?” If he didn’t have the blindfold on, he’d definitely be batting his lashes right now. His little plea totally works, because he can hear Eren lick his lips.

  
“Of course, baby boy. Poor little Kitten can’t flip over all by himself now, can he? Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” And oh, got him he does- and Levi _revels_ in this feeling.

  
“T-thank you, Sir,” he says once he’s propped up on his knees and forearms, wiggling his ass as he arches his back and juts it out for Eren, spreading his thighs temptingly. He can hear Eren groaning lowly behind him, and Levi throws his head back as Eren gently spreads his palms on Levi’s ass.

  
“Oh, Kitten… your ass is so perfect, baby boy… so tight and round…” He withdraws his hand, then a sound, resolute _smack!_ thickly permeates the air, resulting in Levi moaning like a bitch in heat. “Oh? You like that?”

  
“ _Yes_ , yes Sir, t-thank you so much, Sir.”

  
“Good boy.” He runs his hands carefully over Levi’s bottom again, just barely brushing his thumb over the fluttering hole. “Damn, baby… Sure do wish I could lick at this tiny, tight, _hot_ little hole of yours.” Levi can’t help but moan, because now he’s regretting that they didn’t put it in the contract for today. Even if he begs for it, Eren would never do something in a scene if it’s already been discussed and not put into the contract.

  
“I apologize, Sir.” … Oh, shit. That slipped out, and Eren’s hands still on his behind.

  
“Yellow.” He leans forward, his hair brushing along Levi’s neck as he speaks softly. “Levi. You don’t have to apologize.”

  
“I know, Eren. It just came out.”

  
“… Okay.” He gently runs a hand along Levi’s jaw, tilting it forward for a sweet kiss. “Are you good to return to the scene?”

  
“Yes, baby, please.”

  
“Alright. I love you, baby.” With one kiss to a shoulder, Eren pulls back, muttering ‘Back to scene’ as he continues to rub his hands over Levi’s ass. Levi groans, the small links of the chain digging into his fingers as Eren spider-walks up the back of his legs and arms, then drags the feather over his legs, back, and arms. He repeats the path with kisses, licks and small nips, then with strokes and light taps with the riding crop, avoiding Levi’s bottom the whole time. Levi’s panting when Eren’s done, whining with desire when he hears Eren discarding his clothes. Eren crawls in front of him, and swings one knee over Levi’s bound arms so that his sub is faced with his arousal, and he swipes a thumb in between Levi’s parted lips.

  
“What’s the matter, my little Kitten? You hungry for something? Perhaps thirsty?” he asks, feeling Levi’s shiver as he strokes himself slowly, withdrawing his thumb after he pushes Levi’s tongue back in his mouth.

  
“S-Sir… may I suck your cock, please? It’s so good, Sir, so big and thick, so delicious… I love it when I pleasure you by being facefucked with it, Sir.” He can feel Eren’s growl rumbling from his chest, and then he moans as Eren’s thumb forces his mouth open again, sticking his tongue out lewdly. Eren taps the head of his cock once against Levi’s tongue, and his sub groans _beautifully_ , rattling his chain at the heat, taste and wetness, dutifully swallowing up the large drop of precome that slides down into his throat.

  
“Hmm… well, you see, I don’t think you really _deserve_ my cock, Kitten.” He smirks evilly at the way Levi’s jaw drops in horror, a whine creeping up his throat. “Do you think you’ve been behaving enough for me? I hear you keep rattling that chain.”

  
Damn. If it’d be any other time, Levi would snark back at Eren, saying there’s no fucking way he can keep still if he’s being teased so damn much. But now, Levi meekly lowers his head, careful not to nuzzle into Eren’s hip or thigh. “I’m s-sorry, Sir. I was just shifting, Sir.”

  
Eren hums thoughtfully above him, then gently runs his hand through Levi’s hair. “Really? Just shifting, Kitten?” Levi nods again. “Hmm. Well… I suppose I can trust you, Kitten. Or forgive you, if you weren’t in fact ‘just shifting’. You do know that good boys get rewarded for being truthful, don’t you?”

  
“Y-yes, Sir. I would never lie to you, Sir.” Apparently this is the correct answer, because Eren ruffles his hair again, then he slowly undoes the blindfold, his dark thumb stroking his pale cheek gently as Levi blinks furiously. He bites his lip as the sight of his Dom swims into focus.

  
“Well, well, well… Look at you, Kitten. So needy.” The thumb slips into Levi’s mouth, and his pupils dilate even further as Eren leans closer. “You keep biting your lip, baby boy. You know what that does to me.” No longer impeded by the blindfold, Levi lowers his gaze submissively, and Eren tilts his chin up. “You want my cock, Kitten?” He nods fervently, and Eren looks down at him with a satisfied smirk, easing Levi’s mouth open with his thumb, laying the head of his cock upon Levi’s tongue.

  
“Then start sucking, baby boy.”

  
Levi starts by swirling his tongue slowly around the thick hooded head, batting up at Eren through his lashes- he knows how much his Dom _loves_ it as he gazes up at him while sucking his cock. He moans at the taste of Eren’s precome, lips wrapping tightly around Eren’s length as his Dom slides it in the rest of his mouth, over his wet tongue, and _oh_ , into his throat. Levi has more than enough experience to relax and take Eren’s cock all the way to the base, and he hums as he nuzzles his nose into the thick, dark curls, hollowing his cheeks and swallowing.

  
“Shit, baby… just like that, good boy.” Eren runs his hand through Levi’s hair in approval, biting his lip at the way Levi moans around his length, his tongue doing something _amazing_ along the vein and underside. “Mhm… gonna stretch your tight little hole wide open now, baby, get you ready for my thick cock to fuck your hot little ass. That sound good? Finger fuck you while I facefuck you?” The way Levi moans so loudly and lewdly around him is divine, and Eren watches in fascination as his sub rolls his hips and bows his back, expressing his need by jutting his ass out and spreading his thighs some more. “Ngh… good boy, good…” Eren slowly eases himself out of Levi’s mouth, allowing only the head to rest there so he can breathe while he grabs the lube. Levi makes a noise, whether it’s in anticipation for Eren’s long, warm fingers, or wanting his cock fucking his mouth, and Eren just glances down at him with arched eyebrows as he liberally coats his fingers.

  
“What is it, baby boy?” he asks, running his other hand through Levi’s hair again as he slowly slides his length back in his mouth, warming the lube up on his fingers. “You want my cock? My fingers? _Both_?” When Levi moans around him, sucking harshly, Eren bites back a chuckle. “Hmph. So greedy, little boy. But I suppose I _could_ reward you for being so obedient. Your pretty little mouth feels so lovely around my cock.” Levi rubs his tongue roughly along the underside, happy that he’s pleasing Eren so much, and his Dom groans as he starts fucking his mouth slow and easy, just like he always does before he picks up the pace. Eren presses a kiss on Levi’s back as he slides his fingers in the valley between Levi’s plump rear, massaging the perineum and his tight ball sack. “My goodness, Kitten… so tight and hard, aren’t you?” Levi nods with a whine, arching back for more pressure from the fingers and sucking harshly on Eren’s cock in the meantime.

  
“You aren’t to come until I tell you to.”

  
Levi stills around his cock, moaning mournfully, but like the good little sub he is, he grips the chain tighter and pulls up to suckle on the head, slipping his tongue underneath the foreskin. Eren groans, muttering another “Good boy, so good,” as he rewards Levi by circling his entrance, both of them moaning as he slips the tip of his middle finger in. Levi immediately clenches himself around the fingertip and hollows his cheeks, and if Eren were a lesser man, he’d be too distracted by the wonderful heat of Levi’s mouth to finger his sub.

  
Not that it isn’t distracting, but he grits his teeth and keeps moving his hips as he slides his finger in further, praising Levi as he continues to suck and arch his back wonderfully. Eren soon adds a second finger when Levi is ready, and though the angle is shallow, he knows where to aim so that the tip of his fingers hits Levi’s sweet spot, and oh, he does- Levi actually has to stop entirely when his Dom finds it, his lips wrapped around the head again just so he can rut back desperately against those fingers with high, wavering moans. Eren waits until Levi starts sucking his cock again to slip the final finger in, making sure to prep his sub rather than assault his prostate- he isn’t allowed to come yet, and he’ll definitely get what he wants later.

  
“You like that, Kitten?” Eren asks, surprised by how gravelly his own voice is. Levi whines in response, and Eren knows that his sub is just barely hanging in there, and the way he’s falling apart for his Dom turns Eren on even more. He wishes he could look down upon Levi’s face to see how wrecked it is, beautiful lips slipping against his cock, eyes shut tightly, cheeks flushed dark…

  
Eren slows his hips down so that he can listen to more of Levi’s noises for just a few moments, dropping his head to his chest with a harsh pant. “Fuck, baby, I’m… ‘m close. Gonna come in your mouth, Kitten.” Levi moans lustily at that, and Eren pulls his fingers out of his sub’s thoroughly stretched and prepped hole, sitting back up to look down at Levi’s face as he grips Levi’s hair with his clean hand. God, his face is wrecked- pupils wide, lids heavy and eyes glassy and watery, lips slick and red, cheeks flushed…

  
Eren continues to fuck Levi’s mouth as he comes, watching Levi’s eyes roll into the back of his head as he swallows it dutifully with a low moan. Eren’s chest is heaving as he pulls out, smearing the tip against Levi’s lips once he finishes swallowing, tapping it against his tongue as Levi starts licking up the excess. “Good boy. So dirty, cleaning up my come. So greedy. You like it? Was it tasty?”

  
Levi hums lowly as he nuzzles his cheek against Eren’s cock. “Y-yes, Sir… thank you so much, Sir.”

  
“You’re very welcome, Kitten.” Eren swings his leg back over so that he can sit next to Levi, rubbing his hands with Germ-X before he gently flips Levi over, kissing him deeply and sweetly, and moaning at the taste of himself in his sub’s mouth. “How do your arms and knees feel, baby boy?” he asks, gently circling a finger around one of the cuffs in an unspoken question.

  
“T-they’re good, Sir, ‘specially now that I’m flipped back over.” Levi’s voice is hoarse from sucking Eren’s cock, and the brunet has to bite his lip as his sub gently bumps his forehead against his chest. “’s fine, Sir… you can leave those on.”

  
“Okay.” Eren kisses him again, gently gliding a palm up Levi’s stomach. “You’re shaking, Kitten. Let me take care of you now.”

  
“T-thank you, Sir,” Levi breathes as Eren sits up, licking his lips at how red, angry and swollen Levi’s cock is.

  
“You poor thing… you’ve been such a good boy, so obedient. You deserve a reward.” Eren positions himself in between Levi’s thighs, pressing one quick kiss to his stomach. “You may come now,” he says, right before he wraps his lips around Levi’s cock. He laps up the copious precome at the head and flicks his tongue gently along the underside, curling his tongue carefully around the length as it hits the back of his throat, nuzzling at the short, dark curls of hair. Levi seizes up, his arms and legs shaking as his back bows off the bed, and he lets out a loud cry as Eren swallows everything.

  
When Eren’s milked it all up, he carefully pulls off and presses a gentle kiss to the tip, peppering soft kisses up Levi’s torso as he slowly crawls back up to him. He wraps his arms around his quivering shoulders, planting more kisses along his jawline. “Good job, baby, such a good boy. I’m so proud of you, Kitten…” Eren waits patiently for a few more minutes before he mutters ‘Yellow’, brushing the bangs out of his boyfriend’s eyes.

  
“Levi, sweetheart, how do you feel?” He grabs the water bottle, taking a quick sip for himself before he takes another sip and presses his lips to Levi’s carefully, waiting patiently as his boyfriend swallows the water. “Do we need to stop? Take the cuffs off? A snack, clean you up, anything?”

  
Levi slowly shakes his head, weakly turning on his side as best as he can as he wraps his legs around Eren’s waist, pulling him in closer as he nuzzles up to the strong, dark, warm chest. “N-no… just stay like this for a few minutes… then we can return.” He lifts his head up to brush his lips against Eren’s. “Want you in me…”

  
Eren chuckles, kissing Levi’s nose sweetly. “Wanna be in you too, love.” He bites his lips as he glances up at the cuffs, then back down at Levi. “I’d feel more comfortable if I at least unchained you and you nibbled on something for a little bit. Please?”

  
“Mhm... Fine.” Levi groans quietly as Eren unlinks the chain and gently rubs some life back into his arms for a few minutes. “Ah, thank you, that does feel a bit better,” he says as he nibbles on a granola bar and sips some water for a few minutes.

  
“See?” Eren says with the tip of his tongue poking out, nuzzling Levi’s hair. “Anything you wanna talk about? The feather, spider walking, the crop? The gag, blindfold?”

  
“I liked them all. Still interested in more name calling, hair tugging, biting, scratching, tickling, spanking, and breath play, if you are.” Eren grins as he straddles Levi, gently pushing his shoulders back down to the bed.

  
“Oh, don’t worry, I’ve still got a few tricks up my sleeve.” He runs his fingers along the cuffs. “Ready for these again? You good to go back?”

  
“Yeah,” Levi breathes, and Eren kisses him once more.

  
“I love you, Levi.” Another kiss, then he sits up, muttering ‘Back to scene’ before he slips the chain back in between the wooden slats, attaching it to the other D-link. “So pretty, Kitten. So perfect.” He scoots back to trace nonsensical patterns into Levi’s happy trail, then his face cracks into a wide grin as he starts tickling Levi mercilessly, his dark fingers dancing over his hips, stomach, ribs, and armpits.

  
“O-oh my god, Sir, t-that- that t-tickles, _ah_!” Levi’s legs twitch out as his chain rattles, his chest heaving in breathless gasps of laughter as his cheeks flush, his eyes pricking with mirth.

  
“Oh yeah?” Eren grins, bending down to blow a raspberry against Levi’s stomach, feeling his sub gasp in surprise.

  
“S-Sir, oh- o-oh my _god_!” Levi loves it when Eren gets this playful, especially when they aren’t doing a scene so he can retaliate- if he can remember, he just might ask for a tickle match later today.

  
Thankfully, Eren relents after a couple of minutes, glancing down at Levi’s half chub with a little smirk. “Ah, did that turn you on? Filthy boy.” He strokes it once, swiping his thumb over the tip before he grabs the lube, squirting out a small amount on his fingers before he coats Levi’s dick with it. Then he grabs an elastic cock ring, stretching it between his fingers as Levi licks his lips looking at it. Seeing that it’s stretched enough, Eren looks at Levi as he slowly slips it on. “You look like you’re excited to wear this, Kitten.” Once it’s settled around the base, Eren strokes Levi again. “You aren’t allowed to come until I tell you to.” Levi bites his lip and nods, licking his lips in anticipation as Eren flips him over again, running his warms hands appreciatively over Levi’s ass. “So pretty, baby…” At the sound of Eren ripping a condom wrapper open and squirting more lube out, Levi shudders, biting back a moan as his Dom swipes the excess over his entrance before he brushes something against it. “Relax and breathe, baby,” Eren whispers against the small of his back, nipping gently at one of Levi’s round cheeks as he slides a butt plug in. He kisses the bite mark in approval as Levi clenches around the plug once it’s fully in.

  
“A-ah… f-feels g-good, S-Sir… t-thank you, Sir.” Levi leans his cheek down against his forearms, wriggling his ass ever so slightly as he looks up at Eren’s eyes peering above the jut of his ass with lowered lids. “Not as good as your cock, though, Sir…” He feels Eren smirk into his skin, biting his lip as his Dom kisses his other pert cheek.

  
“And you’ll get that very soon if you behave, Kitten. I know you’ll be good for me.” Levi nods as Eren sits back up, eyeing the base of the plug as he kneads Levi’s ass. “Such a pretty little ass…” Suddenly, Eren brings his right hand down in a hard _smack!_ across both cheeks, gently holding on to Levi’s hip with his other hand as he jerks forward with a cry. “Mhm, yeah… this will look so nice and red when I’m done with it,” Eren says as he gently palms one cheek, leaning forward to whisper in Levi’s ear. “Would you like to count each one out loud, darling?” he asks before he smacks his ass again. Levi shakes his head as he moans out a ‘No, Sir,’, and Eren’s chuckle tickles the skin of his neck as he palms his ass again, kissing Levi’s shoulder before he leans back up. “That’s okay. I’ll keep count for us.”

  
“T-thank you, Sir,” Levi mutters as he ruts back against the next smack; it’s no secret to either of them that Levi _loves_ the way Eren’s hand-prints looks on his reddened ass, especially if it lasts into the next day.

  
With each smack, Levi’s cock bounces forward, and he’s already _desperate_ for _more_. He briefly considers asking his Dom if he could lay down flat to feel the friction of the sheets against his cock (he could say that his legs and arms are starting to get sore), but Eren would no doubt see right through that request.

  
If not now, Levi thinks, _maybe_ when Eren’s done spanking him- depending on how he’ll want to fuck him.

  
And as much as he loves being spanked right now, he’s _desperately_ hoping that Eren will fuck him soon- each smack drives the plug _just barely_ there against his prostate, and the ring around his cock certainly isn’t offering any relief.

  
Levi looks over his shoulder just to see his Dom in action. He doesn’t even register that he’s drooling at the way Eren’s brows are furrowed in concentration, calculating the angle and force of each swing, making sure the attention is evenly distributed, and being careful not to hit Levi’s tailbone. Levi eyes the bead of sweat that trickles down his temple, the way his lips part as he breathes out a number ( _what number are they even on now?_ Levi briefly thinks, forgetting altogether to keep count with Eren), eyeing the bottom lip slipping in between white teeth as Eren administers the gentle palming in between each slap. Quickly, Levi glances down to his ass, unable to hold back the wrecked moan at how red it is, and he flicks his gaze up to meet Eren’s amused smirk.

  
“Like what you’re seeing, sweet boy?” Eren asks, and Levi doesn’t miss how hoarse his voice is, his breath hitching as Eren leans forward.

  
“Yes, Sir,” Levi breathes, unconsciously swiping his tongue over his lips. “You look very hot when you’re concentrating, Sir… concentrating on making sure you don’t hurt me.” He grips the chain again, electing to ignore the ache that’s starting to spread through his neck for just a few more seconds. “I really appreciate it, Sir. Makes me feel _so_ good.”

  
Eren’s pupils dilate even further as his breath hitches in a sharp inhale, and he leans forward to claim Levi’s lips in a hard kiss. “Shit, baby, you’re being absolutely _perfect_.” Levi downright whimpers as Eren nips him, both of them gasping as Eren gently slaps his cock against Levi’s ass. “Oh, _fuck_ …” Levi drops his head as his Dom rests his forehead against his back, his lips parted as he smears his precome over the red cheeks. “Shit… think you’re good on this front, darling.”

  
It takes a few seconds for Levi to register what Eren’s said, but he grins to himself when it finally does click- then his eyes promptly fly open as Eren circles a finger around the base of the plug, the chain rattling as he ruts his hips and arches his back in a needy keen. “Whoa, hey now. You gonna behave for me while I take this out? Or would you rather I keep this in and just fuck your mouth again?”

  
“I-I’m s-sorry, S-Sir, I’ll- I’ll behave, Sir.”

  
“Good boy.” Levi _knows_ he’s shaking as Eren gently pulls the plug out, pressing slow kisses down his spine once it’s out (Levi doesn’t really know where he’s set the toy, but at this moment, he honestly could not care whatsoever). He groans when Eren’s lips gently trail kisses across his stinging cheeks, then his warm, dark broad hands are sliding slowly up Levi’s sides, coming to rest over his chest.

  
“Your heart is pounding, baby.” Levi doesn’t even try to hold back a groan as Eren slowly traces a circle around his heartbeat, his arms trembling as he moves to his nipples and down to his hips, keening when his Dom lightly grips his cock. “So hard, baby…” Slowly, Eren flips Levi over until he’s on his back, his dark thumbs gently brushing over his cheeks as he mutters ‘Yellow’.

  
“Everything okay, Levi? Arms, legs? Wrists, elbows, shoulders, neck, back? Knees? How about down here?” he asks, gently sliding his palms over each spot as he speaks, ending up on Levi’s ass.

  
“Fine, fine, _fine_ , Eren. I’m fine, I fucking _need_ you in me _now_ , come _on_.” If Levi could, he’d be clutching desperately at Eren right now- but as it is, he just strains against his chain, his chest heaving as he surges forward, panting into the fierce kiss Eren gives him and moaning under Eren’s touch and heated gaze. Seeing how absolutely predatory and _feral_ his Dom looks at him while his eyes are wide and body flushed and trembling only makes his pulse pound in his head.

  
“Fuck… before we go back, how do you feel about wearing the blindfold again?” Eren pants against Levi’s neck, and Levi responds with his own groan.

  
“ _Green_.”

  
Levi would be lying to himself if he said he hadn’t wanted the blindfold again, because knowing what Eren’s going to do next, it will make it _that_ much better. Once it’s carefully slipped on again, Eren growls ‘Back to scene’ sucking harsh love-bites down Levi’s body until he reaches his hips, then he sits up and wraps his sub’s legs around his waist, one broad hand splayed against Levi’s chest, the other gripped tightly in Levi’s hair. “I’m going to fuck you so hard right now,” he breathes, slicking himself up with lube as Levi unconsciously spreads his legs. “Gonna make you _scream_.”

  
Levi moans and writhes, and he almost does scream when Eren slams into him, producing his own low, guttural groan.

  
“ _Fuck_ … so… tight…” Eren pants as he bends Levi’s legs back toward his torso, and oh, Levi is in seventh heaven: collared, tied up, teased, facefucked, spanked, and bent in half while he’s about to get fucked roughly and marked up?

  
He _needs_ this, needs Eren to plow him through the bed like the world is going to end. Knows that while his Dom wants to be gentle and possibly tease him more, build him up even higher, Eren knows what Levi wants, and _oh_ , is he giving it to him- especially when he registers that Eren has placed a hand around his neck, applying enough pressure for Levi to breathe and make noise, but his head is _swimming_ , especially with the _incredible_ pace Eren is setting.

  
Eren’s certainly taking pride in how wrecked and delirious Levi looks and sounds. “Christ, you look so good, baby, sound _amazing_.” Every time he pulls back, Levi whines at the nearly empty feeling, but then Eren delivers with a full force thrust, and Levi cries out from the way Eren’s hips drive him further up the bed. His hands scramble at the chain, then the sheets, then the slats of the headboard, using what little leverage that gives him to ground himself and rut back against Eren.

  
If he had any form of coherent and sentient thought right now, he might wonder just _how_ Eren is fucking him so hard and fast it seems almost humanly impossible; but the idea would only be drowned out by Eren’s grunts of Levi’s name and Levi’s screams, and with the loud, lewd slaps of Eren’s hips against Levi’s flushed and marked ass.

  
Levi barely even has the brainpower to realize that he’s _so close_ \- how can he not be, when he’s being used and fucked _so_ beautifully by Eren, just like a toy? With great strength, he tries to string together enough words to let his Dom know.  
“S-Sir, I’m, I’m-” the hand around his throat tightens _ever_ so slightly.

  
“ _Don’t you dare come_.”

  
And oh, the way Levi wails at that- Eren groans when he sees tear tracks making their way from under the blindfold, and he eases up on Levi’s throat, satisfied that he can keep his cool while his sub’s pleas fall deaf on his ears.

  
But it’s starting to become too much even for Eren, and he can tell by how wet, hard and red Levi’s cock is that it must be hurting, from desperation and pleasure and frustration. So Eren wraps Levi’s legs around his waist and leans down closer to his sub, carefully tightening his hand around his throat again.

  
“You know how fucking _amazing_ you feel? Moaning and panting and _wailing_ like some damn animal in heat? God, you’re so tight, baby, so hot… so close, darling.” Levi’s breath just hitches at that, attempting in vain to wriggle his hips back _more_ , all in pleasure for his Dom.

  
When Eren finally does come in him, all low, snarling moans, growling into the crook of his neck, Levi’s legs are _shaking_ , and the only reason they haven’t collapsed to the bed is because Eren’s keeping his ankles pinned against the small of his back.

  
Eren’s hips stutter as he works himself through his orgasm, then there’s a pause before he whispers in Levi’s ear, tightening his hand around his throat as he wraps his other hand around Levi’s cock, just _barely_ swiveling his hips in little gyrating circles.  
“Come for me, baby.”

  
Levi makes something between a sobbing noise and a low, screaming wail as he comes _hard_ , all over Eren’s hand and up to his collarbone, and Eren immediately mutters “End scene” before he carefully unhooks the chain from the leather cuffs and unbuckles them, then slips the cock ring off, gently kissing Levi’s stomach while he wipes him off.

  
“Levi, sweetheart, you were absolutely _wonderful_ , love. I’m so proud of you.” When he’s wiped off most of the come, sweat and lube, he quickly washes his hands with the GermX and slips off the collar, then the blindfold. His heart flutters when he sees how wrecked Levi looks, eyes glazed and glassy after the intense pleasurable fuck and mind blowing orgasms. His focus on Eren is delayed, but the corners of his lips tip up in a brief, weak smile, and Eren places his palms on Levi’s cheeks, bringing their noses together. “How do you feel, love?”

  
“Hnk.”

  
Eren can’t help but giggle at that, pecking Levi on the nose before he slowly sits up, cradling Levi to his chest as he rearranges them so that Eren is leaning back against the headboard- his poor boyfriend can barely support his own head, it seems.

  
“Come on, babe, I need to get some water in you.” Eren gently scratches Levi’s undercut and supports his head with one hand, while his other one holds the water bottle up to his boyfriend’s lips. When Levi’s done, he sets the water back on the nightstand, kissing Levi’s cheek gently. “Can you handle a little snack right now?”

  
Levi just hums and nods his head weakly, slowly nibbling on each bite of the granola bar Eren feeds him. When it’s finished, Eren presses a kiss to his hair and gives him some more water before gently setting him back down on the bed. “Let me know if this gets to be too much,” he says as he starts massaging life back into Levi’s limbs, starting with his fingers, hands, and wrists. Levi nods, but has no complaints as Eren continues up to his elbows, shoulders and neck. “How’s your back?” he asks once he’s massaged his feet, ankles and knees. Levi takes a few seconds to gauge it, then decides to just let Eren take care of that, too- no need to be sore there tomorrow, after all. Besides, Eren would feel bad if he didn’t take care of it- he loves pampering Levi in every way he can after a scene.

  
“If you could, please,” he mutters, smiling weakly when Eren kisses his cheek in response before flipping him over.

  
“Of course.” Once Eren’s done with his back, he carefully starts to apply arnica cream to Levi’s smarting rear. “How was it, by the way?” he asks, cautiously watching his boyfriend’s face for any signs of discomfort. “No need to rush, by the way, if you still can’t speak,” he reminds him.

  
“Hmm… was _amazing_ ,” Levi purrs, curling his toes at Eren’s soft, pleasant touches. “But I’ll let you know later.” He smirks as Eren snorts above him.

  
“Sounds like a plan to me.” Eren presses a kiss to Levi’s hair after he washes his hands with GermX again. “Just gonna grab some comfortable clothes for us. I’ll be right here, baby.” Levi hums, knowing Eren would _never_ leave him after a scene, and he weakly tries to help Eren out by lifting his hips when he returns with a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Once they’re both dressed, Eren throws a clean blanket over Levi and slips under it, gently pulling him to his chest.

  
“Just rest right now, love. We’ll take a nice hot bath later.”

  
Levi hums sleepily against his chest, nuzzling his head against Eren’s heartbeat. “Okay. Thank you so much, Eren.”

  
Squeezing Levi gently, Eren presses a kiss into his hair. “Of course, Levi. I love you so much.”

  
\---

  
After about twenty minutes pass, Eren kisses Levi’s temple with a bit more force than the soft ones he’d been peppering his face with, rousing his boyfriend from his rest. “Wake up, sleepyhead,” he says gently as he hands him the water bottle again. “Time for a nice bath.” Immediately, Levi reaches out to grab hold of Eren’s shirt with a look of mild concern, and the brunet’s eyes widen as he holds his wrist gently. “I’m not leaving you, Levi, don’t worry. Here, are you done with that? Good. Come here, I’ll carry you.”

Eren strokes Levi’s back as he carries him to the bathroom, kissing him sweetly as he sets him on the toilet. “What do you want, Levi?” he asks as he sets out their bath supplies, trying to gently prompt Levi out of his sub head-space by letting him choose. Levi stares at the items, picking up a Blue Skies and Fluffy White Clouds bubble bar from LUSH as Eren grins. “Ooh, good choice, love. Anything else?”

With some more deliberation, Levi picks a Eucalyptus Spearmint bath salt soak, a Sweet Pea sugar scrub, a Lilac Blossom candle, a Warm Vanilla Sugar bubble bath and a Moonlight Path shower gel from Bath and Body Works. Eren hums happily, kissing Levi’s forehead before he sets the other supplies away. “All excellent decisions, Levi. Good job.”

He lights the candle, pours the salts into the tub, sets the scrub and gel on the side of the tub, and pours the bubble bath and drops the bubble bar in the running water, kissing Levi on the cheek when he returns. “Here, love, let me help you outta these clothes.” When they’ve both discarded their shirts and sweatpants, Eren sets Levi gently in the tub, kissing his shoulder when he climbs in behind him. “You comfortable, Levi?” he asks, gently spreading warm water around his pale chest with his hand, being mindful of the bite marks and the piercings.

Levi hums as he sinks back into Eren’s chest, his eyes closed as he nods slowly. “Yeah,” he breathes, relishing the way the hot, frothy scented water and soaks sink into his sore skin and tired muscles. Eren presses another kiss to his shoulder, grabbing a bar of soap, a washcloth and a loofah sponge.

“Arms, legs, back, muscles? How’s your butt?” he inquires as he starts to tenderly lather Levi’s chest with the soap.

“All a little sore,” Levi answers truthfully. “But the good kind of sore. Feels great in here.”

“Okay,” Eren says, kissing the back of his head apologetically. When he finishes washing Levi’s arms, chest and back with the bar of soap, he opens the sugar scrub and starts rubbing it into Levi’s shoulders. “Wanna talk about the scene? What parts you liked?”

“I loved the gag, the cuffs, the collar and the breath-play,” Levi answers, grabbing hold of Eren’s left hand and holding it in front of him, reassuring himself as he strokes his thumb over the dark skin. “The way you called me names and ordered me around…” he pauses to lick his lips, and Eren doesn’t miss the slight shiver that runs down his boyfriend’s spine, kissing his hair sweetly.

“Really? I liked those, too,” he admits with another kiss as he rubs the scrub down one arm. “You were really obedient, Levi.” He says it sincerely, feeling the way his boyfriend sighs in relief as he nuzzles his nose in his hair. “Anything else?”

“The sensation play and worship with the blindfold was really nice,” Levi hums lazily, his lips tilting up in a small grin as Eren giggles and scrubs the other arm.

“Yeah, that was fun teasing you. Especially with the toy.”

“Oh, yeah, telling me when to come and when not to come was _maddening_ ,” Levi groans. “So was the spanking and facefucking, it was great.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed,” Eren says with a pleased lilt to his voice, kissing Levi’s cheek playfully, then sweetly. “I really am, Levi.” Levi hums at the kisses, and they fall silent as Eren finishes scrubbing Levi’s back and chest, pouring some of the shower gel onto the loofah sponge as he repeats his path gently.

“What about up here?” he asks quietly, nosing at Levi’s temple. He waits patiently as Levi thinks about it, swirling a finger in the blue and white bubbles.

“I… I don’t really know, to be honest,” he admits. “I mean, it was good, and I feel a little sore. I kinda feel a little… I guess invigorated? But I also feel tired, not just physically, but…” he stops, trying to think of how to describe it. “Kind of mentally and emotionally, I guess.” He frowns as he runs a hand through his leg hair. “Maybe a little… jumpy, too. And really… cuddly.” He sighs, running a hand through his bangs. “I don’t really know.”

Eren listens carefully as Levi speaks, his lips pressed thinly together as he gently grabs Levi’s hand and urges him to turn his head over his shoulder to look at him. “You don’t think you’ll go into sub drop, do you?” he asks with concern. It’s happened to each of them only once, the third time after Eren subbed, and the second time after Levi subbed, and not because of improper aftercare- they realized that it was something that could happen sometimes, but that doesn’t mean they do everything in their power to not let it happen whenever one of them is the Dom.

Levi purses his lips in another frown, slowly shaking his head. “I don’t think so? Doesn’t feel that bad. Just... “ he trails off, and Eren slowly tilts his chin up.

“Alright. Please don’t feel bad about how you feel, or if it does happen, okay? I’m going to be with you all day today and tomorrow, so I’ll keep an eye on you and take care of you.” His voice is solemn and his gaze promising, and he seals the vow with a slow kiss to Levi’s lips. “I love you, Levi.”

“But what about you? It’s not hard for just the sub, you have to be in control as the Dom and then look after me the whole time. That takes a lot of energy.” They’re both aware of it, one of the reasons they don’t do scenes _that_ often, but Eren’s voice is calm as he raises Levi’s hand to his lips to kiss it.

“Levi.” Another kiss. “I wouldn’t have agreed to doing a scene, or being the Dom, if I wasn’t prepared to look after you.” Another kiss. “I appreciate the concern, love. Thank you. But let me take care of you. Please?”

Levi’s breath rushes out in a slow, shaky exhale, and his fingers are trembling slightly as he squeezes Eren’s hand again. “Thank you.”

With a nod, Eren kisses him sweetly on the lips, scratching his hair gently as they sit until the water cools. He kisses Levi’s hair again as he leans forward to pull the plug. “C’mon, love. A quick shower, then I’m going cuddle the _daylights_ out of you.”

  
\---

  
After their shower, Eren carries Levi to their room, each of them pulling on another pair of shirts and sweatpants, then he carries him to the living room again, grinning as Levi eyes his favorite book, comedy movie, chocolates, and blanket on the coffee table. “Did you wanna watch that, or something on TV?” he asks as he sets Levi down on the floor, eyes just barely widening in surprise as Levi immediately holds onto him again. He’ll admit that he loves how clingy his boyfriend gets after scenes. “Or would you rather I read to you?” he asks, leaving the choice to Levi again.

  
“Hmm… how about we see what’s on TV first? If nothing’s on, I’d like to see that again,” Levi says, looking at Eren. “Then you could read to me?”

  
“Of course.” Eren grins into the kiss, snuggling under the blankets with Levi as his boyfriend flicks through the channels, smiling as Misty jumps onto Levi’s stomach with a meow. “Look who came to snuggle with her papas,” Eren coos, his heart melting as Levi smiles at her, scratching her behind the ears with a ‘hello, baby’.

  
After one episode of Levi’s favorite show, he looks to the movie, then Eren, who giggles as he goes to put it in. While they watch it, Eren makes sure Levi is hydrated with juice and water, scratching his head as he feeds him chocolates, his heart swelling the whole time at the pleased noises his boyfriend is making while he curls up closer to Eren.

  
“You’re so good, Levi,” Eren says in between kisses after the movie is over and he’s read a chapter of the book out loud. “So wonderful and amazing. I love and adore you so much,” he says as he kisses each finger. “I treasure you and enjoy you, and I love making you happy.” Levi’s fingers are clinging to him as he kisses his cheeks. “You’re so smart and strong and beautiful. You’re adorable, cute, and so funny. You’re excellent at cooking, good with Misty, and you always know how to make me feel better.” Eren kisses his forehead. “You make me so happy, and I’m so proud of you.”

  
The praise and sweet nothings only makes Levi bury his face in Eren’s neck as he tries to control his breathing, relishing in the love Eren feels for him. “Eren,” he whispers, and Eren hums questioningly.

  
“What is it, Levi?”

  
Levi breathes, looking up into Eren’s eyes as he pulls back to look at him.

  
“Can you make love to me? Tonight, before we go to bed?”

  
Eren blinks at him in surprise, his face splitting into a loving smile as he bends down to kiss Levi sweetly.

  
“Of course, love.”


	12. Fingering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: innocent massages gone smutty, boys wearing panties, teasing, pet names, rimming, some praise, the obvious chapter title, and toys 
> 
> Setting: January of Eren's junior year (2014- he's 20, Levi is 23 and is in his first semester grad school)

“Christ,” Eren groans from under his textbook. “I fucking _hate_ studying for this class.”

“But you’re going to keep doing it for that A, right?” Levi asks, his thin brows furrowed as he reads over his W-2 forms. Eren merely huffs beside him.

“Yeah.” He grunts when Levi slides the book over his head to ruffle his hair.

“Keep on at it, then. We can take a break when you finish this chapter.” With another huff, Eren reaches back for his book and re-situates himself, chewing absentmindedly on his pencil while he reads. Misty rolls over onto her back at their feet, and Levi gently rubs her tummy with his foot.

As the time passes, Levi’s head swims with the figures on his forms, and he sets the them down on his nightstand while sliding his glasses off to pinch the bridge of his nose with a sigh. After all, taxes would best be done at his desk, rather than his bed.

He looks over to see his boyfriend’s nose scrunched up in concentration, his lips barely moving as he reads some words out loud, and Levi can’t help the way the corners of his own lips tilt up briefly. It’s always amusing to see Eren lose himself in his work, his thick brows knitted together as he focuses on his textbooks and takes notes.

Levi takes the chance to let his eyes roam appreciatively over Eren’s body- the piercings in his ears, the chocolate brown locks that reach his strong shoulders, his broad back… When his eyes reach Eren’s shapely ass, Levi doesn’t even realize he licks his lips. He continues his descent of eyeing his boyfriend by admiring the way the fabric of his pants clings to his thick thighs and sculpted calves, then he hears an amused hum.

“Enjoying the view?”

“Perhaps,” Levi replies, his lips slanted in a smirk as he quirks a pierced brow at Eren. “Aren’t you supposed to be studying still?”

“Dunno. Might get distracted if you keep eyeing me like that.” Levi hums thoughtfully as he leans over to peer at Eren’s book.

“Looks like you still haven’t finished the chapter.”

With a suffering groan, Eren lets his forehead drop to the textbook. “Aren’t you supposed to be working on your taxes or something?” comes the muffled retort, but Levi ruffles his hair again.

“I still have time to do them.” The teasing tone of Levi’s voice implies that the conversation is over, and Eren huffs begrudgingly as he returns to his work. Levi tries to occupy himself by picking up where he left off in _The Return of The King_ , but now he’s growing distracted with every little unintentional noise and movement Eren makes. Silently, he sets the book down on the floor, then scoots to the foot of the bed, sitting next to Misty as he places Eren’s feet in his lap. Eren glances back with suspicion in his eyes, but Levi just shakes his head. “Just keep studying.”

Eren shoots him a sly smirk, muttering an “Okay” as he turns back to his work. Levi slowly pulls off Eren’s socks one by one, kneading the soles of each foot with his thumbs. Eren hums happily, and Levi watches the muscles gliding under Eren’s shirt as the brunet rolls his neck.

When Levi finishes on Eren’s feet, he moves on up to Eren’s calves, squeezing the strong muscles as Eren lets out a little groan- yesterday’s workout must have been a particularly tough leg day, judging by how tight they are. Once Levi’s hands slide up past Eren’s knees, he watches the way Eren’s shoulders rise in a little hitch of his breath- his thighs are a sensitive spot, and Levi can see the faint flush that’s sprung to his cheeks when he turns around to face him.

“Is this okay?” Levi asks. He’d never do anything that Eren objects to, and he looks for any protest in his eyes now.

“It’s fine,” Eren breathes, biting his lip as he returns to his book. Levi presses a gentle kiss to his shoulder before he starts slowly massaging Eren’s thighs, listening to the silent little grunts his boyfriend emits. When his hands creeps up to Eren’s ass, he stills again, and Levi leans forward to put his chin on Eren’s shoulder.

“This okay still?”

“Yeah,” comes the breathy response, and Levi kisses his shoulder again before he starts squeezing Eren’s ass. He can tell that Eren’s starting to get worked up, if the little squirms of his hips mean anything. As Levi kneads the fleshy cheeks, he licks his lips again, briefly considering eating Eren out tonight. It’s been a while, because the mood doesn’t strike that often for him, but he figures it certainly wouldn't hurt for tonight.

He slides one palm up under the hem of Eren’s t-shirt to toy with the hem of his sweatpants, smirking at Eren’s whine when his cool fingers brush against his bare back. “I don’t know about you, darling, but I’m thinking these pants can go,” he murmurs against his neck, pulling back when Eren twists around to stare at him.

“I thought I was supposed to be studying,” Eren remarks, pouting as Misty leaps off the bed to get some peace in the living room.

“Oh, you are. Think of this as concentration training,” Levi whispers, arching a brow at Eren’s little snort. When no objections are raised, he hooks his thumbs in the hem of Eren’s sweatpants, kissing Eren’s shoulder when he offers help by lifting his hips. Levi stills, however, once he realizes what Eren’s wearing underneath the pants.

“Panties for studying?”

“Yes.” Eren currently has his face stuck in the middle of one of the pillows, probably in some vain attempt to calm himself down. Levi just looks back down at Eren’s ass, licking his lips at the way the soft pink fabric contrasts with the dark skin of Eren’s pert, plump cheeks.

“Have I ever told you how absolutely gorgeous you are, Eren?” Levi asks, not realizing how husky his voice already is as he places his palms on Eren’s ass, biting his lip as he squeezes it. He hears Eren moan quietly as he bends down to place a kiss on each cheek, his thumbs rubbing circles into Eren’s hips. Eren just whines above him, his toes curling when Levi tugs at the hem of his shirt. “I’m thinking this shirt can go, too, baby.”

“Sure,” Eren mumbles, sitting up on his knees as Levi lifts his shirt up over his shoulders and arms. He’s glad Levi can’t see him as he folds his clothes, because his face is _bright_ red right now, and he hunches his shoulders up ever so slightly, feeling a bit shy under Levi’s gaze that’s burning holes through him.

“God, Eren,” Levi breathes, brushing his hair away from his neck to press a kiss to the nape. “Keep studying,” he reminds him before he starts a slow trail of kisses down Eren’s spine. Eren bites his lip to keep from panting, and he _tries_ to read the words on the pages, but he just realizes that this is the third time he’s read this sentence- he _still_ doesn’t understand it, and the words are just starting to swim in front of him now.

He lets out an honest to God squeak when Levi dips his hands around to brush over his hip piercings, kissing his back as he runs his hands through his thick hair, up past his pierced navel to come to rest over the little rings in his nipples. “Are you still studying, Eren?”

“Y-yes,” Eren grits out.

“Then read aloud to me.”

Eren could smack his boyfriend right now, because of course Levi isn’t that interested in Combat History, he’s doing this to just fuck with him further. So, with great strength, he manages to read not only the next sentence, but the whole paragraph as Levi plays with his nipples, his pale fingers occasionally brushing up against his pierced collarbones.

Of course, he has no idea what the paragraph is talking about, but Levi doesn’t have to know that.

What Eren _really_ needs is for Levi to start touching his cock, but that doesn’t seem to be the case when he kisses his neck, murmuring a ‘Good job, Eren. Keep it up.’ before he sits up to inspect Eren, tilting his head to the side with a low hum. “I think I want these off,” he says, hooking his finger under the hem of the panties to let it lightly snap back against Eren’s skin.

Eren turns _beet_ red, taking a moment to steel himself by licking his lips before he manages “Go ahead.” He has no idea what Levi’s intending to do next, but he’s just going to (gladly) roll with whatever his boyfriend does.

Levi can’t help but lick his lips as he slides the panties off, watching the fabric slowly drag down the dark skin, and he immediately wants to bury his face in between Eren’s cheeks. Or bite it. Perhaps even a little smacking. Eren _does_ like having his ass touched, after all. He smirks in amusement when he notices the stain on the front of Eren’s panties- he is definitely going to tease the shit out of his boyfriend.

Eren drops his head as Levi palms his bare ass, barely even registering that Levi’s scooting back, but his head jolts up when Levi places a kiss on each cheek. “U-uhm…”

“Are you clean?”

And oh god, Eren doesn’t know if he’s strong enough for this. The sheets already feel _tantalizing_ around his cock, and he _loves_ being eaten out- it makes it even better that Levi only does it when he’s in a certain mood. Eren manages a weak nod, almost whining when he responds with a needy “ _Yes_ ”.

“Good boy.”

Levi breathes Eren in, reveling in how Eren’s skin feel against his own, burying his face in the place he knows Eren keeps clean for him. He can feel Eren arch his back with a little whine, trying to stay in control, though it’s _damn_ difficult, _especially_ when the stubble on Levi’s cheeks is driving him insane.

Levi presses a kiss to the hole, then his clever, well trained tongue darts out once, testing and tasting- then he starts licking with gusto, sucking his cheeks and humming into and against Eren. Levi curls his tongue, swirls it around Eren’s hole, twists and pokes and prods it- he knows that Eren can come from being eaten out alone, but he’s not letting that happen today. So after a few minutes of opening Eren up and having his boyfriend rut his hips back for more, _more_ , Levi resurfaces with a wet smack, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Eren immediately turns around, and Levi really shouldn’t be surprised at how flushed his cheeks are, how his eyes are watery from holding back his moans.

“L-Levi, can… kiss me, _please_.”

And, damn. Levi can’t deny his boyfriend at least _one_ kiss, not when they both enjoy it so much. So he flips Eren onto his back to kiss him hard, growling as Eren slides his tongue along Levi’s, moaning at the taste of himself. When they break away to breathe, Levi scratches Eren’s head, glancing down at his leaking cock.

“I’m going to wash my mouth. Keep studying. And no touching yourself.”

Eren groans, but rolls over reluctantly to read while Levi darts into the bathroom, gargling with Listerine twice before he returns to the bedroom. He watches silently from the doorway for a few moments, observes the way Eren’s ass is clenched, his toes curled and shoulders shaking as he tries to keep himself from rutting against the sheets. Levi crawls back onto the bed, grinning as Eren flinches when he kisses his back. “Were you a good boy?”

“Y-yeah,” Eren breathes, and Levi hums in approval when he sees that Eren’s _finally_ flipped to the next page. Eren peers up at Levi and sits up on his elbows to kiss him again. Levi hums into the kiss, scratching Eren’s head as he opens the drawer of his nightstand for the lube. When he breaks away from the kiss to mouth at Eren’s neck, the brunet eyes the lube in Levi’s hand, unable to hold back the moan or eager wiggle of his hips. Levi pulls back to arch a brow at him, pointing to the textbook.

“Are you going to behave for me?”

Eren gulps, biting his lip as he obediently turns his attention back. “Yes.”

“Good.” Levi uncaps the lube, squirting a generous amount on his fingers, chuckling quietly at his boyfriend’s squeak when some accidentally drops onto Eren’s skin. He presses an apologetic kiss on Eren’s back as he warms the lube up between his fingers. When Eren spreads his legs a bit wider as he drags his pale fingers down between the valley of his cheeks, Levi hums in approval, brushing his thick digits over his hole and perineum, pressing ever so slightly above Eren’s balls. Eren whines, then throws his head back when Levi circles his hole, just barely applying pressure, and he flinches when Levi kisses his ear.

“Breathe, baby,” Levi reminds him, slowly easing in the tip of his middle finger, holding Eren’s hip with his other hand. Eren whimpers, panting as Levi’s finger slides in to the first knuckle, then all the way in with practiced ease. “Good boy.”

Eren can’t help but smile at that, especially when Levi hisses when he clenches around his finger. Deciding to try to tease his boyfriend back, Eren looks over his shoulder, licking his lips deliberately. “Feels really good, Levi.” He ruts back against the finger as he lowers his lashes. “But not as good as your fat, thick cock.”

Levi just stares at him, pulling his finger almost all the way out before he slams it back in, leaning in closer as Eren bites his lip. “Oh yeah?” He repeats the action again, massaging Eren’s walls as he tries to find the bundle of nerves. “Well, your tight, hot ass feels _incredible_ around my fingers.”

Eren blinks at that, suddenly fearful that Levi isn’t going to fuck him tonight, and he’s about to open his mouth to whine when he tenses up, bucking his hips with a “ _Fuck_ oh my god _there_ there _there Levi_ -”

Bingo. Levi holds his finger down there, his cock twitching in his pants at the sight of Eren squirming underneath him. He lets himself grind up against Eren’s thigh once, both of them moaning at the contact. Perhaps he should shed his clothes- but then that’d probably lead to him fucking Eren.

Not that that’s a bad thing. Not at all. He’s just enjoying what he’s doing now, teasing his poor boyfriend.

“Fuck, Eren,” he grits out, his head swimming at the broken moan Eren lets out when he leans down to kiss at his entrance. “You still studying, baby?” Eren just whimpers in response, and Levi swears he can see a drop of drool form on the pages of Eren’s textbook as he circles his entrance with a second finger. Oh well. It’s not Levi’s book, so he’s not worried.

Eren’s moans only get louder as he’s stretched with two fingers, and Levi bends down to whisper to him. “Do you need something to stuff your mouth, Eren?”

“Y-your cock,” Eren manages with a breathless laugh that breaks into a whimper as Levi finds his prostate again. As tempting as that sounds, Levi’s still interested in being the one in control here, and he squeezes Eren’s ass.

“You either get a dildo or nothing.”

Eren whines again, looking back over his shoulder at Levi. “W-which one do you suggest?”

Levi hums thoughtfully in consideration as he glances towards the box that houses their toys, scissoring his fingers as he mentally runs through the list. “The green one. You go get it,” he says, holding his hands up in indication that he can’t retrieve it. Eren nods, shooting Levi a cheeky grin when he stares at his hard cock, and when he comes back to the bed with the toy, Levi slides his fingers back in as Eren rolls a flavored condom on it.

“Look at you,” Levi breathes when Eren swallows the dildo with ease. “Such a filthy boy, stuffing your mouth while I finger you.” Eren just moans around the toy. “You gonna be able to focus with that cock in your mouth, baby?” Sliding up the toy with a loud slurp, Eren taps it against his tongue before he turns back to his book. Levi shakes his head, knowing that Eren’s purposefully making those muffled moans around the fake cock to fuck with him, and when Eren’s ready for a third finger, he slides it in, pressing relentlessly against his boyfriend’s prostate. Eren makes a gagging noise around the toy, shooting a wrecked glare at Levi.

“Y-you almost gave me a paper-cut.”

“My apologies.” And while Levi is sincere about it, that doesn’t mean he’s going to let up on Eren- who seems to have abandoned the toy to just keep a white knuckled grip on the sheets now, his moans turning into keening pants and whines as his thighs tremble. Levi knows he’s getting close- he is, too- but he wonders if he’ll be able to open Eren up with one more finger before they come. If his wrist holds up.

“Don’t come yet, Eren,” he says, brushing back his boyfriend’s sweaty bangs when Eren whines despairingly. “Just hold on. Do you think you can take another finger?”

Eren’s silent for a second, then he utters a debauched “ _Please_.”

Pressing a kiss to Eren’s back, Levi withdraws his fingers and hastily discards his own clothes, sighing in relief when he grinds his aching cock against Eren’s ass before he slips his fingers back in, carefully adding the fourth one. Plastering himself to Eren’s back, he wraps his other hand around his boyfriend’s cock, slipping his thumb under the foreskin as he presses against Eren’s prostate.

“I’m so close, Eren. Come, baby, come whenever you’re ready. I’ve got you.”

It isn’t long before Eren does come with a cry, his arms and legs shaking as Levi sighs in relief, milking Eren through his orgasm before he comes all over Eren’s back. His chest heaving, Levi holds Eren tight to him as he flops them both down on their sides, grabbing the tissues to wipe Eren’s chest off and pressing kisses to his shoulder all the while. When they’re both cleaned up and Levi’s cleaned his hands with Germ-X, he pulls Eren toward his chest. “How do you feel?”

“Mhm… good. Thank you.”

Levi presses a kiss to his hair, glancing down at Eren when he feels his little smile against his chest. “What?”

“... Think I want you to _really_ fuck me tonight.”

 “Hmph. If you say so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa. I'm really, really, /really/ sorry for the delay, everyone. More than a month? Yikes.  
> I don't really have any excuses for that, other than JeanMarco Week, Bottom Erwin Week, getting my wisdom teeth removed, and the fact that I'm trying to finish up some CAGYL chapters. But still, my apologies. I'll try to do better 
> 
> By the way, have I mentioned that my amazing friend [chelsea](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingChello/pseuds/PlayingChello) has been my wonderful beta? Seriously, I couldn't thank her enough.


	13. Rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter: mild praise kink, bathroom shenanigans, pet names with hints of mild pet play kink, daddy kink, the obvious rimming, some orgasm delay/denial, some mild over-stimulation 
> 
> timeline: October of Eren's junior year (2013- he's 20, Levi is 22 and taking the semester off)

Levi looks up from his stir fry when the door to his apartment swings open and is slammed shut, turning off the stove and watching as Misty darts into the living room when Eren throws his bag down on the floor. “Eren? What’s wrong?”

Eren sniffles into Levi’s hair when he steps into his embrace, and Levi awkwardly pats his back, feeling his shoulders shake with each little sob. “I-I… I f-failed th-that test, Levi, I’m-”

“Shh, Eren… hey, c’mon, let’s sit down, yeah?” Levi guides him to the couch, dabbing his boyfriend’s face with a clean washcloth he’d grabbed from one of the kitchen drawers. “Eren, take your time,” he whispers, stroking his hair as Eren continues to cry on his shoulder. Even though he’s a little off-put by the tears and snot staining his shirt, there’s no way in hell he’s not going to comfort his boyfriend right now. Besides, he can always wash his shirt later.

Finally, Eren starts speaking, his voice soft and hoarse as Misty comes to curl up at his feet on the couch. “I’m just- I studied so hard, Levi, and I still fucking _failed_ , and yesterday I fucked something up at work, and Chelsea even yelled at me, and when I was telling everyone about it, Reiner was joking about it and took it too far, and…” he falls silent to sniffle again, and Levi sighs quietly through his nose, pressing a kiss to Eren’s hair. No wonder he wasn’t texting so much last night.

“I’m sorry, Eren. I know how hard you studied.” He grabs one of Eren’s hands to press a kiss to the back of it. “And I’m sorry about work and Reiner.” Eren sniffles against his shirt again, leaning down to lay his head on Levi’s lap.

“Thank you.” Levi hums as he continues to gently scratch Eren’s head, pressing little kisses to his hair when he continues to sniffle, thankful that they’re becoming quieter and not coming as often.

“You’ve already got a good grade in that class, yeah? I’m sure you can fix it. Hey.” Levi tilts Eren’s chin up to look at him. “I have confidence in you, Eren. And I’m proud of you.”

Eren’s breath hitches as he clutches tighter to Levi’s shirt, licking his lips as his boyfriend arches a pierced brow curiously. “Kiss me, please.”

“Of course.” Levi continues to scratch Eren’s head as he kisses him sweetly, grunting in surprise when Eren sits up to straddle his lap. “Hey now,” he says, kissing Eren’s cheek. “Do you want dinner? Tea?”

Eren hums in consideration, then nuzzles his nose in the crook of Levi’s neck. “Mhm… I think I want a bath, first.”

“Sure. I’ll start it, pull out that soak from Bath and Body Works, some oil and candles.. That sound good?”

“Yes, please,” Eren purrs, and Levi gives him one more kiss before he heads to the bathroom to start pulling out the supplies. He pours scoopfuls of Eucalyptus Spearmint salts and Eucalyptus Tea oil under the running water and lights some candles. When it’s ready, Levi calls Eren to the bathroom. “Thank you, Levi,” Eren says with a kiss, grabbing his wrist before Levi can head out. “Aren’t you going to stay?”

“Oh.” Levi had been expecting that Eren would like to soak by himself, but he certainly has no complaints if Eren wants him to stay. “Yeah, I can.” Eren responds with a small cheeky grin as he strips, sighing in relief as he settles against Levi’s chest in the tub.

“Ah… this is nice, Levi. Thank you,” Eren murmurs sleepily, humming when Levi chuckles into his hair.

“Feeling any better?” he asks, grabbing Eren’s loofah sponge to squirt some body wash onto it.

“Yeah.” Eren giggles as the loofah sponge tickles him, biting his lip when Levi kisses his neck.

“Good. I don’t like seeing you upset.” The way he scratches Eren gently behind the ear only makes the brunet’s cheeks heat up, knowing by now that Levi would only kiss away his apologies for crying. He flexes his toes as his boyfriend gently massages him while washing his body, rolling his neck when Levi’s done with his shoulders and arms. When Levi’s hands come around to gently wash his chest, Eren unconsciously arches into the touch, biting his lip as Levi’s fingers brush over his pierced collarbones and nipples. He can practically feel his boyfriend arch an eyebrow behind him.

“You okay up there?”

“Peachy,” Eren says dryly, shooting a smirk back at Levi. His boyfriend rolls his eyes at him, then peers over Eren’s shoulder as he lathers the soap through the thick chest hair, losing himself momentarily by the softness of the sudsy hair, the smoothness of it against his fingers. He peers up at Eren when he giggles, blinking as his boyfriend kisses him on the cheek. “Enjoying yourself?”

“Immensely so,” Levi responds as he (reluctantly) dispels the soap with the water- it’s no secret to either of them how much Levi enjoys Eren’s chest hair. As he continues down Eren’s stomach, he briefly lets his fingers dance over the metal in his boyfriend’s navel and hips. He pulls his hands back before they can dip down to the brunet’s groin, arching a brow when he hears the soft whine of protest. “I still haven’t washed your back yet.” Eren makes a noise between a giggle and a whine, and acquiesces by leaning forward.

While he washes Eren’s back, Levi gently brushes Eren’s hair away from the nape of his neck and leans forward to brush his lips along the sweet skin, his lips tilting up in a small smirk when Eren squirms. He continues his descent down Eren’s back as best as he can, coming up to nuzzle at his hair when he’s done. “I’ve got an idea, dove.”

“Y-yeah?” Eren asks, sighing at the way Levi’s hot breath ghosts against his damp skin.

“Mhm, yeah. Thinking I could eat you out tonight.”

The way Eren stills, then _squeaks_ at that, Levi knows he’s been wanting this for a while, knows that this is something he would definitely _love_ tonight. He almost feels bad for not being in the mood that often, knowing how much Eren loves having his ass eaten. “Are you clean?” he asks as he mouths at Eren’s neck.

“Y-yes,” Eren whimpers, his back bowing at the way Levi’s lips and stubble glides over his wet neck.

“Good boy.” His boyfriend moans at that, his green eyes flying open in surprise when Levi firmly lifts his hips out of the water.

“Hold on to the ledge with your arms, baby.” Eren blinks, then lays his chest down on the cool porcelain ledge of the tub, supporting himself with one hand on the floor of the bathroom, the other on the floor of the the tub. Levi growls in approval as he runs his palms over Eren’s flushed ass. “Good Pup.”

The praise is breathed over Eren’s eagerly awaiting hole, and Levi smirks at the low moan that his boyfriend makes, rocking his hips back for more. Lifting himself up, Levi starts pressing kisses to Eren’s neck again, letting his tongue dart out to lick away the beads of water. “You taste so lovely, Eren.” He keeps a hand on Eren’s hip to stabilize him, the other one twisting around to rub over his collarbones and nipples as he continues his descent down his lover’s broad, strong, and dark back.

Eren whimpers when Levi kisses one of his plump cheeks, crying out in pleasure when Levi adds teeth to the kiss. He _loves_ it when his ass is played with- whether Levi palms it, squeezes it, slaps it, bites it, or scratches it. He relishes in having his ass marked and owned by his boyfriend. “You like that, baby boy?” comes Levi’s husky voice, and Eren’s fingers clutch at the mat next to the tub.

“Y-yes… Daddy.” Eren can’t help but grin to himself when he hears Levi inhale sharply behind him- he figures that while his boyfriend is going to eat him out, he can pull out this particular kink card, knowing how it affects both of them.

Levi rewards him by kissing the other cheek, tugging gently with his teeth while he palms the other one. “You know how I like that, baby.” He sits up to inspect his work, licking his lips at the cry Eren emits when he gently smacks his ass. “Such a good little boy for your Daddy.”

“Do I- _ah_ \- d-do I make you happy, Daddy?” Eren licks his lips at the hard glare Levi fixes him with, his breath bated as his lover leans down.

“You know you do, baby. Such a good boy, always making his Daddy so proud. Wonderful boys deserve a sweet reward.” And oh, reward him he does, because suddenly Levi is slowly dragging the flat of his tongue up from Eren’s balls to his perineum to his hole, gently flicking his tongue forward once, twice--

Then he starts licking fervently, hollowing his cheeks, breathing in and then out, sucking lightly, then hard, then lightly again. He builds his sweet boyfriend up with that oh so exciting rhythm that will never grow old, curling his tongue as he laps up the water and sweat that beads down Eren’s back, growling as he opens his lover up. Eren’s moans echo off the walls of the bathroom, water sloshing around his thighs as he jerks his hips back against Levi’s stubbled cheeks and chin, against his talented mouth.

“You taste absolutely delicious, baby.” Eren whimpers, flinching when Levi slides forward to whisper in his ear. “Are you done here in the bath? Think I’d like to continue this in bed.” Eren groans as he lifts himself up to press his back flush to Levi’s chest.

“Y-yeah, I’m- I’m good.”

“Of course you are.” Levi presses a kiss to his shoulder as he pulls the plug to the tub, and Eren doesn’t even try to stop himself from staring at Levi’s erection as he gets a towel, looking up into his smoldering grey eyes with parted lips when he dries his hair.

“No, baby. Let me take care of _you_ tonight.” Eren blushes as Levi gently eases him up and towels him off, burying his face in Levi’s neck when Levi wraps his arms around his shoulders and his legs around his waist. He hears the whimper Eren makes as they move, can tell he’s resisting the urge to grind his cock against Levi’s stomach, and he presses a kiss to his hair when he lays him on the bed. “Such a good boy, Eren.”

“C-can I… Can I have a kiss please, Daddy?” He watches Levi lick his lips, blushing when strong, calloused fingers gently cup his chin and his cheeks. When their lips do meet, Eren whines into the kiss, clutching tightly at Levi’s shoulders as his boyfriend licks into his mouth, letting him taste himself as he slides his tongue along Levi’s. They’re both left panting when they break away for air, then Levi’s hoisting Eren to sit atop of him as he flips their positions. “W-wha-?”

“You’re a good boy, Eren. A prince. A king who deserves a special throne.” Levi’s heated gaze needs no words, and Eren can only whine in response as his cock twitches.

“H-how do you want me to sit, Daddy?” Eren bites his lip as he feels Levi’s deep hum rumble from his chest, arching his back as pale hands slide up his thighs, his hips, and his stomach.

“It’s up to you, darling. Whatever you’ll be more comfortable with.”

Levi waits patiently as Eren weighs his options, slowly running his palms up and down Eren’s strong, dark, hairy and sensitive thighs. Finally, after a considerable amount of time for the choices (just before Levi’s about to make a suggestion for his struggling boyfriend), Eren’s hands curl into shy fists on his thighs. “C-can I… sit facing this way?”

“Of course.” Eren’s blush deepens as Levi scoots him up his chest, sighing when his boyfriend brushes his lips against his thighs. He throws back his head in a yelp when Levi presses a kiss to the head of his cock.

“Eren.” The words are breathed over his leaking cock, and Eren whimpers as Levi holds down his hips before he can squirm. “Look at me, baby.” With great strength, Eren looks down to meet burning grey embers, and his lips trembles with a broken moan as Levi licks up a bead of precome.

“You taste wonderful, sweetheart.” As Eren’s left breathless, Levi slowly continues to slide him forward, palming his ass as he kisses down the rest of his cock, over his ball sac, dragging his tongue on his perineum, and then-

Oh, Eren is crying out now, throwing his head back as he grinds his hips down into Levi’s eagerly lapping tongue, gasping as cool hands glide up his thighs, his ass, the small of his back, wrapping around to the top of his thighs to hold him down.

With the position they’re in, Eren can _just_ barely see the top outermost corners of Levi’s eyes, and it saddens him a bit.

It’s also driving him _mad_ , having his ass eaten but not receiving any attention on his aching cock. As he tries to grasp his length, Levi’s grip on his hip tightens as his other hand comes up to pinch a nipple, slightly lifting Eren up.

“No.”

Eren makes a choked little sobbing noise at that, but Levi just presses a kiss to his buttock. “Hold onto something, baby. Let me take care of you.”

With a whimper, Eren stabilizes himself first on the headboard, then on the sheets when he realizes that Levi’s provided enough room for him to not hit his head on the wall. While he’s _very_ happy that Levi’s going to eat him out until he comes, it still doesn’t change the fact that his cock is _desperate_ for attention.

It seems that Levi is aware of this, because the hand on his chest slides down to gently dance his fingers along Eren’s cock, and he pulls himself away from Eren’s spit slick ass. “Does it hurt, baby boy?”

“Y-yes, Daddy,” Eren cries out, squirming as Levi carefully licks around his entrance. “I’m- ‘m s-so close, I-”

“Oh, you poor thing.” A quick kiss. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. Come whenever you’re ready.” And Levi gets back to work, languidly stroking with his tongue, then prodding it inside with an intense ferocity. He massages it along Eren’s walls as he groans into him, shaking his head with each forceful thrust, making sure that his prickly cheeks rub along Eren’s sensitive ass. The thighs around his head are shaking, and tears prick at Eren’s eyes of just how _good_ it all feels.

Finally, it’s too much, and Eren chokes on a whimpered “G-gonna c-come” when the coil in his gut threatens to snap. With a gasp of surprise, he’s yanked back to Levi’s chest, briefly meeting his boyfriend’s lust blown eyes before he closes them, cheeks flushed as he pants against Eren’s cock.

“Come for me, baby.”

Eren comes hard, his chest heaving and shoulders quivering as his come shoots out in thick white ropes over Levi’s face. It lands thickly on one eyebrow and down the lid, on his nose and across his lips, sticking to his chin and cheeks. Levi’s strong hands hold onto Eren’s hip and his cock, milking him of his orgasm with little strokes and kisses to the tip.

“So good, baby boy. Excellent job. I’m proud of you, Eren.” Levi cautiously opens his good eye as he says this, rubbing his thumbs into Eren’s hips soothingly. Eren gives a weak but sated smile in response, curling up into Levi’s chest when he’s gently tugged down, humming happily as he curls his toes tiredly into the sheets. When Levi starts scratching his head, though, he looks up at his boyfriend.

“Want me to clean that up?”

Levi lets out an amused snort as he leans over to grab some tissues from the box on the nightstand. “No, I’m good. You rest.”

“Okayyyy.” Eren plops his head back down onto Levi’s chest, biting his lip as he stares at his boyfriend’s erection. “What about that?” He feels the little groan rumble from within Levi’s chest.

“That, you most certainly can help me with.” Eren grins triumphantly as Levi guides one of his hands to wrap around his cock, throwing his head back in a groan as he keeps his own hand over Eren’s. “Mhm, yeah…”

As they work their wrists together, Eren turns his head to take Levi’s pierced nipple into his mouth, moaning around it as his boyfriend’s back bows off the bed with a curse. He sucks harshly as he squeezes Levi’s cock, his dark thumb smearing around the bead of precome at the head, and within a matter of seconds, he’s milking Levi of his orgasm, smiling triumphantly as he nuzzles his chest. Usually Eren would be all for offering to clean up his boyfriend’s spunk, but right now, he’s too sated and tired for even that, so he just rolls over onto Levi’s stomach, not minding the mess that sticks to his own.

“Oof. Someone must be feeling sleepy.”

“Hmm, yeah.” Eren giggles happily as Levi brings a hand up to gently stroke his back.

“You feeling any better? More relaxed?”

“Definitely. Thank you, love.”

“Good, I’m glad.” Eren hums again as a kiss is pressed into his hair.

“Though I totally wouldn’t mind you fucking me tonight.”

“... Unbelievable. You insatiable nerd.” Eren giggles at that, humming tiredly when Levi gently shakes his shoulder. “C’mon, Eren, we need to get up and get clean.”

“Don’t wanna move yet.”

“Eren.” With a semi-annoyed huff, Levi holds onto Eren’s hips as he sits up and stands up, arching a brow at his giggling boyfriend. “You put your mouth on one of my piercings after kissing me when my tongue had been in your ass. I’m not taking any chances.”

“Whatever you say, Boss.” Eren giggles again, practically _feeling_ his boyfriend’s eye roll as he carries him to the bathroom.

Levi stops when Eren pulls back to look at him, tilting his head to the side. “Whatcha thinking there, kid?”

Closing his eyes with a happy smile, Eren leans forward to press his nose to Levi’s, knowing he’s probably not in the mood to kiss until they both wash their mouths out. “I love you, Levi.”

He’s surprised when Levi gently cups his chin, blushing when Levi places a chaste peck on his lips once he’s opened his eyes. “I love you, too, Eren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone catch that *mild* cameo?
> 
> also, if it wasn't already obvious, I wasn't able to participate in JeanKasa Weekend, and I'm not going to participate in Jearmin or Reibert Week (I would love to, but I would have needed more time to prepare- unfortunately, I can't balance two ship weeks at once ;;; ) 
> 
> I'd also like to apologize for my erratic update schedule. I'm still working on finishing up to Day 20, and I'd like to write two things for my friend's birthdays and maybe even prepare for Canonverse Ereri Week this month, along with balancing life stuff, so I'm not sure when the next update will be- hopefully soon, though!


	14. Sixty-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter: boys still (kind of slowly) still getting used to falling in love and being in love, Eren getting brilliant ideas from watching porn, slow lazy kisses, Eren underestimating their seven inch height difference, Eren getting lost in nuzzling Levi's butt, some foreskin play, Levi being needy because that's my jam, praise kink 
> 
> timeline: August after Levi's graduated college (2013- he's 22, Eren is 20 and going to be a junior) (set after Day 2)

Levi knows that something is up with Eren when he’s being too handsy helping him unload the groceries, flashing too many cocky smiles and coy tilts of the head.

“I leave you for two hours and you’re already being grabby,” Levi points out, slightly amused when Eren’s got him pinned to the refrigerator once they’ve finished putting the food away.

“Mhm, probably shouldn’t have left me then,” Eren hums as he nibbles softly on Levi’s neck.

“I highly doubt we would have survived and gotten our nutrition just from sucking dick and having sex, you nerd.” Levi can’t help but let a little pleased sigh escape though, not when his boyfriend’s got him trapped in between his strong thighs. He grips Eren’s chin to kiss him back.

They’re interrupted, however, when a tiny paw comes up to bat at Levi’s calf, the little grey ball of fluff at their feet mewing up at them for attention. Eren’s groan is muffled in Levi’s neck, but his lips are tilted in a loving grin as he looks down at the kitten. “Hiya, sweetpea,” he coos.

“I fed her a little bit before I left, but she might have needed more some more food. I mentioned it in the note. Did you feed her?”

“Oh, no, I didn’t.” Eren bends down to cradle Misty to his chest, pressing a kiss to her little head. “I’m sorry, baby, I didn’t realise you’d probably be a little hungry. Didn’t even see the note papa left for me.”

Levi can’t help but bite his lip at the sight of that, his heart only melting even more whenever Eren’s cuddling and cooing to his cat like that, calling him ‘papa’ as if Misty is his child.

_Their_ cat, if he really wants to think about it. Just like this is _their_ apartment.

He’s too nervous to say that to Eren, though. Worries that it’ll be too much, too soon.

Besides, Eren’s living in the dorms this year, and will most likely do that next year. So Levi has time to ask him to officially move in with him.

And right now, he’s really hoping that they’ll stay together that long to experience that.

He’s brought out of his reverie when Eren leans against his legs, part of his upturned face obscured by a tiny white paw that contrasts with his dark skin. “Whatcha thinkin’ ‘bout, love?”

_You_. _Us_. “Just how dumb you’d look with a cat clinging to your face in public.” Eren snorts at that, gently trying, and failing, to remove Misty’s paw from his cheek.

“Please. I’d start a new fashion trend.”

“Of course you would.” Levi’s lips tilt in up in a brief version of his own smile as he ruffles Erens hair. “C’mon, I got some more food for her, too.”

Eren grins and continues to stroke Misty’s back as Levi pours the food into her bowl, sitting down with them once he’s put the food away. His heart swells again as he gently scratches her head, listening to Eren giggle whenever her food drops to the floor. Once she’s done, she blinks sleepily as she licks her chops, and Eren coos once more as she lets out a little yawn, then a sneeze. “Looks like it’s time for a catnap for this sleepy little thing,” he remarks as Levi cradles her to his chest.

“Yeah,” he mutters, gazing down at her as he makes his way to the kitty bed in the living room. He sets her down on the floor in front of it and watches her pad into the bed, scratching her head when she curls up on the warm fleece. He continues to stare fondly at her for a few more moments before he looks up to see Eren gazing down at her from behind him, his lips quirking up in a sly smile as Levi stands up.

“Are you hungry?” he asks against Eren’s lips, feeling them grin against his own.

“Not for food, nah. Had breakfast while you were out.” He pulls back after another kiss, his eyebrows raised quizzically as he looks at Levi. “Are you?”

“Not for food.” Levi can feel Eren’s grin against his lips as they make their way to the bedroom, occasionally bumping into walls and stumbling. While they aren’t in a rush and are just fine with the slow pace they’re taking right now, they still haven’t memorised the path to the bedroom yet, not with the apartment being new and Eren visiting whenever he can.

But that doesn’t really matter to them, or not to Levi, at least; he’s holding on to the hope that they’ll have plenty of time to get this down.

Levi’s drinking in his boyfriend’s soft little gasps as the back of Eren’s knees hit the bed, feeling his grin widen when they fall together on top of it. “Oof.” They continue to kiss as they situate themselves properly on the bed. Eren’s clutching tightly at Levi’s shirt and hair as he’s settled against the pillows, and he stares up at him like he hung the moon in the sky when they break away to breathe. “Hi there.”

“Hi yourself.” Levi notices his laptop on the ground, quirking a brow at Eren in question. “Did you have fun occupying yourself while I was gone?” Eren’s brows furrow together.

“I’m- did you not get my snapchat?”

“No? I wasn’t really checking my phone while I was out.”

“Oh.” Eren’s bottom lip slides in between his teeth as he covers his face with his hand, his shoulders shaking in silent giggles before he peeks back up at Levi again. “I watched some things while you were gone. Snapped a pic of the aftermath.”

Levi’s left breathless by that, but only for a second, and his hands slide down Eren’s chest slowly. “You watched porn? On my laptop?”

Eren can see the concern in his boyfriend’s sandstone grey eyes, and places his own hands atop Levi’s. “Not on an actual porn site, don’t worry. I have a blog for that sorta stuff on Tumblr, remember?”

“... Oh.” No longer having to worry about wiping viruses from his laptop, Levi continues to slowly rub his hands up and down Eren’s chest. “So, did you like what you saw?” he mutters lowly, leaning down to mouth lightly at Eren’s neck.

“Mhm, yeah… was really hot.” Eren lets out a little pleased groan as his hands slide down to squeeze Levi’s ass. “Gave me some ideas.”

“That so?” Levi nips at his neck before he moves up to kiss the spot below Eren’s ear. “Like what?”

“Hmm… sucking each other’s dicks at the same time.”

That catches Levi’s attention as he moves back down to mouth at Eren’s neck again. “Doesn’t that have a name or something?”

“‘s called sixty-nine, yeah.” They fall silent as their lips find each other again until Eren hums softly, his dark hands running up and down Levi’s back. “Wanna try it? Haven’t sucked your dick in a while.”

“If you consider less than twenty four hours ‘a while’, I’ll seriously be concerned for your poor libido when you go back to school.”

“Mhm, guess I’ll just have to make do with pretending my favourite dildo is your cock.” Levi’s hands still at that, licking his lips at Eren’s candor. Eren notices that he’s stopped, and noses softly at his hair. “Ya okay there?”

“Spectacular.” They kiss warmly again, then Eren breaks away to nibble at Levi’s ear.

“So…?”

“Mhm, yeah, we can try it.” The way Eren grins at that is almost infectious, and Levi curls his toes as his boyfriend kisses underneath his earlobe.

“Sweet. Thank you, love.”

Nothing is rushed. There is always pleasure to be found in leisurely pacing, and as they continue their bodily explorations, they outwardly and expressly relish in not having to cut out the best part of their time together. As the clothes come off though, the kisses slowly start to become more hurried, fingers and hands more forceful as they trace reverently along ribs, hair, and skin.

“So- _ah_ \- g-guess it’s time for one of us to change positions now, huh?” Levi asks as Eren nuzzles his nose along his sparse chest hair, inhaling his scent with a hearty, appreciative groan. Biting his lip, Levi doesn’t hold back the urge to roll his hips forward, throwing his head back when Eren’s warm fingers play with his nipples.

“Mhm, yeah. You gotta preference? On top, facing my dick?”

“As preferred with you on top and your ass in my face?” While he knows that Eren loves anything involving ass play, Levi’s still getting used to doing anything with Eren’s rear other than fingering or fucking, and he’s still slowly getting used to Eren doing the same- though the experience has been pleasant whenever they have tried it.

“Sure, why not. That way you won’t crush me, either,” Levi says, and Eren pokes his tongue out at him teasingly, running his dark hands up Levi’s pale, toned torso with contented sighs from both of them. Slowly, Eren’s fingers come down to tug at the hem of Levi’s straining boxer briefs.

“Think these can come off now.”

“And yours can’t?” Levi quips back, both of them groaning as they do discard the final piece of clothing. They fall into another bout of kissing, simply feeling each other, relishing the close, intimate skin to skin contact, feeling each other’s hearts beating underneath rib-cages. Finally, Eren pulls back, humming with a little smile as he pecks Levi’s cheek gently.

“Ready to turn around now, love?”

“Mhm, yeah.” With one last kiss, Levi pulls back to swing a leg over Eren’s torso, biting his lip as he turns around and re-situates himself. He’s ridden Eren in this position before, but he had been a little off-put by not being able to see his face while doing so. This time it’s a little more unnerving, not being able to see Eren’s face _and_ having his ass so close to it.

He does his best to push these thoughts aside, though, as he runs his hands down Eren’s chest. They both let out pleased sighs as his pale hands card through thick brown chest hair, Eren’s dark hands coming to rest on his backside.

“How’s the view from back there?” he quips as his ass is squeezed, not even bothering to resist the urge to bow his back and rock his hips ever so slightly into the touch.

“Mhm, _excellent_.” Eren emphasizes this with another squeeze, groaning as Levi lightly dances his fingers up his cock. “How about the view you’re seeing?”

“Hmm, dunno. Looks pretty impressive to me.” Receiving a chuckle in response, Levi leans forward to press a gentle kiss to the head of Eren’s cock, sliding down the foreskin to lick up the bead of precome gathering there. When Eren whines at that, Levi thinks it’s because of the sensation, or that his head is still too sensitive, but then it drowns out into a groan as he palms at Levi’s ass again.

“S-shit, I- I underestimated this position, I think.” Levi hums questioningly as he presses kisses with occasional flicks of his tongue down Eren’s cock, grunting in surprise when Eren grips his hips and pulls him back up his chest. “Can’t exactly reach your dick if you’re sucking mine.”

“... Oh, yeah. I guess you’re right.” Eren emits another little whine, nuzzling his face against one of Levi’s ass cheeks, his boyfriend stiffening his spine as his stubble drags against the soft, pale skin. Levi frowns in thought as Eren continues to be adorably affectionate- if he leans forward, he can still reach the top of Eren’s dick, so maybe…

“Eren, I think I know a way to make this work.” Eren hums behind him as he continues to lie there with his cheek pressed to his ass, and Levi has to turn his head over his shoulder to catch his boyfriend’s eye in order to prevent the next Booty Nuzzling Crisis. “You want to eat me out while I suck you off?”

“Why would I _ever_ object to that?”

And Levi can’t help but grin a little at that, his lips just barely tilting up as he lets out an amused snort.

“Figured you wouldn’t,” he shoots back, biting his lip as Eren goes back to nuzzling his ass. Interesting.

His boyfriend is certainly known to be one endearingly big, nerdy teddy bear, if Levi really thinks about it. His thoughts come to a sudden halt once he feels teeth gently nipping at him.

“You gonna start sucking me, or what?”

Damn him. He can feel Eren’s cocky grin against his skin as he _purrs_ the words. Levi seriously considers just flat out sitting on his face solely to shut him up, but instead, he does just as Eren suggests, leaning forward to gently grip his cock. He feels Eren’s breath puff over his skin as he lets out a groan, glancing to the dark hand that comes to rest on his thigh.

“You comfortable?”

Shit. Levi has to bite his lip again at that, because even in the heat of the moment, Eren can still make his heart stop for just a second before it threatens to pound against his rib-cage, can turn him breathless with just a simple touch, look or phrase.

It’s still a heady feeling, knowing that this boy cares so genuinely for him, loves him tenderly, adores him gently, with all his heart, his soul, every fiber of his being.

It only makes Levi fall even harder for him, at times like this.

“Yeah.”

And he means it.

He feels Eren smile sweetly against his skin. “Good.” A gentle kiss, then another, then another, all slowly but surely getting closer to his entrance as Levi _tries_ to lean forward.

When Eren’s hands come to squeeze his rear as he buries his face in it, though, Levi’s back involuntarily bows straight back up, and he actually has to extend his arm down to grip tightly onto Eren’s hair to support himself as he lets out an unabashed groan. He can just barely see Eren’s cock twitch at that, feels him _growl_ into him, his nails digging crescent marks into his ass as Eren drags the flat of his tongue from his balls to his perineum to his entrance, where he starts massaging with little prods of his tongue. Eren laps him up like a parched dog, thoroughly wetting and rimming his hole before he dips his tongue in. His lover’s taste floods his mouth, an inundation of Levi, and Eren lets loose a lascivious moan, his own way of telling his boyfriend that there’s nowhere else he’d rather be right now than with his tongue deep in Levi’s ass, sucking enthusiastically and relishing in his hot heat.

Levi’s so lost in the way Eren is vigorously eating him out as if it’s the last meal he’ll have for weeks, that he doesn’t even notice a dark hand sliding down in between his thighs to grip his cock. But when Eren does start stroking it, Levi’s head drops to his chest, lifting it slowly as another low, wrecked moan tumbles out of his mouth.

“ _Fuck_ , Eren…” He’s just met with another growl in response before Eren pulls away, and Levi knows he’s already panting due to the rapid rise and fall of his chest.

“Christ... have I ever told you how fucking _amazing_ your back looks, baby?” Levi can't help but let out a quiet chuckle at that, biting back a small moan as Eren's hands continue to stroke him and knead his behind, not unlike Misty does with their stomachs whenever they're watching TV and she's falling asleep.

“N-nope, don't believe you have.”

“Well, believe me when I say you do.” Eren squeezes his cock gently as he goes back to swiping his tongue over his hole with rough, tantalizing licks, and it feels so _heavenly_ , but Levi knows he still has to reciprocate.

Well, not really. He knows Eren is more than happy to pleasure him in any way, especially by eating him out, so it’s not required that he _has_ to do anything. Levi could very well just simply sit back and enjoy himself, for all it’s worth.

But he’s not going to let Eren do all the work, so he leans forward with great resolve to slip Eren’s leaking cock into his mouth, causing a chain reaction of moans- Eren at the contact, Levi at Eren’s lustful growl against his skin and the taste of his boyfriend’s wet, hard, cock. With their position, it’s a bit difficult to not deep-throat Eren, but that’s not too much of a problem- the blessing of having an uncut dick is that the foreskin and the head are sensitive, so Levi can easily unravel Eren that way.

And neither of them mind in the least bit. Levi loves playing with the foreskin, loves the way he can build Eren higher and higher with just the tiniest hums, licks, moans, slurps, tugs and kisses. He loves it even more when he can look at Eren while he’s sucking his cock, but Eren’s certainly getting turned on without being looked at.

On a particular forceful tongue thrust, Levi pulls off of Eren’s cock with a debauched groan, dropping his head to pant as he grips his boyfriend’s erection, weakly stroking it. Eren’s hands squeeze him reassuringly, warmly rubbing Levi’s toned ass, thighs, and stomach as the vibrations of his hums reverberate into Levi’s skin.

“S-shit, Eren… feels really good, baby.” He can feel Eren grin at that, nuzzling his face deeper as he holds Levi’s hips down with a happy purr. Levi has to bite back a small grin before he presses a kiss to the head, rubbing it against his stubbly cheek as he rocks his hips back against Eren’s mouth, then forward into his hand. Levi craves the friction and attention on both ends, and he can’t help but groan in frustration when Eren pulls his face away again.

“You close, baby? You’re so hard, darling, making a mess all over my hand.” Eren’s back to nuzzling his ass, pressing kisses to his pale skin as he speaks.

“T-think so, yeah.” Levi sighs against his cock and presses another kiss to it. “What about you?”

“Mhm, g-god, yeah… your mouth feels fucking _amazing_.”

“Good to know.” With renewed vigor, they both return to the task at hand, but it’s starting to become too much for Levi, and he has to take more breaks to pant, rutting his hips forward into Eren’s hand.

“C-christ, Eren, I… I don’t wanna come like this, I need _more_.” He bites back a growl as Eren pulls away with a wet smack, grinning as he presses another kiss to one cheek.

“That so?” he hums lowly, his smile widening as his hands still on Levi’s body, nuzzling away his whine reassuringly. “Does that mean you want my fingers, love?” As Levi’s shoulders shake with the effort of panting breathlessly, Eren presses a kiss to the other cheek. “You know I can always fuck you nice and slow tonight, baby. Or hard and fast, however you like.”

“I don’t fucking _care_ , just do _something_ , I- _fuck_.” Levi shudders as Eren returns with the newfound determination of making his boyfriend come first. It’s all Levi can do to just stroke Eren’s cock roughly, swiping his thumb over the leaking head as Eren’s tongue opens him up and massages his walls, hollowing his cheeks, blowing in, breathing him out, all while stroking Levi’s cock.

“Eren, fuck, I’m going to come, I’m-” The brunet pulls away once more with a growl, running his thumb along the circumcision scar.

“Come for me, baby,” he whispers before his wrist flies up and down his cock faster, his tongue dancing and swirling and poking into Levi at a furious pace.

And oh, the burning coil in Levi’s gut finally snaps, pleasure running rampant through his veins as white hot ropes shoot out into Eren’s hand, up his own stomach, spilling forth onto Eren’s stomach, cock and legs as his thighs and arms tremble. Eren’s strong hands hold him and milk him through it, rubbing reassuringly, lovingly pressing kisses to his skin as he pulls away from his rear. “There you go, baby. There you go. I’ve got ya.”

Levi’s prompted to lay back down against Eren’s warm stomach, blinking as the sensation of his come clinging to Eren’s thick navel hair rubs against his skin, and he turns his head weakly, the corner of his lips quirking up briefly as he sees that Eren’s cock is still hard, leaking, and covered in drops of his come. Eren’s hands are still rubbing him gently, but they still as Levi leisurely sits up again to swing a leg around, facing Eren. “Hiya there,” Eren greets with a cocky grin.

“Hey.” Levi bends down to capture Eren’s lips in a tender kiss, his pale hands sliding warmly up his lover’s dark chest, carding his fingers through long chocolate locks as he invites Eren’s tongue to dance into his mouth with enticing little tugs and licks. Eren lets out a surprised hum at the kiss, drawing out into a lewd groan as he thrusts the muscle forward. He drinks in Levi’s satisfied sigh as his dark hands slip down to squeeze his ass, gasping at the friction against his cock as he rocks Levi forward slightly, and Levi pulls away to kiss up from Eren’s neck to his ear.

“Did I taste good?” Levi asks, running his hands back down to play with one of Eren’s nipples as he brushes his lips over a thrumming pulse.

“ _Delicious_ ,” Eren growls, mouthing at Levi’s shoulder as his fingers pull apart Levi’s cheeks.

“You’re still hard,” Levi murmurs as he continues his assault on Eren’s neck with barely there kisses and brushes of his lips. “Want me to do something about that?”

“Mhm… what did you have in mind?” Eren asks, biting back a shiver that runs down his spine as Levi’s fingers dance down to his hips.

“Hmm… still want you in me, whether it be your fingers or cock. But that might take too long, so I could just suck or jack you off.”

“... Hnk.” Eren can only respond with a frustrated groan, burying his face in the crook of Levi’s shoulder as he grips him closer. “I- I really don’t know right now, baby.”

“Alright then. Let me take care of it.” With a kiss, Levi reaches one hand in between them to grasp Eren’s throbbing cock, kissing the corner of his lips when Eren whimpers at the touch. “You’re so good to me, Eren, I ever tell you that? So cute, so incredibly adorable and amazing. Really fucking sweet, goddamn beautiful, so gorgeous, _handsome_. You’re _mine_ , and I’m all yours, Eren. God, look at this cock, so fucking big and thick, always makes me scream and moan and _drool_ for you, love hearing you whimper and cry out when I play with it.” Levi takes a moment, both for himself and Eren to breathe, turning his head to inhale sharply as his wrist continues to work, brushing his lips against Eren’s neck as he moans and rocks his hips up into the touch.

The way they’re sitting now is incredibly close and intimate with the amount of bare skin that’s touching, sharing body heat, feeling the rise and fall of their chests, their heartbeats pounding away at rib-cages, and Levi _loves_ it. He tugs Eren closer,his eyes shut tight as he sniffs his lover’s warm, musky scent, pressing his lips harder into the dark skin. “Just tell me when you’re close, Eren.” And oh, how he relishes in the way Eren shakes at that, moaning as he digs his nails into Levi’s pale skin.

“‘m- ‘m c-close, baby, s-so-”

With a growl of approval, Levi quickly pulls back out of Eren’s tight embrace, running a hand warmly over his chest as he takes Eren into his mouth once more, moaning deliberately at the hot, wet taste of his copious precome. Eren’s hands are immediately in his hair, clutching wildly, tugging desperately, stroking and petting in approval and praise, mewling when Levi looks up at him through his lashes.

“ _Ah_ , L-Levi, Levi, _Levi_ , _right there_ , r-right- ‘m g-gonna-” and then Levi is swallowing up every drop Eren releases down into his throat with a moan, milking his lover of his orgasm with reassuring and loving strokes of his hip. He pulls off with a kiss to the head when he’s finished and smirks at Eren’s flushed, blissful expression before he cups his chin for a gentle kiss. Eren hums appreciatively, licking into Levi’s mouth slowly to taste the last drops of himself, nuzzling Levi’s nose sleepily when he pulls away.

“That good, huh?”

“Mhm, fantastic. Thank you, love.” Eren tugs Levi to his chest with a happy hum, nuzzling his cheek lazily into Levi’s hair as he rolls his eyes.

“Don’t you want to get cleaned up?” he asks, gently poking a teasing finger into Eren’s side and receiving a tired little whine in response.

“Nooooo. Should stay here and sleeeeeep.”

“You’ve only been awake for- what, two and a half hours? You got your nine hours, too.” Eren remains adamant, only wrapping his legs tightly around Levi with another muffled whine. “C’mon, kid, I don’t want to mess up our sleep schedule.”

“Just a nap, baby. Twenty minutes at the most, okay?” Eren waits patiently, a small triumphant grin spreading across his face when he feels Levi’s shoulders sag with a conceding sigh.

“Okay.” And to be honest, Levi really can’t deny his boyfriend, or himself, the chance to cuddle. He loves just simply laying with Eren afterwards, bathing in the afterglow as they exchange silent touches, reverent looks, whispered thanks and praises. So if Eren wants to snuggle for a bit, Levi isn’t going to complain. His own eyes are starting to droop when Eren lazily threads their fingers together, blinking blearily at him as Eren brings their hands to his lips.

“I love you, Levi.”

Levi’s heart stills in his chest, then returns to its task of pumping blood through his body as he holds in a breath, squeezing Eren’s hand back gently as he tilts his head up to whisper to Eren, “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren got to be eaten out a few chapters ago, so this time it's Levi's turn huhuhu
> 
> ... Woah, I actually can't believe it. We're almost halfway through the challenge @.@ 
> 
> The next chapter will be a big one that I'm excited to post <3 
> 
> Also, it's currently EruMika Week, and while I would love to try to participate in it, I'm not sure that I'll have time to ;;; . All the prompts up to Day 20 are pretty much almost done, but there are other things I'd like to write, and things I have to deal with in real life, as well.


	15. Sweet & Passionate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t need you to live. But I don’t want to live without you beside me."
> 
> This chapter: self harm trigger warning 
> 
> Setting: late February/March of Eren's senior year (2015- Levi is 24 and in his third semester grad school, Eren is almost 22)
> 
> Before you start reading, I suggest you start listening to [this](http://8tracks.com/katiegoot/cagyl-day-15-sweet-and-passionate) so that you can listen while you read

In all of their almost two and a half years together, nothing has ever been this bad.

Something has been threatening to snap the past few days, a result of an oppressive sense of things being off-kilter the past few weeks. It’s an ever surmounting heavy pressure that has been sitting in the air the previous few months, a black, looming cloud seeming to hang and follow them trepidatiously wherever they go, whatever they do, waiting for a crack to open up a rift between the two of them.

And it finally cracks on a Friday night.

It’s not like either of them want to be curt with each other or deliberately be tense. Sure, they can brush it off on the increasing amount of school work for the both of them, the responsibilities of having a job, the bills that don’t seem to stop coming. Or the fact that it’s winter, and that the lack of sunlight does play a part in Levi’s mental health, or that his medicine has seem to lost its efficacy, and he’s been more restless at nights than preferred. A space has even grown between them in their bed each night.

They don’t mean to blame each other, but they find it increasingly hard not to when they’re always on edge.

They try not to blow up over any of the small things, they try to apologise when they do (though both of them wonder if the apologies truly are sincere each and every time it’s muttered tersely).

This time, though, it’s too much.

It’s too much when Levi returns from his evening jog only to find that Eren hasn’t taken out the trash just like he asked him to. Instead, he’s sitting at the desk in the living room, almost in tears over the subjects he’s studying for.

“Was it really so _fucking_ hard to do just one simple goddamn thing?” Levi barks after asking Eren why it hadn’t been taken out yet, the brunet’s darkening face only serving as fuel to his anger. “What have you even been fucking doing?”

Eren’s fist makes contact with the desk as he stands up, his eyes shining as he glares down at Levi. “I don’t think you fucking realise how fucking stressful school has been right now, Levi! Look, I’m fucking sorry I forgot one _tiny_ little fucking thing you asked me to do, alright?” Levi’s brows only knit closer together, but Eren interrupts him before he can speak. “What made it so goddamn difficult for you to take it out, huh? You were the one who was actually fucking outside!”

He knows Eren is biting his lip in anger when Levi rolls his eyes at the ceiling, and it’s confirmed when he meets his face again. “One thing. Just one fucking thing I asked of you, Eren. Is it really that fucking hard?” Eren opens his mouth to protest, but Levi gestures jerkily towards the desk.

“You’ve gotten so fucking lazy around the goddamn place, studying for tests you aren’t even going to fucking ace, and here I am working my fucking ass off!”

Levi doesn’t even truly know what he’s said. It doesn’t register until a few seconds after Eren’s face falls and his shoulders slump, growling in exasperation when Eren’s eyes water and his lip trembles. “What are you going to fucking cry about now-” He’s cut short with the realisation of what he’s said, his eyes just barely widening as his arms drop to his side.

“I-”

“Is… is that what you really think?”

If Levi’s heart weren’t so jaded right now, it’d be breaking to millions of pieces as they spoke.

But instead, the wavering anguish in Eren’s voice only breaks away a chip at the moment, and he solemnly folds his arms across his chest, almost as if he’s protecting himself from the onslaught of emotions. “Maybe I do.”

He watches as the tears start leaking out, the rapid rise and fall of Eren’s chest as he stumbles backward with his eyes wide, then they shut tightly as his hands come up to fist in his hair. Eren shuts down for about half a minute before his eyes fly open again to glare at Levi, and then he’s hastily gathering his things off the desk and taking them to his bags in the bedroom. Levi’s gaze is cold as he watches Eren from his peripheral vision, raising a derisive brow as the brunet reappears from the bedroom. “And where do you think you’re going?”

Eren wipes away his tears with the heel of his free hand as he shoulders his backpack and duffel bag. “You can take the fucking garbage out by your goddamn self.”

“Good. We’re done, then.”

And Levi can see how he’s beaten Eren to the punch by saying it, sees the anger, then the pain cloud in his eyes as his face falls again. It’s the last thing he sees before Eren ducks his head as he hurries to the door.

The last thing he hears is a hoarse “Fuck you.”

\---

It doesn’t hit Levi what really just transpired until he’s showered and eaten and is crawling into bed to sleep, and even then, it’s still dulled.

Sleep seems to want to elude him again tonight, and he’s only getting irritated with the way his side of the bed seems too warm. He rolls over to Eren’s cooler side, not used to the way he falls into the too big grooves the brunet has left in the mattress.

The sheets smell like Eren, too, which only irritates Levi further.

That, and the fact that Misty has been crying for a few hours now.

Finally, after almost two hours of tossing, turning, staring at the walls and the ceiling, Levi gets up, glaring at the grey ball of fur meowing and circling at the front door.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Misty turns to stare at him, and then-

Time seems to stand still as it all slowly comes crashing down, and Levi sinks to the floor as his eyes widen and his skin pales.

“What have I fucking done?”

\---

Eren flings open the door to his dorm with his face hidden in the crook of his elbow, his bags falling off his shoulders as he sinks to the floor with silent sobs. He’s brought out of it when Reiner calls out to him. “Eren? What’s-” The blond stops when Eren freezes and looks up with a tear stained face, and Reiner glances to Annie and Bertolt with confusion etched in his face. Fortunately, Annie seems to understand the situation right away, stepping off the bed gently as she bends down to meet Eren eye to eye.

“... I’m sorry, Eren.”

With that, Eren falls forward to sob on her shoulder, and she looks over her other one to mouth ‘they broke up’ to her boyfriends. Bertolt looks wide eyed and at a loss of what to do, but his girlfriend jerks her head to the direction of the kitchen to make tea, and he nods understandingly, looking down sympathetically at Eren as he makes his way around the two of them. Reiner follows his boyfriend, sitting down next to Annie and placing a consoling hand on his roommate’s shoulder as he continues to sob. “Shit, Eren, I’m… I’m sorry.”

\---

Eren is still curled up under his blankets when Mikasa and Armin come to his dorm room the next day, immediately sharing glances with Reiner, Bertolt and Annie.

“We should have come sooner,” Mikasa mutters, handing her coffee to Armin as she approaches her brother’s bed cautiously. Armin sighs as he watches her, running a hand through his hair as he hands his friend their coffees out of the cardboard holder.

“Oh, thanks,” he murmurs absentmindedly as Annie hands him the money for hers and her boyfriend’s Starbucks items, grabbing the bag of their food with a nod of thanks. “So you say he came around seven?”

“Yeah,” Reiner says, glancing to Armin after he sips his coffee. “I have a feeling he won’t be in the mood to eat anything.”

“Caffeine might not be a good idea for him, either. It was all we could do to get him to sip water after he almost puked last night.”

“He _dry heaved_?” Mikasa whips around with a quiet hiss. “You were supposed to keep one of us updated if anything happened!”

“No offense, but we were kind of busy letting him cry on us and making sure he was hydrated and such.” Annie keeps an even gaze with Mikasa, who eventually bows her head with a silent ‘thank you’, and Armin breaths a small sigh of relief.

“We really do appreciate you guys looking out for him. And this is hot chocolate, so it should be good.” Reiner claps a gentle hand on Armin’s shoulder.

“Anytime, man.” With one last glance at his roommate’s form buried underneath blankets, Reiner nods to Mikasa and Armin. “We’ll leave you to it, then.”

Armin smiles a weary thanks to Bertolt and Annie as they leave, then joins Mikasa at the foot of Eren’s bed to try to coax him out.

\---

 Levi’s curled up on his couch when someone knocks rapidly on his door. He doesn’t even register it at first, but when he does, he curls up tighter on himself, growling as he weakly tries to cover his ears. Misty’s gone to meow at whoever is knocking, then there’s silence for a few moments.

And then the blanket is yanked off of Levi’s body.

“Holy _shit_ , Levi?” Gentle hands pry away Levi’s from where they’re curled up against his chest, and he’s too numb to react when he hears Hange’s gasp at the sight of his arms.

“... Levi.” They sink down to his eye level, taking in the bags under his red eyes, his chapped lips, and his pale skin as they press their index and middle fingers over the vein in his neck.

“... When’s the last time you’ve eaten, honey?” When Levi can only blink, Hange tries again. “What about the last time you had some water? Or taken a shower? Taken your meds?” Once more, Levi blinks as he tries to wrack his brain, and Hange feels his forehead. “Do you even know what day it is?”

Levi slowly shakes his head, and Hange shushes him gently as his eyes slowly widen in panic. “Hey now, shush, you’re okay, Levi. I’m here. C’mon, can you sit up? I got ya, there you go. Stay right there, I’m getting you some water.” When Hange returns with a glass of water and a straw, they help Levi sit up, holding the glass as he slowly sips it. Once they judge he’s gotten enough in him, they grab an apple and slice it up, helping him sit up once more as he nibbles on them. When he finishes, Hange makes him drink some more water, glancing at his phone on the floor as he does so.

“I’m going to go charge this, then we need to get you cleaned up, okay?” As Hange gets up to go to the bedroom for the phone charger, Levi grabs weakly at their arm.

“Don’t. Please, don’t.” His voice is hoarse and quiet, his eyes wide and pleading. Hange blinks at him, then nods slowly before they start to rummage in their briefcase.

“Okay. I can do it with my charger.” When it finally comes to life as Levi is slowly eating an orange, Hange spares it a glance, but turns their attention back to their friend. “C’mon. Are you okay with me giving you a bath? I don’t want you collapsing in there by yourself.”

“I don’t care.” Hange grimaces at how absolutely broken Levi sounds, and they lift Levi up in their arms, setting him on the toilet as they start the bath.

“You need help getting those off, or...?” Levi shakes his head, and Hange waits patiently as their friend disrobes, dropping each item in the laundry hamper and helping him step in the tub. They notice that Levi doesn’t even seem upset about being weak or naked in front of his friend- he barely even seems present, Hange realises as they retrieve gauze, bandages, neosporin and peroxide. When they stand up, they notice the bloodied razor blade on the sink, the drops of blood on the counter and the floor. They turn around to see Levi staring blankly into the water as he slowly washes himself with soap, and they notice the fresh scars on his thighs, the dried blood dissolving and turning the water pink.

With a sigh, they sit down at the edge of the tub and set the cleaning supplies down, grabbing a clean washcloth out of a drawer before they dip another bar of soap into the water, noticing the way Levi flinches as they cautiously start to lather his back. “Oops, sorry there. Is this okay?”

There’s silence, then a barely there nod from Levi, and Hange continues slowly, quietly clearing their throat. “So. It’s Monday.” Levi’s still, muttering a quiet ‘oh’ as Hange gently washes his back off with the rag. The two of them are silent as Hange watches Levi finish washing himself, setting him down on the toilet once he’s out and wrapped in a towel.

“Arms out.” Levi looks away, wincing as Hange dabs the peroxide on his forearms.

“I fucked up.” Hange glances up at Levi curiously as they apply the neosporin, shaking their head slowly as they lean back to look up at him.

“Hey, now. What have I told you before, Levi? Relapses can happen, but by no means does that define you, okay?”

“I wasn’t talking about… this,” Levi whispers, and when Hange looks up, they’re surprised to see that his eyes are glistening with tears.

“Oh?” they urge gently as they apply the gauze and start wrapping the bandage around the left arm.

“I fucked up with Eren.” Once more, Levi’s voice is a scared whisper, almost as if he’s still trying to wrap his mind around it, and Hange pauses for just a second before they look up at Levi.

“... Oh, Levi.” Glancing down at his arms, Hange sighs and finishes wrapping the bandage. They work quietly on bandaging the other arm before they stand up, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, bringing him out of his temporary shellshock. “I’m getting you clothes, okay?” They’re met with no protest, just a small, broken nod, and Levi tugs on his shirt and his briefs when Hange returns with them, sitting back down on the toilet at his friend’s instruction.

“When’s the last time you fed Misty?” Hange asks once they’ve applied peroxide and neosporin on his thighs and Levi is in his sweatpants, leading him to a chair in the dining room as they go to gather more food and water for him.

“... oh, _shit_.” Hange hears Levi’s head slump to the table, and once they fill the water and food bowl, they scratch Misty behind the ears for a few seconds before they place a glass of water and a banana in front of Levi.

“Here, keep drinking, and eat that.” Hange sets a kettle to brew on the stove and sits back down, throwing away the banana peel once Levi finishes eating it. “So, you wanna tell me what exactly happened?”

Heaving a sigh, Levi drops his head in his hands, taking a few moments to breathe before he starts speaking.

“I… I think we’ve been both been getting stressed out for a while,” he breathes, gripping his hair as his shoulders shudder. “But… that’s no fucking excuse for what I fucking said.”

Hange waits patiently, and when they see that Levi needs more prompting, they steeple their fingers under their chin. “What did you say, Levi? What happened?”

Levi’s silent as he gathers himself, dropping his hands to stare blankly at the wall. “I… I asked him if he could take the trash out while I went for a jog. I needed to get out, I was… I was feeling suffocated in here… with him,” he whispers, swallowing thickly. “He’d gotten on me about smoking and drinking too much the night before, so I needed to let off some steam.” Levi swallows again, looking down at the glass of water Hange nudges closer to him before he takes a sip from it. “Thanks. Anyway… when I came back, he hadn’t taken it out, and I… I blew up at him, Hange,” he says, turning to stare at them with wide eyes. Hange grimaces, waiting patiently as Levi continues. “I called him lazy, said he all he did was study for tests he wasn’t going to ace when he could be helping out around the house, how I’ve been working my ass off.” He drops his head into his hands. “Eren was already on the verge of tears from studying when I got back, and I just yelled at him.” A beat, then “I fucked up tremendously.”

Hange stares at Levi, breathing out a quiet sigh as they remove their glasses and rub their temples, muttering a quiet ‘oh boy’ to themself. Once they’ve had a moment to think, they slide their glasses back on and go to retrieve the kettle, pouring a cup of chamomile tea for the both of them. “Where are your medicines? What are you supposed to take, and when?”

“In the cabinet next to the fridge.”

“Ah, I found them- okay, I see what you’ve got.” After reading the labels on each prescription, Hange pours out the doses for the medicine Levi needs on a plate, adding an ibuprofen, yogurt and spoon to the mix and setting it in front of him. “There you go.”

They watch as Levi swallows his medicine and eats his yogurt, putting the plate and spoon in the sink and the yogurt in the trash before they sit back down again. “So. What do you want to do about this?”

“I don’t _know_ , Hange,” is the hoarse, muffled response, and before either of them know it, Levi is silently crying, and Hange cautiously leans forward to hug him.

“Hey, Levi, it’s okay. You don’t have to do anything about it right now.” As Levi shakes slightly in their arms, Hange decides they’ll stay the night in order to make sure their friend doesn’t hurt himself again.

\---

 At the end of the week, Eren's eyes scan his campus listlessly before they pass over three familiar figures, alighting back to them in surprise, then fear as he realizes that they've caught his attention. Knowing there's no way to escape now, especially since they're standing in the most direct path to his dorm, he grips the shoulder strap of his bag nervously as he makes his way over to them.

“Hi, guys,” he says quietly, fighting back the welling of tears and the memory of Levi's hand in his as he sees Erwin's and Mike's entwined where they aren’t holding coffee cups.

“Hello, Eren,” Erwin says diplomatically, reaching out his hand to shake Eren’s. “How are classes going?”

“Oh, um... They're going pretty okay, I guess," Eren replies tiredly. “How's law school?”

“Hmph. He's still as studious as ever,” Mike answers, earning a weary grin from Eren and a chuckle from Erwin and Hange.

“I bet,” Eren says, shaking Mike's hand. “What about you, Mike?”

“Grad school is going pretty well, Eren, and I'm good. Thanks for asking.” Eren nods, then looks at Hange, who offers him a little smile, opening their arms for a hug.

“And you, Hange? How's med school?”

“Oh, it's going great, Eren! Can't wait to start doing rounds next year, though, I'll tell you that much.” Eren grins again at that, his expression faltering when Hange pulls back to inspect him. “But how about you, Eren? How are you doing?”

“Um-” Eren pulls back, hunching his shoulders defensively. “I'm... I'm not…” He trails off miserably, biting his lip and blinking back tears when Hange places a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, then his eyebrows knit together, a spark of anger flaring up in his veins. “Why? Did _he_ ask you? Funny. Thought he'd want nothing to do with me anymore. I know _I_  don’t. And you can go tell him that.”

“Eren.” Hange's voice is calm, giving nothing away. “We all came here of our own accord to see how _you're_ doing. We aren't just Levi's friends, you know. We're yours, too.” None of them miss the way Eren's face falls at his name, but the defensive hunch of his shoulders does slump down and relax after a few seconds, and he nods shakily, the corners of his lips tilting up in a weak smile.

“Thank you, you guys. Really. I appreciate it. Sorry for blowing up at you.”

With a smile from each of them, they spend a few more minutes catching up before Eren heads back to his dorm to study, and Erwin turns to Hange with a raised brow. “You didn't mention anything about seeing Levi on Monday, or that we're on our way to check on him.”

Watching Eren walk off, Hange runs a hand through their bangs with a sigh. “No, I didn't. My focus on visiting Eren was checking to see if he was holding up okay enough.”

Sharing a glance with Mike, Erwin looks at Hange again. “Did Levi ask?” He receives a small, solemn nod in response.

“Yeah, he did. I never specified when I was going to visit him, though.” Breathing in the cold air, Hange turns to Erwin and Mike with a small grin. “C'mon. Let's go check on him now.”

\---

As Levi steps out of his car with a sigh, his eyes alight on a figure jogging around the corner of his street, coming to a stop as they check their watch and pause the music on their phone and bend down to stretch. Before Levi can tear his eyes away, Mikasa looks up, her eyes widening just the tiniest bit in surprise.

After a few awkward seconds, Levi tightens his grip on the frame of his car door, nodding politely towards Mikasa. While he could just as easily be a cold heartless jackass who ignores her, he isn’t exactly eager to get into his apartment right now.

It doesn’t feel like a home anymore.

“Mikasa.”

“Levi.” Mikasa finishes stretching her calves and regards Levi warily as she strides over to him. He clears his throat.

“Nice weather for a run,” he remarks.

“Yeah. A nice way to end February, I think. Though I can’t wait for March, to be honest.”

Levi nods. “Mhm. Can’t remember the last time I went for a run. Must have been…” he abruptly stops at the memory of _that_ night, his eyes widening before he clears his throat awkwardly. “Um. I have water. In my car. In case you’re thirsty.”

“Oh.” Mikasa seems a bit taken aback, but she nods acceptingly. “Yeah, sure, I’ll take it. Thank you.”

Nodding, Levi reaches into his car for a new bottle of water, and Mikasa sees a red line as one of the sleeves rides up a bit on his wrist, and her brows immediately furrow together. She flicks her gaze away a second too late, and Levi notices how her eyes were trained on his wrist. “Here you go.”

“Thanks,” Mikasa says, wiping her mouth after she takes a small sip. “Kinda warm for a long sleeved t-shirt today, isn't it?” she asks. Levi merely shrugs and crosses his arms loosely.

“A little bit. Was cold this morning, though. Wanted to be on the safer side, especially since I get colder easily.”

“Mhm, makes sense.” Silence falls upon them, and Mikasa takes another sip of her water to occupy herself while Levi clears his throat awkwardly, tapping his fingers against his forearm as he looks around. Finally, Mikasa gives the smallest of sighs and nods her head towards Levi. “Well, I had enough of a rest. Time to get back before it starts getting too dark.”

“Ah, yeah.” They extend their hands for a handshake.

“It was good catching up with you, Levi.” And suddenly, Mikasa pulls him into a gentle one arm hugged. Levi tenses up, but then he squeezes back.

“Yeah. You too, 'Kasa.” She squeezes him once more before she pulls back, fixing him with an observant gaze.

“Take care, Levi.” With that, she gives a small nod and a wave, putting her headphones back in before she starts jogging off. Levi watches her, then grips his car as he fights off labored breathing.

\---

As Mikasa jogs her way through the campus, she spots a familiar figure sitting on the steps of one of the dorms.

“Hey,” she calls out, coming to a rest in front of him.

“Hey, 'Kasa.” Eren takes a drag from his cigarette, turning his head when he blows the smoke out of his nose. “You want me to put this out?”

“No, it’s okay,” she says, stretching her legs out in front of her as she sits down next to him. Eren nods wearily and takes another drag.

“I finished going over my notes from today, decided to come out here for a study break and a smoke.”

“Tough day?” Another tired nod.

“Yeah. Had sociology today. I really hate that class, and I feel behind in it, but…” He trails off with a shrug and inhales deeply from his cigarette. “Plus, Hange, Erwin and Mike came by.”

“Oh?” Mikasa asks, watching Eren fidget restlessly with his shoelaces.

“Yeah. They all came by to see how I was doing. On their own accord, Hange said.” He taps the ash off his cigarette before placing it back in his mouth, relishing the burn in his lungs. Then he eyes the water bottle in his sister's hand and arches a curious eyebrow. "Did you have a good workout?"

“I did. You should come with me sometime,” Mikasa says as her gaze briefly falls to the cigarette, a silent 'it'll be a good stress relief for you. Better than smoking.' Eren huffs in agitation.

“I'll see.” While Eren knows that exercise is a mood booster, he's doing everything in his power to not just lay in bed and cry all day. Smoking has a more instantaneous effect, anyway. He looks at the water bottle again. “You don't usually take water with you.”

“Oh. Yeah, I don't.” She looks at Eren cautiously. “I ran into Levi on today's route at his apartment before I turned around. He gave it to me.” Mikasa doesn't miss the way her brother's jaw sets when he hears Levi's name, but his eyes are wide and anxious as he looks at her.

“You…” She know his brain is racing, his head swimming with questions he's dying to ask: what did you say, did you mention me, did he ask about me, how does he look. But he seems to swallow them down with a gulp, his brows pulled together in irritation. Just as soon as it happens, though, his gaze grows sad as he looks at the water bottle again. “Um... Can I- are you-?”

Mikasa barely arches a questioning brow, but she hands the water bottle to Eren, who stubs out the forgotten cigarette as he clutches the water bottle, his fingers running down the sides as if he's trying to run over the prints Levi left on it. Her heart breaks when Eren looks up with tears welling in his eyes, one already making its way down his cheek. “Thank you,” he whispers, wiping the tear away with the heel of his palm. “I should get back to studying.” Mikasa nods, pulling Eren into a hug.

“Alright, Eren.” She pats his back with one hand, stroking his hair with the other. “You take care, okay?” Eren sniffles when she presses a kiss to his hair, pulling back to look at him. “I love you.”

“Thanks, 'Kasa,” he smiles weakly before he hugs her back. “Love ya too.”

With a nod, Mikasa gets up to walk to her dorm. Before she rounds the corner, she looks over her shoulder to find Eren curled in on himself, the water bottle clutched to his chest before he stands up, wiping his eyes before he goes back into his dorm.

\---

The next week, Eren’s sitting at his desk and staring blankly at his messy notes when there’s a knock at his dorm door. “Eren?” As he turns his head, Mikasa clears her throat again, speaking softly. “Look who came to visit.”

His eyes widen as Carla smiles sweetly at him. “Mom?” he croaks, burying his face in her neck when she goes to hug him.

“Oh, sweetheart. I’m so sorry, honey.”

\---

Carla and Grisha attempt to bring their son out of his dorm to go out to eat, sharing glances at each other with the way he picks at his food, and Carla’s heart breaks when he looks up at them with tears in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Mom, I just- I appreciate it, but I can’t…” he falls silent as he stares at his food, biting his lip when Carla places a hand over his.

“It’s fine, sweetie. At least you’re trying.” Eren nods halfheartedly, holding onto her hand as she goes to pull away with his wide eyes.

“Um... You guys got a hotel for the weekend, yeah?” When his parents nod, Eren looks down at his plate, biting his lip as he looks back up timidly. “Would it...be alright if I stayed with you two?” he asks. Carla and Grisha share a brief glance, but Eren launches into an explanation. “It's just- I never spent that much time in my dorm during the weekends, and Reiner's a great guy and all, but he kinda snores, and- and I'm sure he's getting fed up with my crying,” Eren says with a sad chuckle, looking up at his parents hopefully again. “Just... A little change of setting might be nice, I guess.” He looks down at his hand when Carla squeezes it, then back up at her warm smile.

“Of course, sweetie.”

\---

That night, Eren rests his head on his mother's lap while she strokes his hair like she did whenever he was upset as a child on the bed where they’re watching TV with Grisha. At one point, Carla feels Eren tense up, then he immediately excuses himself to the bathroom. After what she deems a longer amount of time than usual and sharing a concerned glance with her husband, she hears a muffled sob over the sound of the running sink, and she opens the door to find Eren slumped on the floor, crying into his hands. He sobs onto Carla's shoulder when she pulls him into a hug.

“Shh, sweetie, it’s okay, I’m here.” Eren’s fingers clutch at the fabric of her shirt.

“M-mom, i-it h-hurts _s-so_ m-much,” he wails, gasping for breath as Carla strokes his hair. “T-this h-hurts m-more… more t-than _Jason_ ,” he sobs again as his shoulders shakes violently, and Carla’s heart breaks for her son. She could tell that this break-up has been the hardest one Eren had ever experienced- while he was always a bit sad after each previous break up when he was younger, Eren always found something to throw himself into to move on, be it sports, friends, school, or family.

But Jason? He had been Eren’s last relationship before Levi, in his junior year of high school. His second longest one prior to Levi. And the fact that this breakup hurts more than the one of the boy who cheated on Eren twice?

“W-we w-were t-together f-for s-so _l-long_ ,” Eren whimpers. “I… I d-don’t k-know what happened. I t-thought I l-loved him, thought I w-wanted t-to s-spend t-the r-rest of m-my life w-with him.” Carla kisses Eren’s hair as she hugs him tighter. Whenever she had seen the way they looked at each other, she was reminded of how she and Grisha used to look at each other, and still look at each other.

Eren’s sniffles die down, but his grip on Carla’s shirt tightens. “He hates me.” Immediately, Carla pulls back to look down at Eren sternly.

“Eren, no, sweetie. What on earth makes you say that?”

“I… I thought he would have at least apologized by now, if he felt _any_ remorse,” Eren sniffles angrily, hiding his face in his mother’s shoulder again. “I don’t care. He can think, do, say, or feel whatever he fucking wants. I don’t want to hear or see from him ever again.”

“Eren…” Carla sighs as she hugs her son again. It’s not her place to say, because she doesn’t know Levi as well as Eren does, but if she had to hazard a guess, she thinks Levi would be the one who thinks Eren hated him, or was scared to even try to apologize. Her thoughts are interrupted when Eren starts crying once more.

“I… I just wish I could _forget_ him. It hurts.”

\----

Levi’s smoking on the front steps to his apartment, absentmindedly watching the squirrels scavenge for seeds in the thawing ground as cars zoom by and people stroll or jog. He doesn't notice when a familiar figure slows down in front of the complex, catching her breath as she rests her hands on her thighs. “Levi? Is that you, sweetie?”

Immediately, his left thumb starts spinning against the ring on his left index finger rapidly as he tries to keep his breathing under control, swallowing thickly as he grinds his cigarette out, watching her as she debates on staying where she is or going towards Levi.

“Hello, Carla,” he says as he stands up, wiping his palms off on his sweatpants once she seems to decide to walk up to him, and as they shake hands cordially, he bites the inside of his cheek before he asks, “Been awhile since I’ve seen you. What brings you to town?”

“Yes, it has been! Since Christmas break, in fact. And Grisha had to meet up with a former coworker down here this weekend,” Carla answers with a fond smile and a shake of her head. “It was good to get out of the house for the weekend, though. But enough about me! How are you doing, sweetheart?”

It’s all Levi can do to keep from collapsing into Carla’s hug, craving a loving mother figure after weeks of being alone with his self deprecating thoughts and only his three close friends to talk to him.

But he doesn’t. Instead, he swallows around the words that he’s dying to say, shoving down his feelings and locking them up, and he shrugs. “I’m here. Work is going okay enough, and grad school is grad school.”

Carla gives him a scrutinizing and knowing look that only a parent can give, then she gestures to the steps. “Do you mind if I sit down? I’m afraid I may have overestimated myself for today’s jog.”

Levi blinks, then starts scratching the back of his head awkwardly. “Oh, yeah, of course. In fact, if you want to come in for a glass of water, you’re more than welcome to.”

“Are you sure?” At Levi’s nod, she offers him a small, grateful smile and a sigh of relief. “Well, yes. I think I will do that, then.” Clearing his throat, Levi holds open the door to the complex for her and leads her up to his apartment, his heart clenching when a hopeful Misty scampers to the door with a mew.

“Why hello there, sweet pea! How are you, baby?” Carla coos as she bends down to pet Misty as Levi goes to grab a glass from the cupboard they’re stored in. The words send a pang through his chest as he’s reminded of how Eren would greet Misty every time he walked through the door, and the similarities between Carla and her son are almost too much to handle.

But he tightens his grip on the glass and closes the cupboard door, biting the inside of his cheek as he fills the cup up with cool water. Carla smiles at him and stands up as he turns to hand it to her. “Here you go.”

“Thank you, Levi.”

“You’re welcome.” She offers him a warm smile as she takes the glass, and Levi can see her eyes wandering around the apartment as she drinks, and he clears his throat as he scratches an itching arm covered by a long sleeved shirt. “I’m sorry for the mess in here.”

“Hmm?” Carla hums, shaking her head as she sets the glass down on the counter. “What are you talking about, Levi? You always keep the place immaculate. You know the state my house is in most of the time,” she says with light laughter, but it only seems to drive the knife deeper into Levi’s heart.

“Well,” he manages with a half hearted chuckle of his own, “if you say so.”

They fall into an awkward silence as Carla takes another sip from the glass, looking around the apartment as if the contents will offer another topic she can come up with. When she finds nothing to talk about, she taps her fingers against the glass and clears her throat, carefully watching Levi as he lifts his gaze up to her again.

“Thank you for the water, Levi,” she says with a smile. “But I should be back on my way.”

“Oh. Yeah, of course. Be careful, Carla,” Levi lamely says, flinching when he’s pulled into a hug he’s been craving.

“Thank you, Levi. You, too, do you hear me?” She pulls back as she asks this, observing the way his dull eyes widen slightly before he nods.

“Yeah. Yeah, I will.”

Carla watches him for a second before she pats his shoulder, and Levi leads her back downstairs after she gives Misty one last scratch on the head. He sinks down to his steps with trembling fingers reaching for the cigarettes in his pocket as the breath he’d been holding in comes out in rapid succession as Carla takes off on her jog again.

\---

A week later, after another restless night, Levi finally rouses himself from his couch, sighing at the slight twinge in his lower back after sleeping on the confined and cold piece of furniture for so long. Misty nudges her head under his hand silently, and he pets her absentmindedly before he swings his legs to the side and stands up, trudging to the kitchen to feed Misty, set the kettle, and cook up a breakfast for himself.

Not that he’s hungry, but Levi forces himself to at least eat one meal once a day. Getting it out of the way in the morning helps him feel like he’s accomplished at least one thing before he can start his day.

Once he’s eaten, he walks listlessly around the apartment, unsure of what he wants to do today. In the past, Saturdays were spent with relaxing at home with a book or TV, working on homework, going out to the grocery store and cooking; there were also days where he would go to the gym, the bookstore, or the park.

None of these options appeal to him now, but Levi knows he can’t just spend the day smoking or drinking. Besides, he has to do something to distract himself from pulling out the razor blades he keeps hidden underneath his bathroom sink.

As he’s trying to rack his brain, he realizes that there are crumbs sticking to his feet on his usually spotless kitchen floor. He stares down at the linoleum with confusion etched across his face, trying to remember the last time he cleaned- _really_ cleaned- the apartment. When the best he can come up with is about a month ago, he fights the disgust rising up in him to go pull the cleaning supplies out from under the kitchen sink, bathroom sink, and hallway closet. After he dresses into his usual cleaning outfit consisting of a white undershirt and an old pair of sweatpants rolled up to the knees, with a bandanna around his neck and a bandanna in his hair, Levi sets his phone up on the stereo to play music as he cleans.

He starts by sweeping any sweepable surface he can, scowling at the amount of dirt that had accumulated on the kitchen and bathroom floor, then he dusts and wipes off all surfaces: sinks, doorknobs, handles, counters, shelves, windows, ceiling fans, mirrors, pictures, the microwave, the stove, and the TV. Once that’s done, he washes out the bathtub and scrubs out the toilet, sanitizing those and the sinks in the bathroom and kitchen. After that, he vacuums the couch, chairs, shelves, floors, rugs and curtains in the living room, dining room, and kitchen.

He cleans out his fridge and does Misty’s litter-box, then he mops the floors in the kitchen and the bathroom. Once he’s done with that, he starts to gather all the laundry from the linen closet, bathroom, kitchen, living and dining room.

He sets the basket down in the hallway, wiping his brow with a tired sigh as he looks around the apartment, trying to ignore the slight headache from the smell of the chemicals and the chill from the open windows, then his eyes alight on a door he’s been trying his best to ignore for the past three weeks.

Levi stares at it, his breath catching in his throat as he debates going in there. As he makes his mind up and opens the door to find one of Eren’s shirts on the bedroom floor, he hears the phone settle on a song he hasn’t heard for a few months.

_I got those jet-pack blues_  
_Just like Judy_  
_The kind that make June feel like September_  
_I’m the last one that you’ll ever remember_

_And I’m trying to find my peace of mind_  
_Behind these two white highway lines_  
_When the city goes silent_  
_The ringing in my ears gets violent_

_She’s in a long black coat tonight_  
_Waiting for me in the downpour outside_  
_She’s singing “Baby come home” in a melody of tears_  
_While the rhythm of the rain keeps time_

Levi stands still during the first two verses, but his knees start to give way during the third verse, and by the time the chorus starts playing, he’s covering his ears and wailing out broken sobs.

_And I remember ”Baby, come home”_  
_I remember ”Baby, come home”_  
_I remember “Baby, come home”_  
_I remember "Baby, come home"_

_Did you ever love her? Do you know?_  
_Or did you never want to be alone?_  
_And she was singing “Baby, come home”_  
_I remember "Baby, come home"_

\---

The next week, Eren takes in a breath to steel himself as he stands outside an all too familiar apartment complex, wanting to crawl back into his car to cry when he sees a car that used to hold fond memories is also in the parking lot.

But despite the strong urge to drive back to his dorm and cry himself to sleep yet again, Eren tightens his fist. _Maybe he’s not here. Maybe he’s out somewhere. Maybe he’s jogging_ , he tries to reason with himself. Part of him prays that this is the case, and Eren tries to ignore the other part of him that wishes differently.

As he makes his way into the complex and up the stairs, he tries to control his breathing, his feet rooted in place once he’s standing in front of the door. He can’t hear anything coming from the other side of the wood, and the door provides no cracks to show if light is on inside the apartment. Gripping the key in one hand, Eren raises his other one, hoping to God that nobody answers when he gives a tentative knock on the wood.

A few seconds pass, and Eren thinks he’s in the clear until he hears movement on the other side of the door, and he wants to melt into the floor as he hears a familiar voice call out, “Hange? You didn’t say you wer-”

Levi stops mid sentence when he opens the door and sees Eren standing in front of him, and he blinks as if he’s trying to make sure he’s seeing properly. “Oh. You’re- you’re not Hange.” Levi blinks again. “You got your hair cut.”

Eren swallows back a shaky exhale, his eyes quickly looking over his ex to see that he’d been cleaning.

Once upon a time, the sight of Levi in a white undershirt and sweatpants rolled up to the knees would have rendered Eren pawing at him or glancing at him none too surreptitiously and coyly until they were finished and could take as much time as they needed and wanted in the shower together, caramel hands running through black bangs that had only recently been held back by a bandanna-

Levi can see that glimmer of memory in Eren's dull eyes, but just as quickly as it had appeared once he had opened the door, it's gone.

Levi's grateful Eren’s eyes haven't alighted to the insides of his arms yet, so he just crosses them to his chest to prevent that from happening as long as possible. “Yes?”

And- God, he hates it. Hates that it's all he says. That it’s all he can manage to say, but even barely- his voice is so close to wavering, but still so hard. Eren stares at him and shrinks back, his brows knitting together, coming undone almost nervously as he clears his throat.

“I- uh. Left something here.”

Levi blinks again, breathing slowly at the sound of Eren’s broken and timid voice. “Oh. Yeah. I guess you did.”

They stare at each other for a second before Eren’s brows knit together in a frown. “Well? Can I come in and get it, or what?”

“Huh? Oh. Yeah. You can.” Levi opens the door wider, being careful to keep his arms crossed still as he gestures with his hand. “Come on in.”

“Thanks,” Eren replies tersely, hugging his backpack tighter to himself as he walks into the apartment. He blinks when Misty runs up to him with an overjoyed cry, and he glances to Levi. “Do you-”

“I don’t mind.” Levi clears his throat as he closes the door. “She missed you.”

“Yeah, I can tell,” Eren says curtly, unable to even smile as Misty continues to mew as she lifts her front paws up to his knees to poke her nose at his cheek. “Hi, baby.”

Levi turns his gaze, his fingers itching to spin his ring or grab his cigarettes. After a few seconds, he clears his throat. “Do you mind? I was kind of busy.” He’s expecting the glare Eren shoots him as he stands back up.

“Fine.” With a nod, Levi leads Eren to the bedroom door, and Eren blinks at it as Levi opens it up. The only time the bedroom door has been closed throughout the whole time they’ve been in this apartment was when they were having sex or they didn’t want Misty to go in while they were inside the apartment or out.

As the door is opened, Eren sees that there aren’t as many blankets or pillows on the bed as there usually are. And it’s then that Eren steals a quick glance over his shoulder to see the missing pillows and blankets stacked up neatly on the couch.

“Oh,” he can’t help but mutter quietly, looking back to Levi who is staring pointedly at a spot on the wall. “The couch can’t be comfortable, can it?”

“I’m alive,” Levi says gruffly. “Can you please get your things now?”

Eren scowls at him. “You haven’t changed,” he mutters venomously as he goes to what used to be his bedside table, grabbing a book and spare phone charger, sighing as he opens the closet to pull his clothes out. “How are classes and work?” He tries not to snap the clothes hanger he’s currently holding onto when he hears Levi sigh in exasperation behind him.

“What do you care?” There’s a silence before he can hear Levi sigh again, this time tiredly. “They’ve been kind of shitty, to be honest.”

Eren wishes he could feel some kind of sick and twisted pride at that, but he can’t, because he feels the same way, and his hands still when Levi clears his throat. “What about you?”

“The same,” Eren replies. He racks his brain for something else to say as he continues grabbing shirts, ties, and pants. “I got to see my parents a few weekends ago.”

“Oh, really?” Levi asks. Eren nods, and he almost drops the hanger he’s currently holding when Levi continues speaking. “I saw your mom while she was on a jog in the neighborhood.”

“Oh. I see.” Eren clears his throat. “I also saw Erwin, Mike and Hange a while ago, too. Ran into them after they got coffee.”

“...Ah,” Levi says, trying to give nothing away with the tone of his voice. “Yeah, I’ve seen them all a bit, too.”

“Hmph,” is all Eren says, setting his backpack down to put all of his things from the closet in there, then he brushes past Levi on the way to the dresser. “Excuse me,” he says as Levi steps aside to grab a jacket from the closet, feeling more comfortable once his arms are covered.

When Eren has retrieved his items from the dresser, he gives a cursory glance around the room. “I think I’ve got everything from here…”

“Feel free to check anywhere else. Just be careful, though. I am cleaning the bathroom and kitchen.”

“Okay.” They both feel awkward as Levi follows Eren from room to room, but neither of them can bring themselves to point it out, so they keep silent.

When Eren has finally retrieved all of his things, he closes his book-bag and shoulders it, glancing once more around the apartment. “Well…”

“Is that all?” Levi asks. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to get back to cleaning.”

Eren stares at him, and Levi doesn’t expect the leaden weight he feels in his stomach to grow heavier at saying that as he holds the door open. Just as Eren pauses out in the hallway, Levi’s stomach clenches, and he grips the door. “Eren, wait.” He watches as the brunet turns around, and he fights the tears that threaten to swim in his eyes as he swallows thickly.

“I’m sorry.”

Eren’s expression is blank, and Levi thinks that this is it, he’s broken too many straws on Eren’s back, and he’ll be forever pissed off enough that he won’t forgive Levi. So Levi nods awkwardly, and moves to shut the door, slowly preparing himself for the impending breakdown that will start once Eren’s left the building.

But he’s taken aback when Eren forces the door open before it can close.

“Levi-”

They both freeze, staring at each other with wide eyes in the hallway of the apartment with Eren gripping Levi’s sweatshirt in one hand, and eventually, without even realizing it, Levi’s arm drops, and the door closes behind Eren.

Levi’s taken aback once more when Eren leans forward with his forehead to Levi’s shoulder.

“I… I don’t know what you’re doing to me…”

Levi tries to open his mouth to say something, but whatever question he was going to ask gets lost and forgotten in his mouth when Eren crushes their lips together.

It’s slow and unmoving at first, but then Levi is reciprocating back with shaky exhales and countless, breathless ‘I’m sorry’s, feeling the wet tracks cascade down Eren’s cheeks, the salt mixing into their kiss like a bitter reminder of the past month.

Being pushed and guided back further into the apartment jolts Levi back to reality, and he pulls away from the kiss.

“E-Eren, wait, I-” he stops to catch his breath, his brows pulled together in a perplexed expression as he looks into Eren’s eyes- oh, how he’s missed them. “What- what does this mean?”

Now it’s Eren’s turn to give him a quizzical look. “What are you talking about?”

“I mean,” Levi huffs with a cracking voice, “what are you trying to get out of this? What do you want, what do you expect? Because-” he cuts off to let out a shaky exhale. “I’m not interested in doing this if it’s just going to be a ‘one last time’.”

Eren stares at him, then Levi watches as anger creeps up into his eyes, swallowing thickly when Eren shoves him back.

“What the fuck, Levi?” he growls. “Do you honestly think I’m the kind of person to fuck someone I’ve had a deep connection with, then never speak to them ever fucking again?” He watches as Levi’s eyes stay trained on his, huffing and shoving him further back when Levi doesn’t respond.

“Fuck you, you ass. I thought you would have at least known me better than that.”

“Well my apologies, Eren, but how am I supposed to know what the hell you were even thinking if you didn’t make even one single attempt to talk to me?” Levi shouts, bristling when Eren barks out a sardonic laugh.

“Oh, I don’t know! Maybe because I thought you’d want nothing to do with me anymore! And you know what? These past few weeks, I didn’t want anything to do with you, either! Not when you didn’t reach out to me to try to talk or to apologize.” He glowers at Levi. “You know, I don’t really care if your depression or whatever the hell was getting worse before we broke up, but you were being a goddamn prick to me!”

“I know.” Eren blinks in surprise when Levi says that, his shoulders slumping as Levi crosses his arms with a tired, defeated sigh. “My mental health was no excuse to be rude to you, Eren. That’s why I didn’t try to reach out to you. I thought you wouldn’t accept my apology. And I would have understood if you didn’t, and wouldn’t have forgiven me.” Levi glances at him, drawing his arms tighter to himself as he looks down at the floor again. “I thought you wouldn’t want anything to do with me.”

They fall silent as Eren silently regards Levi, then he runs his hands through his hair as fresh tears come to his eyes. “Levi, I…” He sighs when Levi glances back up at him again, dropping his arms and his head. “I… when I found out that my last boyfriend, Jason, in high school… when I found out that he had cheated on me, multiple times, with the same person, we broke up.” Eren’s fist clenches as he swallows back tears. “And… and then he wanted to get back together with me. And you know what I did?” he asks, looking Levi square in the eyes. “I slept with him again. But I didn’t realize he just wanted to have sex with me one last time.” He looks to the side as he wipes his tears away angrily with the heel of his palm. “And then I found out he had slept with one other person- just once- while we were broken up.”

Levi listens, regretting that he’d even thought that Eren would want to sleep with him one last time.

“I… I apologize, Eren. I should have known that you would never do that. I was wrong to think that.”

Eren sniffles in response as he wipes his tears away again, looking at Levi with a forlorn expression.

“I’m… it’s wrong of me to place all the blame on you for this, Levi,” he says, but he blinks when Levi shakes his head.

“No, Eren. We may have both had our faults in this, but I’m the one who pushed you over the edge. And I’m sorry.”

Eren blinks, and then he’s tentatively reaching out to cup Levi’s cheeks, and Levi lets him, breathing love and apologies into the kiss they share.

“What brought you back?” he breathes out when he bumps back against the bedroom door, brushing his thumbs over Eren’s tear tracks as he gulps shakily.

“I… I d-don’t _need_ you to live. But I don’t _want_ to live without you beside me, Levi. I don’t _want_ to grow old without you, and I don’t _want_ anything else but this, but you.” He takes in another shaky breath. “I- I… you’re my home, Levi. It’s where I _want_ to be. I wouldn’t be homeless without you, but I like it best whenever I’m with you.”

Levi sighs as he threads Eren’s hands in between his. “It’s- we’re like chemistry or something, yeah?” When Eren nods, he squeezes Eren’s hands. “And you’re asking permission to come back home?”

“I- I want this to work. I want to fucking _try_ again.” He whimpers when Levi pulls him down for a kiss.

“I do, too.”

With that, Levi maneuvers a hand behind him to open the door, reaching around Eren to close it once the brunet comes through, then he turns Eren around, both of them stumbling through the familiar path to the bed they haven’t shared in a month. Levi’s lips leave a smoldering trail of kisses down Eren’s dark skin, his pale hands pushing off Eren’s jacket before coming back to cup his face with one hand, the other one coming down to slide up under Eren’s shirt.

“Levi,” Eren whimpers once the shirt is carelessly dropped to the floor, shivering as Levi’s hands reverently slide down his arms.

“Eren,” Levi breathes back as his hands go to work at the catch of Eren’s jeans, sliding down next to him and kissing his neck as the pants come off, and Eren immediately buries his face in Levi’s neck. “What is it?” he asks, his hands sliding back up to cup Eren’s cheeks. Eren shivers into the touch.

“I… I lost a lot of weight,” he whispers. Levi just blinks, and as he looks down his lover’s body, taking in the more prominent than usual jut of his rib cage and hip bones.

“Eren,” Levi calls out soothingly, waiting patiently until Eren peeks up at him. “Do you really think I would think less of you because of that?” he says gently as he strokes Eren’s cheeks, and the brunet lets out a small hiccup.

“N-no…”

Levi kisses him on the nose. “I know. I know, because I was in the same boat. It was all you could do just to eat at least one meal a day, right?” When Eren’s tears leak more freely, Levi kisses them away. “It’s okay. It’s okay, baby.” Eren squeaks at the pet name, wrapping his arms tightly around Levi’s neck as he falls back down against the bed, pulling Levi with him.

“P-please… k-keep- d-do that again,” Eren whispers, groaning when Levi lays an open mouthed kiss over his pulse.

“Of course, Eren.” Levi continues to move his lips down Eren’s neck, but Eren tugs on his jacket.

“Y-you’re-”

“Yeah,” Levi breathes, and as he sits up to shrug his jacket off, Eren lets out a gasp. Immediately, Levi freezes, then he slowly looks back down at Eren. His teal, wide, watery eyes gaze up at Levi with alarm, and Levi cups his cheeks gently.

“Eren-”

“Y-you…” Eren’s tears well up once again as a tentative hand reaches out to Levi’s forearms. “I- oh my god…” Levi watches with an ache in his gut that he’s disappointed Eren, but he isn’t expecting Eren to sit up and cling to Levi with a sob. “L-Levi, I’m s-sorry, it’s m-my f-fault-”

“Eren, _no_.” Levi’s voice is stern as he pulls Eren back to look at him. “Listen to me. It is _not_ your fault that _I_ relapsed. This was _my_ decision. I did it all by myself. Please don’t blame yourself.” Eren gulps, shaking as he curls into Levi again.

“H-how… W-when…?”

“Almost everyday since the fight,” Levi says solemnly as he pets Eren’s hair. “I had some good days. Today wasn’t one of them.” A tear makes it way down Eren’s face. “It’s okay. My therapist knows. About- about us, the eating. This.” When Eren stays silent, Levi leans down to rest their foreheads together. “She suggested I try to reach out to you. I was mustering up the courage to do it soon.” He winces when Eren gently grabs his wrist to look at the damage. “Hurts like hell. No close calls, though. I may have been upset, but I was still careful.”

“... I’m s-so glad...” Eren is unable to finish the sentence, but Levi knows what he means after experiencing the occasional relapse while knowing and being with Eren.

“I know. I am, too, Eren.” Eren hiccups as Levi kisses him sweetly, guiding him back down against the bed gently before he sits up again and takes off his undershirt, and immediately Eren’s hands are running reverently up his torso.

“Told you we were in the same boat.”

This manages to pull a small smile from Eren for a split second, and Levi’s chest feels tight at the sight of it as he leans down to kiss Eren.

“I want to be able to make you laugh, Eren. I want to make you so happy you smile, and I don’t want to be the cause of tears unless you’re feeling joy.”

“L-Levi,” Eren gasps, and his hands slide under the hem of Levi’s sweatpants.

“Fair warning,” Levi says as he kisses the corner of Eren’s mouth. “My thighs are pretty fucked up, too.”

“B-baby,” Eren whimpers, choking back on a sob when Levi pulls his sweatpants and boxers off in one go.

“I know. Just be careful where you put your hands, I guess,” Levi says as he leans down to kiss across Eren’s clavicle towards the hollow of his throat. “You’ve got more clothes than I do now, by the way.” He can feel Eren smile slightly once more at that, and he kisses his way up to the corner of his mouth.

“Let me take care of you tonight,” he breathes out, watching the flush that rises to Eren’s face as he nods slowly with parted lips.

“O-okay.”

Levi continues to kiss him as he slips Eren’s boxer briefs off, and then a hand reaches out to the nearest nightstand. “Condom?”

“N-no,” Eren immediately whimpers. “I w-want to feel you, Levi. I’m c-clean.”

“I know you are, Eren,” Levi reassures with a kiss as he grabs the lube. He knows that Eren knows Levi wouldn’t have dreamed of going out to look for someone else to sleep with, and he knows that Eren isn’t into one night stands.

“I f-felt like it w-would have b-been che-”

“I know, Eren,” Levi says with another kiss. “I know,” he says again as he pops the lube open and pours it onto his fingers. “God, I missed you,” he whispers reverently as he kisses down Eren’s chest while warming the lube up in between his digits. “You’re so beautiful, Eren,” he mutters as he starts to slide his fingers down in between the valley of Eren’s rear, drinking in Eren’s shivering moan as he rubs his fingers in little massaging circles around his entrance. “Shh, I’ve got you. Just let me know if it hurts,” he says with a kiss to Eren’s neck. “You okay?” he asks before he slides his finger in. Eren nods.

“Y-yeah… p-please,” Eren shakes, throwing his head back when Levi wiggles his finger in slowly with a moan. “L-Levi…”

“I’m here, Eren,” Levi reassures with a kiss to his temple. “Be as loud as you need to be, baby.” He grits his teeth as Eren slams back against his finger with a whine.

“Levi-”

“You’re tight, baby.”

“F-feels so g-good.” Eren gasps, his back bowing at the way Levi takes to sucking on his neck. “M-mark me, please.”

“Of course, Eren,” Levi can’t help but growl, laving his tongue over the bite marks at the way Eren moans at his growl. “You good?”

“Y-yes, more, _please_.” Levi just nips at his pulse again, moving down to suck harshly on a nipple as he starts to circle a second finger around Eren’s entrance.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Eren. I want to take our time. I missed you.”

“L-Lev-ah,” Eren cries out as his lover’s finger brushes past the bundle of nerves. “R-right there, baby, please-”

“I will, Eren,” Levi promises with a kiss to his sternum. “I promise. I want to make you feel good.”

They fall silent save for the whispered love and the quiet sound of pairs of hands rememorizing their lover’s body all over again as Levi works Eren open, and he finally hovers over Eren, cupping his cheek with his clean hand gently as he kisses and breathes reaffirmation of love back into him. “Are you ready?”

“P-please,” Eren shudders, his waterlogged eyes staring up at Levi as he threads their hands together, widening with a moan when Levi guides himself in with the other hand. Levi reaches that hand up to cup Eren’s cheek once more for a kiss while he waits for him to adjust after he bottoms out.

“How does that feel?” Levi pants out, leaning down to kiss away the tears that are drying on Eren’s face as he shivers.

“L-Levi…” Eren shudders as Levi’s tears mingle with his. “I missed you, baby.”

“I know, Eren. I missed you, too,” Levi mumbles against his lips. “I’m so sorry.” They just breathe together until Eren wriggles his hips back against Levi with a panting gasp, and Levi kisses his jaw. “I’m going to move now.”

He starts off slowly, oh so slowly, determined to shower Eren in love, praise and apologies as he makes love to him sweetly and passionately, biting him to leave behind marks of fondness and adoration and reverence while he pleasures his lover. Silence envelopes the room save for the little moans and quiet gasps met and surrounded by tens upon tens of kisses with sighs of each other’s names. And when Eren finally shivers as he whimpers that he’s close, Levi holds him even tighter.

“Eren, listen to me, baby. I never fell out of love with you. I can’t give you up that easily. I love you, Eren. I still love you. I love you so much.”

“L-Levi, I- I love- I’m-”

“Together, baby.”

It takes just a few more thrusts, and then Eren’s nails are raking down Levi’s back as they both cry out in pleasure.

Levi thinks Eren’s nails feels much better than the razor blades, and he’s left shaking as he kisses Eren deeply. “Eren-”

“L-Levi… y-you’re c-crying too-”

“I’m okay, Eren,” Levi says. And he means it.

He cleans Eren up as softly as he can, holding his boyfriend both gently and possessively simultaneously.

He’s aware that it won’t be easy to pick up the broken pieces, and to start off anew and ignore everything that happened between them and in the interim.

But that just means he wants to work on it, on them, together, harder.

And it helps that Eren feels the same way.

It also helps that Eren is no stranger to his therapist. They can both go to see her together for Levi’s appointment next week.

But he doesn’t bring any of this up now, because he can feel Eren thinking the same thing. Knows he is by the worried look in his eyes, the way his brows are pulled together in confusion.

Tonight can just be for silently healing together. Tomorrow they can start to pick up the shattered fragments of their heart and soul..

So he just holds him closer, tilts his chin up so their eyes meet, and closes the distance with a loving kiss.

“I love you, Eren.”

A sniffle, then:

“I love you, too, Levi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are officially halfway through the challenge. 
> 
> I start classes on Monday, but I will try to keep my update schedule as regular as I can while I continue working on the other chapters. Thank you <3


	16. In a Public Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: a cute innocent date that turns raunchy in places people probably shouldn't get down and dirty (not that it's a new concept to them though), daddy kink (honestly what is wrong with them), pet names in another language, bj's, rimming, cum eating
> 
> Timeline: March 2016 (Eren's in his second semester of grad school, Levi is out of grad school and working- Eren is almost 23, Levi is 25) 
> 
> small warning for Levi having some mild social anxiety? 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Do you want anything to eat before we head to the movie?” Levi asks, his eyes scanning the cluster of restaurants up the road. Eren hums in an acknowledgement that he heard his question, then looks up from his phone to see where they are, gasping in delight as he spots the familiar golden and red arches not too far off in the distance.

“Ooh, McDonald’s?” he asks, his thumb idly tracing the back of Levi's hand. “We haven’t treated ourselves and eaten there in a while. Besides, I think they have Shamrock shakes now. And it’ll save us money at the movies.”

Levi turns his head over his shoulder, and Eren returns his hand to him so he can flip the turn signal and downshift to get in the lane to turn into McDonald’s. “We have time to kill before the movie, so do you want to eat inside?”

“Rather than the drive thru? Yeah, sure. That way we can use the bathroom before we hit the movie if we have to.” He can see Levi scowl in discontent at that comment, but they both know that the staff of this particular McDonald’s always seem to do a better job of keeping the location clean than the other two restaurants in the town.

“And I’ll treat,” Eren says as they park and get out of the car, earning an arched brow from Levi as they thread their fingers together again.

“You already said you’d treat for the movie. Why not let me?” Eren just shakes his head as he opens the door with his other hand.

“My birthday’s coming up soon, and I already have a feeling you'll get a fair amount of nice things for me this month. Besides, you treated me on the last date,” Eren says with a knowing grin, his smile splitting his face triumphantly when Levi concedes with a shrug and a squeeze of his hand.

“If you say so.” They’re quiet as they both settle in the back of the line, then there’s another squeeze of Levi’s hand. “Thank you.” Eren bends down to press a quick, indiscreet ‘you’re welcome’ kiss to Levi’s hair as he scans the menu, his thick brows pulling together as he sighs in consideration.

“What were you thinking of getting?” he asks, and Levi shrugs.

“I’m not that hungry at the moment, but I know if I don’t eat now, I’ll be hungry enough to be pissier than normal, so probably just a salad. What about you?”

“I’m actually... _really_ hungry,” Eren admits as he realizes the extent of his hunger, but that’s all he says as his brows knit together again while he continues to scan the menu. As the customer in front of them approaches the counter, Eren just barely notices the way Levi’s shoulders draw closer together, and he brushes a gentle, barely there finger against the back of Levi’s hand. “Are you okay?” he asks. “Do you need to sit down? Need me to order?”

Levi gives a small shake of his head, looking down at the ground as he leans in closer to Eren’s touch with a small sigh, his thumb spinning the ring on his index finger. “I’m not going to sit by myself. I’d rather stay with you.” Eren threads their fingers together to reassure Levi that he’ll stay with him, and Levi squeezes back. “I’ll order. I’ll be okay.”

“Okay,” Eren says, pulling his wallet out just as the customer in front of them finishes.

Once their order is in (one Premium Bacon Ranch Salad with Grilled Chicken, one water, and one Fruit 'n Yogurt Parfait for Levi; and one large Premium Crispy Chicken Bacon Clubhouse Sandwich with large fries, water, a Shamrock shake and a Strawberry and Crème Pie for Eren), they stand off to the side as they wait for their food.

“You _were_ hungry,” Levi remarks, choosing to ignore looking at other people by just arching a bemused brow at Eren. “Then again, you kind of did have a light breakfast this morning.”

“Heh, yeah,” Eren chuckles. “I didn't think I expected today’s workout to be so tiring.”

“I’ll admit, you did get an impressive time for those three miles,” Levi says, the beginnings of a bashful flush creeping to the brunet’s cheeks.

“Yeah, I thought I was going slower than normal, or that I’d get the same time, but I didn’t.”

“I’m just worried that you may have overdone it.” Eren grimaces, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“I am, too, to be honest. The rest of my workout I felt a little bit more fatigued than usual.”

“You had a banana or some peanut butter afterwards, right?” Levi asks, and Eren hums and nods in affirmation.

“Mhm, yeah, had a peanut granola bar in my gym bag, I ate it before I showered.”

“That's good,” Levi hums, breathing a sigh of relief when their order is placed on the counter.

“Ah, finally!” Eren exclaims enthusiastically, thanking the server as he hands Levi’s tray to him and grabs his own. “You choose where to sit, love,” he says, and Levi tries to ignore the flutter in his chest at the pet name in public as he scans the dining area.

“Over here?” Levi suggests, sweeping his eyes over the table to make sure it’s clean enough for his satisfaction.

“Yeah!” Eren says, setting his tray down and sliding up into the seat as he shoots a grin at Levi, who smirks back at him.

“What’s got you so happy?”

“You,” Eren hums as he bites into a french fry. “And this food, too.”

“Glad to know I’m tied with fast food when it comes to what makes you happy,” Levi quips back with a fond expression, and Eren sticks his tongue out at him. “Lovely. Didn’t your mother teach you not to play with your food?”

“Manners, schmanners,” Eren declares as he pops another french fry into his mouth. “I’m a grown ass man, and I will do how I see fit.”

“Maybe a grown ass man child,” Levi snorts, blinking in surprise when Eren places a french fry over his lips.

“Shush, you. Don’t let your food go cold.”

Levi keeps a straight face as he bites down on the french fry. “Wasn’t planning on it. Besides, _your_ food is the one facing the problem of going cold.”

Eren sticks his tongue out again, and they fall silent as they go about eating their food. Levi offers some of his salad and parfait to Eren by placing the fork in front of his lips, nibbling a bit on the pie Eren exchanges for it. When Levi takes a break from eating to retreat to his phone, Eren looks around the restaurant to see if he can pinpoint anything in particular that might be setting Levi off. He doesn’t see anything other than a family that’s maybe a little too loud, and one customer who has finished eating and has taken to watching the other patrons. But Eren can’t be too sure at the moment, so he decides he’ll let Levi be. Instead, Eren grabs his phone to take a Snapchat of his Shamrock shake, making sure his sound is off before he captures Levi in the picture. With a grin, Eren captions it with “my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard” and adds it to his story and sends it to his friends in his contacts. Still grinning, he starts sipping on the shake as he waits for Levi to get the snap, his heart warming when the corners of his boyfriend’s lips tilt up in an amused smile.

“Very funny,” Levi remarks as Eren starts laughing. Levi takes a screenshot and pockets his phone, arching a brow at Eren as he licks the whipped cream off his straw with a teasing smirk.

“You like that?” Levi deadpans, trying to hold back an unattractive snort when Eren almost drops his straw.

“Well, I _did_ ,” Eren says with a chuckle.

“You gotta try harder than that next time, kid. Also gotta make sure you don’t get it on your shirt.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Eren teases back as they return to eating.

Before they can each finish their food, Levi has his phone pulled out again, and Eren, starting to feel full, slowly inches another french fry to Levi’s mouth. He’s a bit surprised when Levi opens his mouth to eat it without even moving his head to look up, but it just warms his heart even more that Levi is used to Eren feeding him, so much that he doesn’t even have to stop, pull back, and look.

He’s taken aback when Levi turns slightly to press a kiss to Eren’s palm. With a serene expression, Eren cups Levi’s cheek to stroke it with his thumb, and Levi looks up from his phone into Eren’s reverent gaze.

“You okay?”

“I love you, Levi.”

Eren says it as if he were discussing the weather, calmly, but with the underlying fondness that he always maintains whenever he’s talking to Levi. It makes Levi’s heart still as he brings a hand up over Eren’s, keeping his gaze on his boyfriend as he kisses his palm again.

“You ready to go? I want to get there early in case it’s crowded.”

“Mhm, yeah, almost ready.” They finish their food and throw their trash away, and Levi lets out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding when his palm slips into Eren’s as they walk out the door. Before they can step off the sidewalk to go to his car, Eren stops abruptly.

“Wha- _mmph_!” Levi is cut off when Eren cups both his cheeks and kisses him deeply and sweetly, his thumb stroking Levi’s cheek.

When they pull away, Levi can feel the red tinge creeping to his cheeks, and he frowns up at his boyfriend. “What was that for?”

“Just wanted to show how much I love you,” Eren says calmly, his eyes searching for any discomfort from Levi.

“...Did that mean everyone else had to see, too?” Levi asks quietly as he looks off to the side, and Eren cups his chin gently.

“Love…”

“I... I’m sorry, Eren,” Levi sighs. “You know I love you too, yeah? And I kind of want everyone to know it, too. I know you want to shout it from the rooftops and mountains, but I’m just…”

“More reserved,” Eren finishes for him. “And that’s perfectly okay, baby. I understand. You know I never want to make you uncomfortable with PDA, right?”

“Yeah.” Eren offers a fond smile down at Levi, humming into the kiss Levi pulls him into.

“Now let’s go to the movie.”

\---

After they've parked, purchased their tickets, and purchased popcorn and a drink for Eren (“What? You know I like to have something during a movie.”), the two of them head into the nearly empty theater, and Eren points up at the top. “Wanna sit up there?”

 

“All the way in the back?” Levi scans the theater, then shrugs. “Sure, why not.” They make their way up to the back and choose their seats, holding hands and making comments about each trailer that plays.

\---

About an hour into the movie, Levi turns to Eren with a scowl. “Is it just me, or is this movie shit?”

“No, it’s not just you, it’s… really awful,” Eren admits with a sigh.

“Didn’t your coworker Marcus suggest this movie?” Levi asks, seeing Eren duck his head sheepishly.

“...Yeah, he did. I’m sorry, babe. This was a waste of time and money.” Levi merely shakes his head, reaching an arm over Eren’s shoulders to reassure him.

“No, it’s fine, Eren. Did you want to go?”

Eren turns his head to look at his boyfriend, and Levi barely catches the way Eren’s eyes sweep briefly over his body. He arches a brow in confusion when Eren leans forward to nibble on his ear, holding back a sigh as dark hands slide up his thigh.

“I think I have an idea of what we _could_ do,” Eren murmurs. “Better than any damn movie.” He leans in closer yet to kiss underneath Levi’s ear. “I’ll be good for you, _Daddy_.”

Levi shivers as Eren’s hands continue to ghost over his pants. “Tempting.”

“Aw, only tempting?” Levi curses himself, knowing full well that Eren is feigning a pout as he leans down to mouth at Levi’s neck, one hand boldly and slowly rubbing his crotch. “I can feel you getting hard, Daddy. You like it when your baby boy calls you that, don’t you? Dirty man.”

Levi shifts in his seat. “We _could_ just leave, you know.” He narrows his eyes when Eren murmurs a ‘nuh-uh’, tugging on Eren’s shirt. “Oh? Does that mean my slutty baby boy wants his Daddy to fuck his sweet little ass here?”

“D-don’t you like that kind of stuff?” Eren pants out, letting out a gasp when Levi lifts him out of his seat and onto his lap with a commanding growl and a deep kiss.

“You’re going to have to be a good little boy and be quiet. Don’t want to be caught now, do we?”

“N-no Sir,” Eren pants. “I’m only to be seen and heard by Daddy.”

“ _Very_ good boy.” Levi rewards Eren with a harsh bite to his neck, laving his tongue over the mark as Eren bites back a mewl.

“D-Daddy… not too many where others can see.” Eren whimpers when Levi responds by suckling harshly on the skin.

“I’ll do as I please.” But despite what he says, Levi will do as Eren asks. It wouldn’t do for Eren to show up to school and work on Monday with a purple neck. Besides, Levi can certainly work with the rest of Eren’s body later.

Speaking of which, Eren’s long legs along with the armrests and the wall behind them makes it difficult for him to sit in Levi’s lap, and he presses a kiss to Eren’s jaw. “Sweet boy, we need to make some adjustments.”

“You t-think so, Daddy?” Eren pants out as he presses his forehead to Levi’s. “I think w-we need to get rid of some clothes.”

“Do you now?” Levi murmurs, pressing another kiss to Eren’s lips. “I’m not sure you can sit in my lap like this, sweet boy. Gonna have to turn you around.”

“D-Daddy…” Eren’s whimper is cut off with one of Levi’s fingers pressing to his lip.

“What is it, baby boy?”

“W-wanna kiss you.”

Levi blinks at Eren’s pout, then his lips thin out into a small smile as he cups Eren’s chin. “We can still kiss, mon petit. Especially later, if you’re a good boy.” He can feel Eren’s chest swell as he gasps into the kiss, then Levi slips his hand around to squeeze his boyfriend’s ass, drinking in the groan that follows. “But now I think is the time to remove some of your clothes.” He blinks when Eren slides down onto the floor, staring up at Levi with wide eyes, and Levi slides his hand across Eren’s cheek and into his hair. “What is it, sweet boy?” Levi waits patiently and sits back as Eren leans forward to lift his shirt up and kiss his stomach, his dark hands fumbling with Levi's belt.

“Do you want Daddy’s cock?”

The whimper he gets in response sends blood rushing through his veins, and he tries to ignore the thought of Eren on the dirty floor as he lifts his hips to help take his pants off. He debates leaving his boxer briefs on in order to save his bare skin from touching the seat, but decides against it when Eren reaches forward to mouth greedily at the fabric.

“Patience, baby boy,” Levi whispers as he lifts his hips up to slide them off, and Eren is immediately suckling on the head, his mouth vibrating with pleased hums as his tongue dances around the barbells and between the slit.

“Fuck…” Levi tightens his grip on Eren's hair as he looks up to catch his breath, lips slanting into a smirk as an idea comes to him.

“I’m going to watch the movie now, Cherie. You be a good boy and get Daddy’s cock nice and wet for your tight little ass, okay?”

Levi appreciates the fact that Eren doesn’t even speak and instead gets right to work, just humming in acknowledgement as he pulls off to press worshiping kisses down the side of Levi’s cock. He moans quietly around the length as it hardens in between his hollowed cheeks, and Levi is extremely grateful of the fact that nobody is occupying any of the rows in front of them.

The movie proves to still be boring to watch as the minutes drag by, and quite frankly, Eren is too wonderful of a distraction to pass up. And he is working exceptionally hard and doing a wonderful job, just practically begging for Levi’s attention. So Levi looks down, just barely able to see Eren’s eyes open to look up at him, twinkling with lust and a teasing smile. He pulls up for air, and Levi can tell he’s trying not to make a show of massaging his jaw.

“Am I doing a good job, Daddy?” Eren breathes, his hot breath fanning out over Levi’s swollen cock.

“An _excellent_ job,” Levi murmurs as he runs a hand through Eren’s hair. “So wonderful,” he continues as he leans down to whisper into Eren’s ear, “that this sweet little boy deserves a reward.”

He doesn’t miss the hitch in Eren’s breath, pulling him up onto his lap as Eren eagerly leans forward for a kiss. He sucks greedily on Levi’s tongue, letting his boyfriend taste himself as Levi unbuckles Eren’s belt, massaging the bulge in his underwear as he shimmies the pants down.

“Turn around, love,” Levi whispers as he swivels Eren’s hips around. “Arms on the chair in front of you, show me your pretty little ass.” Eren does as he’s told, presenting his ass like a prized trophy as he sways it slowly from side to side in front of Levi, the back of his knees resting against Levi’s legs, peering over his shoulder at his boyfriend with wide eyes.

“Watch the movie, sweet boy,” Levi murmurs as he runs his palms over the firm globes before he slides the boxer briefs down, appreciating the warm skin under his fingertips as he squeezes. “Perfect.” He leans down to drag his lips over the right ass cheek, fondling the left one roughly as he turns his head to rub his jaw against the skin, hearing Eren gasp as the prickle of his stubble scratches his sensitive behind. Levi just smirks and runs his nose in the cleft of Eren’s ass, catching a whiff of the soap Eren used when he showered at the gym- a mix of his own, and the standard issue soap provided by the facility.

“You smell _wonderful_ ,” Levi growls, hearing Eren whimper above him as the words fan out over his eagerly awaiting hole. “Did you wash yourself here, my sweet boy?”

“Y-yes, Daddy,” Eren whimpers, his eyes screwed shut as he holds back the urge to rut his hips. “I k-know how much you like it when I c-clean myself for you.” He looks back over his shoulder to look at Levi. “I was thinking about your fingers in me the whole time, Sir.”

“Is that so?” Levi murmurs as he presses his lips to the entrance, holding Eren still when he squeaks. “Do you mean to tell me that you weren’t thinking about my tongue in you?” He punctuates this by flicking the tip of the muscle against the ring of Eren’s entrance, swirling it around and wriggling the tip inside when Eren’s hole flutters open as the brunet keens quietly in front of him.

“ _Daddy_ …”

“ _Delicious_ ,” Levi growls in approval as he licks a stripe up from Eren’s balls to his hole. “Tell me, darling one, do you happen to have any condoms or lube on you?” he asks as he slips a hand forward to tug at Eren’s foreskin, brushing his thumb over the piercing there.

“C-check my w-wallet,” Eren struggles to breathe into the crook of his arm, and Levi presses a kiss to his entrance before he bends down to dig in the front pockets of Eren’s jeans.

“Hmph. Only one,” Levi observes as he relies on the light from the movie to pull out a cherry flavored packet. “Have you been going through these, slutty boy? Does Daddy need to give you more?”

“M-maybe,” Eren replies, and Levi can hear the sly grin in his voice. “W-we only need one.” Levi purses his lips, but he knows the three ounce packet is enough to prep Eren, even if they both like to use a liberal amount and feel the squelch of the gel.

“Dirty boy,” Levi smirks, his thin brows knitting together as he carefully rips the packet open and coats his fingers. “Dunno how much time we have.”

“Just f-fuck me, Daddy, _please_.” Levi has to bite his lip to hold back a growl at that; he knows that as much as Eren enjoys being slowly fingered, he also loves being stretched if he’s prepped with just the minimal amount of time. Such a masochistic little size queen.

“So greedy, pup,” Levi breathes as he swipes his fingers over Eren’s entrance. “Relax, baby,” he reminds Eren as he presses a kiss to the small of his back. “And watch the movie.”

Obedient as ever, Eren tries to distract himself from moaning as he focuses on the movie, but he pants like a parched dog as he ruts his hips back against Levi’s finger massaging his walls, desperate for Levi to brush against his bundle of nerves. “ _D-Daddy_ …”

“Patience, baby boy,” Levi croons as he slides a second finger in, watching intently as his pale fingers buried in the dark skin scissor the hole. He leans down to lap his tongue at the entrance, feeling Eren shiver and buck as he quietly keens. “You taste divine, sweetheart.”

“D-do I get a taste, Daddy?” Eren whimpers, jolting when Levi hollows in his cheeks to suck greedily.

“When I’m done, sweet thing.” He holds Eren’s hips still as he slides a third finger in, murmuring at the small of Eren’s back. “Is this what you were thinking about in the shower, darling one? My fingers taking you apart and building you up as you fuck yourself back on them?” A quiet moan slips through Eren’s lips, and while Levi is thankful that the movie is loud enough to mask Eren’s restrained noises, it means he can barely hear each gasp and mewl that does spill free.

“Daddy, _p-please_ , I’m g-good…”

“Condoms in the wallet?” Levi asks as he stretches Eren, purposefully avoiding his prostate, and he feels Eren shiver.

“But I w-wanna _feel_ you, Daddy,” Eren whines breathlessly, throwing his head back in a groan when Levi squeezes his ass with a ‘tsk’ as he grabs Eren’s wallet again.

“... That might actually have to be the case,” Levi remarks as he spots only one condom. “I’m not going to let my dirty boy leave a mess for the poor employees to clean.”

“W-what about-?”

“I’ll think of something, sweet boy, don’t worry.” Levi presses a reassuring kiss to Eren’s back as he unwraps the condom and slides it on Eren. He looks around for a place to put the condom and lube wrapper, dumping it into the popcorn bag with a shrug before he sits back to slick his cock up, easing Eren’s hips backward.

“Sit on my cock, baby,” he breathes into Eren’s ear as he holds the brunet’s ass cheeks apart, guiding Eren down with kisses to his neck. “There you go,” he growls when he bottoms out, groaning at the tight heat. “ _Fuck_ , baby…”

“ _Daddy_ ,” Eren mewls, and Levi grits his teeth. Usually when they’re in this position they’re on the bed, and Levi has more control over Eren’s hips if he’s laying down and Eren is riding him or with his back plastered to his chest. But that doesn’t mean Levi can’t work with what he’s got now, so he lifts Eren’s hips up to pull out until only the head remains in. Truth be told, Levi wishes he could see the way the rim stretches around his cock, but the image is practically committed to his memory, so he won’t complain.

“You like that, baby boy? You like when Daddy’s cock is filling you up?” he whispers along the column of Eren’s throat, moving his hips in slow, gyrating circles. “Your little ass is so tight and hot, sweetheart, so perfect for me.”

“P-please,” Eren whimpers as one of Levi’s hands snakes up under his shirt, his fingers circling around the ring in one of Eren’s nipples.

“‘Please’ what, love?” Levi counters back, slamming Eren down on his cock and slapping a hand over his mouth when he threatens to yelp. “Shh. Watch the movie, baby boy.”

Eren obliges, but Levi can feel faint tears streak down the brunet’s face at how overwhelmingly good it is as Levi swivels and thrusts his hips slow and teasing, the hand toying with his chest inching down to stroke his cock.

“So hard for me, sweetheart,” Levi murmurs as Eren clenches down around him for the nth time. “So goddamn needy, taking my cock at a damn movie theater. Couldn’t even wait to get back home for me to fuck you into the mattress, where you could wrap your legs around my waist as our skin slaps together when I’m balls deep in you.” Levi tugs at Eren’s ear lobe. “I love it.” Eren’s back bows as he writhes in Levi’s lap, his drool coating Levi’s palm as he fights back numerous whimpers. “Love the way you moan for me, begging for more. You gonna beg like the greedy pup you are, baby?”

“ _D-Daddy_ ,” comes Eren’s muffled whine, keening as he ruts his hips back against Levi.

“You want more, slutty boy?” Levi asks, grinding up hard into Eren with just enough quick and rough thrusts to make Eren’s hand scramble back to hold onto Levi’s hair.

“Yes _yes_ like that _please-_ ”

“Oh, like this?” Levi slows down to a grinding halt, just barely rolling his hips up, and his face splits into a breathless grin at the way Eren shakes his head with a whimper. “Or like _this_?” he asks as he slams up into Eren once, twice, then thrice before he starts grinding down where Eren is desperate, his whimpers growing just the tiniest bit noisier.

“You’re so good to me, Eren, such a perfect boy,” Levi murmurs reverently, and he grips Eren flush to his chest as he works him higher and higher, stroking Eren and kissing his neck when the brunet comes first with a silent sob.

“Shit, baby, good boy, I’m- I’m close too, _fuck_ …” Levi grits his teeth as his hips snap up into Eren as he empties himself, kissing Eren’s neck sloppily as they both catch their breath.

“J-Jesus… you’re- that was wonderful, Eren,” Levi says as he presses a trail of loving kisses from Eren’s shoulder to his neck as he tugs Eren’s condom off.

“B-baby,” Eren whimpers, wincing at the feeling of Levi inside of him as his boyfriend ties the condom off and dumps it into the popcorn bag. “You’re- what are you-?”

“Shh,” Levi murmurs with another kiss to Eren’s mouth. “Lean forward.”

Swallowing back a moan, Eren leans forward, his whole body quivering as Levi holds his hips up. He fights back a yelp when Levi starts lapping at his abused hole languidly, his sensitive body trying to wiggle away from the sensation. “ _Levi_ -”

“Would you rather walk around with cum dripping down your leg?” Levi asks lowly, frowning when Eren squeaks at that. “Don’t get hard at that.”

“I- s-shit, baby, you know I-”

“I know,” Levi says with an amused lilt to his voice. “But I also know you know we both enjoy this type of shit, so let me just make it easier and less uncomfortable for you before we go home.” And he gets to work making sure he cleans it all up, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks and licks everything. When he pulls away, he kisses the small of Eren’s back. “Get dressed, love. Seems like the movie is almost over.”

Eren moans but does as he’s told, and they’ve both tucked themselves back into their pants just in time for the credits to start rolling, and Eren’s lifted the drink holder up to curl up next to his boyfriend with a sated expression as Levi scratches his head.

“Can we stay for the credits until the lights come on? I don’t think I can walk yet,” Eren admits, and Levi snorts.

“I wasn’t planning on walking out of here until we at least look the way we came in.”

“Oh, yeah. That actually sounds like a good plan,” Eren giggles. He hums sleepily and blinks when the lights finally turn on, his jaw dropping as he looks up at Levi. “Oh my god.”

“What?” Levi asks, taking in Eren’s beautiful afterglow.

“You have sex hair.”

“... Oh.” Levi ducks his head down so Eren can attempt to tame it, watching the brunet’s brows furrow. “You got it?”

 “I… think so? A little bit, I guess.”

“Fuck it. I don’t really care,” Levi says as Eren sits up with a shrug. “You okay to walk to the car?”

“Mhm, you could always carry me,” Eren hums, grinning at Levi’s eye roll. “But I think I’ll make it.”

“Good, because we should go now,” Levi says, realizing they’re the last two in the theater as he watches an attendant come in to start sweeping up.

“What did you do with the trash?” Eren asks, covering his mouth to hold back a laugh when Levi looks to the popcorn bag. “Holy shit.”

They walk out nonchalantly, and when they’re finally in the safety of Levi’s car, Eren is pulling him in for a kiss, groaning at the taste in Levi’s mouth. “Shit. I can’t believe we really did that.”

“I can’t either,” Levi growls into Eren’s mouth. “But now I wanna take you home and properly fuck you.”

“ _Please_ ,” Eren gasps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That somewhat cameo, though.
> 
> And good lord. It's been more than two months since I last updated CAGYL, and I'm so, /so/ sorry. I've been busy with school, writing other things, trying to relax... and trying to plan for NaNoWriMo!
> 
> So, yeah. With that being said, you all probably won't get another update until... December, unfortunately. However, if NaNoWriMo doesn't work out for me, I will return to this! (But I hope I will be able to write it- I think you all will enjoy it!) 
> 
> Either way, I have up to Day 20 written and finished.
> 
> So, thank you all so much for all the comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. I'm glad you're reading and enjoying this, and being patient with my erratic schedule.


	17. On The Floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: blowjobs with a toy, some body worship/praise, tender lovemaking that kind of borders on rough sex? some rimming
> 
> Timeline: February 2014 (Eren's a junior and almost 21, Levi is in his first semester of grad school and 23)

“Yeah, baby, just like that,” Eren groans as he watches Levi bob his head. “Back to mine now, love- _ah_ , shit…”

Levi gazes up at Eren as he sinks his accommodating mouth down on his thick cock, the flat of his tongue rubbing roughly along the underside as he hollows his cheeks and nuzzles his nose against the closely trimmed hair. He relishes in the feel of Eren’s cock twitching and hardening in his mouth, the taste of the large drop of precum sliding down his throat. With a hum, Levi pulls off to flick his tongue along the slit and slip it under the hood, tugging on the extra skin with his lips and kissing the head when he lets it go. His pale hands slide up Eren’s dark thighs and come to rest on his hips, and he moans when Eren’s hand fists in his hair to keep his head down on his cock.

“Stroke the other one,” Eren whispers, watching Levi intently as his thin brows knit together just the tiniest bit, but he lifts a hand to his side, pumping the dildo attached to the wall slowly, and Eren hums in approval.

“You pretending that’s my cock, baby?” he whispers, watching Levi close his eyes and breathe through his nose as he hums in response. “Good boy. You look so good like this, darling.” He falls silent to let Levi work his magic, groaning as he pets the soft, black hair. “F-fuck… okay, now suck the other one.”

Levi pulls off with a wet _pop!_ , gasping for air as he gives his jaw a moment to adjust, and he keeps his gaze trained on Eren as he kisses up the length of the fake cock.

“Goddamn…” Eren groans as he watches Levi move, growling and stroking himself when Levi deepthroats the toy. “How is it, baby?”

Levi wipes his mouth as he pulls off the toy, shrugging his shoulders as he looks up at Eren. “Either your self restraint is really damn good today, or I’m just shit at switching between you and this thing.”

“Aw, is your jaw getting tired?” Eren asks as he reaches out to stroke Levi’s cheek, his heart warming as Levi leans into the touch.

“Yeah. Don’t really know what’s up with that. Normally I’m good at sucking you off.”

“You’re more than good,” Eren muses as he pets Levi’s hair fondly, and Levi smirks up at him.

“Well, I did have someone teach me how he liked to have his cock sucked, licked, and swallowed,” Levi purrs as he leans forward to pump Eren slowly, his sultry gaze peering up at his boyfriend as his hot breath washes over the dark skin. “How he likes his cock to be worshipped when he fucks someone’s face with it.”

Eren watches him with a proud, controlled hunger the whole time, emitting a low growl as Levi closes his eyes and nuzzles his cheek along the side of his dick- but he can see through what Levi is doing and saying, and he pets Levi’s hair gently. “Levi,” he says with concern, “I don’t want you to overdo it if your jaw hurts. Do you want to stop?”

“Neither of us have gotten off yet,” Levi responds with a scoff, and Eren’s face splits into a sly grin.

“Oh, believe me, I wasn’t done yet.” Levi arches a brow as Eren sits down on the floor next to him, teal eyes locked on grey as the brunet starts curling his tongue around the base of the toy. “Suck it off with me.”

Levi hesitates, his shoulders just barely hunching up defensively. “Eren…”

Eren reaches a hand out to Levi as he kisses the tip of the toy. “Hey. You know what I’m thinking of right now?” he says softly as Levi continues staring at him worriedly.

“I’m pretending I’m sucking your cock, baby,” Eren says, still watching Levi as he presses a kiss to the flesh colored balls. “If you want, you can pretend you’re sucking mine.”

“I…” Levi gives one look at the toy, still regarding it with the slightest hint of trepidation, and Eren pulls off, scooting forward to gently take both of Levi’s hands into his.

“Levi. You know we don’t have to do this, yeah? We can just put the toy away and make love like we usually do,” Eren says softly. He knows that Levi is still getting used to the idea of incorporating toys into their sex lives, knows how it had taken Levi a while to get comfortable understanding that Eren wasn’t growing bored with him and didn’t want to look for someone else to bring into the mix. He knows that there are times where it still hits a little bit too close to home of when Levi was a child.

Levi swallows thickly as he stares off to the side. “I… I want to, Eren.”

“No, you don’t. You’re just saying that to please me.” Eren stares hard at Levi, cupping his chin gently, prompting Levi to look back up at him. “The last thing I want to do is make you feel uncomfortable. I’m not going to go anywhere, yeah? So we can put this away.” His thumbs stroke Levi’s cheeks reassuringly, and Levi leans forward with a shaky exhale, closing his eyes as he rests his forehead against Eren’s.

“I’m-”

“Don’t apologise, baby. You don’t have to.” Eren presses a soft kiss to the tip of his nose and gently pulls Levi into his lap. “Did you want to make love to me, or-?”

“You do it,” Levi mutters quietly, and Eren’s heart aches for making his boyfriend feel so vulnerable.

“Of course, honey,” Eren whispers, cradling Levi’s head and kissing him sweetly as he lays him gently down on the floor.

“Wait a- what are you doing? The bed is right-”

“Shh,” Eren coos as he starts to nibble on Levi’s earlobe, pulling an unexpectedly low whimper from his boyfriend. “Let me take care of you, sweetheart.” He says this as he starts mouthing at Levi’s neck, licking a slow stripe up the column of his throat, sinking his teeth gently into the skin over a fading hickey. “Can I mark you, baby?”

“Please,” Levi sighs, his back bowing into the touch as Eren’s right hand reverently slides down the planes of his torso, his dark fingers slotting in perfectly between his ribs.

“I love you, Levi,” Eren breathes as he laves his tongue over the already blooming red mark. “You know that, right?” His hand slides down to rest on Levi’s hip as he presses kisses down to Levi’s collarbone. “You make me smile, you make me laugh, and you treat me so damn well. You deserve the world and more.” Levi sighs as Eren scrapes his teeth over his clavicle, sucking with more intensity than he had on the neck, determined to cover his lover’s body in as many marks as he can in the places that only he can see.

When Eren stops to press a kiss above Levi’s heartbeat, Levi bites his lips, and is unable to hold back the debauched moan when Eren takes a nipple into his mouth, his tongue flicking out over the hardening nub.

“You make the most prettiest noises, love,” Eren whispers after Levi downright _yelps_ when he scrapes his teeth against the erect bud, biting down gently. “I fucking love it. Love making you scream out in pleasure like this.”

“E-Ere- _ah_ ,” Levi gasps, rolling his hips up against Eren with a whine when Eren takes the other nipple into his mouth, his fingers gently pinching the other one. “Fuck-k me.”

“Oh, I definitely will, baby,” Eren murmurs. his hands continuously sliding up and down Levi’s scarred thighs as he starts kissing his way down each rib, looking straight up at Levi as he sinks his teeth on his hip bone, holding Levi down as he writhes at the attention.

“ _Shit_ ,” he moans, biting back a whimper when Eren kisses his way across his stomach to start nipping at his other hip. When Eren pulls off, he slides a hand down Levi’s thigh and around to cup his ass, the other hand slowly roaming up Levi’s stomach and chest, his fingers swirling in the hair and over the various marks he left, gazing in adoration at Levi as his boyfriend watches breathlessly.

“Look at you, Levi. You’re so beautiful,” Eren finally whispers with quiet conviction, his hand stopping over Levi’s heartbeat, and the tone of absolute veneration has Levi’s eyes falling shut as his breath catches in his throat.

“Shh, hey now, darling, don’t be shy- look at me, please? I want to see you.” Levi knows that Eren isn’t upset with him temporarily hiding himself away from his sight- he always waits patiently for Levi to catch his breath, even apologising if he feel like he made Levi retreat out of fear. So when Levi opens his eyes again, slowly, he’s only met with the sweetest, softest smile of pure adoration. “There you are, sweetheart.”

If Levi could, he would smile back, but his breath catches in his throat again when he realises Eren has been ghosting his fingertips over his skin, drawing nonsensical patterns. Eren’s lips twitch fondly. “See the way your body’s reacting to me, sweetheart? To being taken care of? It’s beautiful, just like you.” As if to prove his point, Eren lays his palm flat against Levi’s chest, and Levi shudders.

“Eren-”

“I could just sit and look at you all day, you know,” Eren continues, and Levi groans when his fingers start drawing patterns on his skin again. “But only if you’d like me to, of course.” His fingers stop, and Levi bites his lip at the loss of the sensation.

“I’ll gladly sit here and worship you, Levi- care for you, praise you and treat you like the gorgeous, amazing, perfect man you are.” Levi’s chest heaves with need, his lips parted in a silent plea, and Eren leans forward, tenderly cupping Levi’s cheek with his other hand.

“All you need to do is ask me, Levi. Say the word, and I’ll kiss you and touch you all over, wherever you want me to.”

It’s so hard for Levi- it’s been a struggle since day one with Eren, voicing his thoughts, his wants, his needs, his concerns, reluctant to say anything aloud and risk sounding stupid and driving Eren away. But Eren has _always_ been patient with him, been nothing but accommodating, easing him into his wants and making sure he was always comfortable.

He always feels safe with Eren- even now, he feels the same way he felt when he and Eren first made love- like he has nothing to be afraid of with Eren looking out for him

And he knows that Eren won’t do anything until he asks, not wanting to accidentally overstep any boundaries.

He still feels like he can’t get the words out when his body betrays him, arching into Eren’s touch when his other hand comes to rest carefully on his hip.

“ _Eren_ ,” he whimpers, and Eren’s thumbs caresses Levi soothingly.

“Tell me, baby- please,” Eren croaks, his voice desperate and husky, and Levi can’t stand it anymore, meeting Eren with a broken moan.

“ _Eren_ ,” he gasps, “ _n-need you_ -”

And Eren groans as he kisses Levi fiercely, breathing love and worship into his boyfriend as he holds Levi close, assuaging his worries and soothing his nerves with tender kisses and reverent touches.

Levi doesn’t even register the sound of the cap of the lube being popped open, and he lets out a surprised moan when Eren slips a hand in between his legs, brushing his fingers over his hole.

“ _Eren_ ,” Levi breathes, kissing him feverishly as Eren massages his entrance.

“Shh, sweetheart. Relax- yeah, just like that,” Eren coos as he slowly slides a finger in. “Fuck, baby, you feel _so_ damn good.” He knows what praise does to Levi whenever he bottoms, and he continues lavishing his boyfriend with it as he mouths another mark onto his collarbone, sliding in a second finger and scissoring them when he’s ready for it.

“You’re leaking, baby,” Eren breathes into Levi’s ear, kissing his way down the broad, pale chest to lick up the copious amount of precum. “Are you liking this? Like it when I take my time and take care of you, praise you and tell you how wonderful you are, tell you you’re mine?”

“Y-yes, Eren, I- oh, _fuck_ , right there, _please_ -” Levi throws his head back with a long, drawn out whine when Eren presses his fingers down to massage the bundle of nerves, yelping when Eren slips his cock into his mouth with a low growl. “ _Eren_ -” He shivers when Eren pops off to kiss back up his stomach.

“That feel good, baby?”

“M-more, _more_ -”

“Of course, love,” Eren reassures as he eases in a third finger and scissors them. “Yeah, you like that? Like my fingers in you?”

“Y-yes, I… f-fuck me.”

“I was planning on doing that, baby,” Eren whispers up Levi’s hipbones, drinking in the shuddering sigh that follows. “Just wanna take care of you. Make you feel good.”

“Y-you are _ngh_ ,” Levi gasps out on another brush of that special spot.

“That’s good, love.” Eren kisses at the junction of Levi’s thigh and groin, humming lowly as his eyes flick up to meet Levi’s when he starts biting and sucking. “You want a condom, babe?”

“ _Ah_ …” Levi squirms as Eren moves to sink his teeth into the other side of his groin, humming as his unoccupied dark hand threads in between one of his while he thinks. “... N-no.”

“Okay then.” Eren looks down for a moment, enthralled by the way Levi is swallowing his fingers up greedily, and he groans as he sits back up to kiss Levi. “You’re so ready for me, baby.” He slides his fingers out and wipes them on a towel, and Levi leans up to kiss Eren again when the dark hands come up to cup his cheeks, humming when Eren leans him back down on the ground. “You wanna do it like this?”

“Yeah. Fuck me into the floor.”

“Ooh, you want it rough?” Eren asks with a devious smirk as he rolls his hips against Levi’s, earning a glare and a bite to his neck.

“Pull my hair. Scratch me.”

“... God I love you.” Eren kisses Levi harshly, each of them panting when they pull away and Eren slicks himself up with lube. He leans back down to kiss Levi again as he slides in, cupping his cheek with one hand while he holds onto his hip with the other while Levi gasps. “Shh, baby, I got you.”

“I know, Eren, it- _fuck_ \- feels good.”

“Good, baby.” Once Eren bottoms out with a groan from both men, he gives Levi a moment to adjust as he lays down with their chests flush together, their heartbeats and breathing syncopating. “You okay?”

“... Y-yeah.” Levi sighs and turns to nuzzle his nose along the strands of hair that sticks to the sweaty, dark skin of Eren’s neck, inhaling deeply as Eren turns to kiss his head. “F-fuck.”

“You’re so cute,” Eren chuckles, and he pulls back to stare down at Levi’s glare. “Nuzzling me like that.”

“Shut up.”

“Maybe you’re just in that type of mood today,” Eren hums as he peppers Levi’s forehead, eyelids, cheeks and then nose with kisses before he proceeds to nuzzle his face. “God, your stubble is hot…”

“Some mood, then. Eager to get fucked rough _and_ cuddly?”

“I’m definitely not complaining.” Eren’s lips are soft and smooth, and Levi’s warm and pliant as they kiss, Eren swiping his tongue along Levi’s and licking into his mouth with hums, nipping on the tip of his tongue with chuckles and moans on Levi’s behalf until they pull away, and Eren nuzzles his nose again until he dips down to kiss his jaw and neck. “I love you.”

“Y-you… c-can start moving, you know,” Levi breathes, but Eren can feel the heat radiate from his cheeks and his heart rate pick up just the tiniest bit. Eren merely chuckles and nips Levi’s neck as he slowly pulls out until only the head remains in. A whimper forms in Levi’s throat, but it gives way into a moan when Eren slides back in. “ _O-oh_ …”

“Yeah, you like, that, baby?” Eren slides his hand down from Levi’s cheek to above his heartbeat, groaning as he starts up his slow rhythm. “Fuck… put your legs around my waist, baby- _yeah_ , like that.”

“Right there, right- _fuck_ -” Levi’s legs shake as he crosses his ankles at the small of Eren’s back, drawing him in closer, rolling his hips to match his boyfriend’s pace. “W-wait, can I- shoulders-”

“God, yeah.” Levi’s head rolls back in a groan when Eren hikes his right leg up to his shoulder, smirking as Levi wraps his left leg tighter around his waist. “Yeah, like that?”

“ _Shit_.” Levi’s eyes widen when the angle allows Eren to slam directly into his prostate, and his hands come up to grab at the strands of Eren’s hair as his back slides up across the carpet.

“Yeah, pull my hair, baby.” Eren groans as he hikes Levi’s other leg over his shoulder, grinning down at him as Levi whines with each thrust on the carpet. “You liking this? You’re leaking.”

“Thought I told you to pull my hair and scratch m- _ahh_ ,” Levi groans as Eren yanks on his hair.

“There you go, you naughty, greedy thing.”

“Yeah, call me- _shit_ ,” Levi’s words drown out into a moan when Eren sits up and pulls Levi up into his lap. “OhmygodrightthereErenfuckme-”

“Yeah, baby, ride my cock, bounce on it.” Eren growls as he mouths at Levi’s clavicle, groaning as Levi’s legs tighten around him, tugging on his hair and raking his hand down his back. “I can feel you leak all over me, can feel you tightening around my cock, you’re so hot, baby, fuck… you like it when I fuck you like this, nice and deep and hard, hitting that special spot every time?”

“ _Eren_ -” Levi shakes in Eren’s arms, looking down at Eren and tugging his hair up for a sloppy, desperate kiss. “Eren, fuck me, please.” He groans when Eren’s hand tightens in his hair and another one comes up to pinch his nipple.

“Yeah? C’mere, baby, keep riding me.”

“Wha- _oh_ ,” Levi lets out a groan when Eren lays down on the carpet, sliding his hands down to Levi’s hips and maneuvering him up and down. “T-thought I’d be getting fucked into the floor.”

“You also said you wanted to be scratched,” Eren quips back as he runs his hands up to Levi’s back, and Levi throws his head back in a low mewl when Eren drags his nails down the smarting skin.

“Fuck _fuck_ fuck me.” Levi’s lust blown eyes fly open to gaze down at Eren as he licks his lips.

“How are your knees?” Eren asks instead, rubbing his palms warmly down Levi’s back. Levi doesn’t even answer at first, too preoccupied with the feeling of Eren’s thick cock buried deep inside of him as he swivels his hips, crying out when the head slides past his prostate.

“F-fine, they’re fine,” he gasps out, moaning when Eren thrusts up hard. He falls down to Eren’s chest, and Eren kisses along his jaw sweetly.

“Yeah? Why don’t you get on your feet, baby, don’t want you getting rug burn on your knees.”

“C-can’t, I’ll… I’m-”

“I’ve got you, love. I know you can do it. Can you at least try for me?”

“A-always,” Levi manages, sighing as Eren’s hands move to support him as he lifts his legs to place his feet on the floor.

“There you go, sweetheart. I knew you could do it.”

“Eren, I- _oh_.” Levi jumps when Eren smacks and caresses his ass with a playful grin.

“That feel good?” he asks as he strokes Levi’s leaking cock. “Goodness, baby.”

“I t-think I’m close. W-wanna be on my hands and knees for you.”

“Alright, love.” He pulls Levi down for another kiss, then smacks Levi’s ass again. “You’re so wonderful, Levi. So good to me.”

“S-same could be said for you.”

“Shush,” Eren says with a kiss before he lifts Levi up off of his cock, petting his hip when he whines at the loss. “This is about you, baby. This is all for you.”

“Eren...” Levi sighs when Eren helps him onto his hands and knees, then sits up to come behind Levi.

“Do you want me to eat you out?” Eren asks as he starts kissing down Levi’s back, rubbing his warm hands up his sides. Levi bites his lip in consideration.

“... Yeah. Yes, please.”

“Of course, baby.” Eren continues making his way down Levi’s back until he reaches his rear, sliding his hands around to the front to stroke his cock and play with his nipples. When he flicks his tongue out to curl the tip of it around Levi’s fluttering entrance, Levi lets out a debauched moan.

“ _Eren_ ,” he groans when Eren sticks his whole tongue inside of him with a low growl.

“You taste good, baby. Like almond.” Levi chuckles, losing his breath when Eren hollows his cheeks and sucks.

“K-knew that lube was flavored. You saying you can’t taste yourself through that?” He yelps when Eren sucks on the little patch of skin just between his ball sack and entrance, his hands digging futilely into the carpet as he rocks his hips. “Ohmygodrightthere.” He throws his head back in a keen at the feel of Eren’s stubble dragging across his skin. “Please _please_ please-”

Eren pulls away with a wet _smack!_ , pulling his head back and tilting it to inspect Levi like an antique painting as he dips his thumb into the hole. Below him, Levi pants into his forearms, then turns his head to look over his shoulder at Eren, wriggling his ass to beg him to continue.

Eren doesn’t even notice Levi has gotten more lube until a pale finger is sliding into the hole, and he looks up to see Levi staring back at him.

“Join in.”

Eren swipes his tongue over his bottom lip as he slides his index finger in along with Levi, and he bends down to kiss Levi’s back again.

“Are you good?”

“Y-yeah. Fuck me, _please_.”

“Okay.” Eren reaches in front of Levi to grab the lube and slick himself up again, then he plasters his chest to Levi’s back as he slides back in. “Fuck, baby…”

“ _Eren_ -”

“I know, Levi. I got you.” Eren wraps his arms around Levi as he starts up another slow rhythm, stroking his cock and holding him up on his hands.

“F-fuck, I- I w-want to be on my elbows.”

“Yeah? But the rug-”

“D-don’t care, I w-want it to hurt.”

“...Okay.” Eren groans as he lets Levi loose to sit up and place his hands on his hips, and he watches Levi rock back to meet him on each thrust, watching his hole swallowing his cock, the way his groin is nestled against the pale skin, feeling Levi’s hot walls gripping his length tightly.

“It’s hard to see your face like this, baby,” he says as he massages his thumb around the entrance, feeling Levi shudder and gasp at that.

“Fuck me into the ground,” Levi says instead

“Levi-”

“ _Please_.”

With a growl, Eren grips Levi’s hair to guide him to the ground, and Levi groans when his aching cock comes into contact with the rug. “Are you close?”

“ _Y-yes_ , touch me, _please_.”

Eren wraps one hand around to the front to stroke Levi as he plasters his other hand to Levi’s reddened back, feeling the heat from the mild rug burn emanate from his skin.

“I am too, baby.”

He feels Levi tremble underneath him, and he leans down to press kisses up the back of his neck.

“Come for me, Levi.”

The only warning Eren gets is when Levi clenches around him, and Eren is lifting him up in time to seat him on his cock as he lays his back against the ground, milking Levi as he comes hard.

“ErenEren _Eren_ -”

“That’s right, baby, that’s- ngh, shit, that’s good, I’m- shit.” The coil in Eren’s stomach finally snaps as he comes inside of Levi, and he’s immediately pulling out and laying the both of them down on their sides, nuzzling his nose into Levi’s hair and kissing him sweetly as he strokes Levi’s chest tenderly.

“Was that good, baby?” Eren asks quietly when they’ve caught their breath after a few minutes, placing his hand over Levi’s heartbeat.

“... Yeah.” Levi’s response is sated and lethargic, and Eren smiles as he presses another kiss to Levi’s sweaty, black hair.

“Good. I love you, Levi, you know that?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I know.” Levi turns around to place his hands on Eren’s cheek as he kisses him chastely on the lips.

“And you know I would never want to intentionally make you uncomfortable?”

“I know, Eren.” Eren stares down at him, gently stroking his hair.

“... I’m sorry about earlier.”

“Don’t. You don’t have to be. You stopped when you saw I was uncomfortable, and…” Levi curls up closer to Eren’s chest, inhaling his boyfriend’s natural, reassuring scent deeply. “And you made me feel better about it.”

“... Well, I’m glad I could make you feel better.” Eren kisses Levi’s forehead, then nuzzles his nose. “Come on, I want to get you cleaned up now.”

“Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell I've been desperate for bottom Levi 
> 
> But hey, look at that- only about two weeks since the last update! 
> 
> And no, this doesn't mean I've forgone NaNo- I'm actually still working on it, but I've realised I might be able to post some chapters of CAGYL in November, too! My goal is to update every Sunday in November, which will take us up to chapter 20 by the end of the month (which is what I have written up to). Then I'll try to stick to the same schedule in December and January, because I'm hoping to have this finished by it's birthday ;;;
> 
> So yeah. I just want to thank all of you wonderful readers, especially for the bookmarks, kudos, and comments- and I hope you continue enjoying this. <3


	18. Lazy Morning Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this chapter, you might want to read [this](http://gootbuttheichou.tumblr.com/post/133287756799/prequel-to-cagyl-day-18-lazy-morning-sex) first- warnings for that bit are included in the post. 
> 
> This chapter: they make references to the sex they had the night before (meaning they allude to some fisting that happened), lots of sweet praises, pet names in another language- and then cute, domestic, happy fluff
> 
> Timeline: December 2027 (they're both in their thirties)
> 
> I'm really excited to post this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it <3

Levi’s eyes flutter open as pale sunlight filters into the room through the curtains, and he clears his throat and stretches as best as he can without disturbing his still sleeping husband. Besides, it’s not like he’s too anxious to break away from his personal space heater, especially with the way the cold from the night seems to have seeped into the room. Levi just hopes everyone else in the house is warm. But Eren’s form clings and reattaches and molds itself to Levi, still reaching out to him even in his sleep.

Levi doesn’t mind. Not one bit.

In fact, he loves it.

Eren’s not quite awake yet, by the look things. He’s not that much of a morning person, and Levi knows after years of experience, if he stays still and quiet, Eren will be asleep again within a matter of seconds, lulled by Levi’s warm skin and beating heart.

So Levi takes the opportunity to simply admire Eren as he slowly wakes up. His eyes roam over the curve of his husband’s shoulder, the black ink of his tattoos contrasting nicely with his dark skin tone, the way Eren’s hair is mussed up, his eyebrows furrowed together as he lays with his cheek smushed against the pillow, his lips parted slightly as he breathes while an arm is trapped underneath the pillow. Levi can’t help but lean forward to kiss Eren’s shoulder gently, already familiar with the sleepy, happy noise that Eren emits.

Unfortunately for Eren, though, Levi has to move, because apparently he had a _very_ nice dream.

Eren nuzzles him in his sleep again, so Levi welcomes Eren into his open arms with a warm smile as he presses a kiss to his hair.

And he expects it when Eren’s beautiful eyes flutter open.

“Sorry,” he apologizes with another kiss, his voice hoarse with sleep.

“Hmm,” Eren mumbles, drowsiness clinging to his happy voice like dredges on a coffee cup. Levi thinks it’s wonderful. But he’s still not awake yet- he’s almost there, but he just needs a _bit_ more prompting.

“How do you feel?” Levi asks, feeling bold enough to pepper open mouthed kisses against the short cropping of brown stubble that’s popped up overnight, and he doesn’t miss the shiver that runs down Eren’s spine as his fingers brush against the nape of his neck.

“Sore as hell,” Eren whispers, and he bites back a gasp as he swings his top leg over Levi’s to roll his hips against Levi’s top thigh. “But…”

“That’s some impressive morning wood you’ve got there,” Levi observes, letting his fingers trace tight circular patterns down Eren’s back. “Did you have a good dream or something?”

“Yeah,” Eren breathes out as Levi’s hands drift further down his spine. “B-basically a repeat of what we did last night.”

“Oh, is that so?” Levi murmurs right behind his ear. “And you’re telling me you want to do that again?”

“K-kinda,” Eren pants, groaning when Levi latches onto a clear patch on his neck to suckle gently. “Want you in me, baby. I can feel you, too.”

“Might’ve had a dream, as well,” Levi murmurs as his hands finally reach the swell of Eren’s ass, and he rolls to the side a bit so their cocks can brush against each other. “You sure you wanna do something?”

“Yes,” Eren whimpers. “I don’t care, I want it to hurt.”

“You-” Levi has to stop his ministrations to suck in a breath through his teeth, staring back down into Eren’s wide, almost pleading eyes. “You kinky little shit.”

“You like it,” Eren says with a devious smirk as he runs his palms down Levi’s chest. “Especially last night when you had your entire hand in my ass.”

“You were making some damn good noises while I was doing that,” Levi mutters darkly as Eren’s fingers graze over his nipples, leaning forward to suck Eren’s lips into his mouth. “So, you want me to fuck your tight little ass again?”

“What time is it?” Eren asks first as a precaution when Levi’s hand slips past the hem of his pants.

“About seven. We should have time.” Levi’s face contorts into a confused scowl as his fingers easily glide over Eren’s entrance. “You didn't-?”

“Nope,” Eren smiles mischievously with his bottom lip in between his teeth, humming as he sits up and presses down on Levi’s chest. “Told you I wanted to ride you.”

“God _damn_ ,” Levi breathes before he tugs at the pants. “Clothes. Off. Now.”

“Mhm, yes _Sir_ ,” Eren purrs, and he makes a show of it as he slides his shirt and sweatpants off, kissing down Levi’s chest as he slides his husband’s shirt off.

“God, want your cock in my mouth, baby,” Eren whispers when he tugs the sweatpants down, and Levi scowls in confusion again. “What is it?”

“Hmm? Oh- I was just trying to remember if I washed my mouth out last night. And if I washed my dick off.”

“You did,” Eren reassures, and Levi pets his hair once he’s got the sweatpants off.

“Then I’m going to fuck your mouth before I fuck your pretty little hole.”

“Thank you Sir,” Eren breathes, and he immediately gets to work worshipping his husband’s cock. He starts by darting the tip of his tongue out in teasing flicks at the slit, humming low from his chest as he laps up the precome and swirls it around the head, pumping the length slowly with his hand to coat it in the fluid. Levi bites back a groan as Eren starts the ministrations and tightens his fists in Eren’s hair. He realizes that it might be easier to actually make do on his promise if he were standing up, or even on his knees, straddling Eren’s chest...

The thought has him hardening with a growl as Eren suddenly takes the head of his cock into his mouth with a pleased hum, but then he pulls off with a slick _pop!_ to slap his husband’s cock against his tongue.

“You’re thinking about something, darling,” he whispers as he kisses the base of his cock, sliding his tongue along a vein that protrudes from there.

“I’m thinking about how I could hold your head down on me while I fuck your throat.”

Eren downright _chokes_ at that, and it doesn’t help that Levi damn near rips Eren’s hair out as he sinks further down on his cock. Levi lets Eren pull off from the unexpected surprise, and he doesn’t expect it when Eren clambers up into his lap with a desperate whine.

“I want you to come in my mouth, on my face, inside me, on me…”

“Ease down there, Pup,” Levi coos with a tender kiss to Eren’s trembling lips. “We aren't young anymore, and we don’t have the luxury of making love all day.” The whimper Eren releases isn't because of what Levi just said- they’ve grown accustomed to having longer refractory periods and less time to have sex over the years. Instead, the whimper comes from the fact that he’s rocking on Levi’s dick and rubbing his own against his husband’s stomach. Levi sucks on his teeth as he presses a kiss under Eren’s ear.

“C’mon, darling. I’ll take the reins here. I’ll take care of you, _mon trésor_.” He whispers this sincerely against Eren’s lips as one hand reaches for the lube in the drawer of the nightstand while the other circles around Eren’s entrance. Eren whimpers into the kiss as Levi slicks his fingers up with lube, and he shivers when the cool digits slide in between the valley of his cheeks.

“Baby…”

“Shh, love. I’ve got you.” Levi slowly slides one finger in, and he’s almost surprised at how easy it is to coax Eren to open up for him- he still feels wonderful clenching around him, but he’s looser than he normally is, thanks to last night’s activities. He’s gentle as Eren arches his back for him, kissing sweetly down the column of his throat.

“T-that feels good,” Eren whimpers as his husband slides a second finger in, and Levi relishes in the way the brunet’s fingers dig into his shoulders as he clings to him.

“So do you,” Levi murmurs against the hollow of his throat, and he can feel the heat emanate off Eren’s cheeks from the ferocious blush that forms on them, his lips parting in a broken whine.

“I- I’m ready,” Eren whispers fervently, and Levi pulls back to shoot Eren an appalled look.

“But-”

“I’m more than certain I’m stretched enough after what we did last night,” Eren simpers, rolling his hips with a little moan for added effect. “Come on, baby, fuck me, let me ride you.”

“You’re a menace,” Levi deadpans as he grips Eren’s chin for a rough kiss. “Condoms?”

“No,” Eren whispers in a rush of breath, and their foreheads stay plastered together as Levi slicks himself up with lube, and his pale hands guide Eren’s hips to sit atop his cock. They both let out a low groan as they rolls their hips with slow, gentle thrusts, and Eren’s nails scratch Levi’s undercut. “ _Oh_ …”

“Look at you, darling,” Levi whispers reverently as the head pushes in. “You look like you belong there.”

“I do,” Eren gasps, wiggling the golden ring clad finger with a loving smirk as he bottoms out. “Yours forever.”

There’s a brief silence, and then Levi crashes their lips together as he starts a slow grind up into his husband, waiting for Eren to get accustomed to it, relishing in the tight heat wrapped around him perfectly. “I love you,” he murmurs into the kiss as he twines his fingers in Eren’s hair, feeling his husband relax around him as he grows the tiniest bit more generous with his thrusts, pulling back farther and pushing in so sweetly that it’s all Eren can do to cling to him. “So, so much.”

“D-do- _ah_ \- do y-you remember w-when we broke this king sized bed in?” Eren shivers, his thighs trembling as he starts to lift himself back up to the head. Levi’s arm slides up against Eren’s bowed back, pressing their chests closer together as he feels Eren’s weeping cock slide against his stomach.

“I do,” Levi responds with a nip to Eren’s collar bone. “Some of the best sex we had after coming back from our honeymoon.”

“Our sex is always great,” Eren chortles, but his breath is caught short as the blunt head of Levi’s cock hits his sweet spot. “ _Oh_ , there, right there…”

“You’re wonderful, darling,” Levi says as he kisses his neck sweetly, knowing the praise will only make Eren desperate for _more_. With a growl, Levi flips them on their sides, and Eren gasps as he clings tighter to his husband.

_“Levi_ …”

“Is it good, sweetheart?” Levi asks as he presses back in with gritted teeth, his nails raking down Eren’s back to squeeze his ass. “You like that?” he smirks when Eren throws his head back to mewl.

“M-more, _please_.” And of course Levi can’t deny Eren, so he kisses his husband slowly, sweetly, deeply, threading his fingers into Eren’s messy hair as one hand holds him close. He relishes in the sting when Eren’s nails dig desperately into his skin, the way his husband’s thighs tremble around him and try to pull him in even closer.

After a few minutes of sharing warm breaths, moans, and praises, Levi reaches down to slide his arm under Eren’s knee, hooking it right over his elbow and bending his husband back _just_ right, the pierced blunt head of his cock driving right into Eren’s sweet spot on each thrust. The change has Eren breathing harder and faster, his whines coming out at a higher pitch as his body trembles in Levi’s grasp. Eren tries to rock back and match Levi’s rhythm, but the pleasure is starting to cloud his vision, his speech, his thoughts, and his shut eyes does nothing to spare him when Levi keeps whispering sweet nothings and praises into his ear, all while coaxing him onto his back.

“Shh, there you go love, I’ve got you. So good for me, Eren.” The sweat glistens and slides down their skin, and Levi thrusts his hips harder as Eren’s legs wrap tighter around him, a hand fisted in his hair while the other one scrabbles for purchase on his back.

Of course Eren likes getting fucked rough, if their activities from the night before indicate anything. And Levi likes fucking Eren roughly. But they both know the easiest and best way to have Eren reduced to nothing but a brainless, teary eyed and flushed mess is to make incredibly sweet and slow love to him, to just build him higher and higher until he can’t take it anymore, until he’s shaking, and Levi _loves_ it. He loves feeling the way Eren grows incredibly tighter around him, anticipating the impending orgasm, loves tasting the sweat on Eren’s skin, the noises Eren breathlessly makes.

“L-Levi, I-” Eren trails off into a pathetic whimper as Levi gently cups his chin to kiss him.

“C’mon, darling. Let go, I’ve got you, _amoureux_.” He soothes Eren higher, slowly fucks any coherence out of him, holds him closer, and when Eren throws his head back and clamps down around his husband again, Levi takes the opportunity to bite the overstimulated skin of Eren’s sensitive neck just hard enough to form a bruise, and Eren loses himself in the waves and throes of pleasure. He comes _hard_ , his entire body shaking with the forceful intensity of it, and he clings to Levi, who pets his hair with coos and sweet kisses, all while he slows down his grinding thrusts and gyrating hips as he carries Eren’s orgasm out.

“Yes, Eren, excellent job, just like that. Oh, so good for me… fuck,” Levi groans into Eren’s ear as he’s spurred on by the rising waves of his husband’s squirming as he continues to ride out his orgasm. Eren’s nails scrape up his back and scratch at his undercut, and the whines of his name has Levi groaning and thrusting deeper, and soon he’s tumbling after Eren into bliss, his hips stuttering erratically as he empties himself into his husband.

By the time they’ve caught their breath, whispering litanies of each other’s names while their hands find each other to thread together, Eren has relaxed into the mattress again, his whole entire body limp, but a dark thumb caresses Levi’s jaw as he kisses him sweetly. Levi runs his other hand up and down Eren’s torso, then pulls out with a content and sated hum. Eren bites back a moan at the movement, and his chest heaves with a deep sigh as Levi caresses his cheek.

“Christ, Eren.” Levi stares deep into his husband’s warm eyes, then kisses him sweetly. “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Eren hums with another peck to Levi’s lips as he cuddles up next to him. “And good morning.” Levi can’t help the snort he lets out.

“A very good morning, indeed.” He grabs some tissues to wipe them up before he situates the blankets around them again, glancing at the clock. They still have time to cuddle before they have to really get up, and he presses a kiss to Eren’s hair. “Still feel okay, especially after last night?”

“Mhm… truth be told, I don’t think I’ll be able to walk much today,” Eren admits almost sheepishly, mirth twinkling in his eyes as he looks up at Levi with his bottom lip caught almost mischievously in his teeth.

“Oh, poor thing. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”

“You always do,” Eren whispers against his lips.

“Speaking of which, we need to change the sheets and _bathe_.”

“Well, you’re going to have to help me with one of those,” Eren chuckles. “You’re by yourself with the bed.”

“I’m okay with that,” Levi says as he stands up and scoops Eren into his arms. “Can you at least stand if I hold you up?”

“I think we can manage.”

They make it to the bathroom, and Levi sets Eren on his feet in the tub, closing the shower curtain and turning the water on as he still holds onto his husband. They shiver and kiss sweetly under the warm water, and Levi grabs the soap, lathering Eren up gently, running his soapy hands down to Eren’s red and sore bottom carefully.

“Oh, god,” Eren whimpers when Levi slowly inserts a finger.

“Sorry. Just making sure I get it all out.”

“I’ll just sit in the tub once I’m soaped off here,” Eren reassures, and Levi kisses him.

“Okay.” He quickly washes himself, then turns the shower off and inserts the plug into the drain and helps Eren sit down as he starts the water. “I’ll get pain medicine and your toothbrush for you.”

“Thank you, darling,” Eren says with a loving smile, and he watches Levi towel himself off and brush his teeth before he reaches into the medicine cabinet for the ibuprofen, handing it to Eren with a glass of water.

“Ah, that should help,” Eren hums, then he takes the toothpaste covered toothbrush and brushes his teeth and spits into the glass before he hands it and the toothbrush back to Levi.

“You sit in here, I’ll take care of the laundry.” Levi kisses him on the lips, tasting the mint of the toothpaste on his tongue.

He dresses into clean sweatpants and a tshirt, then gathers their clothes into the hamper, changing the pillowcases and sheets before he remakes the bed with new linens. When he’s done, he lights a candle and cleans up the lube and trash, then takes the toy from last night into the bathroom to wash and dry it before it goes back in its box. When he’s done, he goes to gather Eren, who is soaking in the warm scented water.

“Feel better?” he asks, draining the tub and drying his husband off to help him into clean clothes.

“A bit, yeah. Let’s go cuddle before the day starts.”

“Sounds good to me,” Levi says as he gathers Eren in his arms, dropping him in the lavender scented sheets and kissing him warmly.

They only have the luxury for a few minutes before they hear little footsteps pattering down the hallway, then a little knock sounds at their door.

“Da-addy! Papa! I’m ‘wake!”

“Knew it,” Eren says with a grin, and he sits up as Levi goes to open the door.

“Well hello there Little Monkey,” he says lovingly as he bends down to pick his daughter up and kiss her forehead while he carries her back to the bed. “Did you have a good night’s sleep?”

“Yeah,” Isabel mumbles as she rubs her tiny brown eyes, beaming when she sits next to Eren. “Papa!”

“Good morning, Smalls,” Eren says sweetly as he kisses his daughter’s sleep mussed red hair. “Did you have a fun time with Auntie ‘Kasa last night?”

“Yeah! She let me hewlp her give Theo a bath.” She gasps as she remembers something and turns to look at both of her parents. “Did you and Daddy has fun on your date?”

“‘Have’, sweetie. And yes ma’am, we did! Thank you for asking.” Eren grins at Isabel. “We even brought back some food for you. You can have it for dinner tonight!”

“Yay!” Isabel bounces in her seat, then gasps again. “I had a dweam!”

“Really? What was it about, Princess?” Levi asks as she wriggles underneath the blankets in between them.

“White stuff came down fwom the sky and it was cold! And Misty and Edel were pwaying in it!”

“That’s snow, sweetheart. You remember that, right? We played in it last weekend,” Levi explains.

“It was snowing last night,” Eren says, and Isabel’s brown eyes go wide with wonder.

“Weally?”

“Yep! So there should be more to play in today!”

“Yay, fweezy!” She gasps when their four year old German Shepherd enters the room. “Edel woke me up by wicking my face, Daddy!”

“That means he has to go potty,” Eren explains. “Levi, can you-?”

“Of course,” Levi says, but not before he smooths Isabel’s hair. “Do you have to go pee, honey?”

She takes a moment to think about it, then nods her head. “Yeah.”

“Come on then, big girl. I'll take Edel out and you can use the big girl potty.”

“Okay!” She scrambles out of bed after her father, using the toilet in the hallway before she goes downstairs with Levi, bundled up in a coat and boots as Levi stands waiting for the dog to do his business.

“Good girl, Isabel. And good boy, Edel. Come out of the snow,” Levi says as they go back inside, and he wipes the dog off before he helps Isabel out of her coat and boots. “Let’s go back upstairs to Papa.”

When she and Edel clamber back onto the bed, Isabel lets out another gasp. “Papa, what happened?”

“Hmm?” Eren asks, but when he realizes where Isabel is pointing, he can’t help but blush, and Levi swallows thickly. “Oh, it’s nothing, honey. I accidentally ran into something last night,” he lies.

“Does it hurt?” Isabel asks as she gingerly touches the bruise on Eren’s neck. “Do you need a band-aid? A get better kiss?”

“A little bit,” Eren admits. “That might help, though!”

“Okay!” Isabel plants a kiss on her papa’s cheek, and Levi watches the whole exchange with love in his eyes, rubbing Eren’s shoulder gently.

 “Can I give you a get better kiss, too?” he asks, seeing the defiant glare in Eren’s eyes, the silent ‘you’re the one who put it there’.

“Sure,” Eren says cheekily, but he’s taken aback when Levi delivers the sweetest and tenderest kiss to his lips, as if apologizing for leaving a hickey where people could see.

Isabel disrupts the moment by giggling, and Eren can feel Levi grin against his lips before he goes to tickle his daughter. The room is filled with the shrieking peals of laughter before they hear stirring on the baby monitor, and Eren looks to Levi.

“Can you get Theo, please?”

Levi smiles before he kisses his husband. “Of course.”

He pads silently down the hallway to the nursery, opening the door quietly to find his four month old son with his tiny fingers in his mouth, his blue eyes staring up at the Disney themed mobile above his crib, his little legs kicking restlessly as Misty purrs on the floor next to the crib. Theo turns his head when he hears the door open, and he immediately starts cooing when he sees his father.

“Good morning, Theo,” Levi whispers as he lifts his son up from his crib and grabs his pacifier. “Did you have a good night, Lil Man?” Theo gurgles as he turns his head to look at the mobile again, smiling when his father kisses him on the cheek.

“Are you hungry? Daddy was just about to make some breakfast for everybody,” Levi says as Theo smacks his lips, and he moves to the changing table.

“There we go, all better,” he smiles when Theo coos at his freshly changed diaper. “It’s wonderful to feel clean, isn’t it?” He carries him to the bathroom in the hallway to wipe off his face with a warm, damp washcloth, and Theo’s pout vanishes when he gets to lay his head on his father’s shoulder.

“Time to go see Papa and Izzy,” Levi whispers as he starts carrying Theo down the hallway with Misty following them, and Eren’s eyes light up when he sees his husband and son, and Isabel bounces once she finishes applying the Hello Kitty band-aid to Eren’s neck as Misty jumps up at the foot of the bed.

“Theo!” She exclaims as Levi hands her brother to Eren, and she waves at the baby. “Hi! Did you has good sweep?”

“I’m sure he did,” Eren says, and he kisses Levi softly, having heard everything on the baby monitor. “Thank you, _hayatim_.”

“Of course.” Levi arches an eyebrow at the band-aid, then smiles at Isabel. “Is Doctor Izzy treating Papa?”

“Yep!” Isabel giggles as Eren grins at Levi.

“Now I’m really feeling better.”

“That’s good to hear.” Levi’s attention is directed to his daughter again as she tugs on his hand. “Yes, sweetie?”

“Daddy, can you bwaid my hair, pwease?” She asks, and Levi smiles at her.

“Sorry, honey, but Daddy has to make breakfast.” He chuckles as her eyes go wide with wonder.

“Bweakfast? What we gonna have, Daddy?”

“Well, it’s Saturday, baby, so we can have whatever we want,” Eren says, and Isabel gasps in delight as Levi strokes Eren’s hair.

“Speaking of which, what does King Eren and Princess Isabel want for breakfast? King Levi will make it for you,” Levi asks as Eren starts playing with his fingers.

“Mhm, breakfast for a King, by a King? Yes, please.” Eren smiles as he kisses the back of Levi’s hand. “Let’s see… coffee, please. Scrambled eggs with bacon or sausage, toast, and some fruit and yogurt. For little Prince Theo, formula, some cereal, banana, and… the sweet potato baby food.”

“Daddy, can I has pancakes and waffles and fwench toast?” Isabel asks, and Levi shakes his head with the corner of his lips tilted up in a small smile.

“No, sweetie, remember what Papa and I said? You can only have one sweet thing for breakfast. If you and Papa can agree on the same thing, then you can have that. Or you can have one and Daddy and I can have the other, and we’ll share a little bit with you.”

“Okay!” Isabel looks to Eren. “Papa, what do you want?”

“Hmm… I think I’ll have some pancakes,” Eren says he strokes Isabel’s hair. “Does that sound good, Prinny? I’m sure Daddy and I will share with you. You can even have some eggs, fruit, yogurt, or cereal of your own, if you want.”

“Yay! So if Papa has pancakes, what do you want, Daddy?”

“What do you want, Princess?” Levi and Eren wait patiently as Isabel thinks, her little brows furrowed together and her lips pursed.

“... Fwench toast!” She decides, and Levi smiles as he pets her hair.

“Okay, sweetie. Then I’ll make waffles.”

“And Papa can braid your hair while you and Theo watch TV,” Eren says.

“Can I hold Theo, p’ease?” Isabel asks, and Levi and Eren share a look before they both nod.

“Sure, honey. But first, do you wanna go get your hairbrush for me so I can braid your hair?” Eren asks, and Isabel nods.

“Yep!” As she scrambles off the bed, Levi kisses Eren and Theo before he goes downstairs to make breakfast, and Misty and Edel follow him for their breakfast.

\---

Once the animals have been fed, Edel goes back upstairs to be with the rest of the family while Misty keeps Levi company. He has Turkish coffee brewing while he has the kettle going for the tea, and he starts preparing the eggs, bacon, sausage and toast for him, Eren and Isabel while the news plays on the radio. Isabel comes downstairs as he’s about to start the pancakes, waffles and French toast.

“Papa did a good job,” he remarks as he sees Isabel’s smooth braids.

“Yeah! But I still think you do better,” she exclaims, and Levi smirks.

“Well then, I guess you and I can braid Papa’s hair later today.” Isabel smiles as Levi goes to grab a chair. “So did you come downstairs to help me make breakfast?”

“Yeah,” Isabel says as Levi lifts her on the chair next to him. “We watched TV while Papa did my hair, then asked if I wanted to hewlp you make bweakfast. I said I wanted to hewlp you with pancakes.”

“Aw, my good little helper. Does the big girl chef want to help me count the eggs we need?” he asks, and Isabel points to the scrambled eggs he has staying warm on the stove.

“But Daddy, you aweady has eggs!”

“Yes, sweetie. Two for me, two for Papa, and one for you. But remember, we need eggs to make the waffles, pancakes, and French toast.”

“Oh… that’s wight! I wemember now.” Levi smiles at her as he grabs the mixing bowl.

“Do you want any special flavors? Blueberry or chocolate?” he asks, and Isabel purses her lips in thought.

“... Well, you’re having pancakes…”

“Waffles, sweetie. Papa’s having pancakes,” Levi corrects.

“Oh, okay! And you like bwuebewwies, and Papa likes choc’wate…”

“Then it sounds like we figured it out,” Levi says with a smile as he grabs the chocolate chips from the pantry. “We’ll make the pancakes first. Do you need a snack before we make this?”

“Nope!”

“Then let’s get cooking.”

\---

Once the eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, blueberry waffles, chocolate chip pancakes, French toast, yogurt, fruit, baby food, cereal and coffee has been prepared, Levi turns the stove off and starts transferring everything to dishes.

“Izzy, can you get me three forks, three spoons, and three butter knives, please?” he asks, and Isabel grins.

“Yes, Daddy!” Levi watches carefully as she moves the chair so she can reach the utensils, then he arranges a tray with legs for each person who is eating.

“Do you need hewlp with that, Daddy?” she asks as he takes the utensils from her with a ‘thank you, sweetheart’.

“I’m afraid it might be too heavy for you to carry, sweetheart. But it’s okay, I can make some trips. Thank you for asking.”

“Okay! You’re welcome!”

Misty and Isabel follow Levi up the stairs as he carries Eren’s tray, and Eren turns his head from where he’s quietly watching the news with a smile, shifting in the bed as he sits up straighter and gently moves Theo to lay on his back in his arms.

“Did you two have fun making breakfast?” Eren asks as he turns off the TV, and Theo coos at the sight of Levi and his sister.

“We did. Lil Miss was such a big help,” Levi says as he sets the tray down on Eren’s legs, their lips meeting in a kiss.

“Oh, good job, Isabel! Daddy and I are proud of you,” he says happily, and Isabel beams as Eren glances at the food.

“Mhm, look at all this delicious food! Thank you!”

“You stay here, Isabel, and I’ll bring your stuff and my stuff up.”

“Okay!”

Levi brings Isabel’s tray up, then finally brings his tray up and slides in next to his husband and daughter.

“I’ll switch with you,” Levi says, and Eren’s face splits into a fond smile as he hands Theo to his husband, and their son coos happily as he’s settled in his other father’s strong arms. Levi feeds Theo his formula first, alternating with the little bit of cereal he has prepared, a banana slice from his plate, and the sweet potato baby food, balancing Theo as he feeds himself and shares some of his waffles with Isabel.

As the family nearly finishes eating, Eren’s phone rings, and he looks over to see that his mom is calling.

“Who is it, Papa?” Isabel asks, and Eren turns to beam at her.

“It’s Grandma!” he exclaims, and Isabel’s messy face splits into a smile.

“Gwama!” She wiggles in her seat, and Levi smiles to himself as he, Eren, and Isabel start off their snowy morning together in bed, talking to Carla and Grisha and spending time together as a family.


	19. Outdoors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: boys being silly and goofing off in a pool, a kissing scene that I probably got carried away with when I was writing it, the boys getting horny and doing things in places they probably shouldn't (again), some slow body worship with a little bit of BJ action, Levi lavishing Eren in pet names, some dirty talk and (mild) breath play 
> 
> Timeline: June 2014 (Eren is going to be a senior and is 21, Levi is going to be in his second semester of grad school and is 23)

The hot June sun beats down hard, the air thick and heavy with the almost stifling heat, a somewhat calm and balmy breeze gently swaying through the trees, the mild humidity making the soaring midday temperature a little more bearable.

The fact that Levi is currently in the pool in Carla’s and Grisha’s back yard helps though, and he has his head thrown back as he’s basking in the rays of the sun while he calmly treads the water.

His peace, though, is interrupted when Eren makes a running start to cannonball into the deep end of the pool where Levi is floating, the waves splashing Levi and disturbing him from his quiet solitude.

“... I give it a nine,” Levi says as Eren emerges from the water with his soaked shoulder length hair covering his entire face. His grin turns upside down into a frown as he shakes his hair out of his eyes so he can see his boyfriend.

“Aw, only a nine? Not even a ten?” he pouts, and Levi arches an eyebrow.

“It’s close enough to a ten.”

“You weren’t even looking!” Eren exclaims as he tries to splash Levi with a teasing grin, but his boyfriend dodges the attacking wave in time.

“I didn’t have to look, I could _feel_ it.” Levi dives under the water to wrap his arms around Eren, trapping the brunet’s arms to his torso as his head emerges from the water to find Eren shrieking playfully in protest. “Gotcha.”

“Levi, l-let go-!”

“Nope. You’re trapped now. No more splashing me for you anymore,” Levi says matter-of-factly, his grip strong even when Eren wriggles in his arms with mirthful laughter.

“I c-can still tickle you, you nugget!” Eren cries out, retaliating by flexing his wrist up to start tickling Levi’s side. His boyfriend, however, has apparently steeled himself to remain unflappable, and Eren doesn’t get the effect he was hoping for when Levi doesn’t let go, his dancing fingers seemingly doing nothing to sway his boyfriend.

“Nice try,” Levi deadpans, and he decides to retaliate back and punish Eren by blowing a raspberry against his sensitive neck. This earns a surprised shriek from the brunet, and he squirms harder to wriggle out of Levi’s tight embrace. This time he succeeds (though it might be because Levi decided to relinquish just a little bit of mercy), and Eren takes off by starting to swim to the other end of the pool. Levi doesn’t even waste a second before he sets off on chasing after Eren, keeping his eyes open and his head above water, reaching his outstretched hand to Eren’s ankle on each stroke. It’s just before Eren reaches the steps of the pool before one of Levi’s hands finally grabs and catches hold of its prey, and when Eren gasps, he accidentally inhales a mouthful of water and starts coughing.

“Fu- _hck_!” he starts hacking, and Levi immediately lets go of Eren’s ankle and helps his boyfriend stand up.

“Shit, Eren- shh, I’m here, baby,” he says soothingly as Eren attempts to finish clearing his airways, rubbing his trembling back softly. When Eren’s finally able to breathe again, he turns around and rests his forehead on Levi’s shoulder.

“You okay now?” Levi asks as he presses a gentle kiss to Eren’s hair, and Eren nods shakily.

“Y-yeah,” he replies, his voice hoarse from all the coughing. “I a-am now. That h-hurt like a fucking bitch.”

“I’m sorry,” Levi apologizes with another kiss, this time to Eren’s forehead. “I started it, and I’m the one who grabbed you. I shouldn’t have done that, that was taking it too far.”

“No, no, it’s fine, honey,” Eren protests. “We were having fun, it was a mistake, and I know you didn’t mean to. I’m fine, honestly.” Levi still doesn’t look entirely convinced, his face set in a scowl, the guilt with himself apparent in his sandstone grey eyes as he looks Eren over once more to make sure he’s okay. His thoughts come to a standstill, however, as the brunet gently cups his chin, his hooded teal eyes briefly meeting Levi’s before they slide shut and his lips meet the older man’s for a deep and sweet kiss. Levi grunts in surprise, but his eyes flutter shut as he momentarily forgets the whole ordeal, thoughts of only Eren consuming him as their lips work together.

Eren’s tongue gently swipes along Levi’s bottom lip before his straight white teeth tenderly nip the skin, and Levi welcomes Eren into his mouth as he opens his lips, only to suck on the tip of the brunet’s tongue, flicking his own tongue out to lick Eren’s before he lets go. Eren’s tongue slides along Levi’s and into his mouth, licking at the back of his teeth and the roof of his mouth, exploring familiar territory as his dark hands slide over Levi’s body, one wandering down to press his lover’s lower back flush to his own body, the other one threading up into soaking jet black hair.

They finally break away to breathe, and Eren’s cheeks are flushed a dark pink, his pupils wide and black as they catch their breath with their foreheads pressed together. Levi’s hands are cupped around Eren’s cheeks, his thumbs brushing away the beads of water that drip down the caramel skin from soaking wet chocolate brown hair.

“You’re beautiful,” Levi whispers suddenly, and even though it’s a comment he’s made many a times to Eren and that Eren has heard countless times, the brunet still blushes shyly, his cheeks going an even darker shade of red as Levi leans in for another kiss. He whimpers when Levi’s hands thread into his hair, tugging with enough force to make Eren’s blood boil with desire, and then one hand drifts down the skin of Eren’s sensitive back, stopping right on the swell his ass. Eren knows that Levi isn’t looking to tease him, knows that he’s merely just letting his pale hands run over his beautiful body, just simply feeling him as they kiss innocently with no intent of rushing anything. And even though Eren knows this, he can’t help but whimper in desire again at the thought of Levi touching him innocently, because any and all times Levi touches him, be it innocent or lustful, he can’t help but feel something unwind in his stomach at the touches.

He whimpers again when Levi pulls away from the kiss with an arched eyebrow, taking in Eren’s flushed face, trembling lips and wide eyes.

“Hey, now… What is this all about, hmm?” Levi asks as he gently cups Eren’s chin, not missing the way his boyfriend lets out the tiniest of gasps at that. “Don’t tell me you’re getting hot and bothered just from kissing in the pool, Eren.”

“M-maybe I am,” Eren whispers heatedly as he grabs Levi’s hand, sliding it down his chest before he cups it over his groin, biting his lip as he holds back another whimper at that.

“Goodness,” Levi mutters, and he stands still as Eren runs his other dark hand down his pale chest to grip his member through his swimming trunks, but then Levi gently moves away and cups Eren’s cheeks for another sweet kiss.

“I’m sorry, darling, but I’m afraid I’m not really in the mood for that at the moment right now,” he apologizes, kissing away Eren’s whimper. “It’s practically the first day of summer break for us, and I’ve been dying to go swimming outside ever since it started getting warm out. Didn’t you want that, too, baby?”

“Y-yeah,” Eren whimpers as he tries to ground himself by holding onto Levi’s cheeks.

“Then let’s do that. It’ll cool you down, sweetheart,” Levi murmurs sweetly as he brushes a tendril of Eren’s hair behind his ear before he leans forward to whisper into it. “And then, if you’re a good boy, I can reward you very sweetly later on today.” The words send electric bolts shooting down Eren’s spine, and he whimpers yet again when Levi pulls back to look at him with a smirk. “Does that sound good to you?” he asks as he kisses the back of Eren’s hand.

“... Y-yeah,” Eren finally manages, and the corners of Levi’s lips twitch as he kisses Eren’s hand again.

“Good Pup.” He drops the hand and then sinks back down into the water to float backwards, raising his hand to pull his finger in a ‘come hither’ motion, beckoning for Eren to join him once more in the water.

“Come on, I’ll race you.”

\---

An hour later, Eren sits with his arms behind him, his legs dangling in the water as he keeps his head thrown back to the sun, a small and relaxed smile gracing his features as the rays beat down upon his body.

Behind him, Levi lays on a lawn chair, enjoying the sun as well, almost dozing off as a forgotten book lays dangling from his fingertips. Suddenly he stirs, blinking as he takes his sunglasses off to look at his boyfriend.

“Eren.” The brunet turns around, an eyebrow arched inquisitively with a lazy hum.

“I’m going inside to piss. Do you need anything? Something to drink, some food?”

Eren’s smile splits into a lopsided grin, and he shakes his head. “Nah, I’m good. Thank you, though.” Levi nods, and he reappears from the house a few minutes later with two bottles of water and two clementines.

“Figured I’d bring something for you anyway,” he explains, scratching Eren’s head at the grateful smile he receives before he returns to his seat to crack his book open.

Eren sips his water and eats his clementine, licking the juice from his fingers as he glances over his shoulder to watch Levi, who is carefully eating his own clementine, the book staying safe from any juice and stains. With a pleasant sigh, Eren turns his head back to bask in the sun’s rays.

“Eren,” he hears again not five minutes later. He turns his head to find Levi peering at him over the rims of his sunglasses, turning his head left, then right, then back to Eren again. “Your parents, sister, and neighbors aren’t here.”

Eren frowns as he cocks an eyebrow. “Yeah, so?”

“So,” Levi starts as he sets his book down and reaches into the pockets of his swim trunks to pull out several foil packets, “the weather is nice, we’re outside, _and_ we’re alone.”

Eren’s mouth drops into an ‘O’ as he slowly takes his sunglasses off to reveal wide, darkening eyes. “Oh, mama…”

Levi’s tone is cool, clear, and authoritative as he points his finger to Eren palm up, quirking it in a ‘come hither’ motion. “Come here, Pup,” he murmurs, his face calm as Eren crawls to him, the brunet gulping and licking his lips with desire before he nuzzles his face into Levi’s outstretched palm.

“Are you okay with doing it out here?” Levi asks, gently scratching his nails over Eren’s scalp and the nape of his neck.

“ _Yes_ ,” Eren breathes out, and the corner of Levi’s lip twitches.

“Up here then, Pup,” he murmurs, kissing Eren deeply when he clambers up into his lap. He swipes his tongue over Eren’s lips, tugging and nipping on them gently as his fingers curl into his boyfriend’s long, brown hair.

“You taste delicious,” he says lowly after he slides his tongue into Eren’s mouth, slowly exploring and languidly tasting. Eren grins as Levi continues slowly kissing the corner of his mouth.

“You do, too,” he says, tilting his head back with a pleased hum as Levi reaches his jawline and begins kissing his neck. “Mhm, yeah… ‘s good, right there.” He begins scratching at Levi’s scalp in approval, his other hand slowly stroking the strong, pale, broad back as Levi starts slowly licking, nipping his teeth gently across the small expanse of skin. Levi’s pale hands caress Eren’s sides as he starts to suck on his neck, holding Eren as the brunet starts to sigh and squirm in his lap. “Le-vi…”

When a mark begins to take place on Eren’s skin, Levi pulls back to inspect it, then kiss it, directing Eren’s lips to his once more. He sets a slow pace, occasionally pulling back to nuzzle their noses together. Then he peppers light kisses across Eren’s nose, his cheeks, his eyelids, his forehead, his temples, his jawline. He tugs on an earlobe for a few seconds, then pulls back to look at the beautiful way Eren’s cheeks are flushed from the heat and desire.

“On your back, darling,” Levi murmurs as he gently flips their positions. “Are you comfortable?” he asks, kissing Eren’s forehead sweetly when he nods. “Good.” He starts kissing down to Eren’s collarbones, nipping and sucking gently as Eren starts to squirm again. Once he’s left some marks there, Levi goes down to Eren’s nipples, gently sucking and twisting them until they’re erect, Eren scratching his head and letting out the occasional whimper all the while. Levi pauses above Eren’s heartbeat, listening to it, feeling it, matching their breathing as they simply look at each other.

“You’re beautiful.” Levi whispers sincerely, watching as Eren’s eyes crinkle with a soft smile. He continues down to kiss Eren’s ribs, feeling his strong muscles clench under his dark skin. Eren can’t help the small giggle when Levi kisses his navel, biting back a sigh when Levi kisses his hipbones and across the smattering of hair above the hem of his swim trunks. Levi flicks his eyes back up at Eren, molten grey meeting bright turquoise.

“And what have we here?” he murmurs coolly, his fingers skirting across the straining fabric covering Eren’s erection, watching as Eren’s lips part in a silent pant. With a small glint in his eyes, Levi starts tugging down the hem of the swim trunks.

“Lift your hips up, darling,” he reminds Eren in a quiet murmur, kissing his knee when the brunet does so. “Thank you, Pup,” he says, watching Eren’s lips purse in a quiet hiss as his erection is freed. Levi’s eyes lock with Eren’s once more as he slowly slides the trunks off, his lips pursing in a small frown as he sets them on the grass.

“‘s okay, was going to wash them anyways,” Eren breathes, his eyes darting to and fro as he sinks lower into the seat. Levi notices, and brushes Eren’s bangs tenderly out of his eyes.

“You alright?” When Eren nods, Levi kisses him sweetly, then scoots back, stroking one leg as he starts kissing up the other, staring intently up at Eren the whole time. Eren squeaks when Levi reaches his thigh, nipping and sucking the skin until a mark begins to bloom. Then Levi repeats the process on the other leg, sitting back up to murmur against Eren’s parted lips when he’s finished.

“Such a very good Pup,” he says, kissing him sweetly as he threads their fingers together, drinking in Eren’s little pants, needy sighs and desperate moans. When they break away, Levi brings Eren’s hands to his lips, kissing his fingertips, his knuckles, and his wrists, cupping Eren’s cheeks in his hands once he’s finished.

“You okay for me to suck you off?”

“Y-yeah,” Eren replies, thanking Levi with one last kiss before he scoots back down, sinking back against the lawn chair as his boyfriend settles in between his thighs to pump his length once.

“Such a lovely cock,” Levi murmurs, skimming the pad of his thumb over the hooded head and piercing, watching Eren’s abdominal muscles clench with each featherlight touch. “And all for me,” he breathes out before he kisses the slit, lapping and sucking softly at the skin. “Tastes so good, Pup.” Eren’s breath rattles out of his chest, carding his fingers through Levi’s hair as he starts kissing down the length, licking up it languidly while he rubs Eren’s thighs. He catches Eren’s gaze before he slips the head in his mouth, holding him down with gentle pressure as a groan slips through the brunet’s lips.

“G-god, f-feels- _hah_ \- feels g-good, baby.” Levi simply hums around him, pulling off and sitting up to press their lips together, gently swiping his tongue along Eren’s lips and into his mouth, earning a lusty moan from the brunet.

“You wanna go fast or slow?” Levi asks as he reaches to the side for the lube. “‘m thinking we can do this out here, then go inside and cuddle. Less chance of getting sunburnt or seen.”

Eren nods, rubbing his palms feverishly over Levi’s torso. “Sounds good to me. Want you in me now, please,” he whispers desperately against Levi’s lips as he rolls his hips. Levi’s eyes flash as he nips Eren’s lips, scooting back down in between his thighs as he tears the packet open and starts slicking up his fingers, stroking Eren’s hip with his other hand as the brunet shimmies down on the lawn chair.

“You comfortable?” he asks, running his fingers over Eren’s entrance after he receives a nod, and he watches the puckered hole flutter in anticipation. “Your little hole is so greedy for me, my Pup,” Levi murmurs as he slides a finger in, a soft whine escaping Eren’s lips as he clenches around the digit, only to gasp and have his eyes fly wide open as Levi starts sucking on his neck. “So tight, so hot and good. You just can’t wait for me, can you, Eren?”

“ _L-Levi_ ,” Eren whimpers, clutching desperately at Levi’s strong biceps as he ruts his hips back. “I w-want more, p-please…”

“Do you now?” is all Levi says, and Eren moans as he gets what he asked for. “Shh, love,” Levi whispers soothingly, kissing Eren’s hair as he starts to scissor his fingers while his other hand strokes Eren’s hip tenderly. “Do you really want the whole neighborhood to hear you?”

“M-maybe I do,” Eren pants out as his back bows off the chair. “W-wanna scream how I feel about you from the top of my lungs, let everyone know I’m _yours_.” Eren’s candor makes Levi’s blood boil with desire, and he slots their lips together possessively.

“Then I’ll be sure to make you scream my name,” he growls lustily as he slides a third finger in, thrusting with vigor as Eren writhes underneath him.

“L-Levi, oh, _fuck_ … f-feels good, baby, n-need you now, please…”

“Yeah? You ready for me now, Pup?” Eren nods, his fingers fumbling as he reaches for the hem of Levi’s swim trunks greedily. “My goodness, Eren,” Levi chides with an amused smirk, pinning Eren’s wrists back as he kisses him forcefully, teasingly rolling his hips against Eren’s. “Patience,” he whispers lowly in his ear, wiping his fingers off on Eren’s discarded trunks before he grabs the condoms. “Want me to do this for you?”

“Yes, please,” Eren rasps out, biting his lip seductively as his eyes flash, wiggling his hips enticingly as his fingers toy with his nipples. Levi smirks, gently toying with the piercing and foreskin before he slides the condom on. He pulls back, his eyes darting from side to side before he hooks his thumbs in the hem of his swim trunks, sliding them down over his hips slowly, revealing paler skin and thicker, darker hair, his erection bobbing a bit as he frees it.

“You want this, little Pup?” he asks with an amused lilt when Eren’s pupils widen, his pink tongue darting over rosy kiss swollen lips as his hands clench the towel laying underneath him on the lawn chair. When Eren nods, Levi shucks them off, crawling back on the chair in between Eren’s legs, his lip caught between his teeth as he opens the packet and slips his condom on, his eyes smoldering as he slicks himself up. “You good?” he asks as he grips himself with one hand, caressing Eren’s hip with the other.

“Yeah,” Eren breathes, wriggling further down as he rubs his palms over Levi’s shoulders. With a nod, Levi slowly pushes in the head, teasing Eren by keeping still for a moment, letting him adjust before he slowly pushes the rest of the way in, each of them moaning in pleasure when he bottoms out.

“Are you okay?” Levi asks against Eren’s lips, drinking in Eren’s whimper.

“Y-yeah,” Eren shivers, his nails digging into Levi’s skin as he rolls his hips back. “You c-can move now.”

“Okay.” Levi suckles on the tip of his tongue as he starts a slow rhythm, growling with pleasure at Eren’s gasps and desperate clutches. “You feel amazing,” he groans, holding on tightly to Eren when he mewls underneath him.

“ _T-there_ , Levi, o-oh my god…” Eren’s back bows off the lawn chair as cool, calloused fingertips brush against his aching cock.

“Does that feel good, Pup?” Levi whispers hotly along the column of his throat, flicking his tongue out over the skin after he tugs his teeth gently on it. Eren nods with another whimper, gasping as the force of Levi’s thrusts pushes him up the lawn chair. It’s all starting to feel too hot for Eren, what with the combined heat of the sun and Levi on top of him. On top of the heat, the pleasure flaring through his veins is making his head a swimming mess of hazy and tired efforts. His sweaty back sticks to the fabric of the towel, and beads of sweat cling to his copious chest hair, their bodies glistening in a sheen of sweat.

He’s also starting to grow aware of how Levi must be uncomfortable with the sweat and heat beating down on his back, and how while they’re both out in public, he’s the one on top, in full view. Eren knows he’s doing his best to distract himself, lose himself in Eren and keep from glancing around cautiously too much. In an attempt to help, Eren reaches down to grip Levi’s ass and wrap his legs around his waist, gasping into the kiss at the close, intimate contact and the slippery heat of Levi’s body.

“Levi, baby, y-you… you f-feel so incredi- _ahh_ ,” Eren shudders, shaking in the crook of Levi’s neck. “S-so hot, so s-strong…” He bites back a yelp at a hard thrust to his prostate, relishing in the way the angle is _perfect_ for Levi’s piercings to brush it. “T-thank you,” he whispers breathlessly, feeling Levi’s sly grin against his lips, followed by a nip.

“Of course, my Pup. You are most certainly welcome.” With a pleasured growl, Levi sucks another mark into his neck. “Are you getting close, love?”

“Y-yeah,” Eren nods, throwing his head back with a wide eyed moan as Levi increases the speed and force of his thrusts and strokes. “ _Oh_ , Levi, _Levi_ , right there, right-” he gasps when Levi suddenly sits straight up, sitting on his calves as he lifts Eren up, his legs still entwined around Levi’s waist as his ass is supported by Levi’s strong thighs. “Oh my _god_ ,” he gasps as Levi’s hand reaches down to his lower back, pressing him closer to Levi, their sweating chests pressed flush against each other, and Eren whimpers as his aching and leaking cock rubs in between his and Levi’s stomachs. “L-Levi…”

“Do you like it like this, Eren?” Levi asks lowly, his voice gravelly with lust as he still manages to thrust his hips up into Eren, reaching down to squeeze at his ass and then slap it. “Imagine if a neighbor would to look out their window, or over their fence to find out what all the commotion is about, only to see you bouncing on my cock. Would you like that, Eren?” he growls, his free hand slowly sliding up Eren’s slick skin to wrap tightly around his throat as the fingernails of his other hand digs into the skin of his ass. When Eren whimpers at the _wonderful_ sensation of less air getting into his lungs, Levi tuts in disapproval as he slaps Eren’s ass. “ _Speak_.”

“ _L-Levi_ -” Eren rasps as he brings a dark hand up to try to apply more pressure to his throat, but Levi remains steadfast in making sure Eren still has enough air to be able breathe, glaring at him until Eren speaks. “ _Wanna ride you_ …” Levi’s caught by surprise, and he finally lets Eren’s throat go, but not before a careful squeeze.

“Really?” he asks lowly, and Eren nods with a whimper as he places his hands on Levi’s chest.

“ _If_ one of my neighbors were to look out of their window, I would want them to see me fucking my brains out by riding your fat cock into the fuckin’ sunset,” Eren breathes, and Levi’s eyes widen slightly as his breath hitches in approval.

“... Does this have anything to do with you trying to take care of me?” he suddenly asks quietly, and Eren’s reddened face turns darker as he ducks his head.

“Y-yeah,” he admits shyly, and Levi’s fingers are gentle as they cup Eren’s chin, his lips tender against Eren’s.

“You’re the most perfect, wonderful, beautiful, radiant, loving and caring person ever, Eren,” Levi breathes into him as he turns around on the lawn chair, and Eren squeaks at the praise as the heat from the sun and Levi’s words and touches sends desire swimming through his veins.

“I love you, Levi,” he simply replies with a shaky breath as Levi grinds his hips up slowly into Eren, and the brunet sighs to himself as he places his palms on Levi’s chest for support as he starts to lift his hips up and down. “ _Oh_ …”

“There you go, baby,” Levi coos, watching Eren’s face contort with pleasure, the quiver of his thighs and clenching of his abdomen with the effort of each movement. As much as Levi would like to keep this drawn out, he decides he’s teased Eren enough for today, and he wants to reward his sweet boyfriend for being so wonderful to him. So he slides a loving hand around the back of Eren’s neck to gently tug him down for a kiss. His other palm slides reverently down Eren’s stomach and comes to wrap around his cock, squeezing lightly and teasing his thumb under the leaking hood of the foreskin to play with the slit as Eren’s lips tremble with a quavering moan. “Goodness, darling. You’re so close, aren’t you?”

“ _Baby_ ,” Eren whimpers against Levi's lips as his cock is pumped and his jaw stroked tenderly, his fingers desperately trying to keep hold on Levi's chest, “b-baby, I’m, I’m gonna-”

“Come for me, sweet boy,” Levi croons tenderly. He holds Eren close as his boyfriend’s hips jerk erratically with his orgasm as Levi continues to thrust up into him, Eren’s body trembling as his lips part on a shaky moan, his nails digging into Levi’s biceps as his muscles clench down tightly around Levi. Levi holds him through the whole ordeal with tender strokes to his jaw and gentle kisses to his forehead, feeling the heat of Eren spilling into his condom as he pumps his cock slowly, rolling his hips carefully so as not to hurt Eren. He closely follow suit, his hips jerking up into Eren as they share a heated kiss, finally breaking away to breathe with their foreheads pressed together, Levi’s hands on Eren’s flushed cheeks as the brunet smiles shyly at him. He whimpers when Levi pulls out carefully, only to be shushed with a tender kiss to his cheek as Levi tugs their condoms off and ties them up, setting them in the grass while he grabs a spare towel to cover up Eren and himself.

“Lay down, baby,” he coos, and Eren acquiesces sheepishly, curling up into Levi’s chest and hiding his face there, and Levi wraps his arms around his boyfriend, wanting to protect him from the whole entire world.

“I’m here, Eren,” Levi reassures with a gentle kiss to his hair. “I won’t let anyone see you, darling.” Eren makes a small noise into his chest, and Levi allows him a few moments to himself as he nuzzles the mussed up chocolate hair with his nose, inhaling Eren’s scent before he kisses his forehead. “What is this all about, darling, hmm?”

“I’m sorry,” Eren squeaks, but Levi merely shakes his head as he kisses Eren’s hair again.

“No need to be, love.” He knows Eren gets off on the risk of being caught by others, and he also knows that Eren feels embarrassed, and maybe even guilty about it afterwards. Levi doesn’t mind Eren’s adventurous side- he loves it, in fact- so he reassures Eren that he’s fine each and every time.

When Eren’s calmed down and relaxed after a few more minutes, Levi kisses him chastely on the lips. “I say we get dressed, go back inside, shower, and then just cuddle up in your bed so I can kiss my perfect, wonderful boyfriend some more.”

Eren’s blush returns, but he smiles at Levi as he returns the kiss. “Sounds absolutely magnificent to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren calling Levi 'nugget' is something I borrowed from my sister. I have no idea why she even calls people that. 
> 
> Also, I'm very excited for the next chapter! It was one of my favorites to write!
> 
> ... we're not going to even talk about NaNo anymore.


	20. Petplay (Own Kink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy first birthday, CAGYL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: domestic fluff, Levi plays Neko Atsume, the obvious chapter title, some blow jobs, toy action, some cum play, mild daddy kink?, multiple orgasms

Levi blearily starts to open his eyes, and then immediately shuts them. The sunlight that filters through the curtain is far too bright for his liking, so he rolls over to hide his face against Eren’s body.

… The only problem is, the space where Eren was soundly sleeping last night is empty and cooling down.

With an irritated huff, Levi opens his eyes again, checking the time on the alarm clock on Eren’s side of the bed. Almost ten. No wonder the sun is so bright and Eren isn’t in bed.

Sitting up slowly, Levi rubs his eyes and yawns, then stretches his arms before he steps out of bed, his back and shoulders creaking and popping. As he shuffles out of the bedroom and towards the bathroom, the scent of breakfast being made wafts through the apartment, and he licks his lips subconsciously. After he finishes relieving himself in the bathroom and washes his hands and face, brushes his teeth and combs his hair, he makes his way towards the kitchen, resting his forehead against Eren’s back.

“Morning to you, too,” Eren chuckles, reaching his left arm behind him to scratch Levi’s head. “I didn’t wake you up, did I?”

“Not unless you’re the sun, no.” Levi removes his forehead from in between Eren’s shoulder blades to look at what he’s cooking. “Anything I can help with?”

“Nah, just about done, actually. You can set the table if you’d like, though. Kettle’s still hot for your tea, unless you want coffee or something else to drink.” Levi nods and is pulled into a kiss before he goes off to set the table.

\---

The two of them sit in relative silence as they eat, Levi watching Misty bask in the sunlight from the opened screen door to their balcony, lost in thought as Eren calls out to him. “--vi? Leeeevi?”

“Hmm?” Levi blinks, then looks to Eren’s bemused grin. “What were you saying? Sorry, wasn’t paying attention.”

“I could tell,” Eren chuckles, resting his hand over Levi’s. “I was asking if you had anything in mind you wanted to do today.”

“Oh.” He takes a thoughtful sip from his tea, then shakes his head. “Not really, no. Long week at work, so I’d rather just laze around the apartment today.”

“That’s what I was thinking, too,” Eren says, kissing Levi’s hand before he stands up to clear the table.

\---

When everything’s washed and put away, Eren flops on the couch, flipping through the channels as Levi joins him. He doesn’t know if it’s the unusually nice temperature for November that has him so drowsy and snuggly or the fact that it was a long week at work, but he doesn’t care either way. Eren gently combs his dark fingers through his black hair as Levi taps around on his phone, and Eren finally looks down to see what he’s doing.

“... Are those cats?” he asks, earning a nod from Levi as he places a new toy in a yard.

“Yeah. It’s called _Neko Atsume_ \- it’s a Japanese game that recently got translated into English. You collect cats, attract them to your yard with toys and food, and they leave you fish- that’s how you pay for the shit they like.”

“You mean to say having Misty isn’t enough?” Eren asks with a teasing grin as he rubs their pet cat’s tummy with his foot, and Levi frowns.

“I never said that. Sweet pea, don’t listen to Papa, he’s being silly,” Levi says to the grey ball of fur at their feet, and Misty just rubs her head along his calf.

“Do the cats have names?” Eren asks, and Levi nods before he moves his phone up so Eren can see better.

“... ‘ _Eren when affectio_ -’?” the brunet asks when he sees the first cat.

“He was originally called ‘ _Snowball_ ’,” Levi says as he shows Eren the album he has of the cat, then goes back to his yard to see the cat playing with the red ball.

“And why did you name him after me when I’m affectionate?” Eren asks with a curious grin. Levi simply goes back to the cat’s page and points to the personality trait.

“You’re really mellow and sweet when you get affectionate,” Levi explains, and Eren is glad his boyfriend can’t see him blushing as he points to another cat playing with a ping pong ball.

“That one looks like Misty.”

“It’s name is actually Shadow. Haven’t thought of a name for you, yet.”

“You mean to say that you can’t think of a peculiar thing I do?” Eren laughs before he kisses Levi’s hair. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll figure something out. What are the other cats?”

Levi shows him the orange tabby described as a lady-killer (“‘ _Eren always_ ’? Really?”), a grey and white tabby described as faint-hearted (“‘ _Eren during his exams_ ’- gee, _thanks_.”), a ‘selfish’ grey tuxedo (“‘ _Eren with blankets_ ’ … okay, you have a point.”), and then a white, fluffy fat cat described as a ‘finicky feaster’ (“‘ _Eren during breakfast_ ’- okay, I am not finicky!”), and sets his phone down after Eren downloads the game on his own phone. He observes the way Misty has gone back to lounging in the sunlight coming in through the sliding glass door leading to their porch as Eren watches TV, and gears start turning in his mind.

“You’re thinking of something,” Eren says, forgetting the TV in favor of watching Levi for the past few minutes, observing the way his eyes are coolly distant. Levi blinks, turning to meet Eren eye to eye.

“We haven’t done pet play in a while.”

Immediately, Eren's hands still, and Levi can practically feel the imminent desire emanating off of Eren as he gently maneuvers him around to face him.

“You’re right. It has been a while since we’ve done that,” he says darkly, his thumb swiping slowly over Levi's bottom lip, green eyes glinting when Levi wraps his lips around the tip of his thumb almost hungrily. “Did you want to discuss it and do it today, or just negotiate?”

“Mhm,” Levi hums in consideration as he breaks away to brush his lips over Eren’s collarbones peeking out from his tank top. “Dunno. Now that I’m thinking about it, I want to do it. But I want to have time for the scene and for afterwards,” he mumbles against Eren's neck. Eren growls, slipping his hands under Levi’s shirt.

“God, baby, you’re so hot. I’d definitely be up for this today,” Eren breathes into the crook of his neck. “We- we should at least calm down, sit at a table if we want to discuss this, though, otherwise I'm just going to fuck you into this couch.”

“Or you could just surprise me,” Levi whispers, dragging his lips up to Eren’s jaw. Eren groans at that, turning to mouth at Levi's ear.

“Christ, baby... mhm, okay, I can definitely do that.” He pulls back to kiss Levi warmly. “Do you want to take a shower before we start this while I get the stuff ready?”  
“Yes please,” Levi breathes, tugging gently on Eren's lip as he pulls away.

“No touching yourself,” Eren calls out after him, growling as Levi simply looks over his shoulder and strips off his boxer briefs and T-shirt as he sways his hips on his way to the bathroom. He’s uncharacteristically playful and horny today, and this only spurs Eren on to think up of what strings he can pull during the scene as he manages to pull himself away from the couch and to the bedroom to pull out their supplies. Eren grins at Misty, who is now lazing on the bed.

“And what do you think Papa should be wearing, sweet pea?” he asks as he scratches her head. The only answer the cat provides is a purr, but Eren hums in consideration as her head arches back to reveal her collar.

“Hmm... I definitely wanna see him in one of those,” Eren muses, holding them up for Misty to inspect as he pulls them out of their drawer. “Which one, baby? Do you think Papa should be in dressed in black, blue, green, pink, or red today?” He watches, laughing as Misty sniffs the pink collar and bats at the frills and bow of it, flinching back when the bell tinkles. “Aw, did that scare you, sweetheart?” he asks, scratching her head again as he sets it to the side and returns the others to their drawer. “But good choice, though.” He purses his lips as he takes the collar in his hands again. “I swear we had ribbons that went with this... Ah, I know where they are!” Once he lays them on the bed, he absentmindedly scratches Misty behind the ears to distract her from trying to eat the silk ribbons. “Mhm... I’ll definitely want to use the tail on him, but I still have to think about the ears.” With a sigh, Eren gathers a bathrobe and lotion, then checks that they have enough condoms and lube throughout their designated locations in the apartment, and he checks Misty’s box of toys and the cupboard before he hears the shower turn off, watching the door to the bathroom with a small, sly smirk as Levi steps out with a white towel wrapped around his waist, drying his hair with another.

“Did you have a good shower?" he asks, eyeing a bead of water making its way down his boyfriend's pale, damp skin, feeling the beginning of a familiar heat in his groin when Levi knowingly adjusts the hem of his towel, revealing more of his dark happy trail.

“Very good, considering I behaved,” Levi murmurs as Eren walks toward him, holding out his hand to thread their fingers together. “Do you have everything ready, or shall I wait?”

“No, no, it’s ready,” Eren says, his shrewd smirk growing again. “Come here,” he says, stroking his thumb fondly over Levi's hand as he leads him to the bedroom, licking his lips when Levi crawls on the bed to sit next to Misty, and he sits next to Levi, still holding his hand. “So, rules. You have anything?” he asks gently, reaching out to brush Levi’s bangs back tenderly.

“Obviously no hitting anywhere or with anything, unless you wanted to spank my ass,” Levi says. “But collars, toys, and multiple orgasms are good. No ears?” Eren offers him a devious smirk, the smile fading away as he runs his fingers gently over Levi’s shoulder.

“No, no ears. Do you think you can be naked and not speak the whole time, unless you need to stop pause the scene? You can use this bathrobe for breaks.”

“You mean like we usually do? That’s fine, yeah.”

“Safe words?” Eren prompts like he always does before they start a scene, his fingers threading through Levi’s.

“‘Red’ or ‘Wings’ for ‘stop’. ‘Yellow’ or ‘Astronaut’ for ‘slow down’, ‘pause’, ‘hold on’, or ‘wait a minute’. Green for ‘go ahead’.”

“Good,” Eren breathes, leaning forward to peck Levi chastely on the lips as he grabs the lotion and slips the towel off from around Levi’s shoulders. “Lay down, baby, ‘m gonna massage you first.” Levi lays down with a pleasant hum- he always enjoys this kind of attention from Eren before scenes, and his toes curl into the blankets as Eren presses kisses to his skin as he works his neck, shoulders, back, arms and legs.

When he’s done, Eren presses a kiss to Levi’s hair, signaling that he’s finished. “Arms out, please.” Levi has to hold back a snort as Eren struggles to tie two of the ribbons into pretty knots around his wrists, looking up at Levi with parted lips as he bends on the floor to tie the other two ribbons around his ankles. Then Eren tugs gently on the hem of the towel around Levi’s waist, kissing the back of his hand before he slips back up onto the bed behind Levi, wrapping his arms gently around his boyfriend as he takes the collar in his hands to warm it up in between his hands. When Eren’s done, he noses gently along Levi’s jaw. “Are you ready? Nothing too tight?”

“I’m good,” Levi says, and Eren presses another barely there kiss to his shoulder.

“Okay. And remember, take your time getting into head space, and let me know if you want or need to stop.” With that, Eren clasps the collar around the back of Levi’s neck, planting another gentle kiss to his shoulder. “Begin scene.”

Immediately, there seems to be a different air about Levi. His shoulders relax, and Eren knows if his boyfriend had a tail and ears, they would be twitching just like a real cat. Eren can’t help but let an amused smile slip through when Levi leans his front forward down on the bed to stretch his shoulders, giving Eren a bored expression over his shoulder as he leans his torso up away from the bed. When Levi turns to the side to sniff and nose at Misty, Eren has to stifle a giggle at how Misty retaliates by sniffing Levi’s nose, and Levi paws back at her, blinking at Eren when he gently scratches his black hair.

“Aw, are you making friends, Kitten?” He mutters another ‘aw’ when Levi nuzzles his head into his hand with a purr, and he bends forward to kiss Levi’s forehead, then Misty’s.  
“Are you going to stay here, Kitten, or go to the living room? Daddy has some things he needs to work on today,” he says, leaving the option open for Levi since cats are independent, but since neither of them like to leave each other alone during scenes. As he makes his way to the kitchen, he hears Levi making his way off the bed and crawl around the apartment. When he returns to the living room, Levi is curled up on the couch on his back, tilting his head to the side as Eren comes into his line of sight. Eren smiles as he reaches to scratch gently under Levi’s chin.

“Such a good little Kitten,” Eren says, laughing when Levi bats at his cheeks when he tries to kiss his nose. “Okay, I’m going to get to work now. Are you going to take a little cat nap?” Levi just blinks lazily at him and curls up onto his side. “Alright then, baby. Just let me know if you get hungry or thirsty. I don’t want my pretty little Kitten to be dehydrated or starving.” He smiles sweetly down at Levi and scratches his undercut behind his ears and presses one last kiss to his hair before he goes to sit at the desk.

Nearly twenty minutes later, Eren hears rustling from the couch, but he doesn’t really register what Levi is up to until something nudges his thigh, and he looks down with a growing grin. “Hello, baby. Are you bored? Tired? Thirsty?”

Levi brings a hand up to bat lightly at Eren’s thigh, then nuzzles his leg again with a purr, and Eren won’t lie that it’s utterly _adorable_. “What is it, Kitten? You lonely and want some attention?” He’s taken aback when Levi tries to crawl up onto his lap, and he giggles as he tries to accommodate his legs for him. It’s a difficult chair for Levi to sit in his lap in, even if Levi can curl up small enough for it.

“Oof. I think you might be a little bit too big for my lap, Kitten,” Eren says amusedly, biting back an ‘aw’ when Levi meows and nuzzles under his chin, and Eren can’t help but to bring a hand up to gently pet Levi’s back. He knows that, within time, just like a real cat, Levi will grow bored of sitting in his lap and wander off somewhere else. He dips his hand into the bowl of Nabisco Nilla Mini Wafers he has for this occasion, giggling at the look of surprise Levi gives when he holds a cookie out in front of his face.

“Thank you for being such a quiet little thing and letting Daddy work, sweetheart,” Eren says fondly as Levi sniffs the cookie and starts nibbling it, nuzzling his head into Eren’s palm when he finishes eating it. “Such a good Kitten,” Eren says with a kiss to Levi’s nose as he scratches gently under his chin, cooing at the way Levi purrs. “I guess I did need a break.”

Eren takes the time to silently appreciate and admire Levi, feeling his strong, pale thighs trapping his own, his back rise and fall with his breathing that is slowing down, the contrast of his own dark hands against Levi’s skin. After a few silent minutes of Eren quietly mapping out the parts of Levi’s body he can easily reach, he turns to press a kiss to Levi’s hair, inhaling his scent deeply.

“Have I ever told you how pretty you are, Kitten? You’re so lovely and gorgeous. Definitely the most beautiful Kitten I know.” He bites his lip as he hears Levi purr softly, then he pulls back to tilt Levi’s chin up to look at him.

“Such a handsome Kitten. Your eyes are stunning, baby. I could just look into them all day long.” Levi’s eyes slide shut as Eren brings a finger up to trace over his eyebrows, nuzzling into the touch. “Your eyebrows are so cute. And your nose is like a tiny little button,” he says, tapping the tip of it with a finger, giggling when Levi nips gently at his fingers. “And your mouth, Kitten. Very kissable, and the noises that come out of it are adorable.” Levi purrs as he wraps his tongue around Eren’s fingers, watching him with a heavy lidded gaze as he pulls Eren’s fingers into his mouth, scraping his teeth gently along the dark skin. Eren swallows, still looking Levi in the eye as he leans forward to inhale the scent of his hair. “Your hair is always so soft and shiny, too, baby. Love running my fingers through it, Kitten.” Levi continues to purr around Eren’s fingers as Eren trails his other hand down Levi’s back again, pressing kisses to his shoulder all the while. “Your skin is so beautiful, too.” He falls silent as Levi continues to lazily lick his fingers, then he hums inquisitively when Levi pulls back.

“What is it, Kitten? Got bored? Tired of sitting in the same spot like this?” He arches an amused brow when Levi bumps his head against his knee, then lets out a low hum as Levi scoots in between his legs, spreading them wider unconsciously. “What is it, baby?” he whispers, licking his lips when Levi brings his hands up to knead his thighs, looking up at Eren as he meows. Eren slides his palms over Levi’s, his eyes trained on Levi’s dark grey ones. “Are you perhaps hungry for something?” he whispers darkly, heat stirring in his groin when Levi simply lays his head near his crotch and licks his lips.

“ _Mrow_ ,” Levi purrs as he hooks his fingers into the hem of Eren’s sweatpants, tugging gently on them. Eren’s chest rumbles with a soft, quiet growl as he hooks his thumbs into the pants.

“Does a good little Kitten need help getting Daddy’s pants off?” Eren says silkily, his cock twitching when Levi meows while tugging once more on the fabric, pupils growing wide with desire. With a lusty growl of approval, Eren lifts his hips up to slide his pants down, groaning when Levi leans in to sniff the already small damp spot on his underwear as Eren throws the pants to the side, spreading his legs wider as he sits back in his chair. Cupping Levi’s chin, Eren looks him in the eye as he brings one of Levi’s hands to his crotch, his own other hand covering it, and he can just barely hear the mewl Levi emits quietly behind closed lips.

“Does my good little Kitten want Daddy’s thick cock?” This time, Levi nods as he purrs, nudging away Eren’s hand with his nose in order to nuzzle the straining fabric, looking up at Eren as he flicks his tongue out to taste the precome staining the fabric, and Eren throws his head back in a groan, looking back down at a heavy lidded Levi who is purring as he licks his lips.

“I gotta get this off first, Kitten,” Eren murmurs, and as soon as he flings the underwear off to the side, Levi’s hot mouth is enveloping his cock, and he moans as Levi pulls up to slurp on the foreskin, his tongue swirling quickly underneath it as he hollows his cheeks to suck the large beads of precome up. Levi looks up at Eren with dark eyes as he presses a kiss to the head, wrapping his tongue around the shaft before he licks the foreskin piercing and drops down to suck on one of Eren’s balls, popping off to start deep throating him. Eren groans, threading his hands tightly in Levi’s hair to keep him down on his cock.

“ _Fuck_ , Kitten, just like that, baby. God, your mouth is so fucking perfect.” He falls silent save for groans as Levi rubs the flat of his tongue up his underside, and within minutes, he’s thrusting his hips up even more erratically into Levi’s mouth.

“ _S-shit_ , Kitten, I-I... ‘M gonna come in your mouth, is that okay, baby?” He’s met with a nod of approval, groaning as Levi purrs around his cock, and within moments, he’s coming hard. Levi swallows most of it up, pulling back to stick his tongue out to catch the last few drops, licking his cock clean off with little flicks of his tongue and tiny purrs. He blinks in surprise when Eren pulls him back up to his lap with a deep kiss, nuzzling under his chin when they break away and Eren grabs another cookie for him.

“Such a good little Kitten for your Daddy, baby boy,” Eren coos as Levi nibbles on the cookie. “Thank you so much, sweetheart.” Levi purrs, but as Eren continues to stroke his hair coming down from his orgasm, Levi shifts in his lap, almost glaring at Eren when he pulls back to look at him.

“Aw, is somebody restless now? Go on, love, you can go explore.” He lets out a giggle when Levi slinks off to sniff around the living room, returning back to his work with a fond smile. But after a few minutes, he turns away from his tedious work when he’s distracted by soft sighing from behind him, and his jaw drops when he sees Levi on the couch, rutting his hips slowly as he nuzzles his panting face into one of the pillows.

“Oh, poor little Kitten…” His bottom lip slides in between his teeth when Levi’s flushed face turns to mewl quietly at him, and before he’s even fully aware of it, he’s striding slowly towards the couch, eyeing his submissive with a predatory gaze, dipping his finger into another bowl of cookies laid out on the coffee table.

“Is my poor little Kitten in heat?” he asks, cupping Levi’s chin in one hand as he feeds him with the other when he sits down, his breathing stilling as Levi moans into the touch and pants as he eats the cookie while gazing at Eren with lust blown eyes, trying hard not to rock his hips against another pillow. Once he finishes the cookie, Eren lets one hand trail down Levi’s sides, hearing him mewl when he brushes his fingers on his sensitive nipples. He can tell it’s taking everything in Levi’s power not to clamber onto his lap and hump Eren, and he brushes a finger over one of Levi’s ears as his other hand comes to rest on his hip, earning a keen from Levi, but Eren still doesn't touch Levi where he’s dying to be touched, massaging his outer thigh instead. It’s not until Levi can’t hold his head up anymore and he presses his forehead to Eren’s chest that Eren brushes his fingers against Levi’s cock as he leans forward to breathe against his cheek.

“Oh my goodness, baby. Look at you, Kitten, your poor little cock is so hard and leaking so much, isn’t it? Such a tiny needy thing, aren’t you,” he murmurs softly. Levi cries out quietly, his body shivering as Eren leans him back down against the couch.

“You made Daddy feel _wonderful_ , so now it’s my turn,” he breathes as he hitches Levi’s legs up to his shoulders, pressing kisses to his skin. His heart stops when he sees how hard Levi is, precome slicking his right thigh and his chest flushed, swollen lips quivering as he’s looked upon like a feast ready to be devoured.

He lets out a keen when Eren starts to nip his way slowly down one thigh, gasping when Eren shoots him a dark look as he slowly pulls pale skin back with white teeth.  
“Look at me, Kitten. And don’t be afraid to be as loud as you need to be.” He sinks his teeth into a meaty part of Levi’s thigh, growling deliberately as he laves his tongue over the indentations sitting back up to breathe heavily before he can reach Levi’s cock.

“Suck,” he orders as he hands Levi another cookie, reaching out to the lube on the coffee table as Levi licks at Eren’s fingers while nibbling the cookie. He lets out another mewl when Eren pulls his fingers back to uncap the lube and pour a liberal amount onto his fingers, grinning evilly when Levi cries out as an accidental drop spills onto his cock and dribbles down to his fluttering hole.

“Look at you, Kitten. So gorgeous,” Eren growls as he starts massaging Levi’s entrance while biting down on his thigh. He slips his first finger in with ease as he takes Levi’s length in his mouth, his tongue flicking up the bead of precome as he bobs his head shallowly while Levi keens, his hips writhing back against Eren’s finger and up into his mouth. Eren pulls off once he slips his second finger in, massaging Levi’s walls and scissoring his fingers to stretch him. It’s not until the third finger is in that he deliberately searches for Levi’s prostate, and Eren holds onto his hip with his other hand. He knows Levi is aware of the look he’s giving him when he slips his cock into his mouth again, giving him permission to come, and when Levi comes hard with a loud whining mewl, Eren growls in approval as he milks his submissive of his orgasm, bending down to press a quick kiss to Levi’s entrance.

“Good boy, baby. Such a good little Kitten, coming for Daddy like that.” He leans forward to capture Levi’s lips in a sweet, soft and slow kiss, petting his hair gently and shushing as he waits patiently for Levi to come down from his high, holding a vanilla cookie up to his lips with his clean hand, cooing as Levi nibbles it slowly. When he finishes, Eren nuzzles his neck gently.

“Does my good little Kitten want to play?” Eren asks, giggling at the way Levi’s eyes widen curiously as he tilts his head when he gets up to pick up some of Misty’s cat toys. He tickles Levi’s stomach fondly when he returns to the couch, muttering an 'aw' when Levi slides off the couch to bat at the pole with a cat toy tied to the string at the end, and Eren giggles again as he bounces the toy in the air, pulling it away from Levi before he can grab hold of it. After a few minutes of playing with the toy, Levi grows bored of it, blinking lazily as Misty runs into the room to play with the toy. He lays down on the floor and occasionally bats at Misty, but Eren can tell he’s growing restless, so he flicks the laser light on, busting out with guffaws and snickers of laughter as Levi and Misty both dart around the room, pouncing on the red light and scrambling at the wall, then Levi scrabbles to bat and paw at Eren’s lap whenever he brings the light to his lap.

After a few minutes, Levi, Eren and Misty all grow disinterested with the toy, and Eren mutters another ‘aw’ as Misty disappears again and Levi curls up in his lap, purring as Eren scratches him behind the ears. After a few more minutes, Eren bends down to kiss Levi's shoulder.

“I think there’s another toy you’d specifically enjoy, little Kitten,” Eren murmurs, humming playfully when Levi rolls onto his back to arch a brow at Eren. His eyes widen when Eren pulls out a long, pink plush faux fox fur tail attached to a butt plug, unaware that he even licks his lips as Eren uncaps the lube again with a salacious smirk.

“I think you’re all ready to wear your pretty little tail, aren’t you, Kitten?” Eren says, his grin widening as Levi meows with a needy wiggle of his hips. He licks his lips again when Eren gently flips him over, making sure Levi is still properly stretched and lubed up before he circles the tip of the butt plug against Levi's entrance, kissing sweetly down his back as he slowly slides it in.

“Good baby, good boy. Relax, sweetheart. Breathe, Kitten, I’m here, I’ve got you. There you go,” Eren coos as the plug slides in snugly, and Levi lets out a pleased little meow as he wiggles his hips from side to side, looking over his shoulder with another meow, demanding attention from Eren. He growls at the sight of the pink tail swaying in between Levi’s legs and bends forward to nip softly up the back of Levi’s thighs, nuzzling and kissing the tail before he sinks his teeth into one of Levi’s plump ass cheeks, growling as he laves his tongue over the bite marks. Eren finishes by kissing gently up Levi’s spine and lightly swatting his behind.

“Such a good little Kitten for Daddy. I'm going to work again now,” he says, plucking a cookie out with his clean hand and feeding it to him. Levi answers with a purr, curling up with his head resting on Eren’s lap as Eren reads over one of his textbooks on the couch.

After a few minutes, though, Levi’s eyes flutter open slowly as he stretches lazily, looking up at Eren and reaching up a hand to paw at his cheek when Eren looks down at him with a fond smile. Finally, Levi is restless enough to slink off the couch and explore the room again, but he starts to become noisier with little sighs, pants and whines, wiggling his hips to try to get the plug where he wants it to be.

“Unless you want me to fuck your pretty little ass right now, Kitten, I suggest you put it down,” Eren warns darkly, and Levi looks over his shoulder with a glare, sending his hips back further and then straightening his spine as he finishes stretching. He crawls over to Eren, meowing hoarsely, and Eren’s dark gaze fades to one of concern as he scratches Levi’s head. “Oh no baby, is my little Kitten thirsty?” He looks almost pained when Levi nods with another hoarse meow, and he bends down to press an apologetic kiss to his hair.  
“I’m so sorry, sweetheart. C’mon, let’s go to the kitchen, I’ll wash my hands, get you some water and maybe even a little snack. That sound good?” Levi purrs, nuzzling Eren’s thigh reassuring as he stands up and stretches, blinking up at Eren when he grins down at him.

“Does my little Kitten need to be carried to the kitchen?” He giggles when Levi scowls and bats at him before slinking off to the kitchen haughtily, and Eren lays a towel down on the linoleum to protect Levi’s knees and palms once he washes his hands. Levi watches him intently, purring and licking his chops when Eren sets a plastic bowl full of water with Levi’s name painted on down on the floor, sniffing it first before he sticks his tongue out to lap it up. Eren watches him with a feral glint smoldering in his eyes as he observes the way the slight movements of Levi’s head make the muscles in his shoulders and back twitch and the tail sway just slightly.

“Careful, kitten. Don’t want to drink too much water and make yourself sick,” Eren warns just before Levi is finished drinking, looking up at him haughtily as he licks his chops and brings a hand up to lick and wash his face. Sucking on his teeth, Eren bends down in front of the bowl.

“I take it you’re done now. Are you hungry?” Levi just blinks at him, slightly shaking his head as he finishes washing his face, and Eren dumps the water out in the sink, gaze smoldering when he sets it down in front of Levi, whose eyes widen after he blinks up at him.

“Mrow,” Levi breathes out, shuddering when Eren crouches down behind him and runs his hands lightly but possessively down his sides, coming to rest on his hips.

“Such a pretty little Kitten,” Eren breathes out, sucking on his teeth at Levi’s whimper when he massages his ass, the movements causing the plug to twist deeper inside him. He leans down to kiss Levi’s shoulder, slowly twisting the plug as he kisses his way down Levi’s back, finally tugging it out when he reaches the plump rear.

“God, Kitten,” Eren growls, squeezing and pulling apart Levi’s cheeks. “You should see yourself right now. You most certainly do have the most fuckable little hole ever right now. It’s practically begging for my thick cock right now.”

Levi moans breathlessly when Eren bends down to lap and suck at his hole, pulling away with a growl as he grabs the same lube from before, coating his fingers liberally before shoving them back into Levi’s ass, growling as he sucks harshly on his plump rear while Levi cries out from the wonderful over-stimulation.

“You aren’t to come until I tell you to, Kitten,” Eren snarls once he’s satisfied with how slick Levi is, tugging his pants down and coating his length quickly before he rolls his hips in between Levi’s ass cheeks, slapping his length once against the skin before he positions his cock at Levi’s entrance, plastering himself to Levi’s back with a harsh kiss as he quickly slams in.

“ _Mine_.”

Levi mewls at that, rutting his hips back against Eren as his arms can no longer support himself, panting when Eren catches him and only clutches him tighter to him.

“I’ve got you, baby.”

The pace is brutal as Eren scrapes his teeth over as much as Levi’s skin as he can reach in harsh possessive kisses, his hands gripping Levi’s waist with a bruising force as Levi cries out with each thrust. It isn’t long until Eren can tell Levi is going crazy with the need to come, and he mouths at Levi’s sensitive ear.

“Come for me, my perfect slutty Kitten. Come in that bowl right now.”

He makes sure to stroke Levi’s cock quickly as his submissive screams in shuddering spasms, milking him of his release into the bowl. When he’s finished, Eren presses a kiss to his hair. “Excellent, Kitten.”

Eren only slows down his pace a bit as he moves the bowl up to where Levi can reach it, growling as he nibbles on an ear. “Now clean it up like the good little Kitten you are.”  
He’s taken aback when Levi turns around to lick his cheek, his grey eyes blazing with lust, gratefulness for his Dom and the desire to please his partner, then Levi obediently bends down to lick it up, mewling as Eren continues to fuck into him sweetly. When Levi’s finished it all up, Eren growls in approval and sits up, gripping Levi’s waist and holding his chest and legs as he stands up.

“So perfect, Kitten.”

He can see Levi’s whole body quiver with the exertion and over-stimulation as he carries him to their bedroom, and he nearly sobs when Eren pulls out, gently drops him on the bed and flips him over. Eren takes a minute to look at Levi as he slides back in, his face dark red, eyes glassy and black and brimming with tears of pleasure, chest rising rapidly as his boneless limbs tiredly fall to the side after weakly wrapping around Eren. Placing his dark hands gently on Levi’s body, Eren slowly slides them up Levi's chest, feeling the rapid heartbeat, and finally cupping his face tenderly, the pads of his thumbs brushing away the tear tracks softly.

“... End scene,” he whispers, leaning down to capture Levi’s lips in the gentlest kiss. “I love you, Levi. You did an excellent job. I’m so proud of you. Take your time coming out of head space.”

There’s silence as Eren wills himself not to move, waiting until he hears feedback from Levi and just relishing in the intimate closeness of the moment. For a few seconds, Levi seems to not have heard him, then he gasps quietly as a hand weakly clutches at Eren’s bicep.

“M...E... Eren,” he finally manages, curling up into his lover's chest with a quiet, almost dry sob as Eren cradles him gently.

“Yes, Levi, that’s good. I’m here, Levi, I’ve got you. I love you and I’m proud of you.”

“P...please move,” Levi whispers, throwing his head back in a cry when Eren starts to move gently.

“Shh, Levi, baby, I’m sorry. I’m almost close, love, I’ve got you.” He meets Levi’s seeking lips with another tender kiss, stroking his hair softly as the pad of his thumb brushes over his hip with loving caresses. When he does come, Levi moans in pleasure, clinging tighter to Eren as he pants into Levi’s neck.

“G-god... Sweetheart, y-you, you were wonderful, Levi, thank you so much.” His chest aches as Levi winces when he pulls out, immediately cradling Levi to his chest and pulling the blankets over them when he sees brief concern in Levi’s eyes. “Shh, baby, it’s okay. I’m right here, Levi, I’m not leaving you. Just rest, I got you.” He continues to stroke Levi’s hair gently, shushing and cooing to him and peppering his face in the gentlest, most tenderest of kisses as Levi continues to come out of head space and down from his high. Levi’s limbs occasionally jerk and twitch from the exertion he just went under, and he whimpers hoarsely from time to time. Eren does his best not to move too much and too suddenly and unexpectedly so as not to startle Levi, but after about five minutes, he increases the force of his gentle strokes ever so slightly to rouse Levi from the nap he was slipping into.

“Come on, baby, I need to massage you and make sure you have some food and water. Need to clean you up before we can nap,” he says gently, but Levi only continues to cling to him.

“E-Eren,” he whispers, his eyes wide with concern as Eren tilts his chin up to look at him.

“Shh, baby, what’s the matter? I’m right here, Levi, I’ve got you. I’m not going anywhere, darling,” Eren reassures, and he holds Levi’s gaze gently as he tenderly reaches an arm down to grab one of Levi’s, bringing it up softly to press a kiss to Levi’s ribbon covered wrist.

“Don’t you want these off, Levi? I mean, you look gorgeous in them, but you always look gorgeous,” Eren says with playful grin in order to try to get Levi to smile. “And I know I didn’t tie them too tightly, but don’t you think it would be more comfortable to not wear them?” He presses another kiss to the heel of Levi’s palm, nosing at the ribbon after he places the kiss on his skin. “And I’m sure you didn’t do anything too strenuous for these ribbons, but I think they’d stay nicer longer if we took them off now, don’t you think?” He watches Levi carefully until his boyfriend slowly nods his head with his lips parted.

“Can y-you take them off, please?” he asks, and Eren nods solemnly as he leans down to kiss Levi gently.

“Of course, Levi. You relax, darling. I’ll gladly take care of you.” He smiles sweetly at his boyfriend as he starts untying the ribbon, leaning over Levi to place it safely on his nightstand before he starts to untie the other ribbon on Levi’s other wrist. When that one is removed, he sets it on the nightstand, then leans down to kiss Levi gently again before he lifts the blankets up slowly, stroking Levi’s cheeks softly as his boyfriend shivers from the removal of the warmth and whines at the loss of it as the slightly cooler air washes over his skin.

“E-Eren…”

“Shh, Levi, it’s okay, I’m right here. I’m not going to leave you. I’m sorry baby, I know it’s cold, I know you were nice and warm. I just have to take off the ribbons from your ankles now, is that okay, sweetie?” Once again, he waits patiently for Levi’s answer, which comes with another slow nod with parted lips, and then once again, Eren’s fingers are soft and gentle as he starts to untie the ribbons on Levi’s ankles. When they’re removed, Eren places another gentle kiss on Levi’s lips, his thumbs brushing his cheeks tenderly.

“I’m going to take the collar off now,” he whispers, kissing Levi sweetly on the cheek when he helps him sit up. Eren holds him to his chest as his fingers work on removing the collar, and when it’s off, he pulls back to stroke Levi’s cheek again.

“How are you feeling?” he asks, still holding Levi as he continues to tremble slightly. Levi lips quiver as he swallows thickly.

“O-okay. Ti-ired and sore, but okay.” His eyelids flutter shut as Eren leans forward to gently kiss his forehead, a soft sigh escaping from his lips.

“Good. I’m glad you feel okay.” Eren presses another kiss to Levi’s forehead, smiling softly as he threads their fingers together. “I think you deserve a nice lunch, a hot bath, and a massage for being so good for me.”

Levi’s smile is tired and sated as he rests his head on Eren’s shoulder. “Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite chapters to write. 
> 
> I would like to apologize for the long wait- this was supposed to be uploaded almost two months ago. I'll just say that my mental health started going downhill during November, I had difficulty finishing school in December, and then January has been consisting of me trying to get back on track. 
> 
> That being said, I appreciate all the comments and feedback I've gotten on this- I'm grateful each and every one of you readers, whether you've been here from the beginning this time last year, if you joined the ride sometime in the middle, or if you've only just recently joined. I look forward to writing more chapters, and then writing more AU's once this story is finished. Thank you <3

**Author's Note:**

> [here](http://gootbuttheichou.tumblr.com/post/114472498284/day-one-naked-cuddles-featuring-bonus-smut) is the bonus smut scene edition


End file.
